


You & I

by Always07



Series: You & I Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Boy Draco Malfoy, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Desk Sex, Dominance, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Old Magic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always07/pseuds/Always07
Summary: He was ready to throw in the towel for the night, cozy up to a glass of firewhisky from his secret stash and forget about trying to fix the cabinet at the moment, when movement out the side of his eye caught his attention.He quickly raised his wand, abandoning thoughts of the cabinet, prepared to hex the shite out of the bastard; when he realized just exactly what he was seeing.There across the courtyard was Granger.And she was filthy.PART I OF THE YOU & I TRILOGY
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: You & I Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973143
Comments: 436
Kudos: 1010





	1. Meet in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! so this is definitely not my first fanfic. this is probably the gagillionith one I've made but the first HP universe one I've ever made!!! *excited* so don't come for me I've been wanting to make an HP fic for forever but never had the courage until now! 
> 
> But yea anyway I don't own shit, all hail jk Rowling for introducing the multiverse that we so love so much yada yada time for fiction!
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song inspiration: You and I by PVRIS
> 
> BOOK COVER CREATED BY ME, ART WORK IS NOT MINE; CREDIT FOR HERMIONE'S PHOTO ART IS ALENA KP AND DRACO IS NADIA POLYAKOVA.

**  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**MEET IN THE MIDDLE**

_*We can meet in the middle_

_Bodies and souls collide_

_Dance in the moonlight_

_When all the stars align_

_For you and I, for you and I*_

_“Oppugno”_

Birds flew behind Hermione as she rushed down the staircase with tears in her eyes, her heart broken in two. 

She had recognized her feelings for Ron two years ago when she’d been so upset over his nonchalant attitude towards her happiness at the Yule ball, but now when she just felt brave enough to tell him how she felt, Lavender had inserted her pert little nose between them. Raking her fist across the corner of her eye, she wiped away the traitorous drop before it fell, flicking it into oblivion. She crossed from the staircase into the courtyard, where it seemed like the sky felt the need to mimic her hurt, rain drops pelting the stone quietly joining her in her misery. 

To avoid falling she crossed the courtyard carefully, but having miscalculated the power of the storm she found herself caught in a downpower. Quickly she tried to run out of the way of the storm only to slip and fall into the mud, dirt and water coating the tops of her knees. 

Hermione groaned in frustration, letting more tears fall as she tried to pick herself back up, shoes and hands sliding in the muck in her effort. By the time she was able to make herself upright, mud and slime caked her jumper, hands, legs and shoes.

Shaking the water from her hands that ran down them, she failed to notice the presence of the boy watching her from the arch across the way.

*~~~*

Draco had just walked out of the Room of Requirement, frustration, anger and hopelessness making him sick with stress and worry. He’d once again failed to fix the cabinet and was all but out of ideas. Gripping his hair as he walked he’d shoved down every ounce of panic and dread that had filled his gut. 

_You have got to keep it together,_ he thought, worrying wasn’t going to make it any easier and if he wasn’t careful people would begin to notice…if they hadn’t already. Draco sneered as the memory of Potter trying to unsuccessfully spy on him snaked its way into his memory.

“Stupid git” he sniggered to himself, staring at the leather tip of his dragon hide boots. 

He was ready to throw in the towel for the night, cozy up to a glass of firewhisky from his secret stash and forget about trying to fix the cabinet at the moment, when movement out the side of his eye caught his attention.

He quickly raised his wand, abandoning thoughts of the cabinet, prepared to hex the shite out of the bastard; when he realized just exactly what he was seeing.

There across the courtyard was Granger.

And she was filthy. 

Draco lowered his wand and stared…wondering what in Merlin’s ball sack had happened to her. He watched as she struggled to stand, small sobs carrying across the yard while her Mary Janes slipped in the muck, she looked awful. 

While he didn’t have the sight of a hawk, he did realize that something was quite wrong. Her normal rigid and straight demeanor was bowed and slanted, and her shoulders looked like they carried quite a bit of weight.

But mostly…she looked…how he felt.

Hermione wiped her hand across her nose, streaking dirt across her face as she sniffled, wet and cold seeping into her bones. 

She looked up then, finally noticing the boy who’d already acknowledged her long before.

And they stared.

“Well?” She growled after a time, not in any mood to deal with Malfoy's antics at the moment. She knew what she looked like…and she knew he was probably dying to take the mickey out of her. But he had another thing coming if he thought she was going to put up with it tonight.

Draco Said nothing, his steel grey eyes studying her carefully. She looked ready to spring on him if he towed one foot out of line, and honestly he couldn’t quite blame her. He’d been right awful to her over the years. But tonight hewas tired and in no mood to make fun, especially with what he’d been dealing with as of late.

Finally he shrugged, and turned away walking towards the dungeons, sure the frizzy haired muggle lover could sort herself out.

But as he was halfway to the end of the corridor he stopped, ears pricking up. Her low sobs could be heard echoing throughout the courtyard, and much to his dismay…he actually felt sorry for her.

Draco let out a low long suffering sigh and turned on his heel, walking back towards the shaking creature in annoyance. It took all he had not to tell her off, but long gone were the days when he actually gave a flying fuck to bother with anyone anymore. But, yet here he was bothering with _her_.

“What happened to you Granger? What are you carrying on about?” He snapped coldly, still standing under the archway, far from the pelting rain.

By now it seemed she had slowly trudged across the yard, almost halfway to the arch near the corridor and was still trying to wipe the mud from her face and body.

_Her body._

Draco couldn’t help but let his eyes linger…her clothes dripped all over the wet grass and clung to her body unlike anything he’d ever seen her wear, her soggy jumper sliding off her arm, pulling hard against her taut nipples and curves, and her ripped stockings exposing her bare thighs and calves. 

He felt his mouth water and he adjusted himself in his trousers slightly, chastising himself internally.

Draco shook his head hard to clear the fog, letting his Occlumency shields drop.

It’d been almost a year since he’d shagged anyone and he was definitely needing some kind of release...especially if he was mad enough to look in her direction, for bloody sakes she was a mudblood! His family would disown him for the very thought!

Beginning to think he’d made a mistake by turning around, Draco started to back away from her as she approached him, ready to make a run for it before he lost all sense of propriety. 

The only problem was when he made the motion…Hermione noticed.

And she didn’t take it as well as one might think.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she came closer and Draco stepped back. Her rationality was non-existent at the moment since she flown down those stairs in haste to get away from whatever Lavender and Ron were up to. Hackles raised she came at Draco in full force…not because she meant too, but because naturally…he was there.

“I’m not on about ANYTHING MALFOY! And what of you? Came back to make fun of the mudblood because this time she’s actually muddy?? Well fuck you, you self-righteous bastard! I fell down like any normal person would! I’m human after all not just a bloody witch!!” 

Hermione rushed at him, stomping her heel, flinging mud around with one soggy jumper ridden hand as she pulled back and slapped him across the face.

“Now you’re a mudblood, you utter ARSE Draco Malfoy!” She screamed, chest heaving erratically.

Draco stood there in shock, pulling his hand up to his face to touch the reddened dirty flesh. He couldn’t believe it…she’d actually struck him?!

In normal circumstances one would be virtually livid at the confrontation filled with assumptions on his demeanor. But oddly, as livid as he was…there was one emotion that outweighed it all.

She watched him through wild eyes as his countenance changed from one emotion to the next. First shock then pure rage, turning his silver eyes molten…then something else she couldn’t quite name.

Draco took a step towards her, his eyes flashing…the molten she had seen before burning into something hotter than she could think to decipher.

Everything seemed to stop.

And then he was moving faster than she could process, suddenly going from being a foot away to being a breath in front of her…and then...then…

His mouth enveloped hers, hot and hard and unrelenting.

Hermione stood in place, frozen, not believing what was happening. Draco Malfoy was kissing her…a real kiss…not the small peck she’d received fourth year from Victor Krum…but real lips on lips, tongue in mouth and fire in her blood consuming her whole.

She couldn’t help it then…she gave in without another thought, kissing him back with as much heat as he was giving her.

*~~~*

Draco groaned loudly, tangling a hand into her dirty curls, as she devoured him whole. He couldn’t understand what was happening…or why covered in mud this witch smelled of vanilla and strawberries, and tasted just as sweet. He couldn’t understand why he’d plastered himself against her wet body and it still didn’t feel close enough…he didn’t understand why one hour ago the last thing in the world he’d ever want near him was this beautiful muggle loving, elf saving bane of his existence.

Wait a minute, _beautiful_?!

He’d always thought she was attractive for an annoying mudblood know-it-all. He’d noticed as she’d gotten older her wild curls from childhood began to tame, her pale greenish olive skin had turned to sun kissed caramel, and her straight as a stick skinny body had begun to fill out, the curves of womanhood enticing the other sex crazed boys in his class, not being very well hidden under their school uniform. He’d heard the other lad's in Fifth Year when playing quidditch making snarky remarks about what a good shag she’d be and quietly he sort of…agreed.

But _beautiful_?! _Really_?! And not to mention she was a _mudblood_ …it’d be like…like… fucking a cactus.

His cock wholeheartedly disagreed. 

Tossing his troubled thoughts aside Draco found himself backing her into the archway, rain still falling hard outside of it, but he didn’t have it in him to care anymore, they smacked into the stone loudly Hermione gasping into his mouth as the cold of the surface collided with the cold of her jumper.

Draco pulled back suddenly, her gasp making his balls tighten so hard he felt like he was going to lose it all and fuck her against a damned doorway.

*~~~*

Hermione's lips sought his even as he pulled back, panting as she felt something hard against her privates, silently begging him to kiss her once more and quell whatever ache she was feeling down below.

Draco stared at her heatedly for a moment that molten lava stare she couldn’t point out earlier boring into her soul, when suddenly his face changed, eyes becoming shielded as he decided on something. 

Without another word he snatched her hand up and pulled her the opposite direction from where he was originally going and led her down the open corridor to a closed one inside the castle. At first Hermione had no idea where he was taking her as she wandered blindly beside him trying not to trip over her feet in order to keep up with him and his fast long lithe legs. But as time went on and he led her up the darkened staircase, she began to recognize the direction he was going and wondered what he was planning on doing.

Draco stopped in front of an empty wall, letting go of her hand as he began to pace around quickly, the door to the Room of Requirement forming in front of her eyes. 

And as fast as he had led her there, Hermione began to have reservations. 

_What am I doing_?! Her mind screamed at her as she stood there, worryingly wringing her hands together, _he bloody hates me, he’s called me a mudblood a good portion of my life and now…I’m going to lose my virginity to him?! Or what if this is all a trick?! What if he doesn’t want me what if_ -

*~~~*

“Are you coming?” he asked gently, eyes softening towards her as he watched her internal battle unfold in front of him. He didn’t want to make her do anything she didn’t want to…Draco was many things but a rapist wasn’t one. Nor would he ever be. Besides...the longer she took…the more his brain was coming to…reminding him why she was the very thing he was never supposed to want…or have.

Her eyes snapped up as he spoke, the worry in her face evident. 

She hesitated then looked down to his outstretched hand slowly placing hers in his.

Muddy blood be damned.

*~~~*


	2. Sweet Talk with a Hint of Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there hey! Thanks guys for your awesome responses to the story! so thankful for those who bookmarked and kudos, for this story! I'm so hyped you guys like it so far! and now without further ado let the smut ensue!
> 
> once again I own nothing the Hogwarts universe belongs alllllll to the amazing Jk Rowling. I just live in it.
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Not afraid anymore - Halsey

**CHAPTER 2**

**SWEET TALK WITH A HINT OF SIN**

_*I am not ashamed anymore_

_I want something so impure_

_You better invest now_

_Watching my dress now fall to the floor*_

_“Are you coming?” he asked gently, eyes softening towards her as he watched her internal battle unfold in front of him. He didn’t want to make her do anything she didn’t want to…Draco was many things but a rapist wasn’t one. Nor would he ever be. Besides...the longer she took…the more his brain was coming to…reminding him why she was the very thing he was never supposed to want…or have._

_Her eyes snapped up as he spoke, the worry in her face evident._

_She hesitated then looked down to his outstretched hand slowly placing hers in his._

_Muddy blood be damned._

_  
*~~~*_

  
Professor Vector called roll like every morning at the start of class. The first name on her roster every Monday was always one, Hermione Granger, one of her more avid pupils who was never late and always ready to learn. However today was different. Looking up from her desk to search for Hermione in her normal seat at the front, she was greatly surprised to find her not there. 

Furrowing a brow she checked her roster again to be sure she wasn’t mistaken, that it was Monday.

Written in bold red letters read: _Hermione Granger_

“Seamus?” Professor Vector asked tentatively, “has Ms. Granger gone to the Hospital Wing?”

At the back of the classroom Seamus Finnigan paused making the note he was going to charm to fly at the ravenclaw twin, Padma Patil and quickly tucked it back into his sleeve.

“No Professor, not seen her all morning…matter o’ fact not seen her since the match yesterday” he thought, pretending to open his Arithmancy textbook; when in fact he’d gone right back to charming his note again.

Professor Vector frowned, looking down at her roster again, the thought that no one had seen Ms. Granger worried her, she’d never been late for class a day in her academic career…why now?

Just as she was about to send a student to go check for her in the Hospital Wing, her classroom door swung open with a heavy thud and an out of breath Hermione Granger poked through, hair much more frazzled than as of late, tie askew, and one stocking half rolled down her calve.

The normal morning chatter that usually conducted at the start of class died down as everyone turned to stare at Hermione’s very ungraceful arrival.

Clearing her throat and smoothing her skirt out, Hermione blushed at the uncommon attention, turning her chin toward the confused professor.

“Sorry Professor…I…overslept…”

Professor Vector frowned and nodded, not sure what else to do, motioning for the open desk at the front.

“Have a seat Ms. Granger…”

*~~~*

Hermione scurried for the open seat, her face the color of cherries, how humiliating was it to be late! She’d never been late for class in her life…rubbing a hand down her face as she sat, she pulled out her books and parchment, setting up neatly and quickly while the professor finished reading off her roster and began his lecture. 

It didn’t take long for her mind to wander…

**_SUNDAY NIGHT - 11 hours earlier…_ **

Draco wrapped his hand around Hermione’s small fingers and yanked her towards him, sending her flying into his arms as the door to the Room of Requirement sealed. 

Wrapping his fist around her curls once more he pulled her head back and slammed his mouth over hers, groaning when he felt the warmth in her mouth and wetness of her tongue. He felt lightning zing through his entire body as he kissed her, a feeling he’d never experienced with any of his past lovers, Using fast fingers he yanked the fastening on her skirt and pushed it down her hips along with her stockings, guiding them towards a chaise long that appeared inside the room.

Hermione gasped, panting heavily while she tried to undo his tie and the front of his silky button down shirt.

Any thoughts or reservations she’d experienced earlier flew out the window as it finally gave way beneath her fingers and she broke off from his bruising lips to stare at the beauty of his chest and stomach, his abdominals rippling beneath her finger tips.

She’d noticed Harry and Ron had literally shot up in size, growing into their bodies. Harry’s arms and knobby knees becoming well muscled and straighter, less clumsy due to quidditch practices, games and countless hours from sitting on a broom. Ron’s muscles had filled out from practicing over the summer for tryouts with his brothers, his arms Gaining the vast amount of muscle needed from blocking numerous quaffles. But up until now she’d never registered the changes Draco went through as well, seeing as he’d played Quidditch at school almost as long Harry had, this year and first being the only years he hadn’t played.

His face once soft but with a well pointed chin, now thinned out and strong, his cheekbones sharp as if carved by the edge of a blade, and his nose once small and pug like, was now aristocratically straight.

He honestly looked like one of those extremely tall and beautiful male models out of Witch Weekly, the special Wizard of the Month, Hermione had peeked at once or twice when Lavender and Parvati had left it open on their nightstands. 

She swallowed hard and dared to look down further, eyes widening and her privates sending a gush of wetness into her knickers as she registered the bulge straining against the placket of his trousers.

How in Merlin’s name was THAT supposed to go inside of her? She hadn’t even seen it yet and she could tell he was enormous…suddenly those reservations were starting to flood her memory again…

“See something you like?” He asked matter-of-factly, the corner of his mouth rising in amusement.

*~~~*

She’d been staring at him far too long, her pretty lips forming a small but amazed ‘O’ as she looked at him from head to toe, her eyes only pausing on his stomach but not long before she moved onto his cock, which literally was beginning to feel like it was going to rip through his trousers if he didn’t hurry up and relieve himself from them.

Startled by his question she immediately snapped her honey brown eyes up to his steel ones, then quickly averted her gaze, blushing prettily under the bit of dry dirt that stuck to her cheek.

If he wasn’t so horny he would have laughed at how she looked in that moment. Who knew the one thing to make Granger shut up would have been sex?

Sliding a thumb over her cheekbone gently he wiped away the dirt that clung to it and brought his lips back down to hers. She melted into him once more, shoving his shirt off his shoulders, moaning softly as she felt his hard muscle flex, her hips moving of their own accord to find friction with his.

Draco didn’t even realize he’d started to pant at that point as his hands found the end of her jumper and pulled it over her head, pausing the ministrations of his tongue to stare at her lace covered breasts.

Hermione blushed and tried to cover herself, the thin bralette sticking to her nipples from the water that had seeped in from the mud. 

Draco groaned sliding his hands up the curves of her waist and settled them at the edge of the small scrap of white lace before he ripped it down the middle, her breasts tumbling out into his hands. 

“Fuck me…”

His eyes immediately glazed over and instantly his first thought wasn’t just that he wanted to see his dick sliding in and out between them, or that he wanted to slide his tongue around her nipples until she screamed, but it was that he’d never seen a more perfect set than hers.

Pushing her down on her back he grabbed her hips as he brought his to hers, letting his shirt fall off his forearms completely before he ground himself against her hard. Hermione instantly began to shake, a soft moan escaping her lips as she began to involuntarily and wantonly grind back, needing more friction.

“Ungh gods” she mewled, throwing her head back into the cushions..

Letting his hands travel up the sides of her thighs he bent back her legs, holding them on either side of his shoulders before hooking a finger on the side of her knickers, pulling hard until they ripped.

“Hey” she started, looking put out, “I liked this set Malfoy.”

“I’ll buy you more” he said distractedly, simply not caring a fig at the moment, his focus was fully divested in the small landing strip that laid between the apex of her center.

Horror washed over her face, and almost immediately she tried to cover herself by closing her legs only for him to hold her down, widening her glistening lips with two fingers in a scissor motion.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck, I need to taste you,” he rumbled, throwing her leg over his shoulder. She was pink and perfect and oh so bloody ready and he needed to feel his tongue against her, needed to taste the sweetness of her cunt before he went insane with want. 

Flicking his wrists underneath her buttocks he lifted her up to his face, a low deep groan filling his chest as he finally crashed his lips into her clit, sucking so hard her eyeballs rolled back into her face, screaming as she tried to rut hard against his face. 

She twisted and thrashed around crazily while Draco pinned her down with one hand over her stomach, feeling the little control she had slip away. She needed more so much more, she needed to melt herself into him, she needed him to suck harder, lick faster, something. Just as she thought she was going to go insane with need, he stuck two fingers inside of her pumping hard and fast…making her back arch off the edge of the chaise. 

“So fucking tight…gods you taste amazing,” he growled against her swollen clit.

Hermione let out a guttural scream and threw her head back riding Draco’s fingers as he licked circles around the hood of her clitoris, flicking it back and using the tip of his tongue to rub circles over the exposed hyper sensitive bundle of nerves. That was all it took. 

“Oh gods, o-oh Merlin, yesssss!!!” She screamed so loud Draco felt his ears ringing as she came, tightening painfully hard over his knuckles. 

He kept pumping his fingers into her cunt until she moved a hand over his to stop, spasms wracking her whole body as she rode out her high.

Draco sat back on his haunches and licked his fingers as she came down, savoring the sweet taste of her pussy and taking in the beauty of her heaving body underneath him as he shifted himself in his trousers again. By now he was painfully hard and quite sure his cock could cut steel, having never been this far aroused before even when taking someone.

When he looked up at her face again she was staring at his crotch biting her lip, her legs falling open in front of him, the smell of her new arousal mixed with the old floating in the air. 

He watched her as her eyes followed the movement of his fingers while he unbuckled his belt and finally freed his dick from its confines, flicking his wrist and pumping himself hard as he growled staring at the tips of her breasts and wetness of her pussy.

“Ah…fuck…do you want this cock inside you Granger? Do you want to feel my cock fuck you so hard you forget your own name?” He panted, letting his pants fall to his knees as moved closer to her.

Swallowing hard and staring with wide eyes she propped herself up on her elbows to watch his hand pump, long fingers moving fast and hard over the tip to the base of his penis, a soft mewl escaping her as she watched a pearl of cum bead over his weeping tip.

“I want to hear you say it Granger…Ungh…I want you to tell me you want me to fuck you so hard you’ll break the wards of this room from screaming so loud.”

He moved faster, jutting his hips into his hands as he slid his fingers between his abs the tension in his balls beginning to build. 

For fucks sake if he didn’t slow down he’d cum before he could wet his dick inside of her.

He was dangerously close to cumming all over her stomach, when he heard it.

“I want…want you to fuck me so hard…ah...Malfoy please…” 

Snapping his eyes to hers, he wasted no time grabbing her ankle, pulling her to him and shoving his dick as far inside her as he could.

“SHIT!” She yelped, bucking so hard she almost threw him off of her. Tears pricked her eyes, her hands smacking against his chest as she started to beg him to get off, the pain too much to handle. 

“No…ah…please..please just give it a minute..I promise it’ll feel good, just let it adjust..” He reassured her, gritting his teeth against the pleasure that zinged through him like lightning.

Fuck she felt so good…better than good. It took everything he had not to fuck the shit out of her until he broke her in half, he could feel the sweat bead his brow as he held back. 

She was a virgin…bloody fuck he had always joked about it…but he didn’t expect her to actually be one…Merlin hadn't Weasley copped some kind of feel? At first by her responsiveness he thought for sure she wasn’t…but now he KNEW she was. She was impossibly tight. So tight it almost made him cum when he’d pushed deep inside of her, as if her weak cries and attempts to push him off weren’t evidence enough.

Finally after a moment, her whimpers died down and he felt her relax around him.

“Fuck” he panted not sure he could hold off much longer, the pain in his balls tightening harder than ever. Slowly he pulled out of her, surprised and relieved when she sighed against him, letting her legs drop open wider. He pushed back in half way, testing and teasing her gently watching as her face went from twists of pain to pleasure.

Hermione could feel it, the pain turning into pleasure as he moved slowly, his hips sliding in and out of her part way, she could feel the pleasure building like the pressure in a can and felt herself starting to lose her restraint because all she could think about was how she needed it harder and faster.

“Oh fuck…yes….yes…oh god more, please more!” She whined, bucking up to get closer to him.

Draco shifted, moving her knee up his back, wrapped a hand around her ass cheek and let go, slamming his hips into her hard and fast, the slick heat of her walls engulfing him in a euphoria he could never think to explain.

“Shit…you feel so good, damn it I can’t hold on” he groaned, his hips pounding into her tight cunt over and over as he lowered his head to kiss her deep once more, feeling another bolt of electricity run through them both as they started to spasm erratically, the last bit of his restraint falling through his fingers. 

At a last ditch effort to make her cum he threw her leg over his shoulder, brought a thumb down over her clit and thrust against her so hard her eyeballs rolled back into her head before she arched her chest up, moved her hips with his, and started screaming. Her vaginal walls pulsed, clamping down so hard around him he immediately exploded inside of her, cumming with a force that made him dizzy, as he let out a guttural shout slamming into her again and again.

“FUCK! DAMN IT GRANGER! FUCKKKK!!!!” 

He collapsed on top of her then, panting like he’d run a marathon. Fuck this was amazing…fuck…she was amazing…fuck he’d never felt like this before.

Fuck.

He had sex with Granger. Hermione Granger. Princess of Gryffindor, best friend of his sworn enemy since year one.

A mudblood.

Fuck.

This was a mistake. Fuck. He had to go.

NOW.

Draco ripped himself out and away from her so fast his head spun.

Grabbing his black slick button up dress shirt and wand he quickly shoved his arms into them leaving it open at the sides.

“GET UP!” He yelled, tossing her clothes at her and shoved his tie in his pocket.

“Malfoy...what-“

“I said GET UP!” He yelled eyes bugging out of his head as he looked down at the cream along the chaise they had lain on and spotted the big wet stain of blood beneath her arse.

Fuck. He wanted to retch. 

_What have I fucking done?_ He panicked, gripping his hair in his fist hard, _I lost my mind, fuck this should have never happened!_

*~~~*

Slowly Hermione got up off the chaise and winced as she felt her sore muscles stretch at the movement. Wanting to die of humiliation as she realized what she’d done. She’d given up her virginity…to the enemy.

“If anyone finds out I’ll hex you into next week, do you understand Malfoy?!” she yelled, reality setting in harshly. 

“As if I would EVER acknowledge doing it with a MUDBLOOD!” He answered lividly, shoving his shirt inside his pants while he tossed her stocking at her head from across the room. 

No one could ever know. 

This could never happen again.

Hermione was taken aback and stared at him a moment, hurt, before nodding and picking up her stocking that had fallen on the floor.

Once an arsehole always an arsehole she thought sadly pulling her skirt over hips. She looked around once again for her knickers and found that she couldn’t see them anywhere, eventually giving up, pulling her damp jumper over her head and slipping her Mary Janes onto her feet.

He waited impatiently at the door for her to join him, buckling his belt before trying to smooth his soft blonde locks.

“C’mon Granger, let’s go!” he called, ready to run before anyone had a chance of spotting him.

Hermione finally walked over to where he was and twisted her hand over the door handle, stopping when Malfoy slapped a hand around her forearm.

“This never happens again Granger…I mean it,” he said darkly, hovering over her.

She glared at his offending hand and peeled it away from her forearm before shoving him out of her space. 

“As if you would ever have another chance, Draco Malfoy” she said quietly, shoving down the tears that threatened to fall. 

Smacking her hand away he ripped the door open and took off down the corridor, his figure disappearing into the darkness.

Hermione stood there a moment, not believing that had just happened at all, until a faraway meow, shocked her out of her stupor.

Damn she had to go, Filch was probably still roaming the halls for tardy persons, and she quite liked not hanging by her toes or having her hand stuck in boiling water.

Tip toeing away from the direction she’d heard the meow in, she took the long way back to Gryffindor tower, listening for any other sounds besides the portraits snoring. Once back inside her common room, she ran up the steps to the room she shared with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny and was relieved to find them all asleep, curtains drawn. 

Quickly she grabbed the first pair of pajamas she could find, changed and got into bed, giving her curtains a quick _Silencio_ before she finally let herself give way to tears.

Fuck this was a disaster…how could she let this happen? And why in Merlin’s name did it feel so blasted good?

Why did she feel her lips tingle from when he kissed her still?

Why did she feel a current that pulled her to him?

And why…bloody why…did she want him again?

*~~~*

**_MONDAY MORNING - current time..._ **

“Ms Granger…? I asked a question? Are you well? Do you need the Hospital Wing?” Professor Vector asked from across the room, snapping her out of her thoughts.

When she got up that morning she’d come to realize that everyone in her room had already left and she still had mud in her hair from the night before. Running out of bed and nearly falling on her face she’d jumped into the shower, scrubbing the muck off of her body as fast as she could before trying unsuccessfully to tame her mane. Giving up twenty minutes later when she’d realized she wasn’t going to make roll call for Vector’s class.

Running down the halls she’d had no time for breakfast and barely had her shirt buttoned before finally making it to his door, only to now be caught red handed NOT paying attention. 

“No professor I’m well…just a bit frazzled this morning…I apologize” she squeaked, sitting up in her chair straight.

“Right….I expect more from my star pupil Ms. Granger, please gather yourself.”

“Yes Professor,” she answered quietly, lowering her gaze to her books as she turned bright red from admonishment.

Shit! Get it together Hermione, stop thinking about it. You’re going to get in trouble!

She spent the rest of the period answering what little questions Vector asked to avoid being picked on again and stayed quiet for the most part. When class had ended she said nothing to her and dismissed them happily, satiated that the morning difficulties she had were gone.

As Hermione left to walk to her next class, she’d stop to make a detour to the girls bathroom to fix herself up a bit more before she spent the next hour deciphering ancient runes. There she’d run into Ginny, who was checking her eyeliner before her next class.

“Hey, what happened to you yesterday? Harry and I were worried” she said, turning to look at her, taking in her disheveled appearance, knowledge dawned on her.

“I went for a walk,” she answered, straightening her tie, not looking at her through the mirror.

“In the rain??” 

“Yes…to think.”

“To think?”

“Yes.”

“Huh…but you were gone an awful long time…I went to bed and you still weren’t in…and Padma just told me you got to class late.”

“Yes well…I can have off days too Gin” she frowned, turning to look at her.

“Of course it’s just that…well…if it’s about Ron-”

“I couldn’t give a fig about Ronald, he’s entitled to do whatever he wants,” she interrupted, still sore with the subject of Ron. Let him shag whomever SHE. DID. NOT. CARE.

“Yes, but Mione-”

“Please Gin, give it a rest I’ve got class, I’ll see you later,” she rushed quickly, picking her bag up and all but running out of the lavatory, Ginny calling after her.

So what did she care? Ronald was his own man. A very stupid one at that. And when she said she didn’t care, she honestly didn’t…it was as if every thought or feeling she’d ever had for him disappeared when…when-

“Hey Granger heads up!”

But it was too late, the quaffle Justin Finch Finchly had been tossing back to Ron hit her square in the forehead.

“Shit!” she yelped, rubbing her forehead as her books dropped from her bag.

“Blimey Hermione are you alright?!” Ron yelled, cold hands gripping the sides of her face.

As if touched by scalding water Hermione jumped away from Ron, scrambling down instead to pick up her things. Ron frowned and kneeled next to her trying to help, only for Hermione to snatch her book away leaving him speechless.

“Oy, what’s got your bloody knickers in a twist, I’m just trying to help you!” he snapped.

“Nothing Ronald only---” 

He waited patiently expecting she’d have a good answer only to find her attention lay elsewhere, big eyes, following something over his shoulder. He glanced behind him, curious as to what she was looking at only to find no one behind him, just a group of students walking down the halls. 

He quickly looked back to see she had already finished putting her books away and was standing up to take off.

“Hey Hermione, wait!” Ron called, looking confused about it all as she walked away with a devil on her tail to her next class.

He looked over his shoulder once more before going after her and again saw nothing, just a glimpse of what looked like someone with silver blonde hair turning around a corner.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was!
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	3. All That Shame and All That Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!! Im back again, a week late none the less, but Im here. Sciatica has kept me away and I apologize, but its wicked painful trying to sit up to type a chapter, and as I write still painful, but here I am. I also wanted to point out that in this story there's going to be a lot of creative liberties, as all fanfics are but I might be changing some things along the timeline etc because essentially reality is shifted and this timeline is already altered. If that makes sense lol. so without further ado Jk Rowling owns everything I own nothing I just live in her universe.
> 
> CHAPTER TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEX AND SOME NON CON. 
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song inspiration: How do you sleep? by Sam Smith

**CHAPTER 3**

**ALL THAT SHAME AND ALL THAT DANGER**

* _I'm done hating myself for feeling_

_I'm done crying myself awake_

_I've gotta leave and start the healing_

_But when you move like that, I just wanna stay*_

_“Oy, what’s got your bloody knickers in a twist, I’m just trying to help you!” he snapped._

_“Nothing Ronald only---”_

_He waited patiently expecting she’d have a good answer only to find her attention lay elsewhere, big eyes, following something over his shoulder. He glanced behind him, curious as to what she was looking at only to find no one behind him, just a group of students walking down the halls._

_He quickly looked back to see she had already finished putting her books away and was standing up to take off._

_“Hey Hermione, wait!” Ron called, looking confused about it all as she walked away with a devil on her tail to her next class._

_He looked over his shoulder once more before going after her and again saw nothing, just a glimpse of what looked like someone with silver blonde hair turning around a corner._

_*~~~*_

**_Midnight - RoR_ **

Draco growled in anger pounding his fist on the hard stone next to him as he sank to the floor, back against the cold wall. Nothing was working. Nothing.

He’d tried sending the damn bird and it had died before it made it back…fuck this was bad…fuck.

Blowing air out of his mouth he reached for his pocket pulling out a packet of cigarettes. A filthy muggle habit if there ever was one, but it helped…sometimes. Lighting one and taking a deep drag he thought about all the possibilities of what would happen if he didn’t get the blasted thing fixed.

His father would die first that was for certain. The Dark Lord would waste no time with him, but as for his mother it was a different story. He knew Draco loved her most, he wouldn’t hesitate to see her tortured and raped before he disposed of her and then he’d leave the best part for Draco.

Clearing his head immediately he slammed his Occlumency shields down and created a clear scene with a roaring fire and a large library and sitting in the corner of said library was…was…

“FUCK!” he screamed, gripping his hair in his hands and threw his cigarette across the marble floor. She was infiltrating his mind! What the actual fuck?! Why couldn’t he stop?! She was going to get him killed!! If the Dark Lord saw anything in his thoughts he’d rip him and his family to shreds before he even got to fix the stupid cabinet!!! 

Fuck this was the worst mistake he’d ever made, fucking Granger. Never in his life had he ever thought twice about a shag once it was over, but he goes off the deep end and fucks one mudblood and his whole system goes to shit! What the fuck was he going to do?!

He hadn’t stopped thinking about her all day, how ethereal she was with her bronze and gold highlighted curls fanned around her while she arched her back so high her breasts became mountain peaks, her moans, how good her cunt felt around his cock, _fuck._ And when he’d seen her in the halls talking to Weasley while he helped her with her books, fuck he couldn’t help it. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he'd waited until she locked eyes with him and let his robes open wide enough for her to see his erection through his trousers, her gaze panning downward and widening as she understood. 

She quickly looked away of course and he wanted to avada himself immediately, not believing he could be so weak. She was gone before he had the chance to look at her again of course, walking quickly to her next class with fire on her heels. Her walk was slightly waddled, most likely from their activities the night before. All that remained was Weasley, so he practically ran out of the hallway before he was spotted, not wanting the idiot to put two and two together since he’d already looked back once before, with Draco managing to dodge his line of sight in time. 

Draco gritted his teeth and felt his jaw tick as he placed another fag between his lips, hands shaking as he lit it and rubbed his forehead with two fingers. “If you don’t get your shit together Draco…you will get yourself killed,” he muttered, ripping up the sleeve of his robe and shirt to look at the slightly swollen Dark Mark on his arm (hidden by a glamour). 

Getting it nearly killed him, the pain was so bad. It was as if all the anger and hatred that came with the creation of the tattoo was flowing into him, and he was rejecting it. His father had told him the more he resisted it, the more it would hurt. But he didn’t understand that it felt like someone was branding him with a hot iron poker, not a simple tattoo spell. He would know. The summer before he and Blaise had gone to be tattooed together, when all he felt was rage for his father for going to Azkaban and disgracing their family. He’d drank so much he didn’t feel a thing. Forever branding the space below his back trapezius muscles with the words; “Define odium non set tibi _”_

“Hate does not define you” he whispered, closing his eyes to hold back the tears that felt like they would break him. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen to him, he was everything a son was supposed to be. Dutiful, obedient, top marks in his class next to…her. Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, or he _was_ before that got taken away from him as well, he was bloody filthy rich, but none of it mattered.

Because the devil owned his family. Owned him…

And it didn’t matter what he did or had done…or who he wanted…

Because his life…was no longer his own.

*~~~*

“‘Mione, why won’t you just talk to me?!” Ginny practically cried, scaring Hermione out of the slight trance she’d been in while sitting in bed, a book open in her lap.

It had been hours since she’d last seen him, but he was still walking around in her mind like a beautiful mirage, long legs and gorgeous face with a knicker wetting smirk across his mouth. God how she wanted to kiss that mouth…damn it…one night and she was turning into Lavender. Shuddering in disgust at the thought of the pet name “Won-Won,” she quickly turned her attention to Ginny, who honestly looked more hurt at the thought of her best friend keeping things from her, and immediately felt sorry for unintentionally hurting her. She just wanted to make sure she was okay and she’d basically dodged and ignored her and Harry all day. Happier to immerse herself in thoughts of the fantasy boy who looked exactly like the arsehole she’d shagged within an inch of her life the other night.

“I’m sorry Gin,” she winced, wrapping her arms around her calves. “I didn’t mean to ignore you today, it’s just…been a hard day.”

Ginny blinked and furrowed her brow in concern “Well… I understand. I’m sorry ‘Mione. My brother’s a bloody idiot for choosing that—” she paused looking towards Lavender’s empty bed, “utter slag.” 

“But please don’t shut us out, we know you’re in pain but we’re here for you I promise. Don’t waste another thought on him, there’s loads of guys who would die to be with you.” she finished as she shifted to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione huffed and sniggered, flicking a curl out of her eyes, “Sure, like whom?” 

“Cormac.”

“McClaggen? Are you simple?” She laughed, closing her book and placing it carefully on her end table before emitting a wandless spell to close the curtains and shut out the noise. If Lavender came back sometime during the night she didn’t want her knowing or having anything to do with her love life.

“Oh c’mon ‘Mione, he's literally had eyes on you all year. He might be a little…touched, but he’s awful handsome, not to mention if you dated him, it would drive Ron absolutely mad!” Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she thought about it, hand wrapping tightly around Hermione’s.

“Uh, yeah, no.” 

“‘Mione!”

“No Gin. He’s completely dense, only has an eye for the curly turds hanging around his forehead and that’s not the least of the reasons why it isn’t questionably moral to give into his attentions—”

“My god witch, calm down, you act like this is the inquisition, it’s just a blinking date!”

“Yes, well…no. _Hard_ no.” 

Ginny turned on her side, frowning at her, “Then tell me who will you bring to Slughorn’s Christmas party?”

That stopped her, she didn’t think about that. 

“Well, I don’t know.” 

“Hermione you can’t go alone, this is your chance to stick it to Ron!”

Shit. She was right. If she went alone that would be even sadder than when she had to watch Lavender suck Ron’s lips out of his face during lunch today. But the thing that surprisingly disturbed her most was, she didn’t actually _care_ if she stuck it to Ron anymore. Seeing him with Lavender had changed a lot more than she thought, and somehow… he _wasn’t_ the center of her intentions anymore. Almost as if everything she’d done the night before had erased every feeling she’d **EVER** developed for Ron. But how was that possible?!

It was as if the thin cables that had attached to Ron over the course of 6 years had fallen away and created a stronger chain attaching itself to Malfoy.

“—and when he finds out you’ve gone with him, he’ll automatically drop the wanker. I guarantee it. Trust me, Mum would lose her mind if she found out who he’s been sucking face with,” Ginny continued, not realizing Hermione had drifted elsewhere.

Clearing the bile that had risen in her throat, Hermione nervously picked at her PJ buttons, uncomfortable as a small bit of understanding came to her.

Whatever had happened between her and Malfoy that night had been something more than just sex. It had evoked something old, something almost magical. And not in the cheesy romantic sense.

Nodding, Hermione turned her head towards Ginny, thoughts of visiting the restricted section coming to mind, “Whatever Gin. I’ll do it, but not because I want to make Ronald jealous, but because it would be incredibly embarrassing not to have some kind of date. Anyway, the party’s not for another week, so I’d like to go to sleep if you don’t mind.”

Ginny grinned like the Cheshire Cat, hopping out of her bed and skipped over to her own.

“Of course! Night ‘Mione! Don’t forget we have to go shopping for something new! Can’t go to the party wearing something drab!”

But Hermione hadn’t heard her, thoughts of chain like cords, silver hair, and stolen kisses had already filled her mind once more.

*~~~*

“Gin, I look ridiculous.”

The week had passed without much fanfare. Malfoy had avoided her like the plague in all their classes and she in turn hadn’t cast him a second glance. As far she’d let him notice anyway. Apparently he was very determined to act like the night they’d had, hadn’t happened. And although it hurt her more than she was willing to admit she forged on and made a plan to visit the restricted section after the party to research what the night between them might have meant, even if she was sure she was on a crazy witch hunt, no pun intended. But instead of dwelling on the things that troubled her, she’d given in to Gin’s harassment about buying a new dress for the party and headed off with her to Hogsmeade. 

Honestly she didn’t know why she was even bothering to still go at this point other than she’d promised her professor she’d attend.

“No, you look incredibly fit,” she gushed, zipping her up all the way. The dress Ginny had made her try on was a very short, little satin black number with a hue of brilliant green that shone only when the light hit it. The neckline was off-shoulder and showed an indecent amount of her décolletage, making Hermione feel more self conscious than sexy.

“I don’t know Gin, this feels like something Pansy Parkinson would wear or Daphne Greengrass,” she muttered, pulling at the hem and then frowning when it only amplified her breasts.

“I’m taking it off,” she decided, turning for the dressing room, huffing when Ginny blocked her. “Gin I look stupid! I don’t have the body for this!” She whined, stomping her bare foot down.

“Yes you do! You’re drop dead gorgeous ‘Mione, I just wish you saw what we do! Have another look. Please?!” 

She sighed and turned around again, staring into the mirror, this time dropping her previous judgements. She supposed she did look rather good. The dress hugged her backside so well, it seemed like it was almost made for her, and the neckline didn’t really make her breasts look vulgar but full and enticing. It seemed she had been too busy to actually notice how much her body had changed, given that her focus had always been on a new mission every year. This year it was Harry’s obsession with finding out whether or not Draco was a Death Eater, which she had already secretly thought was bonkers, but now could honestly say she _knew_ he wasn’t. When they had been together, she’d searched his forearm for any inkling of a tattoo, she saw none.

“Fine. I’ll buy the dress. Pick me out a pair of shoes, and bring them to the front while I change please?” she asked, rolling her eyes at Ginny’s gleeful expression.

“Will do—oh…”

Hermione frowned when Ginny’s face suddenly changed from happy and smug to guarded and curious. Turning to look at what she was staring at, she gasped under her breath when she saw him.

There, across the street, was one Draco Malfoy. Handsome, as ever, in his long black coat, black turtleneck and trousers, his steel grey eyes locking with hers, bearing the same look he had before he had slid himself into her. Molten lava.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she swore under her breath as her knickers dampened to the point of uselessness. Merlin help her but how she wanted him! Even though he’d been so cruel to her she still wanted him so badly, it was like an ache that ran deep inside her bones.

He obviously couldn't see Ginny, as she was off to the side, but she could see him clear as day staring at Hermione in a way that was borderline obscene. Ginny, dumbfounded, glanced at Hermione. She did a double take when she saw that the heated exchange was between both of them and bit back a loud gasp.

It was like ice cold water had been dumped on both girls, and then two things happened at once. 

Ginny jumped back, hand covering her mouth in shock, and Hermione, horrified, realized what she had done.

Inadvertently, she’d slipped up and let Ginny in on something very private between her and Malfoy, forgetting for a moment how observant she’s always been.

“‘Mione, what—”

“Ginny its not…I…this isn’t—”

“Hermione what the fuck is going on?!”

“Gin—”

“NO!” She yelled, wincing when a couple of other girls had stopped talking to stare.

“No,” she started again, holding her hand up before she could try to interrupt, “do you want to explain to me in very simple terms why…how…Draco fucking Malfoy was staring at you like you’re some kind of new dessert he’d love to taste, and you were, in not so basic terms, doing the EXACT same thing?”

“I…”

“Hermione—!”

“MERLIN it just happened!” she yelled, the tears she’d been holding in for days after, finally falling from her eyes.

“Shhh, come on in here,” Ginny pulled on her arm and dragged her inside the cloak room when questioning eyes turned to stare at them again.

Hermione turned back to where he’d been standing as Ginny forced her away from the window.

He was gone.

*~~~*

Ginny stared at her shoes for what felt like ages. She hadn’t said a word since Hermione paid for her purchases and left the store. Now they were on their way back to the castle and it was the first time since 5th year Hermione had been truly afraid. After Ginny dragged her inside the cloak room, Hermione broke down and told her everything that had actually happened the night of the match. She watched Ginny’s face turn from a mixture of shock to horror to a completely blank slate. As long as Hermione had known her, Ginny always had something to say. This was the first time she didn’t.

“Ginny…please say something,” she whispered, the sound almost lost against the crunching of the snowy pathway beneath their boots.

“What do you want me to say?” she muttered, shoving her hands deep in her coat pockets.

“That you don’t hate me,” she brokenly replied, shoving away another tear from her face.

Ginny stopped then, stepping aside to let some third years pass, and looked at her for the first time in a little while. “I don’t hate you, ”she said plainly, catching one of Hermione tears with a gloved finger and wiping it away. “But Hermione…why him?! He’s treated you worse than a house elf since the moment he met you, not to mention Harry thinks he’s a Death Eater—”

“But he’s not!” she cried, face scrunching up tearfully, “I didn’t see it! He didn’t have—”

“The mark? He didn’t have the mark?” Ginny answered for her, willing her to calm down.

“No he didn’t,” she whispered.

“Well, that changes some things…but Hermione, his family—”

“I know..we ended it like I told you, it was only one night,” she sniffed, using a hankie she found in her pocket to blow her nose a little.

Ginny nodded and rubbed her back, pushing her to walk towards the castle again.

“Okay…,” she answered, closing talk of it for good. But at the back of her mind she was worried. The look they had given one another didn’t seem like it was ended.

In fact, it seemed to her like it was just beginning.

They walked in silence up to the castle, and broke off when they agreed to meet up in the Great hall for dinner after Hermione put away her purchases for the party. Slowly she trudged up the staircase rubbing the tired ache from her eyes, oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her. 

*~~~*

Draco caught her in an alcove, before she registered what was happening, her scream ripping through the air was cut off as he clapped a hand over her mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind to drag her into an old unused classroom.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she yelled, dropping her bags to the ground while she stumbled after he threw her inside, eyes widening as he threw up wards around the room, silencing the classroom, keeping them from being noticed.

“ _Expelliarmus,_ ” he canted, her wand flying out of her hand quicker than she could draw it, all the while he turned and stalked towards her. She backed away, keeping space between them.

“What do you want Malfoy?” she shook out, holding a hand up as she took another step away, his advances coming quicker.

“You,” he stated simply, his eyes dancing over her coat covered body.

Hermione swallowed, knickers flooding beneath her jeans, as her navel dipped inside. “We agreed this wouldn’t happen again,” she broke, voice cracking and higher pitched then she remembered it to be.

“I changed my mind,” he deadpanned, shoving his black coat off his shoulders and tossing it onto a desk, along with his black leather gloves.

“You…You don’t…YOU DON’T GET TO DO THAT!” she cried, gasping when she hit her back against the professors work table at the front.

“Oh?” he raised a brow, stalking one long leg in front of the other like she was fresh meat for prey.

“Watch me.” 

He was on her before she could register what was happening, his mouth slamming into hers with a force that took her breath away. She gave into it automatically, not sure she could have fought him anyway. Draco groaned like a starved man and bent her back over the table, knocking over an old pile of books in the process. Hermione started ripping at the back of his turtleneck, desperately trying to get closer to him while he unzipped her coat and shoved warm hands up the inside of her white jumper, squeezing her breasts and nipples between his fingers hard. She moaned wantonly, abandoning his turtleneck to unzip his trousers and pull out his cock between them.

“Fuck I’ve needed this,” he panted against her mouth, ripping her jeans down her legs as she kicked off her boots to free them.

“Please, just shut up and fuck me,” she whined, biting his lip as she wrapped her legs around him so that he slid into home easily.

“Fuck,” they both let out, his dick pulsing inside of her as her cunt squeezed down on him.

Draco hiked one of her smooth thighs up his back, squeezing her ass cheek, as he pushed her down on the table. Using one hand to pull both her wrists over her head, he started pumping into her, dragging his dick in and out fast and hard. She let out a throaty moan, throwing her head back against the wood of the desk, her nails scratching up his back painfully as she pushed her hips into his.

He used his free hand to push her jumper up over her breasts while he ripped his lips away from hers to lick around the pinkish brown tips and suck them into his mouth as he moved against her, growling when she tightened even harder around him.

They both felt it then, the wild need spasming between them, pressure building higher as Draco thrust his cock into her harder, hips rubbing against her clit as he hit something inside of her that made her scream out.

“FUCK! THERE! RIGHT THERE! Oh, don’t stop, OH GOD DRACO! I—”

She imploded around his dick, and his eyes immediately rolled back at the sound of her calling his name as they came together, bucking and slamming hips against hips and chest to breast.

They laid there a moment with only the sounds of their pants filling the room, until Draco pulled out of her gently, using a handkerchief he had in his pocket to wipe himself off, while she sat up slowly. She wrinkled her nose at the feel of their fluids squelching together and leaking while she drew her legs closed.

Now she looked like she was reeling and confused.

“Why?” she whispered, wiping a tear away.

Draco looked up from straightening his turtleneck and zipping his trousers to stare at her. A twinge of guilt washing over him.

“Why what?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets while he turned away from her to walk over to his coat.

“You said I was…you said this could never happen again!” she said tearfully, hugging herself, “You called me a mudblood…we agreed!”

“Well, it’s not like you were complaining much when you were screaming my name!” he defended, glowering at her.

Her mouth dropped and she gaped at him,“I tried to stop you, I told you that you don’t get to do this to me, that you don’t get to change your mind!” she yelled, pulling her denims up her legs hard.

“And as I plainly proved, I’ll do as I please, face it Granger you just can’t resist—”

His head snapped back as her fist struck him, almost knocking him off his feet. He stumbled back touching his cheek and felt it immediately begin to swell, his mouth falling open in shock, did she actually just punch him?

“Fuck you Malfoy!” she spat, grabbing her bags off the floor and stormed out of the classroom.

Draco stood there, dumbfounded and wincing when he touched his cheek again. Anger grew hot inside him at the gall of this witch, she was bloody out of her mind if she thought he’d lay down easy after that.

Fine Granger. Game on.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how it wassss <3
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	4. I Need You More Than I Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! So happy and blown away that so many loved the last chapter! In this weeks new chapter tho we dive a bit deeper into some of the conflicting thoughts Hermione had in the last! Shit gets revealed. Muhahaha Anyway I made a Pinterest account with outfit inspirations for Hermione and Draco as well as the outfit I described her wearing last chapter I’ll post the link below. 
> 
> As usual I own nothing the all mighty JK Rowling does, I just live my life for her creation.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: DOES CONTAIN SOME NON CON.
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Shameless by Camila Cabello

**CHAPTER 4**

**I NEED YOU MORE THAN I WANT TO**

_*So many mornings I woke up confused_

_In my dreams, I do anything I want to you_

_My emotions are naked,_

_they’re taking me out of my mind_ * ****

_Draco looked up from straightening his turtleneck and zipping his trousers to stare at her. A twinge of guilt washing over him._

_“Why what?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets while he turned away from her to walk over to his coat._

_“You said I was…you said this could never happen again!” she said tearfully, hugging herself, “You called me a mudblood…we agreed!”_

_“Well, it’s not like you were complaining much when you were screaming my name!” he defended, glowering at her._

_Her mouth dropped and she gaped at him,“I tried to stop you, I told you that you don’t get to do this to me, that you don’t get to change your mind!” she yelled, pulling her denims up her legs hard._

_“And as I plainly proved, I’ll do as I please, face it Granger you just can’t resist—”_

_His head snapped back as her fist struck him, almost knocking him off his feet. He stumbled back touching his cheek and felt it immediately begin to swell, his mouth falling open in shock, did she actually just punch him?_

_“Fuck you Malfoy!” she spat, grabbing her bags off the floor and stormed out of the classroom._

_Draco stood there, dumbfounded and wincing when he touched his cheek again. Anger grew hot inside him at the gall of this witch, she was bloody out of her mind if she thought he’d lay down easy after that._

_Fine Granger. Game on._

*~~~*

**  
  
**

Hermione held her hand up, hesitantly chewing her lip before looking down at her pass for the restricted section. Since the night before, she’d officially changed her mind about waiting until after the party to research what was going on between her and Malfoy and made it her mission the next day to find out any information she could in the library. The restricted section would be her last resort if she couldn’t come across anything. The problem was, she wasn’t _actually_ sure what she was looking for. She had an idea of what it might be, thinking that maybe whatever had gone down between her and Malfoy had invoked some kind of ritualistic magic but she really wasn’t sure how. 

So for almost her entire Sunday off, she’d searched around the library trying to avoid the restricted section until she gave herself some kind of lead in the right direction. But unfortunately for her, there were none. Nothing talking about ritualistic sex magic which didn’t really surprise her either. It was a school library for bloody sakes, there were eleven year olds looking up how to take care of pygmy puffs and crups. The only ritualistic magic subjects they had were about the goblet of fire, the sorting ceremony, and other examples not pertaining to her plight. 

Holding her hand over the handle she waited for it to turn from hot in her palm to cool, recognizing her magical signature before pushing the door open and heading inside.

Looking up she nodded at some Ravenclaws chatting quietly in a corner before making her way to Rituals. Setting her bag down on a desk, she pulled out a big fat tome on one of the shelves that caught her eye first, called _Maxime Ritualia_ and a smaller one called _The Grimoire of Practical Rituals._

She sighed and sat down cracking the first one open to get to work. 

An hour later she was beginning to feel a bit frantic. All she had found so far was that the best place to start a ritual was between four erected stones sitting on a ley line, and that sex rituals were extremely powerful but mostly used for the creation of life, making a barren woman fertile, or taking it away by making her barren once more. She sat back in her chair and moaned softly as her stiff bones cracked in the seat. This was becoming a wild goose chase. How could she find something when she didn’t even know what it was? A strong feeling? Was that all it was?

She zoned in on what the two fifth year Ravenclaws next to her were saying, desperate to clear the endless chatter that had looped through her head since that night, it was like she _literally_ couldn’t stop thinking of him, even as she slept.

“What’s that one?”

“A book about bonds called _Sacrorumque Ritibus Miscueruntt Nexum_ translated, ‘Rituals of Connection’ it's a sex book in latin,” he grinned at the girl wiggling his eyebrows.

“No it’s not!” she giggled, punching him in the arm before taking it and flipping through the pages scandalously, searching for depictions and coming up disappointed when she found none.

“It is sort of—it talks about Connection magic, anything else you’re looking for we can’t check out until we’re sixteen,” he laughed, pinching the disappointed frown from her cheek.

“Oh like our connection” she teased, flicking her bright blonde hair out of her eyes and batting her long lashes at him.

“Not quite, you have to read the book silly….”

Hermione sat bolt right in her chair and stared at the two as they walked away, the girl slipping the book back onto the shelf before they turned the corner into the section on Dark Artifacts. Quietly getting up and trying not to look too eager, she snatched the book and flipped it open, internally cheering when immediately she came to a lead and translated in her head:

 **_‘Soul Bonding; Sex Magicae_ ** _occurs when two soulmate beings come together as one on a full moon, therefore creating one of the strongest bonds known; a soul bond. Keep caution; Bonds of the soul are not to be treated lightly and are very rare and powerful, with love being the most powerful aspect of magic known.’_

Fuck. Oh fuck…no….

Hermione almost dropped the book as she ran back to her bag and pulled out her planner, looking at her chart of moon phases. There falling directly on the beginning of the month was the moon before yule, a full moon. How did she miss that?! 

_Oh don’t you remember lovey? You were crying over one Ronald Weasley and trying to wipe muck from your clothes, whilst thine enemy was fucking thy brains out._

Hermione gripped the edge of her desk before collapsing into one of the chairs. This just couldn’t be right! She and Malfoy were definitely NOT soulmates! They hated one another! This had to be a mistake. She looked down at the book gripped in her hand before swallowing hard and opened to another passage:

‘ ** _Bonds of Circumstance; Sex Magicae_** _although not as ironclad, a firm unyielding bond can be formed between two people through circumstance of time, as well as relations and can be strengthened on a full moon. These bonds are easy to break if not cared for and once gone_ _can be formed again albeit in deference to a soul bond. Once the bond of the soul forms, no other can match it. The rest are accepted as clear bonds of familial love.’_

So there. That was it. She had a Bond of Circumstance with Malfoy. Easily Breakable, but it could be initiated again unless she made a soul bond which was rare. Which she of course did NOT have with Malfoy.

She breathed a sigh of relief and put the book inside her bag, making a note to keep reading more later. Waving her hand to wandlessly put the other books back in their place as she gathered her things, stood up and walked out of the section, passing by the Ravenclaw couple snogging on her way out. 

She’d made it halfway to the doors when Malfoy walked directly into her, or rather her into him, almost knocking him over in the process.

“What the actual fuck?! watch where you’re going you stupid bint!” he stopped when he caught his balance and looked down at her, his angry expression dissipating.

Hermione felt her privates come to life, throbbing hard.

Ashamed of her herself, she wanted nothing more than to absorb herself into the floor in that very moment.

 _Why was he suddenly everywhere she was!_

“Malfoy,” she mumbled coldly, moving around him to leave, anger from the night before still boiling in her mind. He grabbed her arm to stop her before she could put her hand on the door, twisting her back to look at him. Stopping, she glared angrily at the offending hand on her forearm and looked up at him questioningly, her body stiffening.

“You know there can always be a repeat of my fist making love to the other side of your face if you’d like a repeat of last night,” she growled, clenching her hand tightly behind her back, “It still stings I hope.” 

He smirked at her glancing down her body, a flash of heat showing on his lightly bruised face before disappearing all together. “Don’t be mistaken Granger, just because I let that happen once, doesn’t mean I’ll allow it again.”

“Allow?” she snickered, wrenching her arm away from him, “you seem to have this huge over inflated ego that _leads_ you to believe that you _allow_ me to do anything you senseless git. Since you stopped me so rudely, kindly tell me what is it that you want Malfoy?”

He grinned, looking at her bag, “Just wondering what it was that you were reading” he clicked his tongue, “Oh my Granger…were you in the Sexual Magic section?”

Hermione’s eyes popped out of her face and snapped her vision down to her bag, wincing when she saw she hadn’t closed the flap of her bag, the book she decided to check out peeking out the top.

Tearing her gaze back up to his she glared at him defiantly, slapping her bag closed.

“No, I was not. I was in…Rituals and Seances.”

“Yeah, good one Granger, but my mother has that book in our library, specifically in her privately warded sex tomes. She’s never let me read any of it, of course, but I’ve always been curious…if its not about sex then what’s it about?” 

Hermione pursed her lips into her teeth “I’m not here to have a conversation with you Malfoy. Now, if you’d kindly let me pass?”

Draco raised a brow at her and after a moment stepped aside. 

Letting out a pent up breath of relief, she started to walk past him, gripping her bag tightly on her shoulder.

Reflecting back she didn’t know why it surprised her so much when the opposite of a civil exchange didn’t happen.

Draco grabbed her hand and twisted her back, making her lose her footing so that she fell right into his arms, his hand twisting painfully hard into her curls as he ripped her head back and kissed her so hard she felt her lips bruise. She gasped trying to push him away, but then her eyes fell closed and she complied automatically, feeling his tongue pushing its way into her mouth to tangle with hers deeply, his teeth scraping and biting her lower lip until she felt like she would combust.

Then as if nothing happened he let go of her, backing away with his chest slightly heaving, a wicked grin spreading across his beautiful face.

“As I’ve said…you don’t seem to be able to resist me. Have a goodnight Granger.”

He put his hands in his black denim pockets then turned and walked away, heading towards the Advanced Potions tomes, leaving Hermione staring at his back with a slew of emotions overcoming her. She didn’t know whether she wanted to scream and scratch his eyes out like a savage or pull him into a dark alcove and beg for more. 

Something incredibly wicked made her ache to do both.

“Shit,” she whispered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat before she left the restricted section and then the library all together.

*~~~*

“So he just…grabbed you?”

“Yes!” Hermione groaned, flopping down on her mattress.

Ginny had been there when she’d made it back to their room and she’d nearly exploded trying to tell her everything that happened, not having told her the night before because she’d been so upset with herself that she went straight to take a shower and go to bed.

“Hermione I thought you said this was only one time!?!” Ginny scolded, her mouth dropping open in worry.

“It was Gin, I swear, but…it just—”

“Happened.” Ginny chimed in, finishing off her sentence while picking at her joggers.

“Yes,” she replied softly, her brow furrowing. “But Gin in my defense for some reason it’s really, hard if not impossible to refuse…

“Yeah, okay, how hard is it to refuse the ferret Hermione? He’s insufferable!”

“No Gin, you don’t understand. It’s _physically_ impossible.”

Ginny made a sour face,“Oh fucking hell, please spare me the details!” She gagged, throwing her pillow at her.

“NO! That’s not what I mean, damn it, why’s it so hard to talk to you!” Hermione whined, pressing the heels of her hands over her eyes.

Ginny lightly chuckled, getting up to sit on Hermione’s bed. “I’m sorry—this is just…weird.”

“Yeah, I know,” she answered softly staring at the ceiling.

“Why do you feel as if you can’t say no?” Ginny asked gently, touching her socked toe to Hermione’s side.

“I don’t know…it’s like every time I want to pull away—it’s like I don’t want to pull away—like if I say no and refuse I’ll just die or something,” she frowned, “does that sound melodramatic to you?”

Ginny laughed and smacked her with her pillow, “Just a bit.”

“It’s as if my body and my brain go into autopilot and I’m no longer in control of anything. I just respond and I need him closer before I lose my mind and just explode,” she emphasized, throwing her hands up in the air to mimic explosions.

“I doubt you’ll explode Hermione.”

“Yeah, but look what I found.” 

Hermione jumped from the bed and grabbed her satchel off the ground to pull out the book she’d found earlier. Ginny looked at the book knowingly and grabbed it from her, her expression intense.

“Hermione do you know what this is?” she asked seriously, gripping the book tightly.

“Yeah, I can read Latin for the most part. Why?”

“No, do you really know what this book is? This book isn’t a joke Hermione, there’s a lot of heavy information in here why do you have this?!”

Hermione stared at her perplexed. _What was the big deal?_

“Why are you carrying on about it Gin? I read part of it, about the bonds and stuff—”

“No, ‘Mione! Merlin’s bloody ball sack! Bonds are not just bonds ‘Mione! Look, everyone and every creature in the Wizarding World has bonds to something. Bonds are what make us, us. Like the bond we have to the earth that produces our magic; the bonds a mother makes with her children when they’re born; those are all incredibly important, but this book tells you how to see them!” She exclaimed, staring at her seriously.

“Okay…and why is this significant?” She inquired thoroughly confused.

“Because when you can see a bond you can break it,” she whispered, “and that’s dark magic.”

Hermione’s eyes bugged out. “What?”

“People who meddle with this book the wrong way always get bitten back in return, that’s why you need to be careful. Some bonds, you don’t ever want broken. And if you don’t know what to look for, you could even lose your bond to…to magic.”

“What?” she gasped, suddenly terrified. “How do you know all this?” 

“My mum. There’s still some Wizarding history we have to pass on to our children so they know certain dangers…but every sacred 28 family has that book.”

Hermione’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. First off, she just wanted to know what was happening between her and Malfoy, she didn’t want it to go that far! Seeing an actual bond to someone, how was that possible?

“Don’t even try to figure out how it’s done ‘Mione, that’s old magic. It’s unstable and dangerous. I’d ask why this book wasn’t warded, but seeing as you're already of age that answers the question.”

Hermione nodded and took the book back from Ginny, not sure what to do. She wanted to learn a bit more about the magic of the bond she had formed with Malfoy, but she didn’t want to set things awry on accident either. Ultimately she decided she was responsible enough, she could handle the book without trying anything risky. She just wanted to find out more about Bonds of Circumstance.

“Gin, what do you know about Circumstance Bonds?” she asked, flipping the book open to the page she had been reading.

Ginny still stared at her intently, settling back against the footboard, “Bonds of Circumstance can be created with anyone. When you make a friend, when you have a crush and when it’s returned and you fall in love. They’re common. But they can become stronger when you invoke certain binding magics whether on purpose or by accident. However, they’re still breakable. Harder to break of course but still. Why?”

She hesitated to answer, “Do you think, the night I had sex with Malfoy we…we created one?”

Ginny quirked her brow, hugging her pillow to her chest, “Of course you did. You created one the moment you both kissed, I told you everyone makes Bonds of Circumstance easily, it just becomes stronger when—” Ginny frowned, squinting at her, “are you thinking you invoked your bond with Malfoy? That you made it stronger?” Her eyes widened, “Tell me how, right now!”

Again Hermione hesitated, dropping her eyes and picking at her nails, “Do you remember the night everything happened with Ron?”

“Yeah…”

“Well it was…kind of a full moon…”

Ginny smacked her hands down her face, “Fuck Hermione, your timing is truly excellent.”

Hermione grimaced, not sure if she should add more but nonetheless continued, “And I don’t know if this makes a difference too but I was…a virgin.”

Ginny’s hands fell away and she stared at Hermione hard.

“You’re the smartest girl I know and you literally just said the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, Hermione. Of course that matters!!! You just made whatever bond you created with Malfoy very hard to break, Merlin no wonder you’re obsessed with him! Bloody balls why would you give him such a thing?!!”

Obsessed didn’t even begin to describe what she was feeling.

Hermione bit her lip, not sure how to answer, then decided against it, “But it can be broken?” she asked feebly, her voice breaking.

“Yes, but it takes time, time that you don’t have…shit.”

That stopped her, “How much time?”

Ginny glared down at her, “Like years time ‘Mione.”

Hermione suddenly felt nauseated.

“Ginny we’re in the midst of a war. I can’t feel this way years from now, what do I do?!!!”

Ginny swallowed, her complexion turning greenish in pallor. 

“Wait ‘till the next full moon,” she whispered.

*~~~*

The rest of the school week didn’t go according to plan for Hermione. As much as she wanted and needed to get herself together, her focus was completely skewed. She felt like her insides were clawing their way out every time she caught a glimpse of him, wanting nothing but to shag the living daylights out of him. The only thing that made her feel slightly better was that she knew if she was suffering, he had to be too.

How could she hate someone so much, yet feel like this at the same time?

Making matters worse, Ginny was in a mood with her as well, not happy to perform a ritual, she was afraid of more than anything, to save her friend from obsession.

Breaking the bond she had with Malfoy was nothing compared to finding the right one Ginny claimed. There were hundreds of thousands of strands leading to every individual she’d ever met. It was like “finding a cock in Lavender’s loose cunt” as Ginny put it.

Only two and a half weeks till the next full moon. 

Hermione sighed heavily and put away _Rituals of Connection,_ rubbing away the tiredness from her eyes. Slughorn’s Christmas Party was one day away and she wanted nothing more than to stay in for the night instead of being subjected to the social workings of a stupid party. But somehow in a bizarre turn of events she took Ginny’s advice and extended her plus one invite to Cormac despite her reservations. Of course he had quickly accepted it and proceeded to give her leering looks for the rest of the week much to her personal horror. Across from her at the Slytherin table, Malfoy seemed to notice much of the same and hadn’t stopped glaring at Cormac since. Causing Zabini, whom Hermione only knew personally from Slugclub, to nudge him repeatedly, thoroughly confused as to how Cormac had incurred Malfoy’s wrath.

She broke her gaze and stood up, ready to finish her homework and turn in for the night when Ginny joined her, walking alongside her quietly. Hermione just said nothing, waiting for her to initiate the conversation. 

“So we have to start getting you ready tonight,” she mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she stared dispassionately at the floor. “It’s going to take me most of tomorrow to wrangle your hair, so we better start now. I’ll meet you in our dormitory in twenty minutes…I have to get my quidditch jersey from my locker. ‘Kay?”

Hermione nodded silently, watching her disappear when they walked ahead to an empty hallway, Ginny deviating towards the open courtyard. The same one where everything had started.

Pushing down the feelings she didn’t have the nerve to face yet, she continued walking toward the tower, avoiding looking toward the stone arch he’d first kissed her on.

“Granger!”

_Merlin’s fucking pants!_

“Leave me alone Malfoy. I’m not in the mood right now,” she gritted out, walking faster towards the tower.

Suddenly the world was upside down, and she was inches away from Malfoy’s bum, her body swinging partially back and forth over his shoulder.

“What in THE ACTUAL FUCK MALFOY?!” she yelled, slapping her hands against his legs, terror running down her spine as she tried to look around to see if anyone had seen them.

He ignored her assaults and continued walking not stopping until he’d walked into one of Filch’s water closets, dumping her down on the floor gracelessly.

“Malfoy I’ll hex the shite out of you for this you BASTARD!” She screeched, scrambling to pick up her wand, before he instantly knocked it away with his foot, his face surprisingly angry.

“ _Muffilato”_ he canted, muffling the closet then adding “ _Colloportus”_ to lock them in.

“Why does McClaggen keep staring at you like he wants to lick your tonsils?” he demanded, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

_Bloody sakes!_

“Literally _this_ is what you’re on about you BABOON?! Unlock the door I’m leaving!” she finished, reaching for her wand once more then letting out a gasp of indignation when he kicked it away again.

“What does he want with you Granger?!” he yelled, clenching his fists to his sides.

“The hell if I know Malfoy, he’s thick! Now let me leave!” She yelled back, moving to stand up.

“Granger, I’m really beginning to lose my patience with you,” he growled, walking towards her and taking up what little space she had between them, “if you don’t tell me what it is, I promise, I’ll resize his tiny undescended nut sack the way I resized your teeth!”

That did it for Hermione, she’d about had it with half the information she’d heard this week and Malfoy’s weird bout of investigation made her last bit of restraint slip right out of her fingers.

“FUCK YOU!” She exploded punching and kicking him anywhere she could, arms flailing rabid. She was done. So done. He didn’t bloody care about her, what gave him the right to interrogate her about anything?! The only thing they shared in common was they’d sealed a weak bond on a full moon and it was driving them both completely mad.

“I HATE you!!! YOU’RE making everything WORSE!!!” she screamed, wiggling and squirming against him as he pinned her arms down, locking them at her sides. 

“ _I’m_ making everything worse…?! Fuck it all Granger, I can’t get you out of my head—!”

Draco crashed his lips down to hers, his tongue swirling against hers as she opened to him instantly, her body attuned to his touch and her lower body moving against his while his hands let go of her arms and wrapped them around her waist. Hermione gasped, parting her thighs to wrap around his hips as he lifted her into his arms, her back up against the cold stone wall. 

She panted wildly as he broke off from her mouth to kiss down her neck, his cock nestled up perfectly against her center, the sensation of his zipper against her cotton panties driving her completely mad with want when she felt him drag a hand between them to unbutton his trousers.

It was like cold water had been dumped on her in the middle of a hot sunny day.

“Shit, get off!” She lashed out, nailing her fist into his throat.

Draco fell back hard, landing into the closest wall of the closet, gasping for air while Hermione quickly fixed herself and grabbed her wand and bag off the floor.

“I told you once before Malfoy, you don’t get to do this! We agreed, and you have no claim on me, so unless you want me to do more bodily harm to you, stay out of my business and stay OUT of my way!” she ground out coldly, stepping around his crumpled up form and _Alohomora’_ d the door, slamming it aside. 

*~~~*

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was!
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	5. They Say He Likes a Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry this is a day late guys I couldn't finish it all last night and I wanted to make sure this chapter was perfect before I posted. Now this chapter is essentially a two part as I had to split it in half to make another chapter because it was way too long. So instead I'll be posting part 2 next week so please don't hate me as I kinda leave it off as another small smut cliffhanger but not as bad the previous 😁 so once again I own nothing only JK Rowling the master does.
> 
> Again I've created a Pinterest board for this story, so if You'd like to see what I Imagined for Draco and Hermione's Slughorn party looks follow the link here: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> I'll also post said link at the end notes too. 
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: My oh My by Camilla Cabello (apparently she's inspiring a lot of my story these past two weeks)

**CHAPTER 5**

**PART I**

**THEY SAY HE LIKES A GOOD TIME**

************* _A little bit older_

_A black leather jacket_

_A bad reputation_

_Insatiable habits_ ************

_She panted wildly as he broke off from her mouth to kiss down her neck, his cock nestled up perfectly against her center, the sensation of his zipper against her cotton panties driving her completely mad with want when she felt him drag a hand between them to unbutton his trousers._

_It was like cold water had been dumped on her in the middle of a hot sunny day._

_“Shit, get off!” She lashed out, nailing her fist into his throat._

_Draco fell back hard, landing into the closest wall of the closet, gasping for air while Hermione quickly fixed herself and grabbed her wand and bag off the floor._

_“I told you once before Malfoy, you don’t get to do this! We agreed, and you have no claim on me, so unless you want me to do more bodily harm to you, stay out of my business and stay OUT of my way!” she ground out coldly, stepping around his crumpled up form and Alohomora’d the door, slamming it aside._

*~~~*

“You look so amazing!” Ginny squealed, finishing the touches on Hermione’s hair, whatever mood she had previously with Hermione tamped down for now. When Hermione had returned to their dorm that night Ginny didn’t even notice her fluster, instead putting all her energy into wrangling her hair, deep conditioning it, and shampooing her curls until the frizz was non-existent. Hermione went to bed that night with her scalp feeling like heaven and her dreams haunted once more.

The next day she spent all afternoon working on her again. Thankfully Lavender and Parvati had been absent for the past few days, most likely holed up inside their respective boyfriends beds.

 _Gross_ she thought, stomach roiling while thinking of Lavender calling Ron, “WonWon” while shagging his brains out.

Ginny had pinned back the side of her hair, then wand curled it into waves down her back and bare shoulder. She had forced her into jumping outside of the box tonight, instead of letting her pile on her normal neutral makeup look, encouraged her to experiment with a bold red lip and a kitten winged liner over a light sparkly eyeshadow. Hermione was surprised at how well she looked, originally thinking that such over the top looks didn’t suit her.

“I love it,” Hermione muttered, turning her chin to the side in the mirror to inspect her eye makeup. For once she’d felt as beautiful as she did the night of the yule ball. 

Before Ron ruined it that is. 

“Well don’t just sit there staring at yourself! We have to get you dressed!” 

Ginny moved towards the dress that hung over Hermione’s four poster and held it up along with her black lacy brassiere and thong, and L seam thigh high stockings. 

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was walking down the stairs with a knot in her stomach. The last person she wanted to go to Slughorn’s party with was Cormac, he made her skin crawl. She’d much rather go with…with…

She shoved down the mad thought from where it came, slowly peeking over the side of the balcony to see Cormac waiting for her with a long stemmed burgundy red rose.

“Maybe he’s not so bad?” Ginny said gently, speaking to her silent thoughts out loud. 

Cormac finally noticed her at that point, and Hermione was forced to watch as his mouth fell open and his big hazel eyes raked inappropriately over her body. The grip he had on her rose tightening until the stem bowed in half, breaking the flower in two.

For the second time she suddenly felt like picking this dress was a bad idea.

“I don’t think I can do this Gin,” she wheezed, feeling as if her brassiere was squeezing her chest tighter. 

“Yes you can!” Ginny reassured her, pushing her towards the staircase, “You’re going to have a good time and you’re going to forget about your little problem for a few hours!”

Hermione gulped and nodded, taking small steps down the stairs. 

Ron suddenly appeared down the opposite staircase with Lavender, then stopped in his tracks, his smiling face frowning. turning an ugly shade of pale white as he stared at her. She didn’t even realize she’d stopped walking at that point, her feet stuck in place.

“You’re not…she’s not…” Ron quietly stuttered, his arm falling off a pouting Lavender’s shoulders.

Hermione held up her chin, continuing her descent down the steps, to her unending surprise she easily ignored a flabbergasted Ron still stuttering on the staircase.

*~~~*

Draco was ready to rip his hair apart.

Fucking Granger had officially invaded his entire being. All he ever thought about was having her again once he’d already taken her. He couldn’t get any of his tasks done, let alone his schoolwork. And although he was grateful for the distraction from the horror that was currently his life, he knew in his bones he wasn’t supposed to have her.

Every time he saw her all he wanted to do was fuck her bloody raw, but then all she wanted to do was pretend she didn’t feel the same, even though every time he touched her she’d moan and pant for him like she was burning alive. 

He gritted his teeth hard, a stressful tick settling in his jaw as he carefully switched out the bottle of Madam Rosemerta's mead, Slughorn had as a present for Dumbledore, with a poisoned one he’d been carrying for a week.

Swallowing down the bile that threatened to explode out of him, he walked away guiltily from the trunk on shaking legs, making his way back towards the party then ensued to stealthily blend in and escape to the astronomy tower for a fag.

He didn’t expect the product of his wet dreams to be the first person he zeroed in on in the room.

“Fuck me!”

Draco’s jaw dropped when he saw her, his cock becoming painfully hard in his black trousers. 

That bloody black dress! The same one he’d seen her trying on that day in Hogsmeade. She’d paired it with pointy silk stiletto heels, a glittering silver choker and delectable red lips. He couldn’t believe she’d actually purchased it and was now standing their oozing sex. All he wanted was to rip it off of her, bend that scrumptious arse over the back of his bed frame and fuck the living daylights out of her.

As soon as the fire set in his loins he felt his legs move of their own accord towards her, not caring who would notice him.

That is until McClaggen appeared out of thin air to wrap an arm around her waist like she was _his._

So that’s why he’d been drooling over her the whole week. She was taking this _arsemonger_ to the party.

 _MINE_ **!** Draco's mind exploded, shocking him enough to wonder where the hell it came from, but choose instead to shove away the disturbing thought rather than question it. 

Quickly he averted his stride, ducking in between the nearest pillar and hiding behind the Lovegood weirdo. He watched in disgust from the distance as she uncomfortably removed his hand from her hip, pursing her lips in annoyance before turning to whisper in his ear something that made him smile. 

McClaggen detached himself from her, then walked to the nearby punch table where Marcus Belby was trying his hand at revenge. He was angry Slughorn made him pass out towels in the loo so it looked like he decided spiking the local punch bowl was an imaginative idea.

When he looked back towards her she was gone, causing Draco to believe that she’d asked him for a drink as a diversion to get away from him. 

“Do you have it Belbs?” he whispered louder than Draco thought possible for someone to whisper. He turned his attention back towards McClaggen in curiosity, wondering what he was up to.

“Yeah, but I had to pilfer it out of his stores when the old dodger wasn’t lookin’, you owe me big for this McClaggen—”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll get your bloody sickles Belby, just hand them over.”

Draco quietly snuck closer, watching as Belby handed him two potion bottles, one bright orange and another gold, his hackles rising at the scene. McClaggen quickly dumped their contents into the glass of punch he’d seen him ladle a few moments before, his grin widening evilly.

“That should do it. I’ve been chasing that little swot for half the year, she’s as uptight as McGonagall's knickers!”

“Well whatever you’re planning on doing to her that stuff will have her knackered out of her skull.” Belby smiled back, clearly sloshed already.

“Wish me luck mate, and like I said, mention this to anyone and I’ll Obliviate the shite out you.”

McClaggen departed after that, taking long strides to where Granger had been, becoming put out when he realized she was gone.

Draco swallowed hard, the back of his stomach clenching at the pure rage he was feeling from the exchange he’d just witnessed. Whatever McClaggen had added to her drink wasn't recreational and he knew if he didn’t stop her from taking it something very bad would happen. 

Walking over to the punch bowl he swiped Belby’s fourth drink out of his hands and threw it back before the pissed idiot could process what he’d done, welcoming the harsh burn that went down his throat.

“You love her don’t you.”

Draco’s eyes dilated as he spun around, the big blue eyes of the Lovegood girl staring at him, while standing quietly at ease.

‘What?” he managed finally, incredulous to what he was hearing. Her nickname obviously fit her well as she had to be looney to even dare speak to him in that monstrosity she was wearing.

“Hermione. You love her?”

Draco’s mouth dropped open, his mind not even capable of forming any answer.

 _Love_ …Her?

“That’s okay, you don’t have to answer. I can see it from the way you’ve been staring at her all night. Not to mention I can feel the bond. Wrackspurts infest people with soul—”

“What in Merlin’s left ball sack are you on about?” Draco gaped, horrified.

“Oi Luna?” 

Draco’s eyes popped out of his head as he locked eyes with Potter. His green clashing against his grey before Draco quickly ducked out of view toward the balcony, avoiding bumping into the idiot as he probably knew he wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place.

“Hey!” Someone he’d brushed up against from behind exclaimed, nearly knocking him over.

Hermione stood there, bare shoulders, and her arms tightly crossed over her pert luscious breasts. A look of defiance on her frowning red mouth and her normally curly chocolate brown and blonde hair sitting in waves on her shoulder, half pinned away from her face. 

“What are you doing here?!” She gasped incredulously, mouth opening and closing rapidly.

 _Shit._ How to answer that.

“What are you doing here with McClaggen?!” he snapped back, dodging the question.

“I…I don’t have to answer your questions if you won’t answer mine, Malfoy!” She replied, brown eyes flashing over his body.

Fuck. She was right.

“Well then, I guess you won’t know why I’m here then,” he countered, wondering how in the process of their bantering he’d gotten so close to her, he could smell her perfume radiating off her body mixed with something more familiar and pheromonal and it made him feel almost drunk with arousal. 

Fuck he just wanted to b _e inside_ her.

“Hermione love, there you are,” McClaggen chipped in smoothly, his handsome wide grin spreading over his face disappearing when he saw Draco.

“Malfoy? What are you doing here? Are you someone’s date?”

Draco felt his rage flare once more as he glared at him while backing away from her, wanting to smash his teeth in.

“How astute of you to notice McClaggen, yes I’m here to be Blaise’s boyfriend for the night. I was just saying a quick hello to Granger over here.”

“Oh is that what you were doing?” McClaggen said accusingly, wrapping his arm around Granger’s left hip and pulling her into his side hard, shoving the drink Draco had seen earlier into her face.

Granger stared at him in annoyance, tentatively taking the drink from his hand before Draco snatched it away from her to sniff at it.

“Oi! What gives Malfoy!!” He yelled, his face red as he tried to shove past Granger to lunge at Draco, only for Draco to dodge him completely. 

Draco’s eyes turned into slits staring holes into McClaggen, then poured the drink out and tossed it over his shoulder officially knowing what was in it.

“Granger, he spiked your drink.”

Draco watched McClaggen’s eyes bug guiltily out of his red face, “Big whoop, shit for brains, she knows the punch was spiked! Everyone does!”

He ignored him, “Granger he poured a forgetfulness potion and a euphoria potion in it. I could smell it, he was going to try to induce you into a trance so he could have his way with you.”

In the seconds that passed Draco could see Granger processing, then calculating before she pulled out her wand from her thigh high stocking and pressed it to McClaggen's neck, backing him towards the edge of the balcony.

“Cormac,” she said sweetly, anger pouring out at every syllable she spat, “what did you do _love_?”

McClaggen held his hands up in surrender, a small droplet of sweat catching at his eyebrow.

“Nothing! Hermione, are you seriously going to believe—”

Draco smashed his Malfoy crest ring into his right cheekbone before he could get out the last word, hearing his jaw break with a satisfying crunch before he fell down unconscious.

“Malfoy stop!” she yelled horrified, pushing him away from McClaggen as she stared down at his body.

“What’s going on here?” 

Draco felt his stomach lurch as Slughorn and Snape stepped onto the balcony. Snape’s beady eyes full of annoyance and disappointment.

Fuck could this get any worse.

“Nothing Professor, Malfoy was trying to help me lift McClaggen, he drank too much mead and fell on his face.” she answered quickly, features trained and passive.

“Oh,” Slughorn’s brow furrowed horridly as he turned to Draco, “Malfoy, are you someone’s date?” Slughorn asked inquisitively, somewhat perturbed that Draco was even let in.

Draco sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Well no, not exactly…I was gate crashing professor I apologize.” He muttered, straightening his grey evening jacket.

“I’ll take care of this Horace” Snape bit out, grabbing Draco by his collar before dragging him out of the party, unaware that one Harry Potter was on their heels, listening from the distance.

*~~~* 

That was it, this night was becoming an unending disaster. Her date had spent half the night not knowing the meaning of gentlemanly conduct by coercing her under a mistletoe, then he’d tried to poison her with some kind of rape cocktail, and then he’d been practically disfigured by her—she didn’t even know what he was—her lover? _No—_ her one night stand sounded better…but not really by much— at this point she was ready to blow up on someone or get very, very pissed.

Getting pissed sounded less dramatic at this point. So after she excused herself from Slughorn who was quietly trying to handle the situation, she marched back over to the punch table and threw back two cups of spiked punch, almost coughing it all back up when she’d realized how strong it actually was.

Grabbing a third glass, she left the party just as Harry had come back inside looking too stressed to notice her leave.

Hermione knocked back the next drink, tossing the cup to the side before noticing how easy it was to do so this time, but also realizing how it was starting to affect her by the way she walked and how altered her thoughts were becoming.

She wanted to beat the hell out of Malfoy for ruining her life at this point. For coming onto her that night, for creating this stupid bond that made her absolutely mad about him, and for not having the sense to just leave her alone. 

For once this year all she wanted was to be left alone by everyone. She didn’t want to think about the looming war in the distance between good and evil, she didn’t want to think about how cruel Ron had been over the years towards her feelings, and more than anything she didn’t want to think of _him_ and not to have to think at all.

“Granger?”

“Oh, not you again!” she slurred out in annoyance, putting her palm against the stone wall so she didn’t fall over.

Draco stood in front of her, hands stuffed in his check blazer pockets, looking completely edible, strands of silver hair falling in front of his handsome face.

“I take it you’re not so pleased to see me?” he asked, flat grey eyes staring down at her tiredly.

“No! I am not!” she half yelled, half stomped, moving to go around him.

“Granger…about McClaggen—”

“Oh save it Malfoy! You got what you wanted! You completely ruined my night! And although I am very grateful you stopped him from doing something completely vile, I am rather irritated with you for managing to somehow make it worse! And for confusing me! And for…looking so delectable— I don’t know what the hell I’m saying— I’m getting a headache, I’m going to bed.” she growled, stumbling towards the next corridor.

His brow rose as he followed close behind her “Delectable aye?” 

“I didn’t say delectable, I said detestable.” she snapped, glaring at him as hard as she could while having three drinks in her.

“No Granger, I distinctly heard you say delectable—”

“Well I’m drunk you wanker! What do you expect?! Lots of people say silly things when they’re pissed!”

“Not you.”

Hermione wanted to scratch his eyes out.

“How in MERLIN’S name would you know WHAT I say when I’M drunk!” She exploded, stomping back over to him then whacking him in the arm with her black dragonhide clutch.

“Because it’s what you just said?” He smirked, moving his arm away from her reach, but stepping closer into her bubble.

Okay. Now he was just messing with her.

“You know what? I’m….just….keep away from me!” she protested, again walking away from him before she did something stupid.

“Or what?” he challenged, still keeping close behind her. She was beginning to think he enjoyed this, bantering back and forth with her, pushing her buttons. For why, she had no idea, but she was in no mood, and it was getting harder and harder to remember where to turn because she was seeing two of everything, not to mention he was so close to her she could smell his cologne and it was making her clit throb erratically.

Shit.

She slipped after she turned the next corner, stumbling backwards and almost falling on her bum before Malfoy reached out and caught her, scooping her up into his arms.

“I think you need to stop a moment Granger” he grunted, adjusting her in his hold, molten grey eyes boring into her brown eyes headily.

“I don’t need to do anything Malfoy” she slurred, clutching his jacket in her hands before he set her down carefully, holding onto her arm before she was able to steady herself.

“Suit yourself, but if you’re looking for Gryffindor tower I’m pretty sure it’s not near the Prefects’ Bathroom.”

Hermione huffed and looked at the door to the baths, wanting to kick herself. Why did she think it was such a great idea to drink as much as she had?

“Well, I meant to walk here.” She growled, face turning pink at the stupid excuse.

“Really?” he replied, quirking a brow at her, clearly not believing a word.

“Yes— you know what Malfoy! I am tired of you questioning me tonight!” she bit out, her nerves at its peak with him. “You have assaulted me twice in the span of two weeks after we both agreed what happened between us would never happen again!”

“I’ve assaulted you?!”

“YES! And I’ve punched you twice in those times to remind you I am NOT interested! I just want you to leave me alone!!” she yelled back, cutting him off to push him into the wall, fed up with his nonsense. “How would you like it, if I did it to you huh? Felt up your cock, and kissed you until you couldn’t breathe!” 

She immediately grabbed the bulge that was straining against his trousers, relishing in the fact that his eyes rolled back as she did so, and kept messaging what she felt like was his testicles and the base of his penis.

“How would you like it if I squeezed it so hard you’d see stars behind your lids?” she cooed into his ear, undoing the button at the top of his trousers to reach inside his black silk drawers, moaning loudly as she felt the hot silky skin of his shaft in her hand.

Draco grunted and pushed his hips up into her hand, running his palm over the curve of her backside, his head lolling before he dipped low to touch his lips to hers. Hermione pulled her face back out of reach, teasing him, loving how much power she had over him right now. She was determined to let him see what it felt like to be completely helpless to someone else’s affections. Just like he’d done to her so many times already. 

She just didn’t expect her response…her knickers were sopping with her own arousal.

She rubbed her thumb over his weeping tip, eliciting a loud gasp from him as he squeezed her right arse cheek hard and quickly switched their positions, her back slamming into the wall.

“You want to know how I’d like it huh Granger?”

Draco dipped his head low again and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her desperately as he pulled her leg up over his hip and ground his freed cock against her lacy wet center. Hermione moaned against his mouth hotly, gyrating her mons against the hardness of his cock. 

Fuck she had lost…she thought the ball was in her court when she’d clearly threw it back into his and she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore.

Draco broke off and ran his lips down her neck panting hard as he did so, his motions slowing.

“Fuck—Granger,” he gasped, completely out of breath, “we need to stop.”

Slowly she felt her mind come out of the fog, “What?”

“We need to stop Granger—fuck my life—we need to stop…please…” he groaned, his hips stilling against hers.

Hermione looked at him like he was completely off his rocker. He’d spent most of his time cornering her whenever he’d had the chance, but now when she was ready to combust he wanted to stop?!

“Granger, you’re drunk, I’m not going to take advantage—”

“Oh, FUCK YOU!” She screeched, dejection running through her veins like fire while pushing him off, then trying and failing to pull her rolled up dress down her hips, “You came after me this whole time, testing my patience, making me want to shag you desperately even though you were the first one to tell me that whatever ‘this’ is, isn’t going to happen again, and then the moment I give in and give it to you, you decide you want to be chivalrous!! Well FUCK YOU MALFOY! If you come near me again I’ll—”

She didn’t have a chance to finish her tirade. Draco stuffed himself back inside his drawers and shoved his shoulder into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her while cutting her off abruptly before he kicked open the door to the Prefects’ Bathroom and sealed it shut non-verbally. 

Walking over to the bath he started the taps with a wave of his hand then dumped her inside, clothes on. 

Hermione splashed back up, sputtering about for air as sobriety hit her fast and hard. Draco paced around for a moment before he stopped in front of her.

“You want to pretend like you’re the only one who’s been going through hell?! I can’t get you out of my head Granger! I’ve got real shit to worry about and YOU’RE ALL I WORRY ABOUT!” He bellowed, ripping off his blazer as a stunned and wet Hermione stared at him, water dripping off her chin.

“Every time I open my eyes, my brain just focuses in on you! You’re all I want every day at every moment!! And that’s dangerous Granger!! I can’t think of you, I can’t think of you at all and it’s impossible!!!” He stopped after a moment panting, his shirt wide open and his expression horrified by his confession.

“Fuck, Granger just please stop fighting me and let me have you,” he exhaled, stepping into the bath and closing the distance between them before he crashed his mouth into hers.

Hermione wrapped her tongue around his, moaning against his lips as she pulled his open dress shirt down his well muscled biceps. She was tired of denying him. Tired of denying herself. And desperately tired of pretending not to care so much.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how it was! 
> 
> Link for my story Pinterest board is here: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	6. Double Line in The Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I just literally posted a chapter yesterday but honestly I couldn't wait a whole week to post this one so I decided just to edit it a little and post it anyway. Enjoy the treat guys! 
> 
> once again I own nothing it all belongs to the master JK Rowling.
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Under my skin by Claudia Kane

**CHAPTER 6**

**PART II** ****

**DOUBLE LINE IN THE SAND**

_*we had better days_

_Now you’re sitting pretty in my brain_

_Sitting pretty living in me_

_You’re a part of every word I say*_

_“You want to pretend like you’re the only one who’s been going through hell?! I can’t get you out of my head Granger, I’ve got real shit to worry about and YOU’RE ALL I WORRY ABOUT!” He bellowed, ripping off his jacket as a stunned wet Hermione stared at him, water dripping off her chin._

_“Every time I open my eyes my brain just focuses in on you! You’re all I want every day at every moment!! And that’s dangerous Granger!! I can’t think of you, I can’t think of you at all and its impossible!!!” He stopped after a moment panting, his shirt wide open and his expression horrified by his confession._

_“Fuck, Granger just please stop fighting me and let me have you..” he exhaled, stepping into the bath and closing the distance between them before he crashed his mouth into hers._

_Hermione wrapped her tongue around his, moaning against his lips as she pulled his open dress shirt down his well muscled arms. She was tired of denying him. Tired of denying herself- And desperately tired of pretending not to care so much._

*~~~*

Draco grunted and pulled the zipper down the back of her dress, pushing it off her arms to look at her wet breasts straining against her strapless lace black brassier.

He pulled his swollen lips away from her and just stared, his mouth parting, and his eyes glowing molten silver, then gripped it and ripped it down hard, freeing her hard nipples before swooping his mouth down to suck one into his mouth.

Hermione arched her chest into his face, gripping his silver blond strands with wet shaking hands. She felt like she wasn’t apart of her own body at this point, like she was astral projecting almost, her consciousness flying in and out of its own accord.

Draco bit down on her nipple hard, forcing her back into her body while he ground his cock into her center, his wet trousers moving down his hips as he lifted her into his arms and held her against the side of the enormous bath. He slid his hand down between her flat stomach to her lacy wet thong and moved it the side,making her whimper loudly when she felt the rigged blunt tip of his cock moving between her folds, slick with water and arousal.

“Oh god…” she moaned, her head falling back against the tile hard, he was driving her mad, she couldn’t ever remember wanting anything this bad in her life. If he stopped now she was all but convinced she would die from self combustion.

“Does that feel good love…” he groaned, pushing the head of his cock hard up against her clit.

“Fuck Draco please” Hermione cried, her chest arching into him as she hooked her leg up his hip higher, widening her thighs as far as they could go without letting go of him.

“Mmmm fuck, these are sexy…” he said low in his throat, his voice deepening a few decibels as he traced a finger down the line of her wet lace stockings before flicking his wrist under her thigh to push her leg up and over his shoulder.

“I can smell you Granger…” he groaned, wanting more than anything to taste her but holding back because he _had_ to be inside her, she’d avoided him much too long and he couldn’t hold out anymore.

“Hold on love” he warned, biting her lower lip before he plunged his dick inside of her cunt hard, thrusting his hips hard and fast against her as she screamed out, scratching her nails down his back and shoulders painfully.

“Fuck” he groaned, letting go of her lip and pulling back out, then biting hard on one of her nipples as he slid his hand between them to rub circles around her clit, pulling the hood back so he touched bare nerves. She felt her walls involuntarily squeeze around his shaft hard, the veins in his cock rubbing against something that made her want to melt herself into him.

“FUCK OH- Fuck! DRACOOOO Please!” She shook out, barely holding on, her cunt squeezing around him harder as he thrust in out of her so hard she could hear the wet slaps of his hips ricochet against the walls making her pussy feel like it was about to rip in two.

“Merlin fuck- Granger cum for me love, cum for me now!” He gasped out, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he held back, his cock feeling like it was going to explode any minute.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait as Hermione seized then, pushing her breasts into Draco’s face as she pulled on his hair hard, her vagina clamping onto the base of Draco’s dick, milking and riding him to her completion.

She fell limp in his arms and immediately he pulled out of her and turned her about, her arse sitting in his groin before he surged back inside her, making her whimper from the abuse on her sensitive nerves.

“I’m not fucking done with you yet” he groaned, palming and lifting her thigh open before rubbing his right thumb in circles around her clit again as he slammed into her quickly, his hand squeezing over her throat as he held her tight against his chest, sliding and slipping together while he plunged his shaft in and out of cunt.

“Fuck Draco oh, SHIT I’m going to cum again!” she yelled, her breasts heaving and gasping for air.

“Cum Granger, fucking squeeze my cock dry- ah fuck- oh fuck…” Draco grunted, his hips thrusting unevenly and sporadicly as he felt his penis start to unload streams of cum inside her, stars exploding behind his eyes as he let go, feeling her pussy spasm and and seize around him as she came with him.

He held onto the side of the bath to steady himself, his arm locked around Hermione’s waist as they came down, then slowly sunk them into the water before she shakingly turned around his arms to face him, her golden brown eyes molding into his glowing grey.

And like that day that she stood heart broken in the mud…they stared at one another.

A moment passed like this before Draco raised a hand to her face, rubbing his thumb down her high cheekbones, and over her lips, then gently and ever so softly he pressed a kiss there, not one full of heat and promise of pleasure…but just a kiss…one that ran through them like a bolt of electricity. Much the same of like what they had the very first time they did kiss…but different somehow…and for that moment, they forgot what they were, pureblood or mudblood and became what they really are.

Just a boy and just a girl.

*~~~*

It was a quarter to two in the morning when Hermione snuck back into the tower. Of course the fat lady wasn’t happy to have her sleep interrupted but didn’t question her whereabouts because of the fact that Slughorn’s Christmas party hadn’t ended up until an half hour before.

Slowly she walked up to her room, feeling a bit grungy from trying to dry her clothes with her wand, leaving it slightly damp and made a note to ask Molly for some good clothing care spells when she had the chance. She didn’t quite know what was happening at this point. The bond between her and Draco was a bit more powerful than she understood it to be….and that kiss…it was unlike the other kisses she’d had with him but equally as alive…it felt like there was _more_ behind it than any kiss they’d ever had before.

That thought scared her.

She shook her head a bit to clear it immediately, and continued her decent up the stairs…

But in the background she took no notice of Ron Weasley watching her eerily from the darkness.

One Marauders map gripped tightly in his hands.

*~~~*

“I can’t believe I spent all that time trying to get you ready, for Malfoy to be the one to attack you…he wasn’t even supposed to see you last night!” Ginny stomped, grabbing a small sausage off the main plate in the dining hall.

“Sssh Ginny I swear…” Hermione scolded, looking around quickly to see if anyone had heard, “You could do to keep it down and keep it to yourself! Who would you rather me have slept with? Cormac? You know what he did! And you better not tell Harry or Ron by the way, they’d break his jaw allover again if they knew and I don’t need them getting in trouble for fighting again like they did fifth year with…with oh you know.”

“Yes I know Mione I’m sorry…” she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “But still…I can’t wait until we break this stupid bond, you hanging around him isn’t good news…and Harry is even more suspicious now after this bloody party last night…he’s been keeping a small eye out on the map but now he’s been blinking glued to it all morning.”

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. What could have happened between last night and the time that she was together with Draco that made him…

Stupid. Thats what she was. Bloody out of her mind.

How could she forget. HOW?

“Mione are you okay?!” Ginny asked worriedly waving a hand in front of Hermione’s paled face, “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“Ginny…did Harry look at the map after he got back from the party?” Hermione asked weakly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“I don’t know Mione…it’s not like I’m in his room” Ginny grumbled, face turning pink.

“Yes but did he tell you he looked at it last night?!” She tried again, slowly beginning to lose her patience.

Ginny stared at her, and then slowly it dawned on and her face turned from a bright shade of pink to an ugly shade of puce.

“No Mione he didn’t tell me he did, but do you think he saw you and Draco on the map?” She gasped, grabbing Hermione’s hand hard.

“We were in the prefects bath! Of course he could see us if he was looking for Draco fuck, fuck!” She panicked, wanting to throw up her breakfast, how could she be so thick as to forget!

“Wait but wouldn’t he have said something? He didn’t ask for you this morning” She said reassuringly, but not completely convinced.

Hermione shook her head and wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow her completely.

“I have to find him Gin…where is he now?”

“He told me he was going to take breakfast upstairs, he was still trying to pack for Christmas at the burrow…”

Hermione stood up immediately and took off for the common room, leaving Ginny to sit with her mouth still hanging open.

*~~~*

Hermione held her hand hesitantly over the door, and knocked gently, her anxiety spiking when she heard his voice through the door to come in. Turning the knob slowly she let the door open ajar, slipping in quietly.

Harry sat on his four poster, pouring over the map with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth as he looked up from what he was doing to smile at her, then patted a seat down at the top of his bed.

“Hey there stranger, you disappeared after McClaggen tried to corner you over by the mistletoe last night, did you hex him or did you give in?” He grinned, munching on the end of his food.

She felt her stomach settle a bit. This wasn’t the reaction she’d expect from someone who saw her on a map in a bathroom with Draco Malfoy.

“Neither. He drank too much, fell on his face and broke his jaw.” She said simply, picking a piece of lint off of her cropped white t-shirt.

Harry chuckled like she’d said a good joke before realizing she wasn’t laughing, his face growing solemn, “you’re serious?” He exclaimed, his jaw dropping a little.

“As the plague.” She deadpanned, staring at him dead in the eye.

“Oh…that’s unfortunate- anyway, I heard Snape and Draco talking last night, apparently he gate crashed the party, but for what no one knows why. There was only a handful of people there who actually like him…”

Hermione feigned innocence, “oh? I had no idea…what did Snape talk to Draco about?” She asked, looking away from his face guiltily.

“They were talking about a mission..specifically one that Snape wants to help Draco with, but Draco said he doesn’t want his help, that Snape was trying to steal his glory…he’s up to something Hermione I know it! I don’t know why I haven’t been looking as much but I’m going to keep an eye out for him…I’ve got to tell Remus and Mr Weasley about this when we get in for Christmas…”

She wondered what Draco had meant when he told Snape he was going to steal his glory but didn’t dwell on it, saving the thought for something to mull over later.

Instead she nodded, doing an internal sigh of relief, realizing he hadn’t seen anything between her and Draco, “What time did you get in last night?” She asked casually, leaning against his footboard.

“Hmm?” He stopped looking at the map to glance up at her, “Oh around half past two, I decided to offer to help Slughorn clean up a bit once the party was over since Luna was already anyway.”

“Still trying to butter him up?”

“Its not the buttering up that’s the problem…it’s the opening up…Say what did you stop in here for?” He asked suddenly, green eyes very curious.

“Uh…nothing…I just didn’t get to talk you much last night.” She sputtered a bit, heat rising to her cheeks.

“Mione what are you talking about? You talked to me plenty last night, you spent most of your time trying to get away from Cormac” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Well…um. I didn’t get to say goodnight?” She tried, wishing more than anything she would have just left already.

“Okayyy… But it’s morning?” He said confused, his face scrunching as he sat up and stretched out his long legs.

“Yes…so…good morning.”

He stared at her a moment, then shrugged it off, “Right… Hermione I’m going to finish my breakfast here if you don’t mind, and I still got a lot of packing to do for tomorrow…hopefully Malfoy doesn’t do anything between now and then…” he said before packing up the map,stuffing it into the drawer of his trunk and warding it closed.

“Of course! I’ll just go…” Hermione said a bit too loudly, before she practically bolted out of the room, leaving Harry still somewhat scratching his head.

*~~~*

Hermione spent the rest of the day looking for Draco around the castle wishing she would have asked Harry where he’d seen him before he locked away the map. In the end deeming it too suspicious to ask anyway.

It was the day before Everyone was supposed to leave for Christmas and for some reason she didn’t want to leave him without saying goodbye. The night before had been somewhat confusing to say the least…but she wanted to make sure they were on good terms…in their own way of good terms that is, before they left for two weeks.

She’d looked everywhere the entire morning, and by late noon she was already tired out from the exertion. She’d almost gave up when a thought came to her to check the astronomy tower, seeing as that was the direction he’d came from when he met her that day in the courtyard.

As she made it to the last steps she spotted him, he was sitting on the ground in black distressed jeans, boots and black jumper with his legs hanging over the ledge, one arm wrapped around the steel balcony wall, while the opposite hand held a half burned cigarette as he looked down. He looked exhausted- more than usual now…the expression on his face full of sadness…and the purple rings that had begun forming underneath his eyes were also beginning to grow deeper as well.

For some reason it just made her want to hold him, hug all the sadness away…but she knew he’d never accept comfort from her…she was just a mudblood. She was beneath him.

Clearing her throat, he quickly glanced up at her, raising a manicured brow at her before flicking his cigarette over the ledge to turn to her.

“I didn’t know you smoked” She said quietly, holding her hands behind her back as she pushed her trainer against the stone wall next to him.

“I don’t…not really…I just sort of- picked it up recently” he answered, turning back at the scenery in front of him, “how did you find me?”

“I remembered seeing you come from this direction the night out in the courtyard…I wondered if you’d be here…but I didn’t know for sure if you would.” She answered, settling down next to him against the wall.

“Ah…so what is you want Granger…as you can obviously see I’m very busy…” he deadpanned sarcastically, kicking his the toe of his boot out towards the air.

“I just…I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas…” she managed finally, rubbing her finger against the dirt of the stone floor, to draw a star, “ and to just make sure we’re okay?”

Draco turned his head slowly to stare at her carefully, his eyes flashing before something came down over them and flattened.

“We’re fine Granger. Normal as well ever be in these circumstances. And it won’t really be much of a happy Christmas as I’m not going home for it.”

Hermione stopped then and glanced up at him, her golden browns boring into his flat Grey.

“You’re staying in the castle? For Christmas?”

“Yes. Its not exactly that great at home right now with my father in Azkaban so my mother thought it best if I stay here. Less dangerous since we frequently get threats because of my fathers actions…”

Hermione looked at him worryingly, placing her hand over his, “but hardly anyone will be here…is anyone from Slytherin staying behind?” She asked gently.

Draco looked down at her hand over his and slowly moved his away, the action wounding Hermione more than she thought possible as she stared down at her empty hand.

“No.” He answered simply. Looking back at the horizon once more.

He’d ended the conversation after that, refusing to look at her again while he pulled out another fag and lit it between his lips.

What a fool she was to have sympathy for him…she shouldn’t care as much as she did- he clearly didn’t.

Nodding she turned away and stood up on lead filled legs, she was stupid to have come here, she didn’t even know why she really did…nothing had changed between them the night before. She was still just a mudblood, he was still just a pureblood…she would never be good enough to him. It was just sex. And all they had was a bond of circumstance.

That gave her all the ammunition she needed to be even more determined to break it and have him out of her life for good.

*~~~*

“Mione are you almost done packing, the train is going to leave in an hour” Ginny reminded, sitting on her trunk to haul it closed. She’d overpacked like she did every year after she’d added all the gifts she had for her whole family and then some.

Hermione laughed, pulling her white pompom beanie down snuggly on her head, “I don’t see why you don’t try an extension charm on your trunk you have far too much in there as it is.”

“And send all my stuff into the void? I think not! I may be smart but I still don’t have a brain as big as yours, not to mention I’m only in fifth year, I don’t know it yet.”

“Well I promise when we get back I’ll have learned it so I can charm your trunk for you” she offered, handing her, her blue beanie.

“I’d be ever so grateful” Ginny wheezed, snatching her hat out of Hermione’s waiting hands once she’d had her trunk buckled down.

Soon they were on their way downstairs, meeting a waiting Harry in the common room. Even though Hermione was still mad at him she searched around for Ron, seeing Lavender alone for the first time since the last match.

“Where’s Ron?” She questioned Harry, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“Dunno. He’s been acting weird since Sunday. Hasn’t said not but two bloody words to me, just holed himself up in his four poster shagging Lav…”

“Gross Harry…” Ginny gagged, smacking him the arm. Harry blushed violently, not realizing she’d been standing behind him.

“Sorry Ginny…” he apologized, staring longingly at her as she walked away towards Dean Thomas to get in a final kiss goodbye before leaving for Christmas.

“You’re going to have to eventually tell her…” Hermione interjected softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you going to eventually tell Ron?” He snapped back, then instantly regretted it when she cast her eyes down, “Mione I’m sorry…I’m just a little on edge. I apologize.”

“Don’t worry Harry…it’s fine. Honestly…I don’t even care anymore what Ron does.”

“Really?” Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Yeah…if he could have a full blown relationship out of no where with someone he never gave the time of day until she started shagging him, then obviously he isn’t worth my time.”

“Right…” Harry agreed, following the flow of students out the portrait hole.

Ten minutes later everyone was lined up to start climbing in the carriages back to the train station, Harry catching up with Seamus and Ginny to talk over quidditch plays. Hermione stood alone waiting for the next carriage when she felt someone grab her hand and yank her into the tall bushes near the pickup station.

“What the-

“Sssh Granger its me” Draco whispered into her ear from behind, his hand covering her mouth to keep her from yelling.

Hermione pried his fingers off her face, her eyes glowing and livid.

“What the actual fuck Malfoy!” She hissed, smacking at his chest to push him away from her.

“Don’t go home” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close to him.

“Are you MAD?!” She half yelled, trying to bite down on his hand as smacked it back over her mouth again, then lifted and dragged her deeper into the forest, slamming her against a tree.

“Listen to me” he pleaded, his hand still over her mouth. Her eyes flashed at him but she stopped fighting him, letting her legs fall on either side of his as he stepped closer.

“Just stay…I know what I’m asking is mad…and I wasn’t exactly nice to you yesterday but please…just stay…and don’t ask me why” he begged, his grey eyes the color of storm clouds.

He slid his hand down for her to answer, still holding her up against the tree, “I can’t…” she said immediately, “not only is my family waiting for me but…Harry has a map Draco…a map of the castle that lets him see where everyone goes and every room aside from the room of requirement…and he’d been keeping his eye on you as of late-”

Draco’s eyes turned from storm clouds, to pure black, his eyes dilating in such rage she couldn’t see his iris’s anymore.

‘He…has…what?” He interjected too quietly, enunciating every syllable.

Draco finally let go of her, and cracked his neck, his body stiff as he turned and took long strides back to the pickup station, his destination very apparent when she saw Harry was a straight target. In a panic Hermione tackled him, her mind reeling from the possibilities of what he might do to Harry.

Draco fell back into the bushes with her onto crawling over him to sit on his chest, panting as she did so.

“Just wait! I’ll get Ginny to steal it…I’ll stay! Just don’t attack Harry! You’ll ruin everything!” She exclaimed out of breath with exertion.

“Ginny-

“She knows okay?! She’s the only one who knows right now because I had to tell someone because I couldn’t deal with it alone! Our secrets safe with her…”

Draco stared up at her panting, his grey eyes wild and his hair completely in disarray as he lay on the ground beneath her, his hand wrapped around her inner thigh.

Hermione felt a surge of arousal when she realized what position they were in and shifted back uncomfortably after a moment.

“Fine.” He answered pulling his hand away to push her off of him so he could stand and brush off his black winter coat, “but you tell the Weaselette **now**.”

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how it wassss!!!!
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	7. You Think it's Only Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! I'm updating a little early on in the day today!! I've literally written about two chapters ahead now and its starting to take shape get intense! I'm def going to have to edit the tags and add angst to it as well (don't know why I didn't before to be honest). But since we're almost at the crux of the story; I just want to add this story is going to be in three parts. This story being Draco and Hermione's beginning and the others I don't want to give too much information because I still want it to be a surprise just know that part two is during the war and part three is the aftermath. Anyway my projected chapter amount is 20 but it could possibly end up being more if I'm not able to condense a bit more. So that being said disclaimer I don't own anything all of Harry Potter and its lovely characters belong to Jk Rowling, but not badass Draco...I own him and all his now and future tattoos 😂
> 
> Trigger Warning: Some non-con and minor bondage
> 
> Pinterest Board Inspiration: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Every Single Time by Jonas Brothers

**CHAPTER 7**

**YOU THINK ITS ONLY PHYSICAL**

_*Every single time_

_I keep on coming back to you_

_You’re always on my mind_

_It doesn’t matter what I do, I do*_

_“Just wait! I’ll get Ginny to steal it…I’ll stay! Just don’t attack Harry! You’ll ruin everything!” She exclaimed out of breath with exertion._

_"_ _Ginny-_

_“She knows okay?! She’s the only one who knows right now because I had to tell someone because I couldn’t deal with it alone! Our secrets safe with her…”_

_Draco stared up at her out of panting, his grey eyes wild and his hair completely in disarray as he lay on the ground beneath her, his hand wrapped around her inner thigh._

_Hermione felt a surge of arousal after a moment when she realized what position they were in and shifted back uncomfortably after a moment._

_“Fine.” He answered pulling his hand away to push her off of him so he could stand and brush off his black winter coat, “but you tell the Weaselette_ **_now_ ** _.”_

_*~~~*_

Hermione walked back to Ginny with her feet feeling like they were weighed down by bricks. She didn’t know how she was going to explain this to her, let alone tell her she told him about the map in first place. She already relied so much on her friend. She just hoped this time what she what she would ask of her wouldn’t be the final straw that broke the camels back.

Ginny glanced up at her as she approached and immediately zero’d in that something wasn’t right. Her hat was missing for one, and she also had a streak of dirt up the side of her white puffer jacket.

“Hey Mione, you okay?” She asked, turning away from Harry and Seamus.

“Yea…Gin can I talk to you a minute” she asked weakly, too anxious to look her in the face.

Ginny nodded in curiosity and excused herself, making Harry promise to save her a seat on the train before he sent Hermione a look of concern and jumped into the next carriage with Katie.

“What wrong?” She asked immediately, brown eyes full of concern.

“I can’t go” she exhaled, looking anywhere but Ginnys face.

“What?! Mione it’s Christmas your family is waiting for you, what happened?!!”

“Draco asked me to stay…” she mumbled staring at the ground.

“So?! Tell him you’re BLOODY leaving!” She said in annoyance, her tone climbing as she got closer to Hermione so no one else would hear.

“I did- but in the process I may have told him too much…” she explained, glancing up hesitantly at Ginny through her eyelashes.

Ginny’s eyebrow quirked, expression taking interest, “Told him too much of what?”

She hesitated, “I kind of let it slip…that Harry had the map and could see where we are at all times…”

Ginny’s eyes turned into slits as she stared at her, unmoving and incredibly quiet. Finally Hermione looked her in the face and felt her own turn bright red with embarrassment. She’d really fucked things up now…

“You did what?” She said so low Hermione could barely hear her.

“Ginny if I didn’t promise him he would have beat the shit out of Harry, look at what he did to Cormac’s jaw! He’s still in the hospital wing trying to grow back his teeth until this Wednesday! Not mention what he did to him at the beginning of the year when he stomped on his face, or last year when-

“Alright I get it! But if you wouldn’t have told him about the map in the first place you wouldn’t be in this situation! Damn this bloody bond! My mother never explained that it would be this bad yet here we are!” She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

By now the pickup station was mostly deserted, and the last carriage was approaching to take the last bit of students to the train station.

“I know…I’m sorry but Ginny that’s not what I really wanted to tell you” she said quietly, her stress levels so high at this point she could almost feel a bowel movement.

Ginny glanced back at her, her face incredulous, “don’t even ask me Granger…”

Hermione winced, rubbing a hand behind her neck to loosen the stiff muscles, “I need you to steal the map.”

“MIONE-!”

“I KNOW! Look I’m sorry I know I’m a horrible person to ask you this but please help me! So far I don’t know if Harry know’s Draco’s not going back home for Christmas, but you’ve got to keep it that way! He can’t find out Ginny!”

“Mione I can’t lie to Harry for you!! I don’t understand how its so easy for you to do that in the first place!!!” Ginny groaned, gripping her red hair as the last carriage waited on her along with two other first year students.

Hermione paled at her last sentence, feeling like she’d been called out. At this point she didn’t get why it was so easy for her either.

“Then don’t lie! Affirm that Draco’s gone home for Christmas, its most likely what he thinks anyway! Just tell him you saw Draco at the station waiting for a carriage!” She rushed, ignoring her thoughts as sheheld onto Ginny’s winter coat to keep her from leaving.

“But I haven’t seen him!” She huffed, trying to pry Hermione’s fingers off.

“DRACO!” Hermione snarled, turning around to look for him only to see he had already disappeared.

Bloody arsehole!

Ginny rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Fine…I’ll affirm _you’ve_ seen him here…” she deadpanned, looking towards the carriage.

“Gin…just distract him…keep him so entertained he won’t even think of that map.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her, “Why would Harry want me to entertain him? He has Ron” she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione blushed, knowing she needed to keep her mouth shut about this one, but still wanting to give her other best friend a tiny nudge in the right direction.

“Trust me Ginny…He wants _you_ to entertain him.”

Ginny’s expression went from curious to confused, turning away after an awkward moment to climb in the carriage.

“I’ll fire call you every night at eight starting tomorrow, don’t forget Ginny!” Hermione called, waving goodbye.

“Yeah, yea, don’t forget to get a hold of your parents Mione, I’m sure they won’t be pleased to be waiting for you if you don’t plan on showing up!” She called back, an irritated bite in her tone.

Hermione watched the carriage pull away after that, and stood there in silence. Not sure how this day had turned out so bonkers. She was about to turn around and walk back towards the castle when she saw her trunk sitting on the stone steps.

“My trunk! I’d forgotten all about it!” She exclaimed in horror, the thought of being without her books or homework assignments for the next two weeks terrifying her.

She looked around for sign of Draco but saw none, realizing he had indeed left her there to fend for herself. She groaned in annoyance and levitated her trunk, heading toward the owlery.

She had a letter to send to her parents.

*~~~*

Hermione sat in McGonagall’s office, facing the concerned witch while petting her cat that had jumped into her lap when she’d taken a seat in front of her. He almost reminded her of Crookshanks, (whom she was sure was still somewhere around the castle chasing mice, as she found him back in her room when she arrived back in the castle, somehow he’d ended up there on his own.)

“My dear I thought you were going home?” The old professor said worriedly, taking a sip of her tea, “have you notified your parents?”

“I sent them a letter by owl professor, It should arrive hours before the train.”

Hermione had managed to scribble out a letter to her parents in haste with the excuse that she wanted to get more studying in for extra credit towards her O.W.L.S since the library was deserted, and now found herself in McGonagall’s office trying to feed her the very same excuse but finding it very difficult to lie to her.

“I decided to stay and get in extra credit towards my O.W.L.S professor…I could use the empty library and the quiet time to study” she let out finally, looking away from McGonagall in guilt.

“Oh…but my dear you’re already on schedule with most of your classes…are you sure you don’t want to wait until after Christmas?”

“I’m sure” she gulped, feeling downright horrid. First she betrayed her best friend by giving up the only angle he had on Malfoy (something she was still having trouble understanding..) whom he thought had sinister plans…even though she was sure he didn’t…then she let her parents down last minute by canceling Christmas completely on them…and then worse of all she’d actually told Ginny to lie for her…not a simple lie like pretending innocence with McClaggen’s actions- but a big lie to protect the fact that she was most likely going to shag Draco’s brains out allover the whole fucking school! Because that had to be the only reason he wanted her to stay right?

What kind of person had she become-? She had officially resigned herself to the fact that she couldn’t resist him anymore at this point…not after the night they shared Saturday. The bond that she thought she’d understood having with him was becoming more and more confusing by the day. She was doing things for Malfoy she’d never thought she’d ever do, bond of circumstance or not.

“Well alright Ms. Granger…I’ll have dinner sent to your dormitory shortly.” She stated, standing up to let Hermione out of the room.

*~~~*

The walk back to Gryffindor tower was a long and lonely one, the events of the day finally weighing her down. She hadn’t realized how utterly alone she would feel being here on her own and realized how stupid she was to open her mouth and stick herself in this situation. She’d never been known for being a blabber mouth- so then why did her brain trust him enough with that information in the first place was beyond her.

Draco may not be a death eater, but he’s still associated with the darkness whether she wanted to acknowledge that or not. He still was still a pureblood supremacist who thought she was trying to steal magic.

At least that’s what she thought…as time went on she wasn’t sure anymore.

Closing the door to her room she saw Crookshanks sitting on the top of her trunk that sat on the end of the bed along with a medium sized beautifully wrapped black box. Hermione squinted at it in curiosity, picking it up but seeing no name attached to the note.

_Because I promised._

She turned the note over, seeing that nothing else was written on the back before opening it up to find the exact same white bralette and panty set Malfoy had ruined the first time they had sex..

 _“I’ll buy you more”_ he had said.

Upon inspecting it further though Hermione noticed that it was indeed a replica of her original, but a different brand.

_La Perla_

Hermione’s eyes nearly popped out of her face at the revelation, wondering how on earth Malfoy had gotten such as expensive brand- no expensive _Muggle_ brand- to make her own one of a kind underwear- that was a replica of a much cheaper brand.

She emptied the rest of the box to see if he had left another note but found nothing else. Sighing she pulled off her jacket and sent her things away wandlessly to their respective places before she got in the shower to settle in for the night, ignoring her dinner that sat on the desk she and her roommates shared, her thought’s still clouded with the form of a gorgeous boy with silver white hair…

*~~~*

_‘TAP’_

Hermione stirred a little, one eye opening and adjusting to the darkness.

_‘TAP’_

She sat up straight and looked around the room, squinting at the window as she tried to clear the fog from her eyes. Sitting outside was Draco’s eagle owl, holding in his beak a tied up message.

Hermione passed out in bed at around seven, the activities from the day being exhaustive to the point that she couldn’t keep her eyes open, her mind troubled with thought’s of the map, Draco’s temper and Harry’s unique skills of deduction all weighing down on her. 

Carefully she opened the window to take the note, afraid his owl might bite her before she got to see it, but sighed in surprise when it actually bent its head for her to stroke it before taking off to find its treat…or dinner judging by the time it was on her clock.

‘8:30PM’

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower._

Nothing else was written and before she could even inspect it to see if it did have more, it turned to ash in her hands. Looking down at her light blue silk Pajama bottoms and thin spaghetti strap silk top she decided to change her clothes before she left, not relishing in the feel of the frigid cold that was sure to hit them up there. She glanced at the package Draco had sent her again, deciding to put those on too before she went up there- she didn’t even know why she was heading up there at his command in the first place to be honest since he was the one who begged her to stay then abandoned her at the station.

But it almost felt like he needed her…which was silly because he didn’t even want her…not in that way. Only because of the bond…if it didn’t exist she would still just be a one night stand, sitting at home eating treacle tarts with her dad while watching peanuts reruns instead of being in a deserted school for Christmas.

She sighed sadly, pulling on a warm woolen jumper over her dark distressed denims, and warm boots lined with faux fur.

Casting a disillusionment spell over herself she quietly snuck out of the portrait hole, the fat lady still snoring inside her painting. The one good thing about being in the castle during holiday was also the fact that Filch decided to vacation from being especially good at annoying students as well, leaving the halls completely deserted. Climbing up the steps to the tower, she felt her heart summersault into her stomach when she saw him leaning upon the banister, clad in a simple black knit turtleneck, some dark wash denims, and expensive leather boots, the cool breeze from the cold front whipping through his silvery white strands.

She nonverbally cancelled out the spell and crept up next to him, leaning against the stone wall, he didn’t turn to her or even glance at her, instead choosing to look out over the snowy grounds.

Just as she was about to ask him the question she’d been wondering all day he glanced at her, serving her a look that made her shut her mouth instead.

“I know you want to ask me why I wanted you to stay…as I said please don’t ask me why…just accept it Granger…” he cautioned, his voice hard and serious.

Hermione’s annoyance flared, his answer not good enough for her, “What is it that you want from me Malfoy…?! is this strictly just sex? Or do you have some kind of agenda? Or is it that you don’t want to be alone for the bloody holidays?Because either way you have me very confused- one moment you’re telling me you can’t get me out of your head, the next you’re acting like what we’ve had doesn’t exist! So which is it?! Do you want me or don’t you?! Because I’m positive I know the answer, I just need you to get out with it already!”

Draco’s eyes dilated in anger, his nostrils flaring as he stood away from the banister, “and what answer do you assume that is Granger?”

“That you only want to use me to stay here so you could use me to your satisfaction!”

Draco let out a pained sarcastic chuckle, running a hand through his hair as he turned away from her, “that _is_ what _you_ would think…”

“Oh is it something else Malfoy?” She mocked, placing her hands on her hips, “forgive me I had you pegged out all wrong! The last six years was just a show apparently, you don’t really think I’m an abomination to magic!”

“Granger stop…” he warned, the grip on his wand tightening.

“Or what? Are you going to hex me? Or kiss me? Honestly it’s such fun playing Russian roulette with you, I don’t know if I’m going to scrunch up in pain or orgasm!!” She thundered, feeling her magic crackle around her as she goaded him, clenching her wand ready for anything he could throw at her.

“Enough Granger!” He snapped, turning to face her and twisting his wand, his pupils blown open wide.

Hermione almost jumped out of her shoes when she felt it…then stumbled, and dropped her wand, gripping the wall to keep from falling. Pleasure ripped through her hard, making her see white before she crumpled to the floor whimpering and moaning.

Draco walked over to her slowly, his strides long and calculated before stopping to pick up her wand, “I had wondered if you might be wearing the knickers I had made for you…your predictability will be your downfall love” he spoke thickly, arousal clearly evident in his voice as he crouched next to her to watch her seizing and out of breath, the vibrations in her knickers too much. It felt like the moment it started an invisible cock had been ramming in and out of her, bringing her close then slowing down again to take her to the edge, then pushing her back.

“Shitt!- what- what are you doing to me Malfoyyyy fuckkkk!” she cried, throwing her head back hard against the stone floor as her body arched and writhed.

“Playing Russian roulette with you Granger…, this time I chose both _pain_ and _pleasure,_ since apparently all I _want_ is to use you to my… _satisfaction._ ” He replied coldly, running a hand up her jumper to push up her bralette and expose her breasts to the cold, then pinching her nipple hard.

“ _Fulagari”_

Hermione tried to throw out a hand to slap him away but felt her hands being jerked back tight above her head, and her legs bound together.

“Oh merlin FUCK!” She screeched, her eyes rolling back as the pain from being pulled forward then pushed back from her crest becoming too much for her, a bead of sweat dripped down her temple as she seized and wiggled around furiously.

“Now Granger…we can’t have you waking up what staff and students left here now can we?” He taunted, silencing her non verbally.

Tears started to leak out of her eyes at this point, the pleasure and pain beginning to exhaust her, all she wanted more than anything was to make Malfoy bleed and cum all at the same time.

Suddenly she felt her jumper come down and her body levitate, she looked around wildly, eyes wide and frightened, staring at Draco in question.

“Relax Granger…” he gave her a hard smile that didn’t reach his eyes, his perfect white teeth on display as he stood up and towered over her floating body, “we’re going back to my room. I’m not done playing with you yet.”

*~~~*

“Ronald Weasley what broomstick flew up your arse?!” Ginny shouted as he shoved past her to get inside the front door of the burrow, pulling his trunk along.

“Language!” Mrs. Weasley thundered, pinching Ginnys side, “and Ronald Bilius Weasley you apologize to your sister this instant!”

Harry gave Ron’s back a look of concern, wondering what indeed was wrong with him. First he’d had a horrible attitude on the train back home, refusing to even look at anyone the entire time, then when Ginny had announced Hermione had decided last minute to get in hardcore studying for O.W.L.S back at the castle instead of going home for break he threw a tirade angry of questions at his sister, asking what she was doing and who she was staying with, even asking if _Draco Malfoy_ had decided to stay to _study_ as well. Ginny had paled at that and told them that Hermione had commented to her that she saw him at the station and he was going home. Harry believed her, one because he was too wrapped up in talking to Seamus about quidditch plays anyway to even notice if Malfoy was around, and two because he was Malfoy! Hermione wouldn’t come near him if he had a gallon of water and her eyebrows were on fire!

Harry defended Ginny, telling Ron that Hermione wasn’t some slag she was their friend, and then watched in dismay as he stood up and bellowed that they were all thick and knew absolutely shite about her and left their compartment, slamming the door so hard the window almost cracked.

After that Harry had heard some third year girls twittering about in the hall of the train, saying that some redheaded Gryffindor had grabbed a blonde girl in their car and took her into the lavatory to shag, the sounds of Lavender screaming out WonWon scarring their ear drums raw.

“What is he on about today?” Harry asked Ginny, pulling her trunk for her and leaving his own behind at the front door, “first the explosion in the train car, then shagging Lavender the whole way home, its like he’s gone completely Mental…why is he so worried about Hermione all of a sudden…? He wasn’t this obsessed with her a week ago when his girlfriend was sucking off his face.”

Ginny turned a light shade of red and looked away, reaching the last steps at the top, “maybe he’s jealous because of her date with McClaggen..?” She offered, dragging her trunk into her room after Harry had set it down.

“Oh shite I forgot…he saw her that day?” Harry asked, understanding dawning on him.

“He did…just as she was about to leave with him…”

“So that’s why he’s been like this since yesterday! Poor Ron…” he sympathized, shaking his head.

Ginny’s face turned a deep shade of red, “No! Not poor Ron! Honestly You boy’s are as dense as milk! He kissed Lavender right in front of her at that party in the common room! And then feigned innocence while she had to watch them together snogging at all hours with bloody Lavender practically living in your room!! And that’s not the tip of the iceberg with other shit he’s done to her through the years!!!” She hissed, ripping her hat off her head and throwing it into her room so hard she knocked over a book stack.

Harry felt his throat dry up, he didn’t mean to offend her, he had said it without thinking honestly.

“Okay Ginny…I’m sorry” he relented, holding his hands up in surrender, “that was insensitive of me…I know Ron put Mione through a lot.”

“Yes well…thanks.” She finished, kicking her boots off and stripping out of her jacket.

“I have just one question though?”

“Hm?”

“Why would Ron ask if Malfoy stood back instead of Cormac..? I mean technically he was the one she went to the party with? That was oddly specific…”

Ginny blanched, looking away from Harry, “Because Ron is an idiot and he would throw the most vile person into a sentence to make Hermione look worse than him!” She yelled, making Harry put his hands up again.

“Sorry I asked…” Harry mumbled, his eyes wide as he looked down.

Now it was Ginny’s turn to apologize.

“Harry I’m sorry…” she recanted softly, touching his shoulder, “I’m not angry at you…my brother just knows how to irritate me” she admitted, tucking a long strand of red hair behind her ear.

Harry looked up at her and met his greens to her browns, making Ginny’s stomach flutter into her heart, she then suddenly noticed that their proximity much closer than she had originally thought.

“Harry your trunk!” Molly called, interrupting the first moment they’d actually really had.

Harry jumped, almost smacking his head on Ginny’s doorway before he mumbled an excuse and all but ran down the steps to get his things.

Ginny stared wide eyed in panic at his retreating form as she realized how close the boys were to finding out about Hermione’s secret…if one hadn’t already.

Fuck…she was going to have to steal that map after all…or distract the hell out of Harry somehow (she was starting to have an inkling on how to do it). At least until she could beat the hell out of Ron and find out what he knew before he imploded all their lives to bits.

“Fucking Bonds!” she whined, slamming her door so hard the ghoul in the attic groaned and banged on the pipes.

Ginny looked at the time and read five o’clock while she opened her trunk, her gifts all but exploding around her room.

Fuck fire calling her tomorrow. She was going to have to call her tonight.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it wassss!!! <3 
> 
> Pinterest Board Inspiration: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	8. What a Wicked Game to Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! time for another weekly update, I hope you guys enjoy this one it was fun to write! I can't believe this story already has so many views and bookmarks and I'm only up to chapter 8! Once again guys I'm going to try to keep this story at 20 chapters but I can already feel it might be a chapter or two more. Condensing so much into one chapter is hard this one already has 5,000 words! So its a long one enjoy guys!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SOME NON-CON 
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song inspiration: Wicked Game (feat. Annaca) - Ursine Vulpine

**CHAPTER 8**

**WHAT A WICKED GAME TO PLAY**

_*The world was on fire and no one_

_could save me but you_

_It’s strange what desire_

_will make foolish people do*_

_Ginny stared wide eyed in panic at his retreating form as she realized how close the boys were to finding out about Hermione’s secret…if one hadn’t already._

_Fuck…she was going to have to steal that map after all…or distract the hell out of Harry somehow (she was starting to have an inkling on how to do it). At least until she could beat the hell out of Ron and find out what he knew before he imploded all their lives to bits._

_“Fucking Bonds!” she whined, slamming her door so hard the ghoul in the attic groaned and banged on the pipes._

_Ginny looked at the time and read five o’clock while she opened her trunk, her gifts all but exploding around her room._

_Fuck fire calling her tomorrow. She was going to have to call her tonight._

*~~~*

“Unghhhhhh Draco pleaseeee!!!!” Hermione wailed loudly, sweat pouring off her half naked body as seized painfully against her binds, her delayed orgasm making her lose her grip on sanity.

Draco stood over her body shirtless, his abs flexing as he palmed his hardened cock through his denims to torture her, his face still stoic but full of arousal as he watched her moan, pulling out a chair next to her.

He had wasted no time getting her down from the astronomy tower to the inside the dungeons past his common room stone wall, watching her struggle and writhe against her binding the whole way silently, Then only lifted the disillusionment spell and the silencing spell after he had stripped her of all her clothes- except her undergarments- once she was inside his room and on his bed he had warded it for any sound and trespassers in case Snape decided to randomly check in on him.

“Please what Granger?” He asked sardonically, reaching over her to squeeze her left breast hard through the thin material, making her yell out with desire.

“Please Draco make it stoppppp! Pleaseeeee just let me cum!!”

Draco took his hand away and sat back quietly, crossing his calve over his knee, “Now Granger that wouldn’t be conducive as to why you’re here…since that wouldn’t meet my _satisfaction_ …”

Hermione bit back another wild moan, spasming hard as she felt the invisible cock ram her hard again, her clit throbbing as it almost made her completely topple over the edge.

“Please Draco, I’m sorry I pushed you!” She yelled, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of pleasure ran over her, bringing her close the edge again.

“Why are you apologizing to me…you have your mind made up about me Granger, and you’re right, I’m a blood supremacist, My family raised me to see you as an abomination, I shouldn’t care about a mudblood- I’m a fucking filthy rich pureblood-!! You’re nothing to me-!! Can’t you see that Granger-!!! I’m proving you right-! I’m using you to my SATISFACTION!!!” He thundered breathing hard, standing up and knocking his chair over in the process.

Hermione stared at him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall over. So that’s how he really felt…a big part of her already knew…but she never expected it to hurt as much as it did hearing him say it.

She spasmed again, the tears flowing like a dam- fuck him for making her react to him this way- fuck him for kissing her that night and starting this whole fucking mess!- and fuck him for making her give a damn about him!

“Fuck you!” She screamed cried , tears blinding her as she pulled wildly against her bindings, “Let me go, NOW!!!”

Draco’s features softened as he stared at her and then took a step towards her, his eyes becoming stormy grey again, before he walked over to her, climbed on his bed and cancelled out the bindings on her feet, parting her thighs to fall on either side of his hips.

“Get away from me!” She cried, tears staining his pillows and sheets as she tried to retract her legs.

“No Granger…I won’t…” he whispered, pushing his denim covered cock against her thin knickers hard.

That was all it took, Hermione screamed so loud the windows looking out into the black lake shook a bit, her cunt clenching around the invisible force pumping into her until she all but combusted against him, seizing and spasming.

After a moment it stopped. The vibrating pool of pleasure washing over her, and she was finally able to relax, falling limp against the bed as she looked into his stormy grey eyes.

“I won’t….because I don’t want to be all the things you’ve accused me of being…I don’t want to use you Granger…and I don’t…I don’t….” He broke, looking away from her face to squeeze his eyes shut.

“Don’t what…” she breathed, her tears stopping as she stared up at him with big golden brown eyes, sighing in relief as the binding at her arms fell away.

“I don’t think you’re….an….an abomination to magic…I don’t think I’ve ever really thought that….” He answered, face mirroring her shock as he said it and looked back down at her, his grey eyes now the color of rain.

“I’vejust always wanted so much to…please my…my” he couldn’t finish the sentence, emotion clogged his throat and he shut his eyes again to hide his pain, the need and want to tell her everything becoming too strong to bear. He’d felt so alone all this time…so alone…and being with her he had begun to forget about the problems that lay ahead of him…and he had come to a frightening realization that as much as he loved his familyshe was slowly becoming the center of his world….the need for her body and for her alone was blurring the lines.

But his world was dangerous. Most especially for someone like her.

And if he did care about her a fraction like he felt he did…as much as he tried desperately not to…he would let her go. But Draco had always been a selfish child…he couldn’t bring himself to do it. No matter how hard he tried.

What was wrong with him—? Why was he letting this one girl make his life so difficult?

Hermione watched Draco at war with himself internally and felt her heart squeeze with pity for him. As much as she wanted to condemn him for all the hateful things he’d said and done over the years she couldn’t bring herself to care about them anymore. Not when the person sitting in front of her is nothing like the person she hated so much in her past. Something had changed Draco this year…the once awful loathsome little bully she’d wanted to hex into oblivion from her childhood was gone…and a very scared confused and lonely young man was left in his place.

Propping herself on her forearms she reached out to him, sliding a hand through his hair as she brought her lips to his, willing whatever pain he was feeling to go away. He choked out a sigh against her mouth and pushed her back against the bed, covering her body with his as grabbed onto her hands and pulled them over her head before plunging his tongue inside her, tangling and massaging his tongue against hers gently.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, freeing one of her hands to unzip his denims and push a hand inside his drawers, feeling the silky veins of his shaft push against her palm roughly, before he broke off from her lips to sit back on his knees and pull her white lace knickers off her bum. Parting her thighs again slowly, he groaned deep in his chest as he watched her almost bare pussy open for him, her cunt glistening and ready for him.

“Merlin I want you to cum in my mouth” he panted, his eyes dilating molten steel as his abs hardened and flexed with every breath.

Hermione whimpered softly, bucking her hips toward him with the need for friction, “Make me cum Draco please— I want you so bad” she gasped, arching her back to reach behind and strip off her bralette herself.

At the sight of her bare breasts Draco let out a guttural groan, pulling one of her calves over his shoulder as he dove down between her legs, parting her lips and sucking her clit hard into his mouth.

Hermione let out a scream, her back arching off the bed as she grabbed onto Draco’s hair, tugging roughly to get him even closer. Draco pinned down her hips with his palm and shoved his tongue into her cunt, twisting and using the flat of his tongue to absorb all her juices, before using his finger to pull back the hood of her clit to run the tip of his tongue along the exposed nerves

“UGH FUCK DRACOOOO— Oh God I’m cummingggg!!!!!” She screamed, quickly losing control of her body as she felt herself instantly spiral off the edge again, her thighs shaking as she struggled to keep them from closing on Draco’s head and her cunt spasmed dripping out in spurts onto his tongue.

Draco grunted then, pulling away to stand on his knees before he pulled the elastic band on his silk boxer shorts down to take out his cock. He was so hard the veins that stood out were visibly pulsing in his hand and the blunt circumcised tip of his penis was weeping out a pearl of seamen. Grabbing onto Hermione’s ass he pulled her forward, wrapping her calves around his hips before he touched his head to the entrance of her vagina, parting her lips to push inside so slowly Hermione thought she might cum before he actually bottomed out inside her.

“Fuck love, you’re so wet and tight around my cock” he gritted out through his teeth as his head fell back against his shoulders. It took all the restraint he had not to hurry up and plunge himself inside her and fuck her raw, the vein in his temple stood out from the effort. He couldn’t understand how it always felt like this with her. Fucking Granger wasn’t just _fucking—_ fucking Pansy Parkinson or Daphne Greengrass was just _fucking_. This was like the pull from the first cigarette of the day… and as intense as the feel of firewhisky flowing through your body when you’re parched. It was in one word that could only be defined as— _addiction_.

He didn’t know if he could ever stop.

Draco pushed inside her a bit more, sweat beginning to form between the dip in his stomach, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on let alone Hermione who was gasping for air and seizing with every inch he pushed inside, the protruding veins of his shaft rubbing against her extremely tight walls.

“Draco!” She whimpered, bucking her hips up toward him with impatience, “Pleaseee…I’m begging you just fuck me!”

He groaned at her request, stars behind his eyes almost blinding him as he surged forward, sliding his hands up to grab onto her hips before plunging inside, his hips slapping against her ass hard.

Hermione screamed out loudly, her chest arching off the mattress as her eyes rolled back into her head, whatever Draco had hit inside her made her want to lose her mind and made her walls clench down hard around his dick, causing Draco to lose his momentum for a moment as he bit back a shout.

“Ah Fuck Granger!!!” He grunted, pulling almost all the way out before slamming himself back in, hitting the exact same spot again.

“Oh god right fucking there!!” She wheezed, bucking her hips back hard against his the intense feeling of her looming orgasm washing over her, “If you stop right now Malfoy I’ll kill you!” She yelled, sitting up on her elbows to push her hips into him harder, before watching their bodies collide as he snapped his hips into her again, this time pulling out quickly before pushing back in, the pull on the base of his cock into her cunt almost like a suction.

All it took was watching Draco’s cock ram inside her for her to lose it completely, the sight of their joined bodies pushing her completely into her explosive orgasm, her clit throbbing and pulsing as her cunt squirted out so much cum it dripped down her ass and his testicles before triggering Draco’s, his dick swelling and spilling out streams upon streams of cum inside of her.

“FUCK HERMIONE——!!! UNGHHHHHH!!!” He roared, her name spilling of his lips as his hips slapped against her ass to completion and he came down from his orgasm, falling limply over her body, completely spent.

Hermione gasped for air, the aftermath of her orgasm and the weight of Draco’s body squeezing at lungs. Running a hand down his back she looked over his shoulders and spotted something funny. She pushed away a few strands of his hair to reveal a tattoo she’d never seen before across his shoulders, the outline of it puckering slightly under her fingers. It took her a moment to realize that every time they had sex she’d never actually seen his back. Just his well muscled chest amongst… _other_ things.

“What’s this?” She asked softly, rubbing at the lettering, her other hand pushing through his silky strands at the base of his neck.

“It’s a tattoo Granger, lots of wizards have them..” Draco mumbled into her neck, completely relaxing into her arms.

“I know that silly…but what’s it say..?”

Draco paused a moment weighing his words carefully, then lifted his head then slowly, his stormy grey eyes boring into hers.

“ _Define odium non set tibi”_ he answered softly, waiting for her reaction. Hermione broke her gaze away from him, staring at vaulted ceiling while translating in her head. Blinking in realization as she looked back at him in wonderment once she was done working it out.

“Hate does not define you.”

*~~~*

“If this girl literally doesn’t bloody get back to her room! How long can two people shag!!!” Ginny growled in frustration, pulling her head back out of the fireplace to look at the time again. At exactly nine o’clock she’d thrown her floo powder into the fireplace to call Hermione, only to discover she was nowhere to be found.

Since then within the span of two and a half hours Ginny had fire called her four times to try to tell her of what was going on with Ron. But every time she stuck her head inside all she was met with was an empty room, and Crookshanks curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace asleep. Her patience was waning thin and she was tired as hell, all she wanted was to go to bed. But her nerves were so frayed she didn’t think she’d ever fall asleep unless she took a dreamless sleep potion.

_Potion…_

Fuck!! Was Hermione on the potion?!!!! Fuck—!!! she just had to be!! she couldn’t be that irresponsible!! She had to get a hold of her. Quickly she threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stuck her head back inside calling for her dormitory number, her hair whipping around her face and bouncing around as she got through and looked around to see their shared room to see once again that it was empty.

“FOR FUCKS SAKES!” She shouted scaring Crookshanks out of his sleep, “shit sorry Cat…wait a minute— Crooks? Can you get Hermione for me???!”

Crookshanks cocked his head at her and stood up to come closer to the fireplace.

“Yes that’s a good boy, can you understand me? I know you understand lots so meow if you know what I’m saying!”

Crookshanks let out a small meow.

“Finally!” She cried, chastising herself when he backed up, “no no I’m sorry crooks its just been a long night! Please can you find Hermione and lead her to a fireplace? Jump on my dresser! I’ve left my hair tie there, please bring it to her!”

Crookshanks tilted his head again before he walked away jumped on the top of her dresser, scooping her hair tie into his mouth.

“Yes!! Thank you Crookshanks! I know you’ll figure out a way to get to her!” She exclaimed, her anxiety finally coming down a notch as she watched the fluffy orange cat leave the room.

*~~~*

“ME-OWWWW”

Hermione startled awake, almost letting out a panicked scream when she saw two yellow eyes boring into her’s.

Crookshanks pawed at her face gently, almost as if to reassure her it was just him, before jumping off the side table to sit in front of the fire, still staring at her.

She looked around the room a moment, realizing she had no idea where she was until she felt an arm squeeze around her middle and it hit her she had never left Draco’s room.

She sat there in disbelief wondering how in the world she’d managed to dose off so easily, and realized that for the first time in a _year_ she’d slept completely soundly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Crookshanks let out another meow and immediately pulled her fingers to her lips, afraid he might wake Draco. Gently she pried his arm from around her waist and quietly got out of his bed, looking down to realize she was still naked.

She walked over to a chair that was sitting at a desk holding a white button down shirt from their uniform and checked the tag to make sure it was his, slipping it on and buttoning it up once she had confirmed that it was.

“What is it Crooks? How did you get in here?” She whispered in amazement while stroking his ear after she kneeled down to him, realizing suddenly she had no idea where Crookshanks went during the day when she had classes. Her last thought being he might have had his own passageways within the castle.

Crookshanks let out a soft purr, dropping something small in her hand, then pawing gently at the dying fireplace.

Hermione held it up gently to the small firelight and frowned when she saw it was Ginny’s red hair tie.

“Why are you bringing me this Crooks?” She whispered, looking back up at him again.

Crookshanks once again pawed at the fireplace, letting out another small meow, before it finally hit her hard like a brick.

Ginny sent Crooks…she was trying to fire call her.

In all the activity that had happened in the night she’d abandoned all thought about the map, Ginny, Harry and everything else.

Had something gone wrong? Did Harry find out? She had told Ginny she would fire call her tomorrow night but something must have happened!

Jumping to her feet got close to the top of the fireplace and sighed in relief when she found a small bowl of floo powder under some candy wrappers for fire calling, picking them out gently before she grabbed a handful of powder, threw it into the flames and stuck her head inside calling for Ginerva Weasleys room in the burrow.

She was met with Ginny’s very aggravated brown eyes and wild red hair that looked like she’d been gripping it on and off for hours.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione whispered, her stomach twisting.

“Everything!” Ginny hissed, glaring at Hermione hard, “Ron knows!”

Hermione’s eyes nearly bugged out of her face at the revelation, the fire cracking around her face.

“He knows what?!!” She cried, panic settling in, “What does he know Ginny?!!”

“What do you think genius” she snapped, crossing her arms and settling back on her bum from her kneecaps.

“HOW?” She exclaimed much too loudly.

“SSH!! Hermione damn it everyones asleep!” She hissed, pulling a finger to her lips, “ I don’t know how yet! My guess is he might have seen you two!

“Shit Ginny this is bad very bad! What happened?!!!” She asked trembling, swallowing back the bile that threatened to come out, Ginny was one thing but Ron and Harry would **kill** Draco and never speak to her again if they knew!

“Ron flipped when he found out you were staying behind, he was already broody as it is and that just made him explode and in not so small words basically accused you of staying behind to shag Malfoy!” She replied, her expression thunderous, “if it wasn’t bad enough he said that, he also did it in front of Harry of all people!”

“Oh my god…Ginny I’m going to be sick oh merlin what do I do?” Hermione wheezed as she willed her food to stay down.

“Calm down Mione, I mentioned to him that you had seen Malfoy at the pickup station…that sated Harry for now but I think he’s still a little suspicious, he asked why would Ron use that specific a person to begin with…I feigned innocence and told him Ron was just trying to make you look bad—which he was—Merlin Hermione I wish you would have just went home…” Ginny said tiredly, rubbing her forehead.

“A part of me does too…but who knows if we would have found out about Ron until it was too late…Gin you’ve got to talk to Ron and find out exactly what he knows!”

“I know Mione…and also manage to keep Harry from knowing at the same time…fuck this is a pickle…” she groaned, running a hand through her wild hair.

Hermione stared at her, contemplating their options. Right now Ginny was at home barred from using magic unless she was doing her homework. The same went for Harry and Ron because they both weren’t seventeen yet. The only way would be for Ginny to corner Ron and make him tell her…but how?

Suddenly a thought hit her. If they were going to get Ron to tell them anything they had to fight dirty but fight dirty the _muggle_ way.

“Ginny I have an idea…” she announced, clearing her voice.

Ginny looked up at her, scooting closer to the fire.

“We have to blackmail Ron.”

“What?!”

“You can’t use magic to make him talk, just like he can’t use magic to stop you from asking him. Tell him if he doesn’t tell you what he know’s or keep quiet you’ll tell your mom he’s been shagging Lavender for a month, and that he took the liquid luck potion thinking it was liquid luck to cheat and win the quidditch match.”

Ginny’s mouth fell open, no sound coming out as she stared at her in shock.

“Hermione…I’ve told on my brother loads of times but this is kind of extreme…my mom would literally fire call McGonagall and tell her he attempted that…he could possibly get kicked off the team…and be stripped of his prefect badge…”

“I’m not saying to actually tell on him! Just make him think you will! You’re good at making him think he’s in trouble…” she remarked, expression tense.

Ginny stared at her a moment, then finally nodded, defeat settling in.

“I really can’t wait until we can break this bond Mione…you’re beginning to sound like…likea Slytherin.”

Hermione felt her face instantly pale at that.

“What do you mean?” She squeaked weakly, her throat closing in on her.

“Lying all the time, sneaking about, blackmailing your best friend…getting me to do your dirty work…its all very Slytherin of you” she said solemnly, wrapping her around her knees as she stared at her.

“Can bonds reflect personality trait’s of the person you’re bonded to?” She asked, panic rising in her again.

“No…not that I know of.” She replied, expression thoughtful, “Its probably nothing but it’s just weird how much you’re changing…a month ago you would have laughed in my face if I would have told you you’d be shagging Malfoy because of a weak moment and a bond you accidentally formed.”

Hermione’s mouth tasted sour as she took in what Ginny had said. Her thoughts muddled and full of anxiety.

“What exactly do we have to do to form the ritual?” She inquired, staring at Ginny with wide eyes.

“You haven’t read up to that point yet?

“No…I haven’t really had a chance to pick up the book since last Friday.”

Ginny spread her legs out in front of her, pushing her Pajama trousers up her legs, “we have to perform it on a full moon—you knew that already though— it falls on January 3rd the day before everyone arrives back at Hogwarts. We also have to do it in the stone circle at the edge of the grounds…its the most magical spot in Hogwarts…and probably for a thousand mile radius not including Stone Henge. It sits on a Ley line and acts almost like a portal to the astral dimension. In other words…you can see the connection to magic.”

Hermione felt overwhelmed. This was deeper than she’d ever thought it would be, the thought of being able to see her magic terrifying.

“And that’s not all. We need to have one more person there to help tether you.”

_What?!_

“Who’s going to help us do that?!” She cried, wondering why in the world Ginny hadn’t told her this before.

“Relax” Ginny said calmly, holding a hand up to her face in the fire, “I already have someone.”

“Who?!” She almost shouted, stomping her foot against the rug back at Hogwarts.

“Luna Lovegood. She came up to me in charms last Monday. She told me if I needed help with the ritual she volunteers.”

Hermione felt the fire crackle around her, “That was before I even saw her at Slughorn’s Christmas party…How in merlins bloody name did she know that?! She never mentioned knowing anything!!”

Ginny shrugged, propping herself back against her elbows, “she’s Luna somehow she bloody knows everything. I’ve learned to just go along with it at this point…she won’t tell anyone either way obviously.”

At this point Hermione felt more than exhausted, and her arms were starting to cramp from kneeling so long.

“I think that’s enough overwhelming information for one night Gin..I’m going to go to bed..”

“I’m with you on that…” she agreed, standing up on her feet to stretch, groaning a little when her knees cracked from old Quidditch injuries,

Suddenly Ginny remembered something she had wanted to ask, and spun back towards her,“Oh yea before you go…You’re on the potion right?”

Hermione felt herself pale a little, not even realizing she hadn’t once thought about it. Thankfully early on in the year her mother had asked her to put herself on something, even if she wasn’t having sex yet just to be safe. So Hermione had learned to brew her own contraceptive potion, having taken it already at the beginning of the month.

“Yes…it’s covered” she replied, lost in thought for another moment.

“Hey Gin…” Hermione called, after a time her voice remorseful. Ginny glanced back at her, her eyebrow raising in silent question.

“I’m sorry…you’ve been more than amazing…and gracious…and I’ve asked you to do awful things…and keep my secrets—

“Stop, Mione its okay. Don’t apologize. You didn’t mean for this to happen…and all this stuff that’s going on with Malfoy is hard not to give into because of the bond…I know you don’t mean any harm…besides you’re right to be so keen on keeping Ron and Harry out of the loop because they’d go absolutely mental if they knew what was going on…sometimes what one doesn’t know is best.”

Hermione nodded in appreciation, saying goodnight one last time before she pulled her head out of the fire completely.

Sitting back on her knees she stared back at the now roaring fire a moment trying to make sense of all the information she’d taken in.

One Luna knew. Two Ron may or may not know…being most likely that he did since he mentioned Malfoy in the first place and Three Harry was suspicious. Everything was beginning to fall apart it seemed, and the people she was trying to protect were at the very brink of finding out her deepest secret. The bond just had to be broken…she couldn’t live this way anymore. She was lying all the time now, she making Ginny lie for her and blackmail her brother…she was becoming an awful friend and person…all to protect the fact that she shagging Malfoy. The problem was now…even thinking of ending her and Malfoy’s bond made something tug so hard on her chest she thought she might rip in two.

What was bloody _wrong_ with her? Was this normal?

“That took an unnecessary amount of time.”

Hermione snapped her head around to look at Malfoy, who was sitting back against his headboard quietly, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth with his sheets bunched around his naked hips, and his one leg bent at the knee.

Hermione’s mouth watered as she looked him over heatedly, cum beginning to pool between her legs. Standing up soundlessly, she walked over to his foot board, unbuttoning his shirt down the middle, and watched as his eyes turned molten steel and his pupils dilated, his jaw ticking as his mouth sucked in a breath of smoke, before he blew it out towards her once she gotten to the very last button and he could see a glimpse of the neat strip of hair that sat above her privates.

“Get in the _fucking_ bed…” He commanded, his voice thick with arousal.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it wasssss <3
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	9. How'd We Get Here So Damn Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I'm so excited! We're almost at the peak of this Story, I'm so psyched!!! The chapter I'm putting out this week contains just a bit of fluff towards the end, and changes the timeline a little bit (mostly just speeds stuff up) and there also might be a double update again in the future so stay tuned. Enjoy guys and please take the time to leave a review if you can, they literally motivate and inspire me you have no idea! ❤️ so without further ado I own nothing JK. Rowling is the master I just really really want to live in her world 😁
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Safety Net by Ariana Grande

**CHAPTER 9**

**HOW’D WE GET HERE SO DAMN FAST**

_*I came to peace with my path_

_Now you’ve got me off my track_

_I’ve never been this scared before_

_Feelings I just can’t ignore*_

_"That took an unnecessary amount of time.”_

_Hermione snapped her head around to look at Malfoy, who was sitting back against his headboard quietly, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth with his sheets bunched around his naked hips, and his one leg bent at the knee._

_Hermione’s mouth watered as she looked him over heatedly, heat beginning to pool between her legs. Standing up soundlessly, she walked over to his foot board, unbuttoning his shirt down the middle, and watched as his eyes turned molten steel and his pupils dilated, his jaw ticking as his mouth sucked in a breath of smoke, before he blew it out towards her once she gotten to the very last button and he could see a glimpse of the neat strip of hair that sat above her privates._

_“Get in the_ **_fucking_ ** _bed…” He commanded, his voice thick with arousal._

*~~~*

Ginny gripped her hot mug in her chilly hands tightly, watching from the doorway of the burrow as Ron dragged an ax out of shed to cut some firewood his mother had told him to get. So far for two days since they’d been home he’d been sulking and keeping to himself. Only using his free time to firecall Lavender an ignore everyone else. Every night since Monday Ginny had managed to get in some time to talk to Hermione only to disappoint when she’d told her she hadn’t talked to him yet. She just didn’t have the right opportunity. Harry had been watching her a lot more as of late, so trying to take his map to hide it from him was near impossible. The only good thing being she had seen him leave it in the bottom pop up drawer of his trunk after he’d already unpacked, abandoning it for the time being. It was Wednesday now nearly Christmas Eve and she was beginning to run out of time to find out what Ron knew, apparently he’d come up with some excuse that he wanted to leave Saturday to visit a lonely ‘friend’ from Hogwarts. Their mother didn’t give it another thought and told him as long as he was back before night that it was fine with her.

But of course Ginny knew the real reason Ron wanted to leave was because Lavender had whined that she needed to feel him between her legs again the night before when he _thought_ no one could hear him in the sitting room because everyone was supposed to be asleep. He’d just make an excuse to stay longer and she wouldn’t have another chance like this, being Harry was in deep conversation with Remus and her father, calling after Ron to quickly hurry back as he wanted to include him in whatever they were speaking about.

Taking another sip of her drink she looked behind her to make sure no one would notice her leave, only satisfied when she saw her mother directing a pile of plates to the cabinets while she peeked inside the oven at supper.

Quickly she left her drink by the front door and skittered after Ron as he walked into the woods, dragging the ax behind him to stop at a smaller albite easier tree to chop.

“Ron?” She said quietly, biting her bottom lip as his shoulders stiffened, and he turned around to glare at her, dropping his ax to the ground.

“I knew eventually you’d corner me…you’re too curious for your own good. What do you want Ginny?”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, “I just want to know what crawled up your butthole and laid eggs in your anus Ron…What the fuck is going on with you, why’d you accuse Hermione of being a slag?!” She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest to protect from the cold.

Ron glared back at her then leaned up against the weak tree, “Because she bloody is one! Wearing that outfit to Slughorn’s party and trying to make me jealous of McClaggen…which didn’t work by the way! Its bloody embarrassing!” He sneered, refusing to look her in the face.

Ginny took a breath, knowing what she was about to do was over the line but he was clearly hiding something, Ron was never good at lying or keeping secrets.

“Ronald Weasley I know you’re bullshitting me…if you thought it was Cormac she was romping about with you would have mentioned his name instead of Malfoy’s—

Ron’s eyes snapped back to hers enraged, “I don’t have to explain myself to you Ginny!”

Ginny clenched her jaw, holding herself back from throttling him, “Ron if you don’t tell me why you mentioned Malfoy’s name I’ll tell mum you’re going to Lavender’s house on Saturday to shag and how you thought you took a luck potion before you did the match that Sunday.”

Ron’s eyes nearly bugged out of his face.

“Are you off your rocker? If you tell mum she’ll call McGonagall! I’ll get stripped of my prefects badge and get kicked from the team for attempting to cheat!!! Not to mention she’ll hex my penis into my nads until I’m twenty!!”

“Yea well you’ll deserve it for being a trash human!!!”

Ron stared at her, his face turning red before he stomped his foot like a five year old child, gripped his hair and screamed into his hands, “BECAUSE I BLOODY SAW HER ON THE MAP WITH HIM!” He exploded, kicking the weak tree over and over.

Ginny winced and looked around to make sure no one had heard them.

“Keep your bloody voice down you git!!! What do you mean you saw on her the bloody map?!”

“Saturday!! Slughorn’s Christmas party!!! I was waiting up for her in the common room…I was angry with her enough as it was before the damn party for not supporting me when I needed her and then she bloody left with that tosser in the most…damnable of dresses when she told me she’d ask me!!! So I bloody grabbed the map because it was one in the morning and she wasn’t back yet and I bloody know her!! She would never come back that late! And that’s when I saw her!! In the prefects bathroom and Malfoy was there with her!!”

Ginny swallowed hard, and dragged a hand down her face, willing herself to keep calm. Apparently this situation was worse than they thought and her brother was more self-absorbed than a fucking sponge. She had to come up with something…some kind of excuse to make Ron feel like a piece of shit for pegging Mione this way…no matter if he was right. The shit he’d pulled over her through the years was unacceptable…so of course it was time for him to get a bit of his own medicine, but of all people why’d it have to be Malfoy…that would serve as such a low blow to Ron’ s ego she was sure he’d never recover.

Finally she let her hands drop and glared at Ron with resolve, “You’re such a bloody moron Ron did you ever think to ask her if she was _alright_?”

Ron paled at that, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat, “what do you mean?” He said weakly, his blue eyes becoming wild.

It hit her that she had used the wrong wording when his fists clenched and he grabbed his ax again, ripping off his green knitted scarf as if it was choking him.

“I don’t mean that you idiot!!! She told me what happened!!! He didn’t rape her, she drank too much and got sick! Malfoy actually held her hair back in the washroom, she was so sloshed she got lost and ended up on the wrong side of the castle and Malfoy saw her on the way back to his common room because he gate crashed Slughorn’s party!! He helped her to the nearest bathroom after she puked allover him and herself and then the toilet!!!”

Ron visibly deflated and sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Don’t scare me like that again Gin…” he looked at her again, his blue eyes full of humiliation, “so she didn’t shag him?”

“NO!” Ginny bellowed, annoyed as fuck for having to say half a lie and for Ron’s one track mind.

“So that’s why her clothes looked damp and her hair was wet….But why would Malfoy help her, he hates her…” He wondered, holding onto his scarf tightly, his face solemn.

“I don’t know Ron! Maybe he’s not all bad! Or Maybe she puked on him in a hallway like I just said and he needed to get himself and her cleaned up so they both wouldn’t get in trouble! I’m sure he’s had enough of that with his dad over the past year!” Ginny scoffed, glaring at the ground.

Finally after a moment, Ron came closer to her, his scuffed brown boots bumping against her black ones.

“I’m sorry Gin…I’m sorry for exploding on you on the train and for all this…don’t tell her anything…please? She’s already mad at me for Lav…and other stuff too…don’t want to make it worse you know…”

Ginny closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, not believing Ron could be so damn selfish. He’d just accused Mione of being loose and now his only concern was about her being even more angry with him for it. Not about how she’d feel knowing. Just that she would be angry. Granted he was right and she was fooling around with Malfoy but he always managed to miss the bloody point every single time.

“Of course Ron” Ginny sighed all too sweetly, folding her hands behind her back.

Ron looked at her curiously then nodded, and picked up his ax again, turning away from her to start chopping wood.

Ginny watched him thoughtfully before adding her final note,“by the way Ron…fix this with Harry. He was getting curious as well and I didn’t know that you’d been acting on the sly with Harry’s map so of course I never told him what Mione told me. Fuck going to Lavenders Saturday. Spend time with your friend and fix this mess.”

She walked away then and let out the long suffering sigh she’d been holding.

It was one thing lying to Ron…but she could never lie to Harry.

*~~~*

Draco sat on the opposite side of his bed, watching as one of the most beautiful creatures he’d ever seen slept in front of him. They hadn’t left his room since the night he’d brought her, just shagging themselves into exhaustion with Draco only stepping out once to request food be sent to his room for the time being from a scared little elf named Needle in the kitchens.

Taking a deep drag from his cigarette and then a swallow of his firewhisky he shifted himself next to her, running a hand down the curve of her spine, pushing away her Lucious chocolate and gold curls out of her face, pausing when she sighed softly and leaned into his hand.

Fuck what was happening to him?

He leaned away from her and back against his footboard, blowing out the smoke he was holding then bent his knee and leaned onto it gripping his silver blond strands in his hand, lost in his thoughts.

The problem was that now he couldn’t make his mind reject the thought of Granger like he always since the time he’d learned what she was. Back then it was easy to put away feelings for her on the back burner. especially when he was reminded she wasn’t pureblooded…But from the first time he saw her on the train at eleven years old, he was intrigued by the small girl with fluffy chocolate curls, teeth that was too big for her mouth and a smattering of freckles across her tan little nose. Although Crab and Goyle had immediately made fun of her once they were in their compartment, he’d still thought about her all the way through the year…even telling his mother about his small crush. Until the day he’d found out her background…and the rhetoric he’d been taught since he could remember came slamming into place.

But how he resented her back then! How dare she bloody make him- _HIM!_ Like someone like her! Why’d she have to be a mudblood?! Why did she have to be smarter than him?! Why’d his father have to be the one to tell him at the end of first years summer that she was a mudblood and mock him with her grades? He’d hated her. Hated her for what she was because it had only meant one thing for him.

That he could in no possible shape or form have her.

He was eleven years old when he realized he’d wanted Hermione Granger. And for that he’d made her suffer.

Draco felt shame deep in his belly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shut is eyes and loathed himself.

Here he was in bed with the one person he didn’t truly deserve.

“Draco?”

He snapped open his eyes and looked at her, his gaze roaming heatedly over her naked body as she wrapped her arms around his pillow, peeking at him through her curls, the sheet settled right on the slope of her bum, the side of her breasts pressed against the mattress.

He felt his cock twitch to life against his leg. Shit he wanted her again.

Taking another drag of his fag, he let out a small bout of smoke before twisting his fingers that held it anddisappeared the cigarette.

“Yes?” He asked, his voice low and gravelly with arousal.

“Are you alright?” She replied softly, looking at him with concern while sitting up on her forearms into a snake pose.

“Fine Granger…just a bit surprised” he answered, shoving away his troubled thoughts while simultaneously putting his tumbler on the floor next to him, “you seem to love calling me by my first name now, are we making it a habit?”

She blushed prettily and looked down, tracing a finger across the stitching of his pillowcase.

“No…it just sort of came out…or comes out…mostly. I don’t mean to say it all the time—I can stop if you’d like—

“Relax Granger. I was teasing you. You can call me whatever you please…” he said casually, pulling out another fag.

She stared at his fingers and said nothing, then took it from his hand and put it between her lips, raising a brow in askance. Draco raised his own eyebrow, before snapping his fingers and a flame appeared, lighting it quickly and putting it out, watching as she took a long mistaken drag.

He bit back a laugh when she quickly sat up and started coughing, the sheet she’d been holding falling off of her naked body. He patted her back and took the fag away from her and put it to his own lips.

“Gods how can you stand that??! Felt like I swallowed an ashtray!”

“You’re not supposed to take such a long drag your first time Granger.”

“Yes well its not like you gave me instructions!”

Finally Draco did laugh, surprising her with just how lovely it sounded being that she’d never actually heard it until now.

He let out a puff then gave it back to her, holding it to her lips, “Don’t breathe in so deep at once, small drags, hold it a moment then let it out. You’ll get used to it.”

Slowly she took another drag from it and then this time made it small, holding it in her throat like he’d said and then let it out. She took the cigarette from his fingers and stared at it, watching the end of it glow.

“Why’d you even start these…they can cause something called cancer you know…?”

Draco examined her pointedly, taking it from her fingers, “Wizards and Witches can’t get cancer. That’s a muggle problem Granger.”

Hermione’s golden browns widened in surprise, “really?”

He blew out smoke into the air, “Yes.”

“Oh…but wait minute how’d you know about that? cancer? Or La Perla for that matter? I didn’t think you’d know about those sorts of things…”

Draco gave her a slanted smile, turning over the packet of cigarettes to show her the surgeons warning.

“I also read about Wizard and muggle diseases in healing books Granger…there’s an entire list of ones that don’t affect us and do affect them. As for La Perla its not a muggle brand…although they sell to both sides of the coin.”

She blinked at him, “You read healing books?”

Draco’s expression changed drastically from looking cocky to suddenly very shy. He looked down at his hands.

“Sometimes…they’re interesting.”

Hermione nodded and didn’t say anything else, not wanting to pressure him about it, then stood up, an idea forming in her head.

“Have you ever been ice skating?”

“What?”

“Ice skating…or is that just a muggle thing too?”

Draco looked at her inquiringly, “Of course I know what it is, I’m just wondering why you’re asking if I’ve been?”

“Because we’re going to go” she smiled, putting her hands on her naked hips.

“huh…okay is clothing optional or..?”

She picked up her pillow and smacked him with it, giggling, “of course its mandatory silly! There’s a small pond on the edge of the grounds near the quidditch fields, it freezes over every year…sometimes when my mind feels too muddled I go there and skate…do you want to come with me?”

Draco regarded her thoughtfully, then stood up and handed her, her wand from his desk drawer.

“Lets go.”

*~~~*

“You didn’t say you were practically Professional!” Hermione gasped, watching as Draco glided around the ice his black cashmere coat and green stripped Slytherin scarf flapping behind him.

Two hours later they were showered and she had run back up to her dormitory to change and freshen up. They had agreed to meet at the pond once they were done to avoid any prying eyes from students left behind and she was surprised to see him already there and skating in his very own black ice skates, no transfiguration required.

“You didn’t ask Granger…I’ve been doing this since I was five.”

“Oh?”

“Yes…on my families property. With…with my mum.”

Hermione skated around him in a circle, watching his features become sad, she felt her heart turn heavy then, his sadness concerning her more than she thought possible.

“My mum taught me to skate too…” she said softly, hesitantly putting her hand in his, “I was eight though…I still didn’t know I was a witch and when I’d fallen the first time I’d managed to cushion my bum non verbally. When my mum asked me if I was okay I just told her I hadn’t felt a thing cus the ground was mushy. I remember she stared at me oddly all the way home afterwards and didn’t say a thing.”

Draco viewed their conjoined hands as they skated, silent and thoughtful.

“What are we Granger…?”

Hermione stopped skating, slowing to a halt to turn and look him in the face,“What do you mean?”

“I mean what is this…between us…I’m not saying we’re dating in any way but…I’d like to understand what it is we’re doing…” he motioned to their entwined fingers.

She scrutinized a small piece of string hanging out of her white puffer coat and didn’t answer right away, because the truth was she didn’t know what her and Draco were. She knew they had a bond..but it was a lot different then she understood it to be…either way she couldn’t tell him about it…the last thing she wanted to do was explain something she couldn’t barely explain herself when she knew from when they’d bumped into one another at the library that he’d said he hadn’t read the book before. Not only that she was also in the midst of trying to break whatever it was anyway.

She couldn’t drag him into the fray of the upcoming war…more than likely he was already partial to it.

Damn it all of this was just incredibly bad timing.

“Can we just not…bother to discuss it? Honestly there’s too much going on as it is…everything so overwhelming and a bit confusing…in a year or two things will most likely be very different so…let’s just go along with it. At least until we get tired of one another? Can we just let it run its course?”

She chanced a glance back up at him and was surprised to see his eyes boring into her face, his grey eyes stormy before they flattened and he took her hand again, pushing off with his foot to glide against the ice.

“Okay. We’ll let it run its course.”

*~~~*

“Ha! I win again!” Ginny giggled as Harry avoided his eyebrows getting singed, putting down her deck of exploding snap cards to lean back against her chair. She observed the clock one more and realized it was five minutes to eight, and stood up to excuse herself from their game.

“I’m going to go to my room for a bit Harry, mum said there’s leftover mince pies in the kitchen if you want a snack” she smiled, stretching her arms above her head so high he could peek the expanse of skin between her jeans and her blue Christmas sweater. His green eyes flashed hungrily and he glanced away from her, zeroing in on a sleeping Mr. Weasley at the end of the room.

Everyone else had already gone to their own respective rooms or to bed to prepare for Christmas Eve festivities, Ron going up especially early to avoid Harry hearing Lavenders sex-firecall extravaganza.

“Are you firecalling Dean?” He questioned quietly, picking up a broken ashy card to tap on the table.

Ginny stopped a moment, frowning down at him, “No…I was going to talk to Hermione. She always calls me at eight…I haven’t talked to Dean since we left school to be honest. Why?”

“Just wondering” he responded quietly, still tapping the broken card against the table.

Ginny bit her lip in thought, and suddenly remembered back at the station when Hermione had told her something she didn’t quite understand at the time.

 _“Trust me Ginny…He wants_ **_you_ ** _to entertain him.”_

In that moment it finally hit her. She couldn’t believe she didn’t see it. The moment they shared in the hallway before her mother had ruined it, how he spoke to her, how he looked at her.

Harry Potter…liked…her. _Her._

Ginnys mouth fell open at the realization and she backed up from the room like she had when she was eleven years old and was finally old enough to even like a boy.

“Okay…well…I’m just going to go…” she squeaked, turning on her heel to practically run up the stairs, leaving a bewildered Harry behind.

When she was finally in the safety of her room and her door locked, she noticed it was eight and threw herself down on her rug next to her fireplace and watched as the embers turned into Hermione’s face, her heart almost beating inside her throat by now.

“Hey, did you have that conversation with—

“Why did you never tell me before that Harry had a crush on me?!” She all but exploded, her whispering voice shrill and high pitched.

The fire crackled a little around Hermione’s head and Ginny could tell she was flushing.

“I didn’t know until this year! What happened—when did he tell you?!” She whispered back, her voice also up an octave.

“No! I bloody well figured it out! Gods I wish I had known sooner! It would save me from the problem of one Dean Thomas!”

Hermione blinked in the fire, clearly having forgotten about him.

“Oh…”

“Yes oh! This is lovely…Harry has lovely timing doesn’t he. I pine over him for six years and now he finally realizes himself. Bloody useless boys!” She hissed, kicking the side of the fireplace with her foot.

“…Gin you don’t have to date Dean you know…if you’re not as into him as he is you…it probably would be better if—

“Are you suggesting I break up with him?”

“Well—

“I won’t do it Mione!” She argued, jumping to her feet, “If Harry wants me then he’s going to have to come after me! It won’t do for me to keep throwing my feelings out there with no bite from him!

“But Ginny I’m only trying to say—

“You know what, I’m going to tell him exactly that! Why can’t men say what they mean its stupid to go on watching me with someone else! If he has balls he’ll tell me right now!”

“But Ginny—!

“Thanks for helping me clear my mind Mione, Ron doesn’t know a bloody thing by the way, he knows about Malfoy only because he spotted both of you on the map the night of Slughorn’s Christmas party, I told himhe was being a prat and that you were only with him because you got lost, were on the other side of the castle and bumped into him because he had been walking back to his common room from gatecrashing the party, then got sick allover him and yourself, so he helped you to the bathroom so you both could clean up.”

Hermione blinked, her mouth gaping open at Ginny as she tried to process the run on sentence of summarized information she’d told her.

“I’m sorry to throw it out there like that but Mione but I’ve gotta go, I’m going to find Harry now—

“But Ginny wait; Ron took the map—

“Yes and I’ll tell you more about it tomorrow, I love you Mione!”

“But Ginny—

She didn’t get to finish, because Ginny abruptly threw her out of the other side of the fireplace when she stifled the hearth.

Ginny took off out of her room and spotted Harry at the end of the staircase, looking tired and ready for bed. The rest of the house was empty and she realized that everyone else had done much of the same leaving the both of them alone.

“Ginny—

“I need to talk to you. Outside Potter. Now.”

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and lifted a black eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why she was so animated.

“Sure Gin…but can’t this wait until morning—

“No.” She interrupted for probably the fiftieth time that night, “We need to talk _now_.”

Harry’s eyes widened behind his glasses and he nodded, stepping back to let her pass and followed behind her slowly, confused as to what this was about. When they finally stepped outside, she unleashed on him, not holding back.

“How long was it going to take for you to tell me you liked me Harry?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

His eyes bugged out of his face at her question and his mouth gaped open like a fish, lips opening and closing before he tugged at his hair and faced away from her.

“Gin…its…this isn’t…this isn’t how I planned to say this to you” he answered weakly, turning back to look at her with hesitance.

“Well I’m done waiting on you Harry Potter! If you like me then out with it already!! Don’t worry about how you’ll say it and just say it! Please….” She finished, her browns clashing against his greens.

She clenched and unclenched her fists nervously, waiting on him to say something and felt her heart hammer against her ribcage when he picked up on of her hands and pulled her closer to him.

“Okay…fine” Harry gulped nervously and moved to lean down to her placing his thumb under her chin, bringing his lips down to touch hers gently, “I love you Ginny.”

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how it wassss <3
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	10. Make Alotta Love On a Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I’m back with an early update guys and phew I’ve been working hard I’m so excited for the next few chapters!!! I penned out so much I literally ended up with a monster headache for two days and I still kept writing even with that. Guys the next couple chapters are going to be longgg shits going to get very bumpy here soon so enjoy the fluff while it lasts. ;) Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jk Rowling owns the HP universe. I own badass Draco ^_^
> 
> Pinterest Inspiration board: https://Pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Positions by Ariana Grande

**CHAPTER 10**

**MAKE ALOTTA LOVE ON A MONDAY**

_*This some shit that I_

_usually don’t do_

_But for you I kinda_

_Kinda want to*_

_“How long was it going to take for you to tell me you liked me Harry?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips._

_His eyes bugged out of his face at her question and his mouth gaped open like a fish, lips opening and closing before he tugged at his hair and faced away from her._

_“Gin…its…this isn’t…this isn’t how I planned to say this to you” he answered weakly, turning back to look at her with hesitance._

_“Well I’m done waiting on you Harry Potter! If you like me then out with it already!! Don’t worry about how you’ll say it and just say it! Please….” She finished, her browns clashing against his greens._

_She clenched and unclenched her fists nervously, waiting on him to say something and felt her heart hammer against her ribcage when he picked up one of her hands and pulled her closer to him._

_“Okay…fine” Harry gulped nervously and moved to lean down to her placing his thumb under her chin, bringing his lips down to touch hers gently, “I love you Ginny.”_

  
*~~~*

  
Hermione fell back against the green Persian rug by the fireplace, coughing as soot from the other side clogged her throat, laying out on her back once she caught her breath.

Finally her two best friends were getting together and the situation with Ron had been abated. She let out a sigh of relief, relishing the feeling that she could actually breathe again. Her secret with Draco was safe for now.

After they’d tired themselves out ice skating, they came back to the castle and Draco had snuck Hermione back inside his room, finding dinner already laid out on his desk with more than enough food for two. After they awkwardly and quietly stuffed themselves full Draco excused himself to a shower and Hermione her firecall with Ginny, only to be kicked out after being on with her for approximately five minutes. In the background she could hear the shower still going and was suddenly struck with an idea.

She peeled off her light pink jumper slowly and tossed it on the ground, unbuttoned and pushed down her denims as well, kicking off her furry boots and socks too. Standing in her light pink lace bra and knickers she walked into the steamy bathroom, opening the glass door and stepped inside the other side of the shower to watch as rivets of water streamed down Draco’s back trapezius muscles, past the inky black tattoo the sat between them. Her mouth suddenly began to water and her heart slammed against her rib cage as she watched him, sitting down on the damp ledge built into the wall. He still had his back to her, and was now running his hand through his wet silver blonde hair and using a bar of soap with the other over the muscle of his arm and shoulder, water curving over the swell of his ass.

She moaned softly, spreading her legs open so she could push a hand into her knickers, using her pointer finger to separate her folds, then rubbed circles over her clit, her middle digit pushing into her cunt slowly.

Draco turned around then, his molten grey eyes zeroing in on her hand inside her lace panties. He leaned back against the marble wall and then ran a hand down his abs to take his already rock hard cock into his hand and squeezed along the protruding veins of his shaft and head, a pearly drop of pre-cum leaking from his tip before the water washed it away.

Hermione moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back into her head as she moved her hand faster, using her other hand to squeeze one of her covered breasts until she suddenly felt Draco knock her hand out of the way. Snapping her eyes open she gazed at him hotly as he bent down on one knee, and ripped her knickers down her hips tossing them to the side before he spread her thighs open wide and dove between her legs, flatting his tongue against her cunt with one long swipe. 

“Ahhhh gods, Draco!” She whined, pushing her fingers into his wet hair to pull him closer, shuddering and shaking hard when he groaned and the vibrations went straight into her clit.

“Fuck you taste so good love” he grunted, pumping his cock hard in his hand as he sucked her clit into his mouth, then slid his tongue downwards and surprised the shit out of her when the tip of it touched her...there.

Hermione nearly fell off the edge of her seat, letting out a high pitched yell, pushing him away then stuffing her feet under her bum. 

“What the fuck was that?!!” She croaked, staring in horror at a very pleased looking Draco. 

“Don’t worry Granger...I used a non verbal cleaning spell. You were so into me sucking on your clit you didn’t feel a thing.” 

“But your tongue was...was...”

“Licking the rim of your anus. Yes.”

“WHY?!” She bellowed, a drop of sweat falling down her temple from the steam of the shower.

Draco smiled wickedly, palming his still stiff penis, “to make you feel good love...just trust me...have I ever steered you wrong?”

Hermione hesitated, pulling her legs against herself tighter.

“Look Granger I won’t do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable...but will you at least let me try...? If you still don’t like what I’m doing I’ll stop...okay?”

She stared at him a moment, regarding him carefully before she slowly let her legs down, spreading her knees wide for him again. Slowly, like a someone would approach a skittish kitten, Draco moved forward gently inserting himself between her legs, leaning down to push his tongue inside of her again, groaning with satisfaction when he tasted her on his tongue and she let out a loud cry of pleasure, holding his face to the spot. Gently he massaged his hands along her hips and down to the curve of her ass, massaging and kneading her soft globes into his palms. He felt her throb hard against his tongue when he sucked on her clit again and she simultaneously opened her legs wider, the space between her ass cheeks widening as well until with another long swipe his mouth was on her puckering hole again, his fingers stuffed inside the tight walls of her vagina and his thumb pressed hard against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

She stiffened a little as she felt his tongue enter her and massage her opening, the intrusion of it foreign and bizarre to her. But as the moments passed she could feel her pleasure growing as his fingers moved faster inside of her until the combination of him hitting that spot deep inside her that he knew so very well as of late— mixed with the feeling of his tongue deep inside her anus, touching that thin layer of skin between the two made her see more than stars. White hot heat enveloped her for a minute and she didn’t know whether she was passing out from pleasure or dying from it as she heard someone that sounded a lot like herself coming and screaming with so much ecstasy she was sure the glass shower had cracked in two.

She didn’t even realize she’d fallen off the ledge she was sitting on until she saw Draco's flushed face and wet strands of hair hanging over her face, a look of deep concern in his stormy grey eyes .

“Granger?!!! Are you alright??!! Can you hear me—?!!! Shit! I think I broke her...fuck...Hermione?!!!!”

Hermione stared up at him panting hard, her heart slamming against her chest, watching his expression turn into one of complete panic.

“I’m okay” she wheezed, touching the edge of her palm to her clammy forehead, “gods Draco...fuck that was...I don’t even know...”

“Mind blowing?” He grinned, his pearly whites glinting.

“Gods, yes” she moaned, pulling his neck down to her so she could slam her lips into his, her tongue twisting fast in his mouth, as he gripped behind her knees and pulled her calves over his hips so he could thrust into her all at once.

Hermione broke off from his lips and threw her head back against the marble shower floor, crying out as he pumped into her cunt hard, the tip of his cock plunging in and out of her tight wet walls so fast she could hear his testes slapping against her ass cheeks.

Groaning deep in his chest, he reached down and peeled back one of her lace cups from her breast, dipping his head down low to suck a dusky pink nipple deep into his mouth while simultaneously biting down at the same time.

“Ahhh— fuckkk!!!! Yes Draco, YES—! UNGH—!!! HARDERRR—!!!” She shrieked, completely forgetting her sense of propriety as she lost herself in her senses, arching her chest into his face, and scratching her nails down his back. She could feel her cunt tightening around him as the feeling of his hard cock slamming into her over and over and the rub of his pubic bone against the sensitive nerves of her clit became too much to handle. She was almost there she just needed one final push.

Finally as if he sensed it, Draco dropped her breast from his mouth and moved onto his knees, his hips punishing against her center as the angle allowed him to move even faster, and the tip of his cock shifted upwards. That was all it took. Hermione’s vagina clamped down on his dick and she combusted with a loud wail while at the same time Draco’s momentum completely stuttered and he came along with her shouting, his eyeballs rolling back into his skull as her cunt tightened so hard it literally sucked his shaft back inside her without him having to move at all. Her cunt milking out so much cum it leaked between them like a crack in a dam.

He pulled out of her and fell back against the marble floor of the still running shower, breathing like he’d run a five mile marathon. 

“Fuck…it’s…literally…always the same…every single time….why is the sex so fucking amazing…” he gasped out, his eyes shut tight as water pelted them from above.

Hermione felt that giant pull on her heart again and she bit her lip hesitantly turning her head away from him.

“I don’t know.” She lied.

*~~~*

When Hermione woke up the next day she clutched her naked privates and groaned, feeling rubbed raw. After her and Draco’s first romp in the shower, they’d decided to do it another two times under the spray of the water against the wall— and then in his bed—but not really making it to his bed so mostly on the floor—before they finally made it to his actual bed and passed out with exhaustion.

Now she was effectively paying for having so much sex in the span of half a week that she wasn’t sure if she’d need a wheel chair just to use the bloody loo.

“Fuck…my blasted twat is on fire…” she gasped whimpering, feeling her bones crack as she sat up on the edge of his bed, his velvet green blanket falling off her breasts into her lap.

Draco rolled over and snuggled into the pillow shed been using, inhaling her scent deeply, “your twats on fire…I can help with that…” he mumbled, his eyes still shut as he reached out to grab at her breast.

“No! You great oaf! It’s sore cus you shagged me too many times” she laughed, smacking his hand away.

Draco reached out and curled an arm around her middle dragging her backwards into bed and started to pinch at her sides, making her burst into a fit of giggles, his long fingers relentlessly tickling her.

“I’m an oaf ay?” He laughed, nipping the edge of her lip, then tickling the insides of her thighs.

“Yes!” She cried, tears forming in her eyes as her giggles pitched up higher, his fingers moving to poke at her ribs.

“Take it back Granger, or I’ll tickle you until you pee” he grinned devilishly, his fingers digging in deeper.

“No!!! Never!!!” She screamed, her foot reaching over his hip to smack her heel into his naked bum cheek.

He stopped then and gasped dramatically, “Granger? Are you assaulting me?”

“Yesss if you don’t get off I’ll shove my heel up your bum!!” She laughed, trying to reach anywhere she could to tickle him back but only finding out in slight disappointment he had no ticklish areas at all.

“Give it up Granger, I’m not ticklish” he chuckled, wrapping a hand around the swell of her breast before biting down on her nipple softly.

She faltered a moment and moaned softly, smacking at the muscles in his shoulders, “Draco stop I’m too sore” she laughed.

Draco pushed his hips against her center gently, his erection poking between them.

“I’m not trying to get into your cunt Granger…you do have other holes you know…”

Hermione blushed pink then squeaked, pushing him over to straddle him atop of his naked stomach.

“We are not doing that!” She exclaimed, grinning down at him with shock. It was weird enough she had an explosive orgasm from him licking it, she wasn’t sure she was ready to have him put his cock…inside it yet.

Draco smiled wickedly, his lips in a slant, “Maybe not today…but I will have filled every inch of your body by the time I’m done with you Granger…”

Her smile dropped and she felt her immediately sore cunt throb against him, swallowing against the moan that desperately wanted to claw its way out of her.

“Fuck…I…I need a drink, do you still have that bottle of firewhisky Draco?” She squeaked, changing the subject and then jumped off his stomach to look around his room.

Draco leered at her silently, his eyes following her every move, scanning up and over naked her body, “Are you sure Granger? It is a bit early to drink…for you at least. And its also Christmas Eve…the professors will be dining in the great hall tonight. From what I hear they usually expect all remaining students to be there.”

Hermione spun around, her eyes wide, “Its Christmas Eve—? Already—?? Fuck I have to send presents— I have to finish wrapping bloody presents—!! I have to finish wrapping your bloody present shit—!! How could I forget!”

Draco regarded her seriously a moment, shifting himself to sit against his headboard.

“You bought me a present?”

Hermione blushed furiously, and glanced down at her red toe nails, nudging them into the rug.

“Yes…after you said you weren’t going home…I made a quick trip to Hogsmeade…its nothing fancy…”

Draco continued to stare at her silently, then finally reached into his drawer by his desk, and held out a small beautifully beaded red bag holding something inside of it.

She stared at his outreached hand a moment, then took it from him gently, gazing at it like she’d never seen a present before.

“Aren’t you going to look inside it?” He asked quietly, shaking her out of her stupor.

She glanced up at him and then back down at the bag and carefully opened it, biting back a gasp when she saw the black satin and silver filigree box sitting in the middle of it. She glanced back up at him suspiciously, and then slowly opened the box when he motioned for her to continue.

Inside was the single most gorgeous bracelet she’d ever seen in her life, it was adorned with a complete circlet of white fire opals set in silver, and alexandrite between the opals. She stared at the piece in wonderment and watched as the opals glowed red in the light like it was almost alive.

“I would have picked something from my vaults but I honestly wasn’t sure if it was cursed or not…so I had it made before Slughorn’s Christmas party…I was going to have it sent to your home. I only hoped you wouldn’t hate me enough by then to refuse it.”

Hermione tightened her fist around it and held it to her chest, gulping back the lump that had formed in her throat.

“Thank you…its incredibly beautiful…” she whispered, her voice cracking a bit, “I have your gift in my room. It isn’t wrapped, but—

“Don’t worry Granger…surprise me Christmas Day. It’ll be something to look forward to.” He interrupted smiling softly while leaning his forearms against the blanket covering his bent knees.

She smiled back at him. 

“Okay.”

*~~~*

Christmas Eve dinner was different from what she had expected it to be. Instead of sitting in their normal house tables for dinner the professors that had stayed behind in the castle, being McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore had moved a long bench to the front of their own table, with enough room to sit the ten students in total that had stayed behind. Three Ravenclaw girls who all seemed to be in the fifth year and were currently not speaking to each other, four Hufflepuff’s two of whom were boys and two girls all in assorted years over second and couldn’t shut up about how brilliant this all was, one other fourth year Gryffindor girl who’s name Hermione couldn’t seem to remember who spent most of her time trying to get the three Ravenclaw girls (whom Hermione guessed were her friends) to make up over something she seemingly told them accidentally, and of course her and Draco on the end of the bench, somehow being it was the only available seats left.

She and Draco ate their dinner silently not daring to look at one another while everyone talked, the table full of chatter. It was only when Hermione had reached for a bread roll when she glanced up and noticed both Dumbledore and Trelawney staring at them, Dumbledore stroking his beard with a small twinkle of curiosity in his eye, and Trelawney with a look of incredulity, her big hazel eyes darting between her and Draco like they were entwined in a love making session over the table when all they were doing was eating.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, studying her glass of butter beer like it held all the answers in that moment, the nervous feeling in her stomach stomping down on her appetite. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, dinner was over, with everyone’s— aside from her and Draco of course—jeers of how they’ed been stuffed full bouncing all over the table. Hermione had simply left her plate untouched and cold.

Dumbledore excused them all to their common rooms while still staring at her and Draco. She winced internally when she could feel both Professor’s gaze on her back as she stiffly avoided Draco’s glances and made her way to her own Common room, not looking behind her once.

When she’d finally arrived back in her room, she leaned against her door and willed herself not to panic.

Had Dumbledore known? Had he been able to tell? Or Trelawney for that matter?

Fuck…what did they know?! Or did they know? Or was she completely mad right now?!!

She jumped when she heard the sound of a loud tap against her window, snapping her eyes over to see Draco’s eagle owl in her window, holding a folded note.

She took it from him, using a finger to stroke the top of his head and gave him a small treat sitting on Ginny’s desk, then unfolded it.

_What was that about?_

For a moment she wasn’t sure if he was talking about her or their professors. Quickly she jotted down her reply— _meet me in the muggle studies classroom at 8:30_ —folded it up and gave it back to the eagle owl, giving him another treat for good measure. After he flew off with the note, she quickly slipped the gift she’d wrapped earlier for Draco when she’d came back to the tower to switch into her dinner clothes into her satchel, internally relieved she was able to send all the other gifts she had out before coming to dinner. Reaching into her trunk she searched for some fresh clothing to take with her as well, only stopping when she came across the red beaded bag again. Holding it up to the light she studied the bag carefully, then coming to a decision stuffed it inside her satchel along with the clothing she’d already picked out.

She then sat down on the rug, and threw floo powder into the hearth, sticking her head into the flames to call Ginny once more.

  
*~~~*

Draco watched in amazement as the ghosts of Winters past flitted into Ebenezer Scrooges room, making him inadvertently lean into Hermione’s shoulder with wide eyes.

He’d been slightly affronted when she’d asked him to meet her in the muggle studies classroom earlier, wondering what in the world she want to have sex in there for when he had a perfectly good bed to break back in his room. He was completely gobsmacked when he saw as it turned out, that sex was most definitely NOT, on the menu. 

Yet anyway.

When he’d arrived she already had extra pillows and a long blanket laid out on the floor, a long shiny sheet of some kind was hanging from the ceiling, when he’d asked her what it was though she told him it was called a ‘projector screen’ and then pushed a button on some kind of machine to show moving pictures that talked, walking around on said screen.

Draco must have stared at it for far too long because eventually she cleared her throat and patted a spot next to her own, handing him a bowl of almond butter popcorn.

“This is bloody incredible…what is this?”

“Its called a movie, moving pictures that tell a story.”

“Like a book come to life?” He asked, excitement in his voice.

She smiled, chewing on a licorice wand, “Yes, although not all movies are books. They’re just stories that people makeup…kind of like a play.”

Draco nodded, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth, “Like Phantom of the Opera.”

Hermione cocked her head at him, her eyes widening, “You know that play?”

“Of course…Andrew Lloyd Webber is a Wizard…he’s married to a muggleborn though so my mother used to sneak me out of the manor to watch his plays when they came to London.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, how many brands or companies or even music bands out there were secretly wizard?

“A lot Granger” he laughed, chucking a piece of popcorn at her head to answer the question that was written allover her face.

“But who—?! No wait, I’ll say a name and you confirm it, okay?! Um, the band N’sync?!”

“Who?” He asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

“Okay guess not that one” she said disappointedly, “the brand Gucci?”

“Owned by Wizards.”

“Victorias Secret”

“Obviously very muggle, although I’d love to know what the secret is.”

“Fleetwood Mac?”

“Stevie Nicks is the biggest known witch as they come she barely hides it, you should know that answer already Granger.”

“Elvira?!”

He scrunched up his nose, “she’s not magical but is friends with some real live vampires…unbeknownst to her I think.”

“Poe?”

“Wizard…he faked his death in the muggle world though because he was too much of a belligerent drunk and kept outing the Wizarding world. MACUSA was going to throw him in prison if he didn’t do it.”

“Emily Bronte?”

He leaned back against his elbows with that one, stroking a hand through his hair, “Most definitely a witch… most of her books and poems are my favorites.”

Hermione gazed at him in shock, “You like Emily Bronte?” She whispered, her eyes big as saucers.

“Yea…it's kind of a cliche, but Wuthering Heights is sitting in my end table drawer.”

She stared at him for a long minute, silently regarding him in deep thought when she threw herself on top of him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth as she scooted her bum with a slight squeak across the floor to wrap her legs around his middle.

“What in blazes…” he gasped out against her mouth, his eyes half lidded but molten at the same time.

“Just shut up and fuck me Malfoy” she panted, ripping her blouse over her head to throw it across the classroom.

Draco, stared at her in confusion but complied, reaching between them to unbuckle his belt and open his grey trousers, glancing up and wondering how in the hell she’d taken off her denims so quickly in the first place.

“Granger—

“Draco please shut up and move!” She commanded, pushing him down on the ground and braced herself on his knee caps before she lifted herself over his cock and sank down with a loud and satisfied moan.

  
*~~~*

It was six am when Draco woke her up back in his room, kneeling before her and holding the gift she gotten him in his hands. After they’d made it back down to his dormitory from having two very loud romps in the muggle studies classroom, she’d laid his gift down on his desk as he slept exhaustedly, jumping in his bed along side him before she fell asleep, smiling peacefully when he’d automatically wrapped a well muscled arm around her middle and pulled her into him.

She sat up worriedly, rubbing sleep out of her eyes when she saw how stormy grey his eyes looked, almost like he was holding himself back emotionally.

“Draco, what wrong?” She murmured, her voice still thick with sleep, the black strap of her chamise falling off her shoulder.

“Its a picture…of my mum and I…how did you get this?”

Hermione chewed on her lip thoughtfully, her eyes softening as she watched Draco hug his mother hard in the photo, he was only twelve and standing on platform nine and three quarters, his face looking completely tranquil and happy. 

“Colin Creevey took it in his first year…I saw them in his development pile and secretly kept it even though he’d tried to toss it. I’d forgotten I’d even had it in my trunk drawer until…well until the day you said you weren’t going home and what your mother told you. So I ran to Hogsmeade to buy a frame for it and planned to owl it to you…do you not like it?” She whispered quietly, worried that it had offended him somehow.

“Why did you keep it?” He whispered, staring down at the small frame, breathing hard every time his mother squeezed him tightly in the photo.

She dropped her gaze into her lap and shrugged her shoulders, “You looked so happy…it seemed like a shame to toss…I was going to give it to you…or at least send it to you somehow. But after a couple of instances between us…I forgot about it…I didn’t think you’d accept it from me anyway…but I couldn’t seem to get myself to get rid of it…I don’t know.”

Draco looked back up at her, his eyes the color of rain as he slid a hand up her cheek meeting his eyes to her own and pressed his mouth against hers lightly. He moved his tongue against hers in tandem, pouring into the kiss what he never dared say aloud.

  
*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it wasssss <3
> 
> If you wanna know how I envisioned Hermione’s bracelet check it out in the link below. 
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	11. Thou Beauteous Beam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys. We're here. We made it!! Im so proud of this chapter it literally took me two days to write at almost 7,000 words, the final word count stopped at 6,828 words 🥵. No lie. I wasn't lying when I said I got a headache for two days writing this, because then my dumbass wrote 2 more chapters at more than 5,000 words after this one and I'm now currently halfway through chapter 14. So yeah. Go me lol anyway I can't believe we're here, its time to buckle your seatbelts because things are very slowly heading downhill into a rollercoaster. Shits going to get crazy. So without further ado; JK. Rowling owns it all, I own absolutely nothing, but I do own my own version of badass Draco, the kind with tats and cigarettes and fucking firewhisky.
> 
> Pinterest Inspiration board: https://Pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Dance of the Druids by Bear McCreary

**CHAPTER 11**

**THOU BEAUTEOUS BEAM**

_*A Righ na gile_

_A Righ na greine,_

_A Righ na rinne,_

_A Righ na reula*_

_“Why did you keep it?” He whispered, staring down at the small frame, breathing hard every time his mother squeezed him tightly in the photo._

_She dropped her gaze into her lap and shrugged her shoulders, “You looked so happy…it seemed like a shame to toss…I was going to give it to you…or at least send it to you somehow. But after a couple of instances between us…I forgot about it…I didn’t think you’d accept it from me anyway…but I couldn’t seem to get myself to get rid of it…I don’t know.”_

_Draco looked back up at her, his eyes the color of rain as he slid a hand up her cheek meeting his eyes to her own and pressed his mouth against hers lightly, moving his tongue against hers in tandem, pouring into the kiss what he never dared say aloud._

*~~~*

The week passed with much of the same, Christmas came and went, and she and Draco opened their respective gifts separately her’s just mostly being books or bookmarks, and journals. She and Draco also continued shagging relentlessly through the week, with her learning more and more about him as time went on, noting how fascinating she actually found him to be.

She still checked in with Ginny everyday but her check-in’s started becoming much shorter since Harry was the center of her focus at the moment and she spent most of her time rushing their conversations. Ron had eventually escaped to Lavender’s house after Saturday for a certain time, giving his mum the excuse of needing to spend time with another lonely friend for Christmas (Although Ginny did say her mum was more than suspicious about the whole thing) then came back a few days before New Year’s. Scrimgeour also had paid a surprise visit and actually had the nerve to ask Harry for to work for the ministry to boost morale (to which he dutifully declined)and she and Ginny had talked about what Harry had said about seeing Draco talk to Snape after the Christmas Party.

Only she and Ginny knew Draco wasn’t a death eater of course but it still bothered her not knowing what it all meant…and lastly she also discussed the issue of her feeling Dumbledores suspicions as well as Trelawney’s but Ginny simply brushed it off to Hermione feeling guilty about shagging Draco.

Problem was she didn’t feel guilty. At all.

In fact as the days passed, the thought of the upcoming ritual filled her with nothing but _dread._ Even causing her to ask Ginny a few times if it was a good idea to still go through with it, to which Ginny replied if she didn’t do it then she would throw all her books in the black lake when she came back to school. She’d had enough of whatever was going on between her and Draco and was ready for it to end.

Hermione just wasn’t sure _she_ herself was.

Before she knew it, it was already New Years Day and Ginny was returning the following day with Luna to prepare with Hermione for the ceremony ahead, having already told her mother that she wanted to spend an easy day with Hermione getting ready for classes before school started and the hoard arrived. The night before she and Draco had counted down in the astronomy tower to the new year and watched as Professor Flitwick created a firework’s show in the courtyard, with most of the leftover students seeing it up-close from below. When the clock went down to one, Draco had turned to Hermione and kissed her so deeply she felt butterflies flow throughout her entire body.

They had sex again that night, with Draco taking his time and moving so gently against her she wanted to cry. It wasn’t desperate fucking or hot raw passion and arousal. It felt like he was almost….making _love_ to her. Appreciating her. Savoring the moment.

The light tug on her chest went straight to feeling like something was ripping at it at this point, with the events of the next few days at the back of her mind.

She was still in Draco’s bed, and was kicking herself to get up, to get her day started. But she couldn’t seem to make herself do it. She knew the moment her feet touched the floor it was allover. She would have to pack herself up and go back to her rooms for the night, Ginny and Luna would be back at school by tomorrow afternoon.

She turned and gazed at him thoughtfully, tucking a loose strand of blond hair back behind his ear as he slept, cuddling further into her neck, his arm tightening around her waist. She felt confused…more than confused she didn’t understand what she was feeling….the more she stared at the beautiful boy in her arms the more her brain screamed against leaving him, against doing what she was about to attempt. In that moment her soul felt very heavy. All she wanted to do was tell him what was going on and what she discovered, all she wanted was for him to tell her it would all be okay…and that somehow she wouldn’t have to do this.

She turned away from him, her back spooning against his front and shut her eyes tightly, a tear slipping out before she could stop it. She never expected for the bond they had between them to be this strong…to be this hard to fight. But she knew she had to do it. War was coming…and she didn’t have time for distractions. No matter how much she welcomed it.

She forced herself up slowly, gently removing his arm from her waist. Then wiped her tears away carefully, stood up from his bed and found her light wash denims sitting on the floor next to it. Taking her time she dressed herself, rubbing away the tears she couldn’t stop from leaking out before finally pulling her boots on and grabbing her satchel off a chair by someone else’s desk.

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?”

Hermione spun around on her toes, locking eyes with Draco as he sat back against his headboard, his pack of cigarettes sitting in his hand. She kicked herself internally for not being more silent and hoped her eyes didn’t look noticeably puffy.

“I didn’t want to wake you…I have to get back to my common room. Ginny’s coming back a day early…she’s trying to settle back in before everyone else comes back and I agreed to help her of course, so I have to clean up before she gets in tomorrow…she’s helped us this entire holiday after all…kept our secret safe.”

“Yes…our secret.” He muttered quietly, staring down at his hands while slipping a fag in and out of the pack, not lighting it just playing with it.

“Anyway…I’ll see you around school…If you want to get together…we’ll just make a plan…I guess…maybe you can send your owl…but try to do it around six or so…Lavender and Parvati are usually with their boyfriends at that time…so they don’t see it and recognize it that is…”

She wanted so much to bite her tongue more…although it killed her to lead him on, she couldn’t let on that this would probably be the last time they would ever be around one another.

 _“We’ll let it run its course.”_ He had acknowledged.

Well its course was ending in two days.

“Right” he agreed, still not looking at her.

“Right…”she repeated, nodding her head, not knowing what else to say.

The tension that loomed between them was so thick you could essentially cut it with a knife.

Nodding again, she waved her wand over herself and created a disillusionment charm one more time, forcing herself against the tears that threatened to fall to walk out the door without looking back.

*~~~*

Hermione sat against one of the empty walls of her dormitory, studying the small red beaded bag in hand and cradled a drink in the other. She’d refused going to get her meals tonight and chose to stay in her room isolated, stealing a bottle of mead hidden under Lavender’s bed.

She told herself over and over what she was doing was the right thing. That breaking the connection with Malfoy was the only way to proceed, but the more she drank the more she didn’t think that was true. Frustrated she slammed the bottle down on the wood floor and picked up her book again, studying the extension charm spell needed to transform her beaded bag into a virtual stock house, then smacking her forehead angrily when she couldn’t focus on the bloody page.

“Fucking work brain!!! Damn you forget him!!!” She yelled, throwing the book across the room, then pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes as sobs wracked her frame.

Why was this so damn hard!! Why didn’t she _want_ to let him go!?!

She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down, rubbing her fist in circles over her heart to soothe it. She gulped down the rest of her tears and cleared her mind as much as she could, then crawled across the floor and grabbed her book again studying it once more, practicing the spell and formation in her mind over and over until she felt she had it down.

“Begin” she said aloud to no one, a tear falling down her stiff jaw, as she gripped her wand tightly.

*~~~*

Ginny pulled off her gloves as she crossed the threshold of the castle grounds, other students who had joined in coming a day early walking past her. She relished in the feel of the warmth that swirled into the air from the hearth in the Grand hall, knowing that her trunk should be in her room by now and wondered why when she peaked through the doors of the great hall Hermione wasn’t downstairs already with the rest of the students that had stayed behind.

“Where’s Hermione?” Luna asked, her pink ice cream cone earrings swinging from under her lime green beanie.

“Not sure yet…I’m going to have to find her…she might still be up in the common room…how about you go and settle in Luna and we’ll meet you here for dinner. Does that sound good to you?”

“Of course…although…I’d expect she probably needs you now anyway” she frowned, glancing towards the grand stairwell and adjusting her galaxy print bag strap up on her shoulder.

Ginny raised her eyebrow in confusion, “what do you mean?”

“Well from what your last letter said, she’s been with Malfoy for two weeks now...I’d expect she has developed some attachment to him...anyone would be slightly out of sorts after all that…”

Ginny stared at Luna incredulously, she hadn’t thought of that at all. Her mind had been so absorbed with Harry Potter kissing her, Harry Potter sneaking into her room at night and ahem— _Harry Potter between her legs_ — that she didn’t even think how all of this would mess with Hermione's mind after a while. 

“I’d check on her now if I were you. I’ll meet you both later Ginny.”

Luna walked away then towards her own tower, and Ginny heeded her warning and practically ran up the Grand staircase, throwing out the password to the fat lady before jumping through the portrait in a panic.

When she reached their dormitory she threw open the door and found Hermione laying on the floor practically facedown, a couple empty bottles of mead next to her and a small red beaded handbag. Her wand still gripped tightly in her hands.

“Fuck Hermione!!!” She shouted, going down on her knees next to her, cradling her head on her lap while simultaneously smacking her in the face to wake her. Hermione let out a small moan, and slapped her lips together, pulling away from Ginnys arms.

“The hell Gin, why’d you do that??”

“Because you were passed out on the rug!! How long have you been like this???!”

Hermione sat up and looked around bleary eyed, her curls in massive knots atop of her head and her clothes in complete disarray.

“Shit I dunno...since yesterday morning?”

Ginny’s mouth fell open in shock—she’d been drinking for a day and a half? 

“Get up” she commanded, standing on her feet and pulling on her arm like one would a petulant child, “you’re taking a shower. Now.”

Hermione dug her heels into the rug, “why damn it I’m fine!”

“No you’re most certainly NOT fine!!! You’re bloody falling apart because of this fucking bond, snap out of it Mione!!! You don’t have the luxury of falling for someone right now!!!” She thundered, ripping Hermione’s jumper over her head.

“Fuck stop yelling at me!” She shouted back, holding onto her head, her face turning colors, “my head hurts bad enough as it is—! Merlins balls I’m going to be sick—”

Hermione ran for the toilet and vomited all the alcohol she had in her system, gagging and retching until a eventually busted in the whites of her eye. Ginny stared down at her pathetic form and grabbed a washcloth from the small linen cabinet in their bathroom, wetting it under the cold spray of the tap. Then carefully she pulled Hermione’s hair back into a pony tail to get it out of her face and sat down next to her, dabbing the cloth over her clammy forehead.

“You need to let it go Mione. I know this bond you two share is driving you mad but you can’t let it do this to you! Fight Hermione you’re stronger than this—

“I don’t WANT to BE STRONGER!” She exploded at her, throwing the washcloth she held to her head at the wall.

Ginny’s jaw ticked a moment, her brown eyes narrowed at her.

“Then what is it you do want? Because no matter how hard you kick and moan you can’t have him Mione.”

Hermione glared at her, her eyes glassing over as she held back her tears and rage.

“Why—?! Tell me why can’t I??! Because his fathers a death eater???!! Because he bullied us when we were children??! WHY CAN’T I HAVE HIM GINNY—?!

“BECAUSE HE DOESN’T BELIEVE IN OUR CAUSE!!! AND BECAUSE WHEN THE MOMENT PRESENTS ITSELF HE WILL RUN FOR HIS OWN SELF PRESERVATION!!!”

Hermione sat back against the tiled wall of the bathroom in shock, a single tear falling down her face and her throat feeling like sandpaper.

Ginny was right. A few days with Malfoy didn’t excuse a half decade worth of bad habits. Being with him _could_ eventually put all their lives in danger. Whether he was associated with the dark or not.

It being more likely, than not.

Ginny got up to her feet then, her face still red from her last outburst and held out her hand toward her. Her brown eyes set and focused.

“Get up Hermione.”

She looked up at her slowly, tears still pricking at the rims of her eyes and slipped her hand into Ginny’s, grabbing on and lifting herself. Ginny used the same hand to pull her into her arms and wrapped them around her tightly, stroking a hand into her wild mess of curls. That was all it took to let the dam flow freely, and she wracked out sobs against Ginny’s shoulder, her forearms wrapped tightly behind her back.

“Fuck it feels like I’m about to die Ginny...why??? Why does it feel like this???!”

Ginny sighed and held her tighter, “I don’t know Mione...but you won’t die. I promise. It just hurts right now because it’s something you strengthened unintentionally...but it can be broken. And everything will go back to normal. I swear. You’re going to get passed this. ”

Somehow Hermione wasn’t so sure.

*~~~*

Luna was already waiting for them at their table by the time they made it downstairs and Hermione was freshly showered and changed. She felt numb somehow. She cried so much earlier in the room she was certain her body was now completely dehydrated. Yet when she sat down and didn’t see him sitting in his normal spot she wanted to burst out in tears all over again.

Staring down at her plate of food she nudged things around with her fork gently, leaning her face onto her fist while Ginny and Luna talked quietly about how to set up tomorrow evening. Apparently they were to meet when the moon was at its highest peak tomorrow night and study the incantation of how cross Hermione onto another plane tonight. Their only worry being that Hermione didn’t know what the bonds could look like when visible to the naked eye. But thankfully Ginny remembered a chapter in the book describing them.

After they were mostly done eating, with Hermione’s plate still full once again, they went back to the library where it was mostly deserted and sat down at the back table where no one could hear them and poured over the text.

“ _A bond of circumstance glows silver or gold depending on its strength and can dim when not secure. Familial bonds glow red.._.yada yada...” Ginny read from the copy she brought from home, propping her feet up onto the library table.

Hermione read along from her own copy with Luna, the book spread out on the table so they could see.

“So then how do I tell which bond belongs to who? I don’t want to just pick a random one and try to break it—

“ _When the bond is touched only then can every interaction ever made with said person be seen by the one who has made it. Before going to the other realm ones magic must be tethered to the earth. If one walks away from where they are grounded they will lose their magicae and stay stuck wandering the realm forever_ ” Luna interjected, answering her question.

“So I have to touch the bond in order to see which one it belongs to?” She translated , slightly alarmed, “and if I leave the spot I’m tethered to, I’ll lose my magic and get lost in another plane?!”

“Yes” Luna answered simply.

“Merlin this is horrifying!” Hermione groaned, more distressed than ever as she slammed her head down on the table.

“Your bond to magic is what tethers you to this plane Hermione...muggles aren’t tethered to anything other than their own thoughts and feelings which is why they’re virtually elusive and afraid of everything. Magic helps us to feel and manipulate how the world works. It’s a gift. Not a right. Which is why it’s so easy to lose it. It won’t be hard to stay in place once you tethered, your bonds are already connected to you, it just warns against leaving your ground because once in that realm you can easily become distracted by its beauty. Kind of like being hypnotized in a trance but you have more control.”

Hermione mulled over Luna’s words carefully, settling back against the hard wood of her chair.

“How do I get back then?” She asked suddenly afraid of being stuck with no way out.

 _“To leave the realm from whence you came, you only need retract the magicae that brought you to begin with”_ Ginny answered, closing the book shut.

“Retract the magic...?”

“Pull your wand out of the ground after you'r done breaking the bond” Luna answered, scratching her chin, “we have to put our wands in the ground at the center of the circle after we write our runes in the dirt to send you to the other plane.”

Hermione suddenly felt very curious of Luna. Wondering how she knew this much knowledge to begin with.

“How did you know about Malfoy and I, Luna?” She inquired, her eyes narrowing curiously at her.

“I saw you both stop in the middle of the hall and look at each other the day Seamus said you were late to charms. You both are completely infested with wrackspurts did you know? They float in your ears and make you brain go fuzzy...wrackspurts are mad for bonds...yours in particular...”

Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion, “I’m sorry what?”

“I’ll tell you more later when we’re done with all this. It’ll make more sense then...”

Hermione stared at her like she’d grown another head, “alright Luna...”

“Anyway...sooo, it’s official— we all know how it’s going to go tomorrow night?” Ginny announced changing the bizarre subject, “we meet at the stone circle when the moons at its peek tomorrow night to preform the incantation. The rest is on Hermione from there.”

“Yes” Hermione winced, massaging the headache that sat on her temples.

“Yes” Luna chimed at the same time, handing Hermione the book she shared with her.

“Then we’re agreed, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

*~~~*

Morning came all too quickly.

Hermione barely slept the night before, and when she’d finally managed to get some kind of shut eye, she heard a loud tapping near her window, breaking her out of her rem.

A small pretty white and gray owl sat on the ledge, one she’d never actually seen before today; not even in the owlery. Opening her window quietly so as not to wake Ginny, she took the small note from her beak and stroked a finger down her wing, then opened the note in her hand.

_Astronomy tower. Now._

She crumpled the note to her chest and swallowed, shutting her eyes tight as she let the guilt and pain wash over her. Like a coward she wanted anything but to look him in the face right now. She was afraid being with him when just hours from now she’d be breaking the bond they’d made might actually destroy her. But she had told him when he wanted her; to send her a note, and she is a Gryffindor. She had to be braver than this.

She glanced behind her and confirmed that Ginny was still sleeping soundly, sent the owl off with a treat and pulled on her coat and boots over her button down pajama shirt and joggers then escaped from their room quietly.

When she’d finally reached the tower and managed to dodge Peeves at the same time (who was filling the inside of a coat of armor with some kind of smelly goop), she’d found him standing at the railing looking over the edge. He was dressed in black denims, round toe black leather boots, a grey turtleneck jumper and a black cashmere coat that reached the backs of his thighs, and of course his hair was styled to perfection. She leaned against the banister, trying to catch the breath that seemed to have left her the moment she spotted him standing there, her lower body pooling with arousal under the thin material of her joggers.

“Draco?” She sighed weakly, walking herself up the last step.

He snapped his head toward her, pushing away from the railing, his eyes turning rain colored a moment before they flattened again. He gave her a once over and half smiled, closing their proximity to take one of her frizzy curls in his finger.

“You look comfortable” he grinned, his voice an octave lower.

“Yes well…I didn’t know there’d be a dress code at seven in the morning…” she muttered irritably, automatically wrapping her hand around the back of his, “why did you ask to see me?”

“You said to send you a note whenever I wanted to meet. Do you like your new little owl?”

She screwed her face at him in confusion, “what do you mean?”

“That’s Pearl…your new owl. I sent an order to the menagerie yesterday and she was sent over last night. I thought she’d be less suspicious than my eagle owl and we could message each other whenever you felt apt to. I figured you wouldn’t know she was yours…that’s why I brought her cage up here. She flew up after you took the note from her.”

He motioned towards a small cage that sat by the stairwell, covered with a blanket to protect a sleeping little Pearl inside.

“She’s mine?” She gasped, pulling away from him to peek inside the small little cage, cooing at the small little owl when she saw her wrapped up in her own wings asleep.

“Do you like her?” He asked, coming up behind her quietly.

“She’s absolutely darling…I wondered who she was when I saw her this morning…Thank you Draco” she said softly, standing on her tip toes to kiss him chastely without thinking.

She pulled back immediately when she realized her error, but then melted into him instantly when he pulled her face back up to his own, deepening the kiss and pushing her back against the chilly stone wall of the tower.

Hermione moaned against his mouth when he stepped between her thighs and hoisted her leg over his hip, grinding his throbbing erection against her hard, then shoved a hand up her pajama top and squeezed her breast gently between his fingers.

“Merlin I’ve been dying to feel you again…squeezing my cock— he unbuttoned his denims then grabbed her hand and pushed it down the inside, her open her palm against his hot pulsing shaft, “your arse in my hands— he squeezed her butt cheeks hard through her light joggers, “moaning in my mouth as I fuck you so hard you lose your mind...” He grunted against her mouth, biting down on her lower lip.

She let out a small whimper, feeling her pussy let out a gush of moisture against the seam of her joggers, remembering she forewent wearing any type of knickers last night. Draco pulled on the elastic of her bottoms gently and slipped his ring finger against her wet folds, groaning when he easily slipped his digit into the inside of her cunt.

“Fuck Hermione l’m so hard for you love...” He groaned, panting as he unzipped his denims all the way and pulled his weeping rock hard cock out.

“Oh god” she gasped breathlessly as she stared down at it, feeling her mouth instantly water. She’d never wanted to have a cock in her mouth before, but every single time she’d ever locked eyes on his erection she was overcome with the want to have him cum on her tongue, fucking her lips to completion. She just was never brave enough to do it until now.

As if he was reading her mind he groaned gutturally, pumping himself against his hand once, “Maybe another day love, right now I need to be inside you—

He pulled out his wand from his coat pocket and ran it down the seam of her joggers, splitting it in two before he dropped it then flicked his wrists and lifted her up against the wall, pushing his cock completely inside her.

He sucked back a hiss, letting out small pants as she adjusted to him and he held back his orgasm from washing over him, her cunt so tight he thought he would cum the moment he tried pulling out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk” he grunted out, pinning her in place against the wall, then slowly pulling himself out of her and slammed back in, his eyes rolling back as he felt her tighten around him harder.

“Damn it…you’ve got to stop squeezing me love…I don’t have the strength to hold back right now..” He warned, wheezing against her neck.

“Ughhh fuck don’t hold back Draco, please! I need you—

He cut her off letting out a guttural groan and started to thrust into her punishingly, his hips bruising against hers as he quickly pulled back the hood of her clit and rubbed her bare nerves raw until she was wailing in his ear. She arched against him and seized in his arms when her walls suddenly contracted a hard pulse that he felt all the way to his balls. Letting out a ear splitting scream she clamped down on the tip of his penis causing him to exploded with her at the same time, ropes of ejaculate spurting into her from his testicles.

Draco gasped for air and held her in place against the wall, feeling his cum begin to leak from between her thighs onto the denim of his trousers, then slowly and carefully let her down on shaky legs, slipping himself out from her walls with a low groan.

She held onto him tightly though, not immediately letting him go just to feel him a moment more, committing his scent to memory, then released him, pushing him out of her space bubble gently.

“I have to go” she said hoarsely, her voice raw from screaming, “Ginny’s going to wake up any minute now…”

Draco nodded, his grey eyes slightly rain colored and stormy at the same time.

“Of course…”

“I’ll…talk—see you later…” she corrected, pulling her top down below her bum and ran a quick hand through her messy curls, picking up Pearls cage after she had stepped around a still panting Draco who was zipping his denims back up and pulling his jumper back into place.

“Alright…later then Granger” he agreed softly, catching his brow raising in confusion for a moment before his eyes flattened again.

Ignoring it she walked quickly down the steps of the astronomy tower, heading back to her dormitory with lead in her steps. Once again for second time within two days pushing down the urge to look back.

*~~~*

Ginny was waiting for her when she got back. Her eyes narrowing at her swollen lips, wrinkled clothing and wild hair, then at the small cage she held in her hands.

“I’m not even going to ask” she had muttered, getting up from her four poster to go to the bathroom, the door slamming hard against the wood frame.

It was almost twelve midnight when the moon reached its peak, Hermione had been sitting dressed on her bed for hours already, cradling and petting the small owl in her hands while Crookshanks slept by her feet. Fat and full from whatever the elves had given him in the kitchens.

Ginny stepped away from the window quietly, stopping in front of her.

“Its time Mione.”

Hermione looked up at her and swallowed hard, pecking a small kiss on the top of her owls head and then placed her gently back in her cage, standing up on shaky legs. Ginny held out her black robes for her, and Hermione looked up at her curiously.

“So we won’t be spotted in dark.”

She took it silently after that, buttoning it up to her throat then pulling her hood over head, facing Ginny as she did the same.

Ginny walked over to the door and twisted the knob, walking out before Hermione as she took a deep breath and put one foot over the threshold.

*~~~*

Luna was waiting at the bridge for them already by the time they’d made it across the courtyard, also wearing her school robes with the hood up to blend in with the dark. They walked in silence cross the bridge to the stone circle, Hermione’s anxiety climbing as they got closer. Twice on their way down here she had begun to panic, and had almost turned back already if it wasn’t for Ginny pulling her back and reminding her of what needed to be done.

Ginny stepped into the circle first, with Luna following behind and Hermione watching them as Ginny assigned herself to the left stone in the center of the circle and Luna the right. The moon sat brightly in the sky above them, the light from it hitting the engravings on the stone and making them glow as if alive. The center largest stone was left for Hermione to stand, and Ginny looked at her impatiently, but also with a hint of nervousness as well. Luna just smiled softly, and reassuringly, almost as if she knew it would all be fine, like Hermione was just creating a poly juice potion instead of crossing onto another plane.

Hermione timidly stepped up to the center, her legs shaking beneath her robes so hard she didn’t think they’d be able to carry her much longer, gulping back the bile that rose up in her throat.

Luna was the first to whip out her wand, bending to the muddy ground to draw her _othila_ rune then started to chant the spell once Hermione had made it to her place, Ginny was the second, drawing the _raido_ rune with the incantation loud on her lips. The stones around them began shifting immediately from a white glow to a Purple, faint but becoming stronger with a slight hum in the air as they chanted, waiting on bent knee for Hermione to go next.

Hermione felt a drop of sweat run down her face as she slowly kneeled on the ground too, drawing the _thurisaz_ rune into the wet ground with a shaking finger, whispering the spell she’d said over in her mind a hundred times during the day.

“ _Vincula revelare”_

Ginny and Luna both stabbed their wands into the ground then, still chanting the spell as the faint purple engravings on the rocks turned to a bright deep violet, the hum in the air louder than ever as the ground cracked in two lines all the way up to the center stone where Hermione stood.

They both looked at Hermione then, their eyes glowing the same purple as the stones, and Hermione felt a surge of adrenaline as she chanted the spell over again, her voice low and unrecognizable as she gripped her own wand, turned the tip upside down, and stabbed it into the crack lining the outside of her rune, the ground breaking it open as a burst of magic exploded through the air, consuming all of them in its beam of light.

*~~~*

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, terrified of what she might see, not realizing her hands were already covering her face. She peeked between her fingers and gasped, dropping her hands when she saw that the next plane looked a lot like the regular world…only brighter. It was daytime here…not night. Although the moon still sat in the sky bright and as beautiful as ever. She could see Ginny’s body still kneeling frozen on the ground, holding her wand, and Luna doing the same. White little Wisps calmly floated above them both grounding them into place. It took her a minute to realize it was just their bodies tethered to the magic they had performed, their souls weren’t there. Funnily enough she could see their own bonds, glowing like a million glowing tiny ropes from their bodies, floating in all different directions, and ending to nowhere she could see. She could also see their bond to magic, wrapped around their feet to the center of their chests like a breakable chain link into the earth, stiff and unyielding in its hold.

She looked down at herself still kneeling and saw her own bonds, thousands of them flowing like water from her center like a Chinese silk ribbon, glowing in all different colors. She moved her hand gently to touch one, fascinated as her hand skipped through the air, leaving outlines of its form every time she moved.

She felt like she was on some sort of crazy muggle acid trip.

Moving her hand again to touch one of the first glowing red bonds she saw, she gasped when images flew into her vision of the person it belonged to; her father, picking her up when she fell down in tears at three years old, teaching her to ride a bike, then watching her tearfully from the train platform as she waved goodbye to him her first year at Hogwarts. Quickly she pulled her hand away from the bond, nervously hoping she didn’t damage it and sighing when she realized it was unharmed.

She tried another bond she found, this one was golden and very strong, then sighed in disappointment when she’d realized it was only the bond she shared with Nymphadora Tonks.

She went through about twenty bonds total by the time she was ready to scream out in frustration, having already seen her red bond with Harry; familial, her other red one with Ginny, her gold one with Luna and her weak looking silver one with Ron, and about sixteen other ones with people of all assortments. She wanted to give up. This was a stupid plan…like Ginny had said..finding a needle in a haystack…she reached for her wand ready to pull it from the ground to go back, when out the corner of her eye she saw something…strange.

She gently pushed away the other flowing bonds bunching around the center of her chest—almost like it was hiding something in the way it curved— and saw one bond in particular that was incredibly and completely different from all the rest.

This bond was in a word; on fire.

She gasped as she stared down at it, its glow engulfed in pure white flames and its bond not made of silky ribbons like the others, but like a platinum cable of pure white gold. She reached for it with hesitation, not wanting to be harmed by it, (or it harmed by her in case it was linked to part of her magic) then worked out the courage and went for it gently wrapping her hand around the thick cable.

She almost doubled over when she was hit by its strength, images of one _Draco Malfoy_ slamming into her head like a brick to the brain.

Draco kissing her, Draco fucking her against a desk in the muggle studies classroom, Draco running his fingers down her cheek as he stared at her with eyes the color of rain, Draco eleven years old and peeking at her through the train car door before skittering off with his goons, Draco passionately kissing her while pocketing his wand dressed in funny clothes that looked like a period piece from the Renaissance—Draco bowing to her in knights armor and kissing her hand while she was dressed in white medieval robes that looked grand—

Draco— _Draco_ — **DRACO**.

She let go with a scream, her other hand still holding her wand, ripping it out of the ground as she fell backwards into the stone behind her.

*~~~*

“Hermione?!!! Fuck, Luna someone will have seen that blast by now, we have to leave…!”

“Lets try to levitate her, I have some pepperup potions in my bag!”

“Shit is she alive?! fuck she was right we shouldn’t have done this—!! What does it look like when someone looses their bond to magic?”

“She’d disappear Ginny, her body and soul would be stuck on the other plane forever—”

“Thank fucking goodness—Damn it, Filch is coming, I can hear him yelling, quick Levitate her!”

_“Levioso!”_

“Lets get her to Hagrid’s, he’ll hide us!”

Hermione felt like she’d been hit by a train, she could hear Ginny and Lunas voices ringing in her ears like the sound of a loud whistle.

No matter how much she wanted to open her eyes, she couldn’t seem to get her body to listen, she could feel Luna levitating her across the grounds, and hear the crunch of their shoes as they sprinted across the wet grass to Hagrid’s hut, but she couldn’t make her mouth move to tell them she was alright.

“Ginny wat are yer doin out ‘ere? Hermione?! Is she a’right?!”

“She’ll be fine Hagrid but right now we have to hide her, Filch is coming!”

“Get in all o’ yer quick! I’ll handle Filch…”

Hermione heard the giant step out and felt her body levitate through the door, and onto something soft. Most likely Hagrid’s bed.

“Hermione can you hear me? Luna the pepperup potion!” Ginny whispered, cradling her head gently. Hermione felt the liquid slip down her throat and warm her entire body like a shot of fire whisky to the brain, she sat up coughing, her lids finally opening wide like windows on a windy day.

“He’s my…” she coughed unable to continue, and Ginny patted her back hard, shushing her to quiet down.

“Ginny he’s…my..”she continued coughing, breaking off again.

“Ssh Hermione, Hagrid’s talking to Filch! He’s your what???”

Hermione swallowed, and took a sip of water Luna handed her from Hagrid’s pitcher, waiting for her chest to calm down enough for her to speak. Finally after another moment, she tried again.

“He’s my…soul…bond.”

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😶 *hides*
> 
> Pinterest Inspiration board: https://Pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	12. Better Live Your Life, We’re running out of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you have been absolutely lovely 🥰 here’s an early update in appreciation for all the wonderful comments last chapter.  
> And a shout out to CarrieMaxwell the real MVP. I hope this blows your mind. ❤️
> 
> Pinterest Inspiration board: https://Pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: All the Stars by Kendrick Lamar (feat: SZA)

**CHAPTER 12**

**BETTER LIVE YOU LIFE, WE’RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME**

_*This may be the night_

_That my dreams might let me know_

_All the stars are closer_

_All the stars are closer*_

_“Hermione can you hear me? Luna the pepperup potion!” Ginny whispered, cradling her head gently. Hermione felt the liquid slip down her throat and warm her entire body like a shot of fire whisky to the brain, she sat up coughing, her lids finally opening wide like windows on a windy day._

_“He’s my…” she coughed unable to continue, and Ginny patted her back hard, shushing her to quiet down._

_“Ginny he’s…my..”she continued coughing, breaking off again._

_“Ssh Hermione, Hagrid’s talking to Filch! He’s your what???”_

_Hermione swallowed, and took a sip of water Luna handed her from Hagrid’s pitcher, waiting for her chest to calm down enough for her to speak. Finally after another moment, she tried again._

_“He’s my…soul…bond.”_

*~~~*

Ginny’s face turned the color of pure puce green, and a thin sheen of sweat suddenly coated her dirty face.

“What?” She whispered weakly, seemingly having trouble with swallowing at the moment.

“Ginny we’ve got to leave out the back door Filch is insisting on looking inside!”

“But that’s impossible…Soul bonds are….extremely rare…” she mumbled, her eyes glazing over as she dropped her hands to her lap in shock, clearly not listening to a word Luna was saying.

“Ginny please, We can run to the room of requirement and talk about it more before he makes it back to the castle, Hermione can you walk?” Luna urged, helping Hermione put her feet down on the floor.

“I can manage, I’m alright” she said hoarsely, her legs still feeling like rubber.

Luna put her arm over her shoulder to prop her up and pinched Ginny, waking her out of her state of complete shock instantly.

“I’m sorry Ginny but we have to go!”

Ginny nodded and got up, taking Hermione’s other arm over her shoulder and quickly walked with Luna to the back door of Hagrid’s hut, escaping efficiently while half running all the way back to the castle. They’d almost made it to the seventh floor when they heard voices and quickly hid inside a broom closet, listening and breathing heavily throughout the door.

“I don’t know who it was Severus. I didn’t see it myself but the Headmaster certainly did, three students performed an ancient magic ritual in the stone henge.” McGonagall said, her voice sounding slightly concerned but impressed at the same time.

“Did he see who it was?”

“No, but Mr. Filch went to investigate, he’ll tell us more when he arrives back…”

Their voices slowly died down as they walked further away, McGonagall saying in simple terms that she hoped Argus hadn’t got to them first and tried anything barbaric.

Letting out an audible sigh, Ginny and Luna sank to the ground with Hermione, resting for a moment from running practically the entire way.

“Gods…” Ginny hissed, rubbing her hands down her face, “We forgot to erase our runes! They’ll see them in the ground and figure out what we did!!”

Luna shook her head, leaning back against the wood of the door, “I kicked mud over them while you were trying to wake Hermione after she pulled her wand out of the ground, they won’t be able to see them.”

Ginny let out another sigh of relief, pulling her hair up into a bun to get it off her sweaty neck.

“You’re a life saver Luna.”

When they finally had grasped their bearings, Ginny peaked out into the Hallway of the sixth floor and looked around. Then seeing the coast was clear, helped Hermione to her feet and sprinted up the next flight of stairs, almost crashing into the blank wall that hid the room of requirement.

“Quick start thinking of a place where we can relax for the night!” Ginny whispered hurriedly, leaning Hermione onto a pillar while she and Luna walked back and forth three times until finally the door appeared, with Luna opening it and Ginny practically all but carrying Hermione inside.

Ginny exhaled out a long breath and got Hermione to a fluffy arm chair, then threw herself down on the rug in front of the fireplace, her muddy trainers staining the edge just a bit, and Luna carefully sat down on the opposite sofa, laying down and panting heavily against it.

“Fuck…that…was…a…rush” Ginny puffed out, unbuttoning her robes to let out the heat she’d built up running up seven flights of stairs.

“Sorry guys” Hermione apologized, leaning her head back against her chair. She hadn’t expected doing that ritual would take so much energy from her but it did. She felt like she couldn’t manage doing anything but sleeping at this point. 

“It’s fine” Ginny croaked, her eyes shut as her heart rate went back down to normal. 

It was quiet another moment before Ginny finally opened her mouth first. 

“...so it’s a soul bond...?”

Hermione lifted her head and looked down at her on the floor, and Luna peeked an eye open from the cushion she’d been cradling over her face. 

“Yes.”

“How do you know though...?”

“Because it wasn’t like the other bonds Gin...this one was unbreakable...and it wasn’t silver or bloody gold, it was Platinum...like it wasn’t a damn ribbon or anything it was a fucking cable! Like a steel, platinum, white gold cable and it was coming out the very center of my chest and it was on fucking fire—

“Fire?!”

Ginny sat up quickly, her bun unraveling messily on her head, Luna sat up too dropping the pillow off her face completely in shock. 

“What do you mean ‘fire’ Hermione?!!”

Hermione’s eyes darted back and forth between them both, wondering in the world was going on. 

“Like flames?” Luna asked her big blue eyes widening. 

“Well...yes...like white flames...surrounding the entire bond. The others just had a glow. This had...flames...why?” She inquired, leaning over her knees. 

Ginny turned pale again, her mouth gaping open and Luna just looked intrigued, slipping off the sofa to join Ginny on the blue rug. 

“That’s impossible...” Ginny whispered, looking toward Luna for help. 

“Hermione...what did you see when you touched the bond?” Luna asked quietly, folding her legs beneath her bum. 

“I saw Draco...kissing me..amongst other things, Draco on the train when we were eleven and then...” she trailed off for a moment, the words getting stuck in her throat as she remembered the events prior. 

“Then what...?” Ginny pressed, crawling closer to her chair. 

“Then I saw us....but not really...us...it looked like us but we were wearing really old clothing. Like from a Renaissance painting—he was kissing me and putting his wand in his coat pocket—then we were in even older clothing than that. Like we were in the Middle Ages or something...and he looked like he was leaving on a crusade....and I looked like some kind of princess...look I know it sounds mental but I swear it’s what I saw...and it felt like if I would have held on longer I would have seen even past that...”

Ginny stared at her in what could only be described as how everyone tended to look at Luna. Like Hermione had respectably grown a second head. Both of them gazed at her like that silently for about a good long two minutes. With Luna studying her like one would the most interesting specimen on earth. 

“Well..?” Hermione said uncomfortably wondering what in blazes was going on. They hadn’t said much of anything as of yet and they were starting to weird her out. 

“Hermione...you and Draco don’t just have a soul bond” Luna effectively answered, “I figured out early on that you and Draco had one...Wrackspurts are very telling. Especially when they go back and forth between the both of you—

“Wait a minute!” Ginny interrupted, spinning on her side to look at Luna, “you knew??? Why the bloody hell didn’t you spare us the time and effort of doing this bloody ritual and tell us!” 

“Would you have really believed me Ginny? Or you Hermione?”

Ginny deflated at that, and so did Hermione. They both knew they would have just asserted to Luna being... well...loony. 

“Soul bonds are extremely rare but I know what they look and feel like because my parents had one, and my mother’s family was part of the sacred twenty eight and had the knowledge...she was an Abbot. Some people just need to see and confirm it for themselves where others do not.”

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, “fair pointe.”

“Anyway...as I was saying” Luna continued, tucking her blond hair behind her ear, “you and Draco don’t just have a soul bond Hermione, you both have something far more rarer and stronger. Something not written about in that book but shared from sacred twenty-eight families from magic tomes older than that one, so old you won’t ever find it in a Hogwarts library....You two share something called a twin flame.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed curiously, pushing off the chair to slip on the rug with the girls. 

“A twin flame...” Ginny spoke, her eyes widening like she couldn’t believe she was saying what she was about to say, “is a core connection bond. Meaning he’s in not so little words ‘the half to your whole’...you two are connected to each other for all of eternity. Not just this lifetime...but essentially every single one you have had and will ever have. It will always be him for you Hermione...no one else. He’s you’re exact match and you his.”

Hermione felt her heart line flatten for a moment as she regarded the seriousness in Ginny’s face. She’d never looked at her with this much resolution. Neither did Luna. 

“Are you saying that...I’ve had a life with Draco before this one? But I was a totally different person?”

“No you were you...it was just...your...other life. You’re always born with the same soul and the same body and then you two eventually die and then you’re born again. Over and over. You find each other each and every single time you’re like magnets to one another.” She answered uncomfortably. 

“Are we always born...magical...in every life?” Hermione swallowed hard not believing she was asking this, she felt like she was in a caucus with Trelawney. But after the events of night she couldn’t deny the things Ginny and Luna were saying to be untrue. Especially when she’d seen it for herself. 

“Yes” Luna answered, giving Ginny a small break, “it’s apart of your soul to be magical.”

“...but if I was part of him why did he hate me so much growing up...” she tried, her brain not making sense of it. 

“Draco obviously didn’t always hate you Hermione. You said you saw Draco in your memory at eleven...what was he doing in that memory...?” Luna asked, her big blue eyes curious. 

“He was...staring at me. From the door of the train car...I don’t remember seeing him do that...I wasn’t even looking at him...”

“So he noticed you...but he didn’t know you. Which means that at that moment on the train he didn’t know your parentage, your house, anything. Other than you were just a girl sitting on the train waiting to go to Hogwarts like everyone else.”

“I suppose” she agreed. 

“When did Draco really start bullying you Hermione...?”

She tilted her head back to think, and then remembered fall of second year when Ron’s slug curse rebounded because he’d been trying to defend her after Draco had called her mudblood. 

“Second year” she answered finally, her brow creased in concentration, “He’d called me a mudblood and Ron tried to curse him with a broken wand.”

Ginny chuckled a little at that, remembering it herself. 

“Do you think—and just hear me out for a second— that somehow over the summer Draco had somehow found out you were Muggle born and retaliated a bit? Because maybe he, well...for lack of better words liked you?”

“Liked me..? At eleven...?”

“Yes.” Luna replied, wrapping her arms around her knees, “it makes a lot of sense Hermione, he’d been taught from the time he was born that muggle borns are inferior to Pureblood’s and the moment he’s old enough to actually like a girl, he likes one that his whole family tells him is an abomination to their race...it would make anyone with that mind set angry. He probably felt like he’d been tricked in a way. Even though you did nothing to make him like you in the first place. It was the connection you already shared.”

Hermione’s mind whirled at the possibility...coming to the realization that this whole time Draco had been completely awful to her he’d actually been harboring his own secret feelings. Feelings he refused to recognize because of the ridiculous rhetoric he’d been brought up to believe. 

It was completely absurd. Yet it made perfect sense. 

“But I never saw him that way!” She complained, trying to make any kind of excuse to deny them being what she knew they were, pointlessly. 

“Did you? Really?” Luna questioned, “or is that what you’re also just telling yourself. Think Hermione. What did you think the first time you ever saw Draco Malfoy?”

Hermione thought back hard to the first time she’d ever saw him, and held back a gasp when she realized it was actually at Diagon Ally with McGonagall who’d helped her gather her books and supplies when her parents didn’t have a clue how to help her. He was standing by a mirror in Madam Malkin’s getting fitted for school robes. He never saw her but she had noticed him. His shocking grey eyes and silvery white hair. She thought about how she’d never seen a beautiful boy before that day...but that they must somehow exist because that’s exactly what he was. Beautiful. Since then she’d wanted to learn all she could about magic and be the best. So that one day.... that same beautiful boy who she’d eavesdropped on while he was talking about Hogwarts so passionately to another boy she couldn’t see...Would notice her. She left before she heard the end of their conversation that day, not wanting him to see her listening...eventually life had caught up to them both in passing. Burying the memories she had of the beautiful boy who bewitched her mind, until they were memories no longer....but a scene.. locked away deep in the crevices of her mind. 

“I thought he...I thought he was beautiful...” she admitted finally, gazing into the fire. 

Luna put a hand on her shoulder while Ginny still stared at her in shock and discomfort, clearly not wanting to accept any of this but realizing all the same that she had no choice.

This was old magic. Old magic was to be respected as law in all of its decisions no matter how barmy all of it sounded. 

“So what now...?” Hermione whispered, not sure of how to proceed at this point. 

“Now—” Ginny answered, getting to her feet after she checked her watch and saw that it was already close to four in the morning, “we go back to our common rooms. And you workout a way to tell Malfoy, while we—”she motioned between Hermione and herself, “workout how the fuck we’re eventually going lay this out gently enough to break it to Harry and Ron...and hope they still don’t think him—” she glanced a Luna and edited her words carefully to protect Harry’s confidence in them, (although she was sure somehow she knew anyway)“a prat.”

*~~~*

It was well into the afternoon when all the students began to arrive back. With her and Ginny still sleeping in Hermione’s four poster exhaustedly. They momentarily forgot that they had two other roommates and were rudely reminded when they bounded into the room, Lavender laughing obnoxiously at the both of them who were still in their clothes from the night before sans robes and muddy trainers. 

“I knew it! I knew you two were lesbians! Won-Won tried to convince me otherwise but I told him you were both very handsy around one another, poo how I wish I had my camera right now—”

“If you don’t bloody shut your shit hole Lavender I’m going to curse every bottle of lipgloss you own so when you have another disgusting snog fest with Ron your faces become glued to one another” Ginny growled, her eyes still shut. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Lavender fumed, holding her hand over her coat pocket where she kept her lip products. 

“Yeah? Try me, you forget my older brothers are Fred and George Weasley. Madam Pomfrey doesn’t know the counter curse to get you apart.” She retaliated, cracking open one eye to look at her. 

Lavender actually looked a bit worried then, and backed away carefully almost knocking into Parvati who held a large duffel bag of what looked like smuggled in alcohol.

“Whatever! Plonker!” She muttered, pushing past a slightly annoyed Parvati, who put her bag under her own bed and followed Lavender out of the room.

“Ooo I’m quaking. Do you think if I gave her a dictionary of insults she’d still use that one?” Ginny asked sleepily, sitting up in Hermione’s bed to let out a loud yawn. 

“More than likely” Hermione mumbled in affirmation, using the heels of her hands to rub away the sleep from her eyes. 

Ginny jumped up to her feet, scratching her head and back at the same time while stretching. 

“The boys are probably here now” she groaned, cracking her arms above her head, “we should probably shower, and meet them for dinner, hopefully Dean doesn’t try to sit with me I still haven’t talked to him about anything...yet...” 

Hermione’s mouth fell open in shock, the sleep in her eyes clearing instantly.

“You haven’t told him Ginny?!” She exclaimed, pulling off her robes.

Ginny turned pink, sitting on the toilet to pee.

“Well I’ve not exactly had time between you and Harry you know! I’m only one person!”

“Yes but Ginny he deserves to know he’s no longer in a relationship with you—”

“Don’t you think I know that already Mione? I get it, for all intent and purposes I cheated on my boyfriend with the guy I’ve been pining for since I was ten years old, I know Dean didn’t deserve that but honestly, I don’t feel bad! I really don’t. I’m happy! For the first time in a very long bloody time I’m happy!!” She shouted, pulling out a much too long wad of toilet paper to wipe with. 

Hermione sat back against her headboard, her eyebrow raised at Ginny’s small outburst. 

“Well then happily tell him your happy and don’t want to be with him.”

“I will! Don’t sort me out when your the one needing organization as well Granger, you still have to tell Draco about this...mess, Merlin I can’t believe I’m accepting him...” she mumbled, flapping her hands, “not to mention we also have to somehow figure out how to tell Harry and Ron without them both throttling Draco—

“Yes, yes I know!” She groaned, flipping her blanket off her lap to stand and pass Ginny for the shower. 

“But for merlins sakes please! One thing at a time! This all couldn’t have come at a worse time! I still don’t know where his actual loyalties lie, and not only that we’re at war! And Harry’s going to be smack right in the middle of it—

“Yes, well his loyalties should lie with you—

“And I’m not making assumptions either way, but we still don’t know how he’ll actually react to...knowing...about all this. A month ago he couldn’t stand me because of my parentage—

“Yes and now all he wants is you. Nothing else will matter much to him anymore Hermione. You’ve sealed your bond with him...he’s your twin flame. He’s yours as much as you’re his.” Ginny amended, her expression still slightly unnerved by it all. 

“Funny how a day ago there was no possible way I could be with him—”

“Well the universe has made it possible. Old Magic’s word is law. To try to physically and mentally separate you both would go against nature” Ginny finished, joining her in the shower. 

“Hey you could get your own shower after” Hermione complained when Ginny pushed her out of the way to grab her scrub sponge. 

“But that would be counter productive since we’re lesbians now” she grinned, whacking her with it playfully. 

*~~~*

Harry and Ron were already waiting for them when they arrived downstairs for Dinner. The welcoming feast already laid out on the table. Hermione’s mouth started to water when she realized she hadn’t actually a full meal in three days, immediately digging in when her plate appeared as she sat down. Harry tried to make footsies under the table with Ginny, Instead kicking Lavender in leg on accident, which she deserved anyway since she was sitting in Ron’s lap instead of her own damn chair.

She was halfway through her plate when she felt the hairs at the back of her neck prickle and glanced up to immediately lock eyes with a very serious Draco, electricity zinging through her entire body, flooding her knickers with arousal. 

Draco sat by Blaise Zabini who looked to be in a private discussion with him, waving his hand over his face when he didn’t immediately respond to his question. Finally he looked away from her and looked toward Blaise slowly in annoyance, shaking his head when Theodore Nott also sat by him and said something he apparently thought was hilarious until Draco shoved a drumstick into his mouth and he suddenly began choking. All to which Blaise got up and smacked the back of Theo’s head and a piece of chicken flew out. Hitting Pansy Parkinson square in the forehead. 

Hermione stifled her giggle and looked back down at her food, taking another bite and then looking up again to see he was already leaving the dinner table, turning his head to glance back at her and nod towards the entrance of the hall. 

She paused and looked around, satisfied when she saw Ginny and Harry talking in hush tones while Lavender sucked on Ron’s face. Poor Dean looking completely confused by their behavior. 

“I have to use the loo...” she announced, getting up from the table. 

Ginny waved her hand at her and laughed something Harry said then patted deans fingers like one would a pet ferret. While Ron didn’t even give her a glance, he was too enamored with Lavenders hand down his trousers. 

Hermione shook her head in disgust at them making her way out of the hall, she’d made it the past the armored statues in the hallway when Draco popped out of the archway to the grand staircase wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her deeply, then picked her up and carried her through another doorway leading into an empty corridor. 

“Draco—

“Hush Granger.”

He slammed his lips down to hers and groaned like a starving man, holding her tightly between the wall and his body. 

“Fuck...has it been twenty four hours already...it seemed longer” he panted, nipping her neck. 

“You know you’re too spoilt Draco, having me all to yourself during holiday has made you much too entitled, accosting me in the halls? What would Filch say?” She laughed, hitching her leg around his hip. 

“Now there’s the sense of humor you’ve been sorely lacking the last couple of days. I find I quite missed it, you had me thinking for a moment there that you were already tired of our current arrangement ...” he grinned, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. 

Hermione froze a little against him but then let out a distracted moan when he pulled her tighter to him him, his cock grinding on her seam at her center. 

“Lacking...? Ahh—in what way?” She gasped out, dodging the last part, her fingers tangling into his hair when he pushed his hands inside the back of her denims, squeezing her cheeks while wrapping his finger around the thin material of her G string to pull it taught against her clit. 

“Lacking as in the sense that while you were with me your mind has been—” he paused when his hand was directly on her mons— “elsewhere.” He squeezed hard, causing a flood of arousal to gush into his palm, making her cry out before he quickly hushed her with his other hand. 

“Now Granger we mustn’t let the entire school staff know of my talents, that would take away the element of surprise wouldn’t it?” He whispered into her ear, his voice dropping another octave as she moaned much too loudly into his hand. 

“And should I remind you of anything...that although that lovely mind of yours belongs to everyone and everything else during the day...” he groaned, massaging her over her knickers “that when you are with me Granger...you are mine and mine alone.” He pushed her thong to the side then and pushed his middle finger deep inside her vaginal walls, “just like your cunt.” 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head as he stroked his finger against the soft spongy area of her G-spot, her body shaking uncontrollably pumped into her. His thumb rubbing circles around her clit so lightly she could feel her chest heaving against his with the need for more. 

“Fuck” she cursed against his palm, tears leaking out of her eyes as she pushed her pussy against his hand for more friction, her hands squeezing the expensive material of his jumper in her hands. 

“Mmm Granger...you’re so fucking wet, does it feel good love..? My finger stroking in and out of your tight wet walls just like my cock would if it was inside you?” He breathed against the shell of her ear, pushing his rock hard erection against her thigh. 

Hermione was wheezing by now and starting to lose her grip as she started to thrash against him, letting out a small wail when he overpowered her, keeping her tight up against the wall. 

“What’s wrong love...? Do you need more?” He teased, taking his thumb off her clit but not out of her cunt, his fingers still pumping relentlessly. 

Hermione nodded rapidly , her eyes pleading with him to stop torturing her, as she tightened the leg that was around his hip, causing his cock to rub hard against her thigh. 

Draco’s pupils split open wide, the molten grays of his eyes completely taken over by the black as he grunted loudly his hand flying off her face for a moment to grip the stone wall behind her. 

“Draco please, I want you so so badly” she panted, taking advantage of the moment then standing on the tips of her toes to grip the back of his neck and cement his lips over hers. 

He groaned against her mouth, his tongue swirling deep inside when she suddenly reached down and grabbed his cock through his trousers. 

Draco broke off from her for a moment, breathing hard against her neck as she rubbed her palm hard against the seam sitting on top of his shaft, pushing himself into her hand. 

“Fuck...Filch is going to catch us if we stay here” he groaned against her ear, his hand shifting over her own that was still rubbing his cock torturously, his hand moving hers faster in tandem.

“Then we best hurry, shan’t we?” 

She dropped to her knees then, unsure of what she was actually doing, her nerves twisting deep in her belly as she unbuckled his belt and then undid his trousers. 

Draco’s eyes widened as she took control, glancing up the doors of the corridor and then biting back a loud groan when she slipped his cock into her wet mouth gently, her lips sucking his tip like she’d been doing it practically her whole life. 

Hermione moaned around him, shifting herself so could reach her clit, her other hand wrapping around his cock and tightening hard around his shaft to pump him as she tucked her lips to cover her teeth and widened her jaw to push him deeper in her mouth without hurting him. 

Draco fell forward to brace himself on the wall, biting his lip hard to keep from moaning out loud, his other hand tangled deep in her hair to keep from pushing her further on his dick, her mouth bobbing, licking and pumping him until he felt his testes begin to contract and he tried to pull away from her so he wouldn’t cum in her mouth. 

Only problem was she wouldn’t let him. 

She relaxed her throat and took him as deeply as she could, his tip only reaching a small distance before he hit her gag reflex and she choked, instantly triggering his orgasm as Draco came with a loud roar, which he muffled by letting go of her hair to shove his forearm over his mouth.

She swallowed every rope of cum he spurted out into her throat, his hips practically assaulting her face as he drained his testicles dry. Finally she slipped him out of her mouth and rose back up on her feet. She hadn’t cum yet herself but was completely distracted and enthralled with the power she’d had over Draco in that moment. He was still sagged against the wall, his eyes shut tight and both his fore arms propped him up as he caught his breath, swallowing hard at the dryness in his throat. Slowly he straightened his spine, stuffing his now slightly softened cock back in his trousers as he eyed her in complete shock. 

“Was it...good?” She asked hoarsely, wiping the spit off her chin. 

Draco gaped at her, wondering if she was playing a trick on him. 

“Was it good...? Granger...was this your...your—”

“First time...? Yes...”

His eyes widened as he regarded her thoughtfully, running a hand through his now messy strands of blond hair. 

“It was more than good Granger...I’ll be imagining this as I wank off in the shower for the next year...are you sure you’ve never...?”

“No. Never.” 

All of a sudden the sounds of students filing into the hall could be heard on the other side of the corridor, dinner having ended moments before and Draco immediately backed away a small distance from Hermione, looking at the door.

“Fuck we have to go...owl me later Granger” he pulled her back in his arms and gave her a quick but toe curling kiss, and then pushed her away, turning to head for the door and left her in the deserted hallway wanting him more madly than ever before.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was ❤️
> 
> Pinterest Inspiration board: https://Pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	13. I Came In With Good Intentions, Then I let it Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew guys this chapter....Geez...okay. So currently I have chapter 16 completed and I'm in the works of having 17 started today, I'm hoping I'll be done writing Part 1 in the next two weeks, then taking a small 2 week hiatus to get ahead before I post Part 2! Which I'm really psyched about; just little insight on part 2 because a lot of reviewers were asking, it takes place during the middle of the war, that's all I'm going to say about that for now...I also want to clarify that I try to keep most major cannon things a part of this trilogy as well, albite the relationship between Draco and Hermione lol anyway without further ado, chapter 13! Disclaimer:I own nothing in relation to the Harry Potter universe! except badass tattooed Draco!
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Monster by Shawn Mendes & Justin Bieber

**CHAPTER 13**

**I CAME IN WITH GOOD INTENTIONS THEN I LET IT GO**

_*But what if I, what if I fall?_

_Then am I the monster?_

_Just let me know_

_And what if I, what if I sin_

_And what if I, what if I break, yeah_

_Then am I the monster?*_

_His eyes widened as he regarded her thoughtfully, running a hand through his now messy strands of blond hair._

_“It was more than good Granger...I’ll be imagining this as I wank off in the shower for the next year...are you sure you’ve never...?”_

_“No. Never.”_

_All of a sudden the sounds of students filing into the hall could be heard on the other side of the corridor, dinner having ended moments before and Draco immediately backed away a small distance from Hermione, looking at the door._

_“Fuck we have to go...owl me later Granger” he pulled her back in his arms and gave her a quick but toe curling kiss, and then pushed her away, turning to head for the door and left her in the deserted hallway wanting him more madly than ever before._

_*~~~*_

“I’m two seconds away from braining you Draco, where the fuck did you go again, hello?!”

Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco’s face again, slapping him on the cheek to get his attention. It was late, much too late and school was starting once again the following day. But of course instead of being tucked away in his bed wanking to delicious images of Hermione on her knees; Blaise and Theo decided it was a lovely time to have a night cap, since they’d been away so very long. Thus ruining any plans he had with his bed and his hand.

“Fuck have I lost him again? Oi Malfoy? Did you fall in love or something while we were gone because you sure as shit can’t pay attention to save your damn life today.”

That snapped Draco out of it instantly, halting his train of thought in its tracks.

“Excuse me?” He snapped, glaring pointedly at Blaise who held a crystal tumbler of Odgen’s best out to him.

“There you are, all it took was saying the L word to bring you back. Everyone knows that ice brick in your chest isn’t capable” he grinned, shoving it in his face again for him to take.

Draco snatched it away from him rolling his eyes, then leaned his chin on his fist, taking a good long swig.

“What has been wrong with you Draco?” Theo inquired, sitting back in his armchair, nursing a cigar stupidly in the middle of the common room where Snape could catch him at any moment, “You’ve been awful quiet today and if I didn’t know any better I thought I saw you staring at Granger at dinner tonight.”

Draco’s eyes dilated slightly, gripping his glass of whisky tightly as he quietly fumed in his arm chair, “Yes well it wouldn’t be the first time you were completely wrong Theo.”

Blaise turned to look at Draco, placing the bottle of fire whisky down on the end table gently.

“Is that so? Guess I was fooled too, because I definitely thought I saw you doing the same thing as well, in fact—” he grabbed Theo’s stoagie out of his fingers and took a long puff, then shoved it back at him, “I thought I also saw you mooning over her at Slughorn’s party as well, she did look absolutely delicious in that arse hugging number, wouldn’t you say so Dra—”

Blaise didn’t finish his statement because Draco already had his his fist wrapped around his jumper and his wand to his throat, his grey eyes wild and the color of a hurricane meeting a tornado.

“Easy Draco” Blaise said gently, his handsome face controlled as he held his hands up in surrender, “wouldn’t want to prove me right now would you?”

Draco looked Blaise up and down, then released him when he thought better of it and shoved him backwards, all while Theo watched the whole thing sniggering, putting out his Cigar on the edge of ebony wood table.

“I’m going to bed” Draco announced, knocking back the rest of his drink then slamming it down on the same table Theo used to put out his cigar.

“See you in a bit buttercup” Blaise called after him, taking the chair Draco had vacated to finish his own drink, “moody one isn’t he?”

*~~~*

Draco laid in his fourposter that night, wide awake while his two roommates slept easily, the exchange from earlier bothering him more than he thought it would.

His reaction to Blaise’s leering assessment of Hermione had made him react first without thinking, the red crossing his vision vivid Scarlett. Never before had he _ever_ staked claim on a girl he’d already _had_ in front of his mates that way, or anyone else for that matter. He could care less if his friends spoke about Pansy that way or Daphne or any random girl he’d ever shagged, in fact many times he’d caught them in their own beds with one of the many groupies who had hoped to make him jealous, only for him to shut the curtains on them so that he could get back to sleep.

This time was completely different.

The mere thought of either Blaise or Theo taking Hermione to their bed made him want to jump out of his four poster now and pummel them both into their mattresses.

Fuck what was wrong with him?

 _“Did you fall in_ **_love_ ** _or something while we were gone because you sure as shit can’t pay attention to save your damn life today…”_

Draco sat up in bed quickly, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

 _“Did you fall in_ **_love?”_ **

**_Love…?_ **

Suddenly Draco was covered in sweat, his pupils dilating as harsh, plain, and utterly devastating realization dawned on him.

He _had_ fallen in love.

With Hermione Granger.

  
*~~~*

The next morning Draco was dragging, having gotten zero sleep the night before, his usual impeccable attire was now sloppy and skewed, and to make matters worse he had ancient runes this morning with Granger herself.

As if he just wanted to drive the nail in Blaise made sure to remind him of it too.

“You know what Blaise, just shut the fuck up” he snapped, buttoning his shirt for the third time when it was still off track.

“Oo touchy Draco, I was only trying to help you—”

“Yes well don’t!”

Blaise’s playful expression then turned to one of slight concern, coming to stand in front of Draco then knocking his hand out of the way so he could button his shirt for him properly.

“What’s got you out of sorts mate? You’ve not been the same since way before Christmas…in fact you’ve not been the same all year…normally you’d be dressed by now while some slag is still fast asleep in your bed.”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Draco growled, gagging a bit when Blaise tightened his tie too hard.

“Aw mate…doth can protest all doth want but doth knows eventually doth shall tell thee and Thee shall be thy loving shoulder doth can cry on.”

Draco screwed up his face in disgust, rolling his eyes, “If I ever needed to cry you’re the last shoulder I’d ever pick you pillock.”

“Oh and would Granger be the first?”

Draco glared at him, picking up his robes and satchel before stuffing his wand inside.

“No answer means its all trueee!” Blaise sang catching up with him to walk with him to class.

*~~~*

“Alright Class listen up! Before you take your normal seats I want you to take notice of the name tags at each table, those are to be your new assigned seats and project partners for the remainder of the next two months.” Professor Babbling instructed before waving her wand and the names of each student floated up in the air above their table.

Draco groaned internally, not relishing in the thought of having a new project to work on when he was already behind one in particular that might end his life if he didn’t complete it…

Searching each table, he sighed and started walking to one at the back before he realized who his assigned partner was and froze in his tracks completely.

There, already sitting at their table, her expression completely focused as she began scratching some notes on a sheet of parchment was Hermione.

Blaise came up next to him and looked between him and her, grinning widely when he caught on to what was happening.

“Well speak of the little she devil…” he chuckled, poking Draco in the ribs.

Draco smacked a hand over the back of his head hard and resumed walking to their table, hanging his bag over the back of his chair carefully after he pulled out his quill and parchment. He sat down next to Hermione quietly, not sparing her a glance until a piece of ripped up paper was shoved in front of his quill.

“ _Hey there stranger.”_

Draco almost let out a smile, but remembered himself immediately, clenching his jaw when the memories of his realization from the night before came crashing over him. He balled up her note in his fist and twisted his fingers, disappearing it into the void without ever looking down, his gaze glued to professor Babbling for about fifteen minutes until he heard a slight huff, and suddenly felt a hand on his thigh.

He swallowed hard as small nimble fingers curled their way up his crotch and squeezed lightly when they reached the bulge in his trousers.

Draco let out a slight groan, then covered it with a cough loud enough for Babbling to pause a moment, before she resumed her lecture.

His jaw tightened as he glanced at her out the corner of his eye, her expression focused on their professor but her lips twisting into a small but spiteful smile.

_Fucking minx knew exactly what she was doing._

Hermione creeped her way up again, stopping at Draco’s belt buckle to loosen it a little, and then unbuttoned his trousers gently before slipping her hand inside his silk boxers completely, wrapping her fist around Draco’s now pulsing hard member.

Draco felt his eyes roll back in his head as she pumped him, powerless to stop her from her ministrations. He gripped the edge of the desk tightly, his jaw dropping as he struggled to keep his eyes open, his breathing coming out in small pants as she gripped him harder and rubbed her thumb over the weeping head of his cock for lubrication, her hand pumping his dick faster as her smile grew.

Slowly Draco started to lose control of himself, thrusting up into her hand as controlled as he could so he wouldn’t make noise, but when she twisted her fingers tightly around his shaft on the last pump up he lost his mind completely.

“God!” He grunted out loudly, slapping his palms down on the desk as his cock exploded in spurts onto her hand, his vision turning white as she pumped his balls dry.

“Mr. Malfoy?!”

Draco snapped his head up in mortified, the entire class now turning to stare at him as he gapped at a loss for words.

“Uh...”

“Sorry professor I split some ink on Malfoy’s trousers, I think he might need to be excused to the lavatory for a moment.” Hermione answered, her voice unwavering.

Draco stared at her feeling confunded, not believing she could be so calm, then glanced at Babbling, seeing her expression soften a bit.

“Of course. Go on Mr. Malfoy. Before it stains.”

He glanced at Blaise who stared at him funnily, his eyes darting between him and Granger in mixed confusion.

Draco slowly gathered himself up, clipping his robes closed to hide the real mess of ejaculate coating his trousers and stumbled out the door towards the boys lavatory, glancing back at Hermione who had already non verbally scourgified her hand and was scratching down notes on her parchment like nothing had even happened.

*~~~*

Draco stood at the banister of the astronomy tower after he’d cleaned himself up with a few cleaning spells in the privy. The cigarette in his fingers glowed red as he took a drag, the stress of the day and Hermione’s little escapade in ancient runes stressing and confusing him more than ever.

He was furious with her.

But he loved every minute.

He wanted to make her pay.

But he also wanted to make her scream while he pounded his cock into her wet cunt.

He wanted to tell her that this couldn’t continue, that he was a death eater against his will and that being with her put her in danger everyday the dark lord didn’t know about about them.

But he also wanted to tell her that if she were ever to leave him he’d probably die...the very thought of losing her making him want to rip his heart right out of his chest. 

Fuck. He loved her. He loved her so much he couldn’t breathe.

He took another long drag and blew it out quickly, tossing his cigarette over the bannister before turning around and heading back to class.

His mind in complete disarray.

*~~~*

Draco sat at lunch the next day, pushing his food around his plate, leaning his chin over his fist in thought. Last night he had managed to avoid a note from Hermione asking him to meet her in the room of requirement, fixing the cabinet sitting at the forefront of his mind.

 _Have to catch up on homework tonight._ He replied, giving Pearl a small stroke on her wing and then a treat before he sent her back to Gryffindor tower from the top of the astronomy tower, walking down the stairwell to head over to the room of requirement.

Once again he hadn’t been able to fix it, and he was slowly beginning to think he would never be able to mend it and that his parents would die and it would be all his fault for being the failure his father told him he would be.

The thought made him numb. Putting down his fork gently on his plate he pushed his food away in disgust, then spent the next half hour completing homework assignments he’s was behind on instead.

When he finally looked up Hermione was staring at him heatedly, the weaslette sitting next to her talking to her about something seriously then rolled her eyes when she saw she was paying her no attention, sending Draco a stink eye before she pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the great hall, muttering to herself.

He got up then, his eyes still locked with hers and packed up his school work, pocketing his wand in his robes. She got up to follow him and he groaned internally his long legs striding faster until he realized she was still on his heels and he made a beeline for an abandoned classroom.

He threw his bag on the table in frustration as she walked in quickly. Shutting and bolting the door closed before she put up nonverbal spells to ward it.

“Why are you following me Granger?? Doesn’t Potter have a map that he watches me on?! He’ll end up catching us together...especially in the room of requirement” he mumbled, half annoyed and half turned on.

“Harry doesn’t carry the map during the day Draco...or he does but at least he can’t look at it as often. He doesn’t have a free study period and when he finishes lunch early he goes over quidditch plays in the courtyard with Ron. When Lavender isn’t stuffing her tongue down his throat that is...and besides...he can’t see the room of requirement on the map, I figured it out when I had a peek at it recently...” she mulled over thoughtfully, remembering seeing a glimpse of the map open on the seventh floor when Harry had it laid out on his bed before they left for Christmas.

“I think we might disappear off the map once inside, if I’m not mistaken...it would make sense since it’s called the room of hidden things...I don’t think Harry knows it yet though...we can just come up with something to envision so that if we have to come in at different times—”

He smashed his lips down to hers, cutting her off effectively before he backed her into a desk, spinning her around on her toes. She braced herself down on the desk in front of her, panting harshly as flipped her skirt over quickly and ripped her knickers off by the straps, stuffing them in his pocket before he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers to pull out his stiff weeping cock.

“Fuck, Fucking Potter” he hissed, shoving his cock into her cunt so hard, she had to hold onto the table so she wouldn’t fly off of it.

Hermione moaned loudly, her walls pulsing and throbbing tightly around his shaft as he slammed into her, his tip hitting the spongy soft button of her G-spot.

“Oh fuck Draco pleaseee” she whimpered, pushing her hips back against his as he reached over and started rubbing circles over her clit.

“Merlin love, you’re so fucking tight” he groaned wrapping his fist inside her curls to slant his lips over hers, swirling his tongue into her mouth in tandem with their thrusts.

“Going—‘thrust’—to, ahh—‘thrust’—fuck—‘thrust’—you, ungh—‘thrust’—raw” he enunciated with each pound of his hips until she was babbling nonsensical words against his lips in reply, twisting her fingers into his hair and begging him to make her cum.

Draco could feel the sweat slicking between them as her arousal coated his cock between them, he broke off from her lips to watch the slide of his cock between her ass cheeks as he pulled out, his shaft red and pulsing before he popped his middle finger in his mouth and coated it with saliva. Quickly holding back his orgasm as hard as he possibly could he said a nonverbal cleaning spell for her arse and immediately shoved a finger inside.

Hermione let out a wail, her puckering rim tightening around the intrusion instantly, lifting her leg on the table to push her ass closer to him as he pumped against the walls of anus and his cock touched the thin film of skin between.

It was all becoming to much for him to hold on and by indication of Hermione’s screams, he knew it was for her too. Finally he slid his other hand up to cup around her breast and squeezed pulling her up against his chest hard. He was bitting down on the side of her neck when he suddenly felt her explode around him, her vaginal walls and anus sucking his penis and finger deep inside her so hard his vision doubled in two and came inside her with a guttural groan.

He slid his hand down from her breast to her hip gently. The both of them breathing harshly in short pants when he slowly withdrew his semi softened cock out from inside her.

“Fuck” he panted, his gaze fixated on the the cum that suddenly spilled out like a waterfall from between her thighs, dripping out onto the coated wood floor.

She dropped forward and fell on the desk exhaustedly, using a hand to twist her hair up on top of her head to let out the heat she’d been holding. Her skirt still flipped up over her backside and her legs still spread wide. Her one knee on the table.

Slowly he staggered backwards and fell onto the closest dusty chair, leaning his head back between his shoulder blades. He didn’t even care his cock was still out at this point. Nor did he care how fucked up his shirt was or his hair for that matter.

“I don’t know if I can walk” she huffed, her eyes shut tightly against the wood of the desk.

“I don’t know if I can walk either” Draco answered, pulling out his pack of cigarettes from his robe pocket, then nonverbally lighting it even tho he still had his head tipped back and was slightly wheezing.

She laughed then, stretching out her limbs deliciously against the table, not noticing that Draco could still see her, causing him groan when he felt his cock stir in his lap.

“What the fuck Granger just stop please...my penis can’t be controlled around you.”

Hermione frowned in confusion, picking her head up from the desk to look back at him.

“But I’m not—”

“Oh yes you are! Stop stretching please for the love of cock, for the love my cock! Stop!”

She let out a short giggle and continued stretching wiggling her bum at him in the process, then let out a shriek when he disappeared his fag, jumped out of his chair and bit down on one of her luscious globes.

She crawled over the table to get away from him giggling but only made it half way when he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her backwards, flipping her around so that he could split open her thighs and lay between them. He grabbed her face and kissed the life out of her, his tongue swirling deep in her mouth as he tangled a fist in her curls, his other hand hiking her calve over his hip. 

He broke off from her gently, pecking small kisses around her mouth and face her eyes shut tight as he savored the feeling of the moment. Holding back from saying everything he longed to get off his chest.

Finally she opened her eyes and leaned away from him to look at her watch, wincing when she realized it was definitely time to go their next class was in five minutes.

“Draco we’ve got to leave...”she sighed, smoothing his messy strands of silvery blonde hair.

“I know” he acknowledged, straightening up away from her to stuff himself all the way inside his drawers and button up his trousers.

She bit her lip as she watched him fix himself. The view of him dressing and stretching also doing things to her raw private parts, but chose not to divulge that to him. Instead focusing on her own clothing, remembering he’d destroyed her knickers with a small eyeroll.

“A nice warm place to sleep.”

She gazed back up at his face in confusion, not sure if she had missed what he had said.

“I’m sorry?”

“Our visual for the room of requirement. A nice warm place to sleep. Simple but effective.”

“Oh” she nodded, agreeing with his choice of words, “sounds right.”

He kissed her one last time gently, then undid the wards and watched her leave first.

*~~~*

Draco headed back to the dungeons with a groan of exhaustion. Fucking Hermione in that abandoned classroom had been completely worth it but now he felt like he was beginning to pay for it energy wise. He still had a load of homework to complete and he also needed to go to the room of requirement and fix the bloody cabinet, the literal bane of his existence.

There was too much to do in the day and not enough time for him to actually rest.

“Draco.”

He froze at the entrance to his common room, spinning around to see Snape staring him down, his arms folded tightly over the straight buttons down his chest.

“Come with me” he commanded, his brown beady eyes serious and calculated as usual.

Draco cursed internally and sagged, dragging his feet in the direction of Snape’s personal office. He dropped his satchel to the ground and plopped down in one of his overstuffed black leather arm chairs, facing the front of his desk.

Snape walked around his desk after he shut the door behind him and warded it, sitting down carefully.

“How have you been occupying your time Draco?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably, the image of Hermione screaming in his arms as she came crossed into his vision, and he quickly slammed his occlumency shields down, effectively barring Snape from his mind.

“Working on the cabinet. Enjoying a dull Christmas vacation at school. What else is there to do?” He grumbled, staring at Snape flatly.

Snape leaned back in his chair, regarding him thoughtfully, before leaning forward in his seat to fold his hands together then lean on them.

“Are you sure that’s all...?”

Draco raised his brow at him, leaning away from his fist curiously, “what do you mean?”

“I mean in regards to the night after New Year’s Day...where were you Draco?”

He frowned at him, his hackles rising as he stared at him darkly, and he could feel Snape slowly trying to prod at the shield in his mind before he immediately forced him out.

“I see you’ve more than excelled at occlumency Draco—”

“Why are you trying to get inside my mind Snape?! What’s going on and what are you accusing me of?!”

“I’m not accusing you of anything. Simply asking. Did you have anything to do with ritual ceremony performed at the stone circle the night of the last full moon?”

_Ritual ceremony?_

Draco stared at him incredulously, sitting to attention in his seat.

“What ceremony? What the fuck are you on about?!”

Snape stared at him carefully. Giving up on penetrating his mind but searching him all the same. Then slowly he rose up from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk leaning back on it when he stood in front of him.

“On the night of the last full moon someone performed a ritual ceremony, the kind of which we don’t know. All we know is that old magic was performed. The runes they sought to use had been covered over with mud, making them illegible...I asked you because I didn’t know if your desperation and carelessness had led you to invoke magic you had no concept of.”

“Carelessness?!”

“Katie Bell, Draco?”

Draco felt his face pale instantly, and he broke away from his brooding gaze to stare at the floor, keeping his walls in tact.

“She wasn’t supposed to touch it...”

“But she did Draco—!”

“Yes! I know that! Any other mistakes I’ve made that you’d like to remind me of, clearly being I haven’t enough on my plate?!”

Snape stared at him quietly, then cocked his head to the side in thought.

“In any case even if it was you it doesn’t seem you’d have the help needed.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “what do you mean?”

“The ritual was done by three students. From what I saw all of your pea brained acquaintances were still gone the night of the ritual not having returned on the early train. Thus it could have been any one of the one hundred students who returned the day before everyone was due back at the castle.”

Suddenly Draco was struck by a memory of Hermione sitting for dinner with the weaslette and the Loony Lovegood girl. She looked slightly pale and he had felt a surge of concern for her overcome him but thought better of it since she was with her friends and had been in a slight mood that morning anyway. He didn’t want to distract her, so instead of dining in the great hall he turned around and went down to the kitchens, having Needle send him his dinner to his rooms.

_Three students..._

_“Thats okay, you don’t have to answer. I can see it from the way you’ve been staring at her all night. Not to mention I can feel the_ ** _bond_** _”_ Luna Lovegood had said.

“You said the runes had been covered with mud?” Draco asked, enforcing his occlumency walls.

Snape had already sat back down at his desk and was rummaging through some papers to begin grading.

“Yes, clearly.”

“And that it was an old magic ritual?”

Snape stopped moving his papers a moment. Gazing curiously at him.

“Yes...are you indicating you might have some knowledge on this subject?”

Draco brought his eyes back up to Snape’s, shaking his head without hesitation.

“No. Can I go?”

Snape gazed at him curiously a minute more, making no attempt to touch his walls again, then broke his gaze and looked back down at his papers, waving him away with his fingers.

Draco got up and grabbed his bag off the floor, making a beeline for the door when Snape stopped him again, his palm hovering over the handle

“One more thing...do your job more efficiently Draco...He’s becoming more impatient by the hour.”

Draco gnashed his teeth in annoyance, almost ripping the door off its hinges to step out the doorway.

Saying the password to his common room, he walked straight through ignoring both Blaise and Theo’s jibes on the way in, tossing open the door to their room them pulling out his personal stationary from his desk drawer.

 _Dear mother_ he began, his quill scratching furiously across the paper, _I need to ask you to send me a specific book, one that already seems to be checked out from the restricted section here...called_ ** _‘Sacrorumque Ritibus Miscueruntt Nexum.’_**

He paused a moment, the image of Hermione coming out from the rituals section of the library a month ago crossing his mind, beautiful as ever while she was lost in her thoughts. Not noticing him at all. Nor did she notice the book in her bag still hanging out for him to see.

 _Otherwise known as...‘Rituals of connection’_ he continued, pulling out his private seal to ward the letter after.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😶😶😶😶😶 *hides*
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	14. It’s a Damn Cold Night, Tryna Figure Out This Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s me again with another sporadic early update! I’m so thrilled to be writing this authors note right now because I officially only have two chapters left to write in this story, I’m up to 19 and 20! Again as I said in my last a/n I am hoping to get this story done within this week so wish me luck these last two chapters are going to be incredibly emotional to write. I’m hoping that after this story is done being posted I can take a two week Break to get ahead with the next story, I still have to calculate how many weeks ahead that is, but I’m also thinking of double posting until it’s all up. Either way of course I’ll let you know! Thanks for all the love and comments and kudos guys they mean so much ❤️
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling is the master of my mind palace and the Harry Potter verse. Inspiration Credit for the beginning of this chapter goes to chapter 17 of the Harry Potter and the Half blood prince by JK Rowling. 
> 
> I changed around the wording but the plot is still there.  
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: I’m with you by Avril Lavigne

**CHAPTER 14**

**ITS A DAMN COLD NIGHT, TRYNA FIGURE OUT THIS LIFE**

_*Cause nothings going right_

_And everything’s a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone*_

_Saying the password to his common room, he walked straight through ignoring both Blaise and Theo’s jibes on the way in, tossing open the door to their room them pulling out his personal stationary from his desk drawer._

_Dear mother he began, his quill scratching furiously across the paper, I need to ask you to send me a specific book, one that already seems to be checked out from the restricted section here...called ‘ **Sacrorumque Ritibus Miscueruntt Nexum**.’_

_He paused a moment, the image of Hermione coming out from the rituals section of the library a month ago crossing his mind, looking beautiful as ever while she was lost in her thoughts. Not noticing him at all. Nor did she notice the book in her bag still hanging out for him to see._

_Otherwise known as...‘ Rituals of connection’ he continued, pulling out his private seal to ward the letter after_. 

*~~~*

Harry sat down next to Hermione, watching over her shoulder as she completed a homework assignment a week ahead of schedule, clearing his throat to catch her attention. Hermione paused her quill a moment, tilting her head to look up at a clearly bursting Harry, who seemed like he had a lot he wanted to unload. Looking around and seeing that the only ones in the common room was Harry, Ginny, herself and two other students who were all doing their own homework, she put down her parchment and floated her quill to the end table next to her.

“Yes?” She inquired, giving him her full attention. 

“Are you done doing whatever it was you were doing?”

“No but you clearly have something on your mind, shoot Potter.”

“Okay brilliant, alright so you remember before Christmas holiday, when I told you about seeing Malfoy talking in the halls with Snape after Slughorn’s party?” He whispered, coming in closer so the other students doing their work wouldn’t hear. 

“I do recall something” she acknowledged, raising her eyebrow. 

“Yes well I talked to Remus, Ron and Mr. Weasley about it...but they all seem to think Snape is trying to figure out Malfoy's plans...but I just know it’s something else Mione...I think he’s planning something huge, the signs are all there, he’s acting on Voldemort’s orders, he just has to be...”

Hermione felt her blood suddenly run cold over the subject of Draco being a death eater and did her best to try to deflect, “did either of them actually even mention Voldemort’s name?”

“Well...no...I just remember Snape saying ‘you’re master’...but who else would that be?”

“I don’t know Harry...could be his father..?” Hermione answered, her stomach clenching as her thoughts began to race... _what had he meant?_

“How was Lupin?” She asked changing the subject quickly, pushing her thought process away for later. She wasn’t sure what was going on between Draco and Snape and she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out, but all she did know was that he wasn’t a death eater. She had never seen the dark mark on him and that was saying a lot because she’d already seen every inch of his body. 

“Honestly he’s not well at all, have you ever heard of Fenrir Greyback?”

Hermione’s mind sparked a memory and she answered before she could stop herself. 

“Actually yes, I have...”

“Where?!”

Hermione wanted to kick herself as the memories of an irritated Draco flooded her mind, “uh...Malfoy actually...he threatened Borgin with him...”

Harry gasped, grabbing Hermione’s forearm, “Yes I remember!!! I’d forgotten!!! See this proves it Mione! Remus said Greyback is one of Voldemort’s henchmen!”

“NO it doesn’t!!” She shouted, snatching her arm away, her frail nerves and annoyance with Harry’s constant assumptions getting the better of her. 

Harry stared at her, along with the other half of the common room and Ginny who was listening the entire time, placing her homework carefully on her end table, raising a brow at Hermione in warning. 

“What do you mean Hermione?” Harry asked slowly, his eyes narrowed. 

“What I mean is...is...ughh! Harry this is so stupid it could have all been empty threats to bully Borgin into giving him whatever he wants!! You’re always so quick to think the worst of him!”

“Bollocks” Ginny winced, covering her eyes with a hand. 

“So you want me to think the best of him...?” He inquired, his expression incredulous. 

“Yes—I mean no—! I mean...I don’t know, I just want you to stop trying to pin everything on one person! There could be so many factors Harry—

“What other factors Hermione?!! In case you haven’t noticed we’re in the middle of a war here and Malfoy’s father is one of his followers—!”

“Okay children time for bed, if you forget what you heard I’ll give you each a sugar quill!” Ginny said nervously ushering her hands towards the last two Gryffindor students who were now gaping at the exchange between Harry and Hermione. 

“Yes I’m quite aware of his father’s identity Harry, but while we’ve been trying to brainstorm about how to get ready for all this you’ve had your nose in that bloody book!!!” She yelled back motioning towards the potions textbook Harry had been coveting for months.

“Guys!” Ginny tried weakly, walking back to them after she’d sent the two first years to bed.

“Excuse me?!! You want to talk about having a nose in a bloody book when that’s literally all you ever fucking do?!”

“GUYS!!!” Ginny shouted for the second time, whacking both of them with a throw pillow for attention. 

Hermione hadn’t even noticed she was clenching her fists tightly. Her blood boiling at Harry. Everyday he acted as if he was the only one doing anything and seeing things for how they are. When in reality Ron wasn’t doing anything but Lavender, Ginny was trying to balance helping her and Harry as well as herself, and Harry was referring to a stupid text book at every given moment and chasing after a stupid theory he couldn’t prove. 

While she on the other hand was shagging Draco Malfoy every moment she could and desperately trying to prepare for something she didn’t know how to prepare for. Other than contributing her mind and efforts to stocking inventory in a beaded bag she’d created an extension charm for. 

It was all madness. They should be thinking about studying for their O.W.L’s not worrying about going to war. 

“Fuck it. I’m going to bed. I have a runes project to work on with the bane of your existence tomorrow Harry wouldn't want to be late for that.”

“Wait you have a project with Malfoy?” He exclaimed, his anger forgotten at the moment. 

“Yes! And no I’m not going to investigate him or ask him questions or look in his satchel so don’t ask!!” She shouted, stomping up the stairs to her room, leaving behind a seething Harry with a very tired looking Ginny. 

*~~~*

“What the fuck was that?!” Ginny fumed fifteen minutes later slamming the door behind her. Thankfully Lavender was elsewhere. More than likely Ron’s bed and Parvati had her curtains closed, her bed warded against noise or light. 

“That was me having enough of Harry’s nonsense! I couldn’t deal with it anymore Gin, he’s so far off he’s practically on Mars—

“Yes but he doesn’t know that! And you almost spilling the proverbial beans in the manner you showed is no way to do it!” She shouted, clenching her fists. 

Hermione gaped at her not believing she was actually on his side. 

“Ginny he’s been at it for the almost the entire year!! Accusing him left and right with no actual proof other than a feeling he’s had since he saw him at Borgin and Burke’s!”

“So you think by telling him he’s quick to think the worst of someone who’s actually been the worst to him for well over six years, it’ll go over well?! Have you completely lost the plot?!!!”

Hermione gripped her forehead wincing at her admonishment, “I hadn’t meant to say that...”

“Yea well you did!!!! And now Harry is wondering why the fuck you want to protect him so much!!! We have no plan on how to explain this yet Hermione!! If Harry and Ron finds out about this because you can’t fucking keep it together it’ll be your head because I refuse to protect you over this! Harry and I just got together—

“Yes and your still currently in a relationship with Dean!! So why are you judging me!! For fucks sake I came up here to get peace from bloody arguments!!!”

“Well that peace went out the door the moment you let Draco Malfoy between your legs” Ginny snapped, closing her eyes when she realized what she’d said. 

Hermione stood up then, the hurt and anger boiling through her veins. Walking over to the edge of her trunk she grabbed her coat and glared Ginny down, walking out the door, and out of Gryffindor tower.

She needed air.

*~~~*

The next day she practically ran for her runes class. Eager to be in proximity of Draco. Currently her friendship circle was narrowing more than a bit. Ginny was of course not speaking to her. As was Harry.

And Ron hadn’t spoken to her for well over a month.

Not that it bothered her in the least. 

In the entire almost week that she’d known about her twin flame soul bond with Draco she couldn't once think of one single way to explain it to him without him thinking she was mad. Ginny though had disagreed with her deduction, stating it was pure blood tradition to respect ancient magic bonds and teachings. He would never think her mad for it because he was raised with it. 

Still she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. Not yet...not when she still had certain doubts about where he stood in all this. 

Something wasn’t right. She couldn’t put her finger on it and although it annoyed her to admit it, Harry might have been right when he said he was hiding something. 

Something had changed Draco this year. She just had no idea what it was. 

She walked into the classroom and immediately spotted him engrossed in his runes textbook, but something about the way he sat looked off. He looked incredibly tired. More tired than she’d seen him in a while, the rings under his eyes a deep purple. 

Staring at him worriedly, she sat down next to him quietly, staring ahead at the blackboard, but glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, taking her quill and parchment out of her bag slowly, concealing the fact she was speaking to him. 

Draco shifted beside her to sit up straighter, closing his book to stare ahead at the board too. 

“I’m fine Granger...just didn’t sleep well last night. And you...? I didn’t receive an owl from you last night...I take it you must have been exhausted after our romp...”

She winced, remembering the explosive arguments between Ginny, Harry and herself.

“Not exactly...I sort of...got into an argument with Harry and Ginny...”

He glanced at her out the corner of his eye, his mouth twisting with concern.

“What of?” He asked, moving his hand on the desk beside hers, Not quite touching it, but just laying next to it.

She sighed deeply, using her other hand to cover her mouth like she was lost in thought as she spoke.

“I already told you Harry has a map of the castle...and that he can see wherever you decide to go apart from the room of requirement...well he’s watching you because he believes you’re...up to something...the truth is—

“Alright class! Today we’re going to be excused to study hall earlier than planned, one for you to go to the library and work quietly on your respective runes projects, and two for me to catch up to look at what you already have so far. So leave your parchments on the desk and take this time in the library to stack up as much information as you can for this day only. Every other day after you will have to do this on your own time.”

The students around them groaned, some looking panicked as they had nothing to show yet. Hermione simply grumbled at being interrupted and pulled out their shared project which he absolutely did NOT contribute to seeing as their last class he had to leave due to her nimble fingers.

Half of it was already done.

Draco’s jaw dropped, not believing she could already have this much completed within the span of two days.

“What? I distracted you that one day...you deserved a little break.” She shrugged, gathering her things back into her bag.

“Witch...you truly are...just...brilliant...” he breathed out, more to himself than her, watching as she blushed prettily and tucked a neat curl behind her ear.

“Thank you...”she smiled shyly, then stood up and grabbed her bag.

She waited along side him, watching as he quickly threw his things inside his own satchel, his light expression suddenly becoming dark again. 

“So finish what you were saying” he said quietly, his grey eyes flat but dark as he stared ahead of them while they walked towards the library, stopping when they approached the doorway.

“Oh...um—” she looked towards the back of the library and found a table hidden out of view, then Beelined straight for it, not daring to open her mouth until they sat.

“...I was just saying...” she began again, pulling out her book and laying it open flat as well as her parchment for notes, “I was saying that...Harry’s had the notion you’ve been up to something this year..we saw you at the beginning of the year when we were looking for school supplies and you headed into Borgin and Burke’s... we heard you talk about repairing something, and keeping something else safe before you threatened him...Draco...Harry thinks you’re a...” she looked around for a moment to make sure they were safe from prying ears, “ _Death Eater_.”

Draco paled instantly at that, his grey eyes stormy before they flattened again calmly, his jaw tight and hard.

“All _three_ of you were eavesdropping in on me?” He gritted out, his palm snapping his quill in half.

Hermione shrank back in her seat in embarrassment, “yes...I’m sorry Draco I didn't know about you then what I know now—

“Did you stage all of this??”

Hermione’s brain halted, her eyes widening, “what?”

“That day in the courtyard, when you looked pathetic and were covered in mud? Was all of this all fake so you could serve intel on me to Potter?!” He snapped, his eyes still flat but his continence enraged.

“Bloody hell, no Draco no!!! No!!!! That’s not what this was at all!! I swear—

“Save it Granger! You and you’re friends are absolutely pathetic! This whole entire thing was a waste of my fucking time!!! I can’t believe I actually fell for your bullshit!! ” He laughed angrily, his eyes now flying out from their flattened state to what she could only described as feral and wild, “You said we’d continue all this and let it run its course?! Well considered it ran! I’m fucking done! Go find a new tosser like McClaggen to mess with!!”

He stood up, almost knocking his chair over in the process before snatching his bag off the table, with Hermione rising to her feet to chase after him.

“Draco please!” She panted, trying to keep up with him and seeing other students look up from their work to watch the commotion.

“Please wait!” She cried out, completely on the verge of tears as he walked faster, not stopping even when she tripped and fell, skinning her knees against the hard marble of the floor before she watched him slam the door behind him. 

*~~~*

Hermione sat between the floors of two bleacher benches overlooking the quidditch field, the wind whipping at her robes and face.

She could feel her dried up tears sticking to her face coldly as she stared at the horizon blankly, not believing she could have fucked up this badly.

Why did she open her bloody mouth to say fucking anything at all?! She should have never let slip anything that Harry thought because it wasn’t relevant at all! And now Draco thought she was using him which was the exact opposite of what she’d ever do, she loved him too much to ever hurt him.

_Wait...love?_

Hermione felt her stomach clench as realization dawned on her...

_What did you expect? That you’d have a twin-flame soulbond with him and not love him? Smartest witch of your age my foot...you know nothing Hermione Granger..._

She let out a loud wail that couldn’t be heard from how high up she was from the field, pressing the heels of her cold hands to her eyes as hot tears fell.

She was so stupid and all of this was just a mess that she had no idea or inclination on how to fix.

He was supposed to be with her. But yet she had no idea how to hold onto him...nor save him from the path his family might eventually force him to follow.

She had no idea if he loved her back...or even realized if he did...and though Ginny said he would respect the ancient magic that had bonded them for lifetimes...it didn’t mean he had to like the decision. Or even want to be with her. At least that’s what she thought about the matter. She never wanted Draco to feel he was stuck with her forever. She wanted him to be happy even if it was apart from her.

Although the thought of him leaving her for someone else made the pain in her heart surge throughout her entire body until she felt like she was dying.

Was it the same for him too?

“It’s awfully cold for you to be sitting out here like this Mione...”

Hermione dropped her hands from her face, snapping her head up to look at Ginny with tears still rimming her eyes. Ginny looked at her with pity marring her expression, her grip on her broomstick loosening as she leaned it against a bench clad in her quidditch practice Jersey.

“I fucked up.”

“I know...” she acknowledged, folding her legs underneath her as she sat in front of Hermione’s knees.

“Susan Bones told me she saw you fall in the library chasing after Malfoy because he abandoned you, yelling to go ‘fuck McClaggen’ in the middle of the project. She said you must have really needed his help on it for you to chase after him like that because she would have punched him upside his blinking nose for what he did.”

Hermione sniffled, wiping her nose across her arm, “yea...something like that I suppose...”

“So what really happened then? Why are you crying up here and why did Malfoy blow up at you?”

“That depends...does this mean you’re sorry?”

Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes at her, “I’m not sorry for yelling at you about everything else but I am sorry for the very last part. Both you and Harry were being mental yesterday, exploding in front of two first years like that...”

“I know...I’m sorry too...” she apologized hoarsely, her eyes still rimmed red, “you’re the only person I’ve really got in all this Gin...I don’t want to jeopardize that...for anything.”

Ginny smiled at her softly tugging on one of her curls, “you’ll never lose me kid. No worries. Now enough mush, spill.”

Hermione sat back against the bench she was tucked into and relayed to her everything that happened earlier in the day, wincing when Ginny’s face went from curious to completely annoyed and then infuriated with her. 

“For fucks sakes Hermione why did you tell him about Harry tagging him in the first place?! What you should have told him is about your fucking bond! All this does is let him know that Harry’s got his nose in his business and it could possibly backfire horribly!”

“I don’t know” she groaned, “but now he thinks I’ve been using him for Harry’s benefit all along, I tried to tell him I would never do such a thing but he didn’t believe me at all...he left before I could finish explaining anything to him...”

“Fucking hell Mione what a bloody pickle...” she sighed, slapping a hand down her face in frustration.

“What do I do...Ginny what if...what if he hates me...” she whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

Ginny’s eyes softened and she placed a hand on her knee comfortingly, “Mione he doesn’t hate you...it’s not possible for him to, he’s just misguided in his own anger...you have to remember the same things your experiencing with this bond he’s experiencing too...his being he doesn’t know anything that’s going on because he never read that book like you said. Which means he’s dealing with his feelings alone...you have me. What if this is just overwhelming him and he’s confused? So he’s lashing out? Mione you need to tell him—”

“I’m afraid to tell him Ginny! What if he doesn’t believe me like you said he will? What if he doesn’t want it because of what his family will think, what if it’s just like Harry says and he is a Death Eater?!!”

Ginny blinked at her, her eyes concerned, “but you said he doesn’t have the Mark—”

“Yes I know what I said but what if he’s planning on becoming one? What if he’s doing all these weird secret things Harry talked about because it’s part of his initiation?!We don’t know what Voldemort is making him do, all we do know is he still has a foothold on his family, because Voldemort doesn’t let anyone go like that! He’s hiding things Gin...I can feel it...but it’s not him...he doesn’t want this...”

Ginny swallowed, gripping her hand in her hair, “I don’t know Mione...but you’re the one with the bond. You can feel things about him that no one else can...if you feel something is going on trust it. And in the process...save him from himself. You’re the only one that can...because when it comes down to it you’re the one that he would leave it all for.”

She sighed then and stood up, picking up her broom again, “I have to go, practice is about to start, I’ll see you back in our dormitory...just try not make anything else implode. Please? I’d like to feel safer on the ground then up in the air tonight.”

Hermione nodded, “I won’t talk to anyone else tonight...I have to study for the apparition test anyway...it’s coming up soon...”

*~~~*

Ginny came back to their room that night, covered in mud and apparently in a fowl mood as well because she stomped into the shower without saying a word to her, throwing her dirty jersey onto the ground before it was disappeared by the house elves to be washed. 

Ignoring Lavender’s snickers before she stepped into the bathroom, she shut the door and leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor while Ginny showered. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Ginny bit out, scrubbing the mud out of her hair much to hard.

“It must be something. You never scrub the skin off your head when you wash your hair.”

Ginny scoffed, grabbing her scrub sponge, “I broke it off with Dean finally.”

Hermione raised her brows, “I take it that went well...?”

“You bet your bippy it did, I only got cursed out for a whole ten minutes when it dawned on him I was leaving him for Harry. Fat lot of good it all did because I lost my temper and let out a fucking surge of magic that blew up the mud puddle right next to us on _accident_. Fucking boys they’re all bloody annoying.”

Hermione let out a loud laugh, alerting the girls on the other side of the door, to which Lavender exclaimed “I knew it!! I’m telling Won-won right now...”

“It’s awful to laugh at my pain Granger.”

“I’m sorry Ginny it’s just...you’re horrible at break ups...a mud puddle?”

“It was an accident!” She groaned, turning off the water to grab her fluffy purple towel waffle robe.

“Sure it was...”

They were interrupted then by a knock on the bathroom door, Parvati saying that Hermione had received an owl to which they both glanced at each other and quickly opened the door. Parvati immediately pointed to the window by Hermione’s end table. 

Taking the note from an owl she didn’t recognize, she read the letter quickly her heart sinking as she did.

“What’s it say?” Ginny asked, coming up to stand next to her to read it.

Hermione handed it off to her, walking to her window bench to sit down, rubbing her temples from the headache she was beginning to form.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I’ve been notified by Mr. Malfoy that upmost urgency he must change partners with you despite my guidance on the subject. Being that it is still early in the project and not much has been done with other students to hurry the assignment along I’ve decided to abide his wishes. You will receive extra credit for your efforts on your previous shared project, and are now partnered with Mr. Zabini at the start of the next class._

_Sincerely_

_  
Professor Bathsheda Babbling._

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was ❤️😈
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Subscribe if you want to be notified of upcoming chapters and stories.


	15. I've Tasted Heaven, Now I can't Live Without it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here with another update, hoping everyone had a lovely holiday! I decided to officially change posting days to Saturday! Updating Thursdays was a bit harder, as most people have work during the week anyway and I'm sure most will have time to comment and read then anyway! Now this chapter comes with a trigger warning, just to let you all know, I did warn things were going to become exponentially harder after chapter 11 and slowly it has 🥵 Lets just say Draco's got a lot of demons he has to battle within himself at this point and its only going to get harder. 
> 
> Off note topic, did anyone see that Tom Felton has officially started reading HP fanfiction on lives?! Oh my god the absolute Horror!!!! thank god for usernames, but still I'd die of embarrassment!!!😂 Who told him to begin with?!!! 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, the Harry Potter universe is Jk Rowlings domain, I just wish I could live in it.
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Prisoner by Miley Cyrus & Dua Lipa
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: TALK OF SUICIDE AND DEATH

**CHAPTER 15**

**I’VE TASTED HEAVEN, NOW I CANT LIVE WITHOUT IT**

* _Prisoner, Prisoner locked up_

 _I can’t get you off my mind off my_ _mind_

_Lord knows I’ve tried a million times, oh whoa_

_Why can’t you,_

_why can’t you just let me go?*_

**_TRIGGER WARNING: TALK OF SUCIDE AND DEATH_ **

_“What’s it say?” Ginny asked, coming up to stand next to her to read it._

_Hermione handed it off to her, walking to her window bench to sit down, rubbing her temples from the headache she was beginning to form._

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I’ve been notified by Mr. Malfoy that upmost urgency he must change partners with you despite my guidance on the subject. Being that it is still early in the project and not much has been done with other students to hurry the assignment along I’ve decided to abide his wishes. You are now partnered with Mr. Zabbini at the start of the next class._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Bathsheda Babbling_ _._

_*~~~*_

_My darling,_

_I’m sorry to say I must keep this short and brief due to possible interception, I have the book you want and I will send it. However I must wait for the right time. The master grows angrier by the very day and has no desire for us to write one another. If I send the book it must be when he is distracted. A small letter will not peak his interest by much but any parcels of the sort will bring undesired attentions. And although his interests are elsewhere, he will not be pleased to learn you desire a book as such when he has in trusted you with a job of deep importance. I promise I will try to send it when I can._

_All my love - mother._

Draco crumpled up the letter and threw it at the wall impatiently. His frustration growing in spades.

“You alright mate?” Blaise asked quietly, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands stuffed inside his trouser pockets.

It was now the last week of February leading into March. It had been almost two months since he’d last felt _her_ in his arms and he literally thought he was going to go mad. Never had he thought it would be this impossible to separate himself...he knew he had been wrong for not letting her explain, but the moment she mentioned the word Death Eater and Potter he’d completely panicked, not caring to listen to anything anymore. Not only that just knowing she had been spying on him made something snap deep inside of him.The thought of her mistrust of him causing him to project in his anger on her, making him question every aspect of the current arrangement they had.

And now he was virtually paying for it. He withdrew from his friends even more and dedicated all of his free time to fixing the cabinet and surprisingly finally felt like he might be onto something, in the process though he had all his time while fixing the cabinet to obsess over _her_ , her body...her mouth, her laugh, the glow in her eyes when she smiled at him, her indescribably brilliant mind, her bloody screams as he pumped into her endlessly.

He still wanted her madly...still loved her more than ever...and the pain that ripped over his heart thinking that nothing was real between them made him want to jump out of astronomy tower and just end it all.

The only reason he kept going was for his mother...but he honestly didn’t care what they did to him anymore...or his dad. His mum didn’t deserve any of this.

Once he was done fixing this cabinet he would gladly die to make the pain go away. In fact maybe he would just ask for it...because to be alive in a world where she couldn’t love him back or even be with him wasn’t a world worth living in for him.

“Fine.” he answered mildly, his eyes flat and his expression dead, he picked up the note he had thrown from his mother into the fire, watching it burn. He guessed finding out what Granger had been up to that day would have to wait.

“Draco you’re not fine.Stop saying that! You bloody changed partners from Granger and now you’ve been a bloody zombie ever since!! What the fuck is going on?! What happened between you two? It’s obvious something happened mate you’ve been acting weird since December—

“Fuck me Blaise can you just shut the fuck up!!! I’m sick of you whining that somethings wrong with me, did it ever occur to you that maybe I just want to be fucking left alone!!! I don’t give a shit about Granger!!!”

“Oh really...” Blaise raised a brow, sitting down at Draco’s desk, “so you wouldn’t mind if I smashed her then? She was really nice to me during our project! I’m sure she’d be a really good shag—

Draco had his fist in his face before Blaise could utter another word, knocking him out of his chair head over heels.

“I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Draco roared, sitting on top of him to pound into him some more until Theo dragged him off of Blaise, his forearms locked around Draco’s biceps.

“What the fuck are you doing?!!!!! The both of you!!! What the bloody hell is going on!!!!” Theo yelled, wandlessly shutting their door and locking it so no one could drop in.

“I knew it!” Blaise laughed, spitting out blood onto the marble floor, then leaning back on his forearms and smiling a wide bloody smile, “you do like her! And from the shiner you just possibly gave me it’s obviously a lot!”

Draco panted, still struggling in Theo’s arms as he tried to lunge for Blaise again while he stood up, watching wildly as he sauntered over to him, Theo tightening his hold.

“That wasawfully mean mate” Blaise said darkly, wiping his hand across his mouth, before socking his fist into Draco’s stomach, causing him to curl into himself and drop on the floor, heaving as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

“Now we’re even. See? That wasn’t so hard. Now. Why is she making you crazy? Is it cus she’s a mudblood? Now we’re living in the modern age Draco it’s perfectly normal to—SHIT!”

Blaise once again didn’t get out the last word because Draco swept his legs out from under him,then kicked him in the balls with the tip of his black, pointed wingtip brogues.

“DON’T FUCKING CALL HER THAT!” He bellowed, holding his stomach painfully.

Theo and Blaise gazed at Draco dumbfounded, Theo frozen as he held out his hand to Blaise who hadn’t took it because he still was holding onto his jellies painfully.

“What?!” Blaise managed to gasped out, his mouth open in shock.

“SHE’S NOT A FUCKING MUDBLOOD!!” He exploded, cracking on the last part as he gripped his stomach using the side of his four poster to stand himself up.

Blaise reviewed him carefully like one would a insane patient at psych ward.

“So then what is she Draco?” He asked quietly, pulling himself together to stand.

Draco’s eyes widened, “She’s...I don’t...she’s just...just a girl...”

“You didn’t punch me and kick me in my nad’s and scream my head off for just a girl Draco...it’s more than that...she’s more than that to you...you...you love her. Don’t you?”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about..” he denied immediately, sitting down on the edge of his bed to catch his breath.

“Don’t I. That’s why you’ve been a nutter this whole time...keeping to yourself, disappearing for hours. You been secretly meeting up with her haven’t you? Draco you can’t be serious, you father would end you—”

“Do I look like I bloody care what my father thinks?!!! He lost that right when he got all of us involved in his FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!!!” he roared, wincing at the pain near his ribs.

“What bullshit...? Draco what are you talking about?” Theo asked, his brow tense.

“Fuck, it’s nothing, it’s all fucking NOTHING!” He yelled, throwing his papers and books off his desk in anger, then knocking over a chair, before punching a hole in the wardrobe, breaking anything he could get his hands on.

“Fuck he’s lost the bloody plot!” Theo exclaimed horrified, backing away from the tornado of anger whirling himself around the room.

Blaise leapt on him, wincing at the tenderness in his balls while simultaneously tackling Draco to the ground before he could do anymore damage.

“Help me!” He yelled at Theo, grunting as Draco fought back, punching at him anywhere he possibly could. Theo snapped out of his stupor and pinned down Draco’s legs suddenly remembering at the last moment that he owned a wand.

“ _Fulgari”_

Draco’s body was suddenly bound, and Blaise crawled away from him, watching as he struggled against his binds, his face red, and cursing.

“Draco calm down!!! please!!” Blaise gasped out, watching the slew of emotions cross over his face until finally, he broke down, tears streaming his jaw.

“Draco?”

“Bloody fuck, let me go!” He shouted, squeezing his eyes hard against the flood streaming from his eyes.

“ _Emancipare”_ Blaise canted waving his own wand at Draco’s binds until he broke free, and scrambled to his feet, fleeing the room before either of them could stop him.

*~~~*

“As we discussed in our last class, the most difficult charms to break are those that are in layers. While the ones you would think to be complex, are actually the easiest if one knows the incantation and wand movement to break it—uh yes Ms. Granger?”

“A small example of a charm one thinks is complex but is easy, professor?” Hermione asked, pausing her quill over her parchment.

“Hm, well let’s see” Flitwick looked down at his own notes, then pipped up when he found one, “ah! This one is quite surprising. The wizards Trace, the Trace charm is a charm every students wands receive at the start of first year. It’s how the ministry knows what spells are used and if they’re used outside of Hogwarts or any magical school in order to see if underage spell work is used illegally. Of course you all already know that. The charm only has a life span of six years, falling off when you are all officially seventeen.”

Hermione raised her hand again, stopping Flitwick once more, “has anyone tried to break the Trace on their own professor?”

Flitwick nodded, “Their have been many a young wizard to try, specifically two red headed twins who made a commotion of leaving last year, but in the end without the wand formation and the spell used to break it, it’s just another useless try. Moving onto Layers—

Hermione wrote down the last bit of what Flitwick said on her parchment and looked back up, frowning when her eyes locked with an irate Blaise Zabini across the room. Darting her eyes back and forth to see if it was her he was staring at, she screwed up her face in confusion mouthing ‘what?’ To him.

'After class’ he mouthed back, breaking away his gaze to stare at Flitwick again. Still regarding him ruefully, she noticed his jaw was slightly discolored. As if he tried to glamour a large bruise across it and failed miserably.

An hour later she gathered her books and walked slowly out the door, heading in the direction of a deserted hall to wait for Blaise. Wondering if he wanted to talk about their upcoming project that they had already completed in runes. She was about to look at her watch when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deserted classroom. Locking the door behind him with his wand.

“Shit! What in the world Zabini?!” She shouted, rubbing her wrist carefully.

“What have you done to Draco?”

Hermione paled, not having heard his name in well over close to two months. After their argument in the library he had refused to even look in her direction. Avoiding her gaze at meals and not replying to any of her letters. She had tried cornering him in the astronomy tower but he was never there anymore. She even tried to see if he had visited the room of requirement but Harry and Ron and her still weren’t talking at the moment. Although it almost seemed a couple of times like they wanted to break down and speak to her. Any information she got now all came from Ginny. Who usually ended up holding her in her own silenced four poster most nights when she would cry so hard she thought she would die from heartbreak.

Ginny never brought up Draco to her, she just assured her that it would all work out as it should, for it to go any other way was against the natural order of things. Even though sometimes she looked worried while she said it. She mostly chalked it up to how hard of a time she was having with all this. 

“I haven’t done anything to _Malfoy,_ Zabini...The last time I spoke to him was when we were doing our project together and he decided to change partners.”

“Then why is he acting completely mental because of _you_? What did you do to him Granger?! I know you two are in a relationship of sorts, what happened, did it end or something?”

“He told you?!” She gasped, her satchel dropping of her shoulder.

“No. I figured it out. But you just confirmed it.” He grinned, folding his biceps over his chest.

Hermione narrowed her gaze at him, staring at the badly glamoured bruise on his jaw, “how did that happen?”

Blaise’s expression soured, “that’s not relevant, answer the question Granger.”

“I won’t answer yours if you don’t answer mine.”

“That’s not how this works Granger.”

“Oh well my mistake. Clearly you’re more anxious to know my answer so if you won’t tell me what I want to know first then I’ll just take my leave...” she scoffed pointedly, heading toward the door of the empty classroom.

“No! Fuck, fine Granger you win!” He growled, slapping the door shut as she unlocked it twisted the knob open.

“...it was from a small little tiff between Draco and I but we’re lovely thank you for the concern—now that’s enough sharing on my part, tell me what happened” he rushed out, his brown eyes boring into hers.

“He hit you?” She exclaimed, her eyes widening with shock.

“Obviously. It’s quite alright, I got in good one myself...although I’m not sure I’ll be able to have children anymore due to his un-gentlemanly conduct. Not that I want the nasty things either way. What were we talking about—? Ah yes what happened between you two Granger?”

Hermione glared at him anger rushing through her veins, “you hit him?” She hissed, smacking him away from her proximity.

“Ow—! Yes but he hit me first! Look we’re never going to get anywhere if you don’t come off the bloody hitting subject! Now tell me what happened!!”

“He ended it!!! He accused me of using him...he stormed out of the library when Babbling sent us to study. You remember that day. You were there!”

Blaise rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “actually I stopped by the privy, I had heard about him blowing up at you in the library then requesting another partner the same day but I hadn’t realized it had anything to do with...this...since he blows up at everyone at least fifty times a day. Theo and I had only teased him about you. We didn’t realize you two had actually got together...or that he even cared this much...”

She felt her eyes prick as she stared at him hopefully, “he...cares?”

“Of course he does Granger why else would we be having this conversation. He’s been acting mental over you this whole time!”

Hermione sniffed then, feeling the tears leak out before she could stop them, then pulled out a chair and plopped down, covering her face with her hands as she let out a loud sob she couldn’t control.

Blaise stood there awkwardly a moment, then groaned and pulled out another chair next to her, patting her shoulder stiffly, until she turned to him and cried into his chest. Blaise’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard wrapping an arm about her shoulder gently. Not sure what else to do.

“I told him about...something he wasn’t supposed to know...and he blew up at me and accused me of faking everything...he wouldn’t believe me when I tried to tell him I never pretended anything with him...ugh it’s too much to explain and I can’t talk about everything but please know I would never use him! I...I—!”

“You love him.” Blaise finished, pulling his arm back to stare hard at the ground.

“Yes...” she admitted, hiccuping and wiping away her stuffy nose with the edge of her robe.

“Fuck of all the bloody people to fall for...you do know who his parents are? His father would fucking disown him Granger...not to mention what pure blood society would say...”

Hermione wiped her face again narrowing her eyes at him, “of course I know who his parents are, I know they hate me because I’m muggleborne and I know Pureblood society would never accept me! I don’t care about any of it I just want him!”

“You can’t live on love alone Granger...we are in a war here...shits going to be different soon for all of us. Who knows if we’ll even get to go to Hogwarts next year...”

She sighed deeply and gazed down at her hands, pushing her nails into her palms.

“I know...I’ve gotta go Zabini...This was study hall and it’s already almost over. I’ve got to get to my next class.”

“Right. Good talk Granger...and just take care of yourself.”

“Yea...you too. Take care of him for me please...and please just know...I would never—

“I got it Granger. I know you wouldn’t. That’s easy to tell. Draco literally flies off the handle for anything lately.” He reassured her, pinching the bridge of his nose before he stood on his feet and walked over to the door, holding it open for her to pass through.

*~~~*

It was half past eleven in the morning March 1st when Draco was pushing his breakfast around his plate quietly, leaning his head on his fist and the whispers started.

Raising his eyes slowly from his breakfast he watched as other students whispered around the room, crossing from table to table until Pansy stopped in front of their table sniggering.

“You’ll never guess what I just heard about the Red headed Weasel.”

Blaise put down his newspaper and continued to chew on his sausage, screwing up his face at her, “wha ya mean?”

“He’s in hospital wing, apparently he was celebrating his birthday with Potter in Slughorn’s office and he drank a glass of mead that was poisoned! Slughorn said he bought that bottle for the headmaster and hadn’t gave it to him!”

Draco paled instantly, dropping his fork on his plate with a loud clatter causing Pansy and Blaise to both tune in their attentions to him.

“Draco?” Blaise inquired gently, raising his brow at him.

“I need a smoke” he mumbled taking off from the table without another word to them, his feet taking him straight for the astronomy tower steps until he reached the top and let out the panicked breath he’d been holding inside, smacking his hands down hard over and over on the metal bannister until he hit them so hard the cracks between his fingers split open.

“Fuck.” he swallowed against the bile in his throat and pulled out his wand, delicately healing the open cut along his hand with a spell he had learned in his healing textbooks.

Turning his back to the railing he slid down to the ground, closing his eyes as he tried to push down the anxiety he felt. For the second time, he’d fucked up killing Dumbledore and had accidentally almost killed another student.

Snape would have his balls for this.

He shakily pulled out a cigarette from his pack and nonverbally lit it, taking in a deep drag then leaning the back of his head on the railing behind him.

He was starting to run out of choices in this. It was fix the cabinet or face the consequences at this point. No more trying to kill Dumbledore through means to an end.

After he had calmed himself enough to stop shaking, he took the last breath of his cigarette and flicked it over the edge, heading to his common room to find Crabbe and Goyle.

He needed extra protection outside from Potter while trying to get his task done.

*~~~*

Draco watched early Monday morning as Hermione happily bounded into the great hall with both Potter and Weasley at each arm. Clearly whatever fight that had happened between her and the two had dissipated thanks to his lovely idea to poison the headmaster. Draco had spent all weekend hoping that he hadn’t inadvertently killed the Weasel, now as he gripped his fork nearly bending it in two, he wished he actually had.

His jaw ticked as he watched her laugh at something the Weasel said, pushing her arm into his a bit, like one would do when joking with another person. Potter simply laughed along with them, bandage from being nearly bludgeoned by that twit McClaggen still covering the back of his head.

“Do stare harder Draco, I’m not sure they can feel your hate yet.” Blaise quipped, dropping in next to him.

“Bloody fuck…can I even have breakfast on my own?” He whined, shoving his plate away from him.

Blaise frowned, pushing his plate back towards him, “You’re getting too thin mate. Eat, you’re losing all those gains we worked so hard for fifth year quidditch.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down at his biceps and sighed when he saw he was indeed beginning to lose the muscle he’d busted his arse for last year, just another stupid reminder of the things he had given up to be in this position. Curtesy of one Lucius Malfoy.

He grabbed his plate back and shoved a mouthful of scrambled eggs in his mouth slowly, eating while watching the exchange between Weasley and Hermione, catching him whisper something in her ear to which she blushed a little and looked away, then stood when Potter and him made motion to leave, following them both out of the great hall, pulling the Weaslette along with her.

Red crossed Draco’s vision as it sunk in that, that plug-ugly red headed reindeer, had just made _her…_ his Hermione, the one who he made cum so many times on his cock she’d practically fainted with exhaustion, the one who so brazenly two months ago got down on her knees to take him into her mouth and suck him into another dimension, the one who’s arsehole _he_ LICKED until she screamed so fucking loud he thought the glass between the black lake and dormitory would crack— he had just made her blush like a preschooler with a _crush._

Before he could stop himself he was already out of his seat, ready to send Weasley to the hospital wing again, when Blaise gripped his bicep and practically ripped him into the other direction, shoving him toward the grand staircase in the direction of his next class.

“No fucking fighting Draco.” He hissed, his face completely calm as he tugged him towards Arithmancy.

“That wouldn’t have been much of a fight now would there?” He bit back, glowering at Blaise.

Blaise stopped mid-walk, his annoyance clearly at its peak when he gripped him by the back of his robes and shoved him down an empty corridor, casting a _muffilato_ on them.

“NO. FUCKING. FIGHTING! How do you think she’d fucking react to that?! She’d kiss you for beatin’ the stuffin’ out of him? Sometimes you’re too daft to comprehend! You broke shit off with her! Why do you get to be mad about her talking to other blokes?!”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise accusingly.

“How did you know I broke it off with her…?”

Blaise had the nerve to look guilty.

“I…saw you guys yell at each other in the library and figured it out” he tried, backing away from Draco.

“Nice try, I saw you go to the loo before we even got inside the library, now how did you find out Blaise…?” he growled, coming closer to him.

“Well…” Blaise started hesitantly, trying to find a way out of the hallway.

“Blaise…” Draco hissed, tightening his grip on his wand.

“Oh alright, alright I swear both of you are so bloody pushy at getting your own fucking way—!”

“You TALKED TO HER?!”

“Shit. Now, Draco—

“You’re dead. You’re fucking dead—

“ _Flipendo!”_

Draco flew backwards into the hallway, struggling to get up, then falling back on his knees when he tried to catch his breath, while a laughing Blaise ran away before he could get his hands on him.

_*~~~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else watch the peaky blinders? 😂😂😂 I swear I'm an OG fan it just seems like everyone else has suddenly discovered them and blew it up. Such is the monologue that Blaise uses at the end of the chapter "No fucking fighting" 😂
> 
> Tell me how it was ❤️
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	16. I'd Walk Through Fire For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! Im officially done writing this entire story! Updates will continue as usual for the next four chapters until they're all posted, (within three weeks Im making 19&20 two parts) Im already done with Chapter one of Part II, called 'Only' it'll be taking place during Book 7! I won't say anything else about it until this one is finally all posted! Anyway ahem! 🙃 this chapter is a bit fluffy, written at almost 6,000 words...and Rated NC-17 like 50 times over so enjoy is all Im going to say 😂 I think this is probably the best smut I've ever written, but please if you're into the plot and porn don't just skip down to the good parts read the whole chapter through, because its honestly exactly what you've all been waiting for ☺️ OH AND I CREATED A BOOK COVER! art work of Draco and Hermione is def not mine I gave credit for Hermione picture in chapter one I'm not sure who made Draco's digital art and if anyone else does please let me know so I can give credit but I basically just took the digital art from Pinterest and photoshopped it all together to create what you see! :) I'll have it up temporarily on this chapter for a couple of days but it'll be posted on the first chapter permanently.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse or any of J.K. Rowlings wonderful work, I'm just obsessed.
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Adore You by Harry Styles

**  
  
**

**CHAPTER 16**

**I’D WALK THROUGH FIRE FOR YOU**

_*You don’t have to say you love me_

_I just wanna tell you something_

_Lately you’ve been on my mind*_

_“I…saw you guys yell at each other in the library and figured it out” he tried, backing away from Draco._

_“Nice try, I saw you go to the loo before we even got inside the library, now how did you find out Blaise…?” he growled, coming closer to him._

_“Well…” Blaise started hesitantly, trying to find a way out of the hallway._

_“Blaise…” Draco hissed, tightening his grip on his wand._

_“Oh alright, alright I swear both of you are so bloody pushy at getting your own fucking way—!”_

_“You TALKED TO HER?!”_

_“Shit. Now, Draco—_

_“You’re dead. You’re fucking dead—_

_“ **Flipendo**!”_

_Draco flew backwards into the hallway, struggling to get up, then falling back on his knees when he tried to catch his breath, while a laughing Blaise ran away before he could get his hands on him._

*~~~*

Two weeks later Draco spooned a mouthful of soup into his mouth, watching underneath hooded eyes as Hermione poured over her school work. She was deeply engrossed in a restricted charms text he never seen before, waving her wand in a formation he couldn’t quite place with her dinner next to her.

Pausing as if she sensed him, she suddenly looked up, locking eyes with him. Her hand slowly lowered as they stared at one another, and Draco felt the shift in the room. The heat behind her stare, and the magic flowing through his fingertips. It was palpable…so much so that even Blaise stopped to stare at them both, as did the Weasley girl sitting in her quidditch practice gear next to her.

Something suddenly fell into his hands and he broke their connection, glancing down at the parcel in his palms that had no name of a sender. Just a white owl with black tail feathers that had already flown out of the hall.

Understanding came over him when he realized who it was from, and quickly he grabbed his satchel off the bench next to him stuffed it inside and took off out of the great hall toward the library to get some quiet. He was almost there when he heard footsteps behind him, then spun around quickly with his wand gripped in his hand.

Hermione froze and raised her hands up in surrender, her deep brown eyes wide and alarmed. Letting out a loud annoyed sigh, he shoved his wand back into his robes. Looking around the empty corridor to make sure no one was there.

“What the fuck Granger?” He hissed, grabbing her forearm to shove her into an empty alcove covered by a tapestry.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, I’ve just been trying to talk to you for so long!” She whispered nervously, swallowing as he stepped in closer to her proximity, his scent wafting into her nostrils and making her dizzy as her nether regions clenched and pooled with dripping arousal.

“I didn’t answer for a reason Granger! I told you we’re done!” He growled, biting back a groan as his cock suddenly grew stiff in his trousers.

“Please Draco just listen to me! There’s something I need to tell you—!”

“I don’t want to listen to you! Everything was a fucking lie!! _You_ were a fucking lie!!!”

“No it wasn’t it wasn’t a lie! Please Draco I—

“Fuck this.”

He turned to leave the alcove when she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him back to her, reaching on the tips of her toes to push her mouth onto his.

His mind went blank after that.

Draco let out the groan he’d been holding back for what felt like forever, automatically wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him as he stumbled forward like a man completely drunk into the wall. Hermione hitched her leg over his hip and ground herself into his cock wantonly, moaning into his mouth when he pushed up the hem of her skirt to shove a hand into her knickers, feeling a rumble across his chest as his fingers dipped into her cunt and the heel of his palm rubbed against the sensitive nerves of her clit.

She broke off from his mouth panting, tugging at the buttons of his dress shirt until they popped open and she shoved it past his shoulders, moaning as she felt the ridges of his abs between her fingers. Then she slid her hand down until she finally reached his belt, pulling at it to unbuckle it, and opened the placket of his trousers.

She’d almost had a hand inside his silk briefs when she heard footsteps down the hall, and they both froze against one another.

“Where’s Hermione?” Ron said, his voice seemingly curious.

“I don’t know, I thought I saw her go to lunch earlier, she must have went to the library...I told her to meet us in the courtyard...” Harry answered, his voice equally curious.

“Ah, maybe she changed her mind and had something to do...”

“Let’s go see if she’s there and maybe we can find a private table...there’s something I’ve got to tell her about Malfoy and the map...”

Their voices trailed off as they entered the next corridor, and Draco sprang backwards, buttoning his shirt up quickly and shoving his trousers shut as she pulled her skirt down and straightened her tie, pushing her hair away from her face in annoyance.

“Still trying follow me aren’t you?! All three of you!! Fuck. Bloody fuck, that should never have happened, I’m so fucking stupid!!” He hissed running a hand through his blonde strands hurriedly, as buckled his belt back up again.

“No! Draco I’m not! I swear!!! Shit this is going all wrong!” She panicked, pulling the strap of her bag back up her shoulder, “please, let’s just meet tonight at the room of requirement so I can explain!”

“I don’t want you to explain everything Granger I want you and your naff friends to leave me alone!! And stop fucking calling me Draco! I’m nothing to you!! Do you hear me?!” He shouted in the dark of the alcove, his face inches from hers.

He spun around then and smacked the tapestry out of his way, rubbing his chest where something pulled hard enough to make his eyes water. Storming out of the corridor and out of sight.

*~~~*

**_Soul-Bonding; Sex Magicae_ ** _occurs when two said soulmates beings come together as one on a full moon, therefore creating the strongest bond known, one of the soul; a soul-bond. Keep caution; Bonds of the soul are not to be treated lightly and are very rare and powerful, love being the most powerful aspect of magic known.’_

Draco sat back in his chair, his face screwed up in confusion. All his life he thought this book was just about sex rituals. As it turned out It was actually about more than that. Connections. Rare connections. He just couldn’t figure out how Hermione fit into this. Snape had told him a ritual was _performed_ in the stone circle _._ But from what he could understand this was about sealing an _existing_ bond through intercourse...what did this book have to do with it?

He searched a bit further, seeing a passage on bonds of circumstance, but ignoring it until he happened upon a small passage that caught his attention.

_When the bond is touched only then can every interaction ever made with said person be seen by the one who has made it._

He paused a moment not believing what he just read and turned back a page, starting at the beginning of the passage until it finally hit him.

This book didn’t just tell you about connections.

It told you how to see them too.

Draco poured over the text taking in every word, and slowly he figured out exactly what Hermione had done the night of the full moon last January.

She had performed a ritual with Weasley and Lovegood that would allow her to see the connection bonds she already had. _But why did she want to do that?_ He looked back at the passage on bonds of circumstance and the answer dawned on him.

 ** _Bonds of circumstance; sex magicae_** ; _although not as strong, a bond can be formed between two people through circumstance of time and relations on a full moon. These bonds are easy to break if not cared for, and once gone_ _can be formed again albite in difference to a soul bond. Once the bond of the soul forms, no other can match it. The rest are accepted as clear bonds of familial love.’_

She thought they had accidentally created a bond of circumstance.

When they had sex the first time in the room of requirement it was a full moon. She thought they had somehow created a bond and wanted to try to break it.

He suddenly felt the pull in his chest contract painfully as he thought it...but understanding that had he known the same thing, he probably would have done it too, if only to protect her from everything his world commanded of him. He didn’t know all her reasons...all he knew was his past behaviors and views didn’t make him a very pleasant bed fellow, and before that night they were enemies for over six years.

Not only that, she and her friends were trying to figure out if he was a Death Eater and he _actually_ was.

Anyone in their right mind would try to put a stop to it before it began. He couldn’t fault her for that...especially when they didn’t fit in each others world at all.

She was trying to defeat Voldemort with Potter. He was trying to fuel his rhetoric despite his aversion to it.

But the one thing he didn’t understand was if she had succeeded in doing so...wouldn’t he feel differently about her? He knew he still wanted her more than ever, not to mention he was bloody head over heels in love with her...so what did that mean?

 _These bonds are easy to break if not cared for, and once gone_ _can be formed again albite in difference to a soul bond. Once the_ ** _bond of the soul forms_** _, no other can match it. The rest are accepted as clear bonds of familial love.’_

“Fuck” Draco said aloud, his heart pounding into his chest as he jumped up from his chair, knocking it to the floor of his dormitory.

“Fuck!” He yelled out again, backing away from the book and gripping his fingers in his hair, his grey eyes dilating.

She couldn’t break the bond of circumstance because they never had one to begin with.

All this time she was his soul-bond.

It explained everything ...the pain in his chest, constantly needing her, falling for her so quickly, feeling like he’d known her his whole life, it was all because they had something he couldn’t begin to understand. They were for lack of better words _fused_ at the soul.

And he had accused her of doing something no one in that position could have ever have done.

He had accused her of _using_ him.

“Fuck what have I done?!!!!” He yelled, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling a note on it to meet him in the room of requirement then sending it off before he grabbed his coat out of his wardrobe then his wand and the book, then ran out his door, passing a confused Blaise who had a fifth year girl under his arm.

_*~~~*_

He waited about fifteen minutes before she finally showed up, the door opening quietly then sealing it slowly behind her. It was three minutes to five in the evening. Dinner hadn’t even been served yet.

She looked exhausted. Her hair was duller than he’d last seen it, and the sparkle in her eye had vanished. She also looked thinner than he remembered seeing her last...but then again so was he. He had made it a point to not look at her at all this entire time. But ever since she became friends with Weasley again he couldn’t seem to stop.

“I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?” She said tiredly, shifting her gaze to focus on his brogues instead of his face.

“I did. Until I read this.” He pulled out the book from his coat pocket and threw it on the green armchair that sat in front of her.

She looked at it confused for a moment before he saw the shift in her demeanor. Her eyes widening as she glanced back up at him.

“What—?”

“I know Granger. I know about the ritual. I know you thought we had a bond of circumstance and I know you tried to break it and found out it was a soul-bond.”

She stared at him with her jaw agape, the words catching in her throat.

“How?!” She said hoarsely, her eyes bugging out of her head.

“I have my sources. But in the end I figured out what you were trying to do on my own.” He answered, unwilling to tell her anything about his relationship with Snape. He didn’t want her to know about any of that. It was too dangerous.

“But...I...” she stuttered, still in complete shock he had figured it out, gripping the sofa shakily to sit down.

“Why didn’t you just tell me about this Granger?”

She narrowed her eyes at that, jumping to her feet again to stand directly in front of him, her anger up in spades.

“Because you wouldn’t speak to me!!!! You wouldn’t let me explain anything!! You accused me of using you when I’ve been trying to tell you I didn’t believe in any of Harry’s superstitious rubbish and argued with him over it because I’m in love with you, you daft bell end!!!!!”

Draco stood stock still, blood pounding in his ears as all of his other questions seemed to die on his tongue. 

She... _loved_ him?

“You love me?” He breathed, his grey eyes turning from flat to rain colored in an instant.

Hermione’s closed her eyes, squeezing them shut a moment before she opened them again, this time her golden browns were glassy.

“Yes...” she answered thickly, her throat feeling like it was squeezing the air out of her lungs.

Draco felt his body unfreeze and he stepped toward her, swallowing hard at the lump that had formed.

“God…Hermione…” he cracked, raising a shaking hand to slide his fingers up her jaw, his lips parting as he gazed down at her, closing his eyes to put his forehead on hers.

“I love you too...so much...It hurts to breathe...” he whispered, tilting his head up to kiss her forehead softly.

She gazed up at him, a single tear running down her face before she gently pulled her hand away from her face, breaking her gaze from his.

“That’s not all Draco...” she sighed, wiping away the tear as she turned to stare at the fire.

He frowned a bit, gripping her chin with his forefinger to bring her gaze back up to his, “what is it?”

She then explained to him everything she had seen in the other plane, then told him what Luna and Ginny had told her that same night about their incredibly rare twin-flame soul-bond and how this wasn’t the first time they'd fallen in love. By the time she was done Draco was already sitting down on an armchair, leaning over his knees, overwhelmed from what he had heard.

She bit her lip and sat with her feet under her bum in front of him, placing a hand on his knee then tilting her head up to search his face.

“Draco...?”

“So that’s why I’ve always been drawn to you...not just because of the soul-bond...” he muttered, not looking her in the face, his focus directly on the red Persian carpet, “it’s the reason why the first time I saw you on the train to Hogwarts I wanted you...why I’ve always wanted you even though I couldn’t have you...because you were always meant to be mine...not just in this life but in every life...merlin everything finally makes sense...”

He then glanced up at her, his gaze intense as his grey eyes bore into hers, molten steel.

“Mine” he hummed, tangling a hand into her curls to slant his lips over hers, groaning as she automatically opened for him to swirl and massage his tongue against her own. She moaned into his mouth loudly, twisting her fists into his button up dress shirt as she pulled him down on top of her, kicking off her Mary Janes before locking her calves around his hips.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much” he groaned against her lips, tearing the buttons of her shirt open to reveal her green silk bra, before he ripped it down the middle without looking at it and broke away from her mouth to suck on her dusky pink nipple. He watched from beneath hooded lids as she cried out, arching her chest into his face.

“I’ve dreamt about you every night...” she panted, lifting her hips for him to slide her skirt off, watching heatedly while he tossed it aside, then stood up on his knees, kicking off his brogues while he moved his hands to undo his tie and unbutton his own shirt. Peeling it off his shoulders to reveal his muscular torso, her clit starting to throb against the silk of her knickers as arousal pooled at her center.

“Mmm...what did you dream about love?” He drawled huskily, sliding his hand over the V at his hips to sit at his belt buckle, slipping his finger between the notch loop to slowly slide the leather strap out.

“Fuck...” she whimpered, swallowing hard at the dryness in her throat as she watched him pull it back against its stay to open completely, pausing to raise a brow at her when she hadn’t answered him.

“Shit...um...I dreamt about you kissing me...down there...” she panted low enough for him to still hear. 

“Down where love?” He asked curiously, slowly pulling the buckle away from the strap, pausing at each notch on the belt.

She blushed furiously, looking anywhere but his face, “my um...private area...”

“Where?” He asked again, his grey eyes flashing over her heaving bare breasts.

“Fuck Draco, My cunt!” She strangled out, feeling her clit pulse as he pulled his belt off completely then, tossing it to the side before he stopped at the top button of his trousers.

“What else?” He demanded, undoing the button to slide his palm into his trousers, his eyes rolling back slightly when he squeezed his covered weeping cock into his hand.

“I dreamt you sucked on my-my clit, and pushed your fingers inside of me” she panted, sliding a hand underneath her knickers to feel the wetness between her legs, only for him to use his free hand to slap her hand back out, and nonverbally bind her arms above her head.

“When you cum tonight it’ll be from my hand, and mine alone do you understand?” He commanded firmly, his tone deep and penetrating.

She moaned and nodded, dropping her legs open so wide she could smell herself, her juices starting to leak out the side of her knickers.

“Now tell me...did I make you cum in that dream my love?” He asked, grunting as he squeezed his hand tighter around his shaft.

“Oh gods yes...” she whimpered, her eyes becoming hooded as she watched him pleasure himself while he stared into her eyes intently.

“Is that a yes to you coming or a yes to what I’m doing?” He grinned, letting the pearly tip of his penis peek out the edge of his waist band.

“Oh, FUCK ITS A YES TO EVERYTHING!” She shrieked, opening her thighs as wide as they could go before she bucked her hips up towards him, her mouth dropping open as she felt her walls squeeze hard and contract around nothing, pushing out more arousal until she felt it actually leak out, leaving a dark wet stain on the center of her knickers.

“Mmm...do you want me to fuck your tight little hole love?” He teased, licking his bottom lip as he watched the thick trail of her lubrication stream out from the edge of her silk knickers onto the curve of her bum.

“Oh gods please Draco!” She begged, a small sheen of sweat pooling between her breasts.

“Please what my love? What do you want?” He groaned, wrapping a hand around the back of her kneecap to lift her leg up a little so he could catch the next drop of arousal that had leaked out onto the back of her thigh with his tongue.

“Fuck please Draco I want you to fuck me! I want your cock inside my walls, filling me up with you’re cum taking me over and over until I can’t take it anymore!!” She wailed, pulling desperately at her binds that were glued in place with some sort of sticking charm.

“...fuck that’s a filthy girl..” he groaned deep in his chest, his voice a low rumble, “if you insist...”

He dropped her leg then and stood up on his knees again, opening his trousers completely to pull out his pulsing member, the veins branching around his shaft protruding and throbbing in his palm while the circumcised tip of penis leaked out a pearl of semen that dropped onto the rug beneath them.

“Oh fuck” she squeaked, her mind going completely blank as she stared at him pumping himself one more time. She’d forgotten how big he was in the two months and a half months they’d been apart from one another, and she felt her walls tighten painfully in anticipation of the intrusion she was about to feel, all too eager to have him take her already.

“Hold on tight love” he warned, ripping the thin straps on both sides of her thong, “I won’t be gentle.”

With a flick of his wrists he tossed her silk undergarments behind him, then gripped underneath her arse cheeks and slammed his swollen shaft through her tight wet channel, widening her thighs for her pink mons to split open, revealing her wet clit to him as he ground his pubic bone against it.

Hermione gasped for air, the breath completely leaving her lungs as thrusted in and out of cunt hard and fast, the sounds of his balls slapping against her thighs punishingly pulling her up higher. Her binds disappeared and she immediately leaned onto her forearms, pushing her hips back against his every thrust,watching as his red throbbing penis disappeared in and out between her glistening pink folds and the ring of her vaginal walls.

“Unghhhh D-Draco I’m-I’m going to-to—” her eyes started to roll back into her head until he slapped her on the curve of her backside hard and startled her.

“Not yet!” He grunted through his teeth wildly, drop of sweat sliding down his temple.

“Please!!” She wailed, closing her eyes knowing she didn’t have the strength to hold on any longer, her moans starting to sound completely feral with every slam of his hips.

“Fucking look at me!! Open your eyes!!” He thundered, and then slammed into her even harder and faster, her backside lifting of the carpet completely and bouncing off his hips as she opened her eyes and stared down at their coupling, then let out the loudest scream she’d ever heard herself make when she watched the veins of his wet cock twitch when he pulled out of her partway on his last pump. Her cunt clamped down on his shaft then, and her vision went completely white as she felt his penis swell bigger before he spasmed against the ring of her walls, pulsing out ropes of cum inside of her as he let out a roar of completion panting and thrusting his cock into her wildly before he seized hips against her. His eyes squeezed shut and his head tilted toward the ceiling.

He let out a harsh breath and fell on top of her in exhaustion, his hair spilling over her breasts. She panted breathlessly, her knees falling open on either side of his legs as she came down from her high.

“Fuck I love you...” he whispered hoarsely, bringing his lips to hers gently, prodding her mouth with the tip of his tongue until she opened to him with a sigh, massaging his tongue against hers so erotically she felt her cunt tighten around him again.

It was like a refractory period didn’t even exist for him at this point. She suddenly felt him harden at the edge of her puckering hole, where his cock sat half saddle inside of her. She broke off from his lips with a whimper.

“Merlin how..?” She asked, watching as his eyes went from rain to molten steel again.

“I haven’t fucked you in two and half months...if you thought once was enough, think again.”

He pulled out of her completely then, flipping her about on the rug as he dragged his tip along the opening of her backside, the rim of her anus squeezing.

“Oh gods...” she moaned, nervous but incredibly wet from the intrusion, gripping fingers into the rug as he massaged her cheeks between his fingers.

“I told you that one day I will have filled every inch of your body my love” he whispered, bending close to the shell of her ear,“Well that day is today.”

Using a nonverbal cleaning spell, then a quick nonverbal lubrication charm, he split her backside open and gently slid the tip of his cock past the rim of her anus, biting his lower lip hard as he felt her tiny hole tighten around him painfully hard, trying to expel him from his intrusion.

Hermione bit down on her hand, gritting her teeth as he pushed into her slowly, waiting as she adjusted to him with every inch, until finally he bottomed out inside her anus, almost completely inside of her.

“D-Draco, you’re too b-big!” She wheezed out, trying to pull away from him even though he held her hard against his body.

“Sssh my darling...you’ll adjust...just relax...” he soothed, massaging his fingers up the muscles of her back and hips until she drooped against the rug, the tension leaving her muscles.

Finally he pulled out a little, biting his lip hard as he groaned deep in his chest, then pushed back in all at once, pausing to feel if she was in pain.

Hermione let out a low moan, then slightly adjusted her hips, opening her cheeks a little wider as she spread her knees out.

Draco took that as his cue and pushed in completely, his eyes rolling back when he felt her rim squeeze around him, her moans growing louder as he pulled out again slowly.

“Oh gods...what...what is this?!?” She whimpered in confusion, the feeling of being completely full in her backside triggering something deep inside her cunt, almost like whatever his cock was moving against was connected to thin spongy nerves of her G-spot.

“Ughhhh fuck, it feels so good doesn’t it love?!” He groaned, pressing his lips together hard as this time he let himself slam into her backside, almost cumming inside of her when she screamed into the floor.

“Oh fuck, Draco oh fuck please, please!” She cried out, pushing back against him as he pulled out again.

“What do you need from me love?!” He panted, pulling her onto all fours, as he got up on his knees.

“I need you! Please I don’t k-know...!” She babbled, tears leaking out of her eyes as her pleasure and exhaustion started to overwhelm her.

“Ssh...it’s alright, I’ve got you.”

He wrapped a hand around her breast then, hooked his bicep around her shoulder and pulled her up against him so she could lean back into him, then slid his forearm across her shoulder blades and locked her in place on his chest, sliding his other hand down from her breast to glide between her folds and then settle two fingers against her clit.

Then using his pointer finger he flicked the hood of her clit back and began rubbing her exposed nerve as thrust his hips into her with abandon, gritting his teeth as he felt her sphincter squeeze down impossibly tighter.

“FUCK! Oh my god!!” She screamed, feeling her cunt tighten and leak more of her juices out between them, her chest arching as she thrashed back against him, her forearm wrapped around the back of his neck as she tried to hold on.

“Hermione fuck, I need you to cum for me love” he grunted while his cock started to swell inside her, his balls tightening as he held back his orgasm.

“Please!! oh-oh f-fuck” She whimpered out as she felt the veins of his shaft slide against her rim one more time and she came undone, his cock hitting the connective nerve that settled right up against her G-spot.

She exploded around him with low gasps that quickly built up into a loud shriek of ecstasy, seizing in his arms as she squirted out cum across the material of his trousers and the rug beneath them, her clit throbbing in hard pulses against his fingers.

Draco bit down on her shoulder blade with a muffled guttural shout and pulled her up against his body hard as he came, his balls exploding cum inside her anus, until his vision blacked out on him.

Panting hard he slowly lifted his mouth away from the red bite mark on her shoulder, groaning a little when his cock twitched inside of her with tiny after shocks from the intensity of his orgasm. He unhooked his arm from her shoulder slowly and let her down Gently onto the carpet, watching as she braced her head into her forearms moaning. 

He pulled out of her softly, massaging her backside as he did so, and bit back a groan as his cock twitched when his cum dripped out from the rim of her puckering hole, and she collapsed completely onto the floor in exhaustion.

Draco dropped down on the floor next to her, closing his eyes and letting the euphoria wash over him completely, before he kicked his trousers and drawers that had settled on his knee caps all of the way off along with his socks laying out completely nude next to her.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him, and sighed happily when she saw him smile at her. Scooting up next to him she twisted a calve around leg and laid her head down his chest while he tangled his fingers into her curls, massaging her scalp beneath his fingers.

“Would you call that making love?” She asked, her voice cracking from strain against her vocal cords.

Draco let out a loud laugh, running his other hand through his hair.

“I’d call that animalistic fucking after a really long dry period” he answered, his voice low and gravelly.

She poked his ribs at that and he laughed again, bending his head a little to capture her lips against his chastely, breaking off gently.

She stared up into his eyes. Noticing that once again they laid out the silvery color of rain, and stroked her hand up into his soft blonde strands.

“You know your eyes change colors...” she remarked, still staring into them.

They flashed a moment as he regarded her, moving on his side to stare at her at eye level.

“Do they now...and what colors are that?”

“Well...when you’re angry they become the color of a harsh storm. Almost like a hurricane mixed with a tornado. Thunderous silver.”

He raised his brow curiously, “oh really?”

“Mhmm” she sidled up closer to him, “when you’re upset they look like a rainstorm, cloudy and overcast.”

“Are my only comparisons going to be related to storms?”

“Hush, I’m not done” she laughed softly, sliding her hand up his bare chest, “when you’re incredibly aroused they become the color of molten liquid steel, hot and so intense it’s like I can feel you under my skin before you’re even inside me...”

Draco’s eyes flashed again and then became molten as he pulled her against him, lifting her leg over his hip to grind himself into her bruised and sensitive center.

“What else?” He demanded, watching as she whimpered out a strangled moan.

“When you look at me unghhh—they become the color of liquid rain drops...clear...ahh...and slightly blue...almost like every moment you gaze at me the deeper the clarity in your mind...oh god!—like you’ve never been so sure of one thing in your entire life!” She panted as he thrust his cock against her center, not entering her yet.

He separated her folds with his fingers then and pushed his dick inside of her over-sensitized cunt deeply, moving against her slowly as his hips ground against her in circles.

“What else?” He groaned, kissing down the column of her throat softly, while he thrusted his hips a little faster, squeezing her backside tightly against him.

“Unghhh! Oh god Draco—ungh w-when you don’t want to f-feel...they flatten...ungh fuck me, right there!!!” She panted as her walls squeezed down tightly around his shaft.

“Keep going” he commanded, hooking her leg over his arm as he slammed into her cunt sideways holding onto her backside for leverage.

“Fuck! They flatten!!! Like a fucking shield!! Hard a-and ohhhh so fucking hard Oh my godddd please!!” She wailed, bucking against him as she felt his Pubic bone slap against her sore swollen clit, her toes curling up as she got closer to the edge. 

“Finish Hermione!” He shouted, his cock swelling inside of her again as he bit down on her nipple while she let out a strangled wail, her hands pulling on his hair hard as she felt herself start to seize in his arms.

“HARD AND-AND! Oh god- its a W-WALL its a FUCKINGGG SHIELDED WALL OH GOD I’M COMING!! DRACO!!!!! FUCK!!!” She cried out as she tightened and clamped down hard around him, riding his cock until he rolled her over on her back and thrusted into her with abandon, veins popping out at his temples as he grunted deep in his chest while his cock pulsed and emptied his last load inside of her.

Closing his eyes he rolled out of her, hissing when a fountain of ejaculate streamed out as he did. Then turned his head slowly in her direction and opened them again.

“And a glowing light silver, like lightning...apparently for when your utterly, completely and devastatingly deep in love...” she whispered, breathing in and out harshly, her own brown eyes glowing with reflects of gold and amber as he leaned over her and kissed her deeply, whispering against her lips just how _devastatingly_ deep he did love her.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you guys have to change your knickers now. Sorry about that 😂 (not really.)
> 
> tell me how it was ☺️☺️☺️
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	17. I've moved further than I thought I could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord. Don't hate me guys. I know that's a scary first sentence but please don't 😩 this chapter is one that everyone knew had to come. Coming out from Harry Potter and the half blood Prince Chapter 24...Sectumsempra. I'm sorry guys but I had to write it. 😶 But I can promise...I have a plan for everything this does not have a bad ending! Aside from some other things...🧐 but it doesn't! I swear. Anyway I'm not giving out any details, not until the very last chapter of Part 1.
> 
> so anyway small trigger warning you guys remember how this chapter goes 
> 
> TW: DRAMA, VIOLENCE AND BLOOD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER; EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING AND HP UNIVERSE. CREDIT IS ALSO TO CHAPTER 24 SECTUMSEMPRA. 
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: I Found by Amber Run

**CHAPTER 17**

**I’VE MOVED FURTHER THAN I THOUGHT I COULD**

_*Oh and I found love_

_where it wasn’t supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me*_

_“Finish Hermione!” He shouted, his cock swelling inside of her again as he bit down on her nipple while she let out a strangled wail, her hands pulling on his hair hard as she felt herself start to seize in his arms._

_“HARD AND-AND! Oh god- its a W-WALL its a FUCKINGGG SHIELDED WALL OH GOD I’M COMING!! DRACO!!!!! FUCK!!!” She cried out as she tightened and clamped down hard around him, riding his cock until he rolled her over on her back and thrusted into her with abandon, veins popping out at his temples as he grunted deep in his chest while his cock pulsed and emptied his last load inside of her._

_Closing his eyes he rolled out of her, hissing when a fountain of ejaculate streamed out as he did. Then turned his head slowly in her direction and opened them again._

_“And a glowing light silver, like lightning...apparently for when your utterly, completely and devastatingly deep in love...” she whispered, breathing in and out harshly, her own brown eyes glowing with reflects of gold and amber as he leaned over her and kissed her deeply, whispering against her lips just how **devastatingly** deep he did love her._

_*~~~*_

Draco stared at the black ornate cabinet that sat in front of him. Loathing everything it stood for as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand.

He wanted to destroy the bloody thing. Smash it to bits and forfeit this mission. He was so tired of having this secret weigh down on his shoulders, of having to lie to his friends and of having to lie most of all to Hermione.

He wanted all of it to end.

But if he didn’t destroy the cabinet…his mother would be tortured…or killed…or worse, of that he was sure of.

Gritting his teeth, he shoved up the sleeves of his button down shirt, and got to work again. Holding back tears as he thought about the one thing he could end up losing over this…at least in this life…

Bond or not…he didn’t think she would ever forgive him for what he had done, and for what he was about to do.

*~~~*

“Horcruxes!”

Hermione’s mouth fell open and Ron looked excited as she tried to understand everything Harry was telling her. He had explained in great detail everything that he and Dumbledore had discussed, and how they were going to find one and destroy it together.

Ron and her were effectively friends again. With Ron now hanging off Hermione’s arm at every chance he got, and Lavender watching them with red rimmed eyes and a pale face of heartbreak. Hermione was still seeing Draco as much as she could in the past two months since they had last professed their love for each other in the room of requirement, but not without difficulty since Ron wouldn’t let her breathe with attention that he was now forcing upon her since his break up with Lavender.

Something she only knew because she shared a dormitory with her and she was wailing all fucking night in Parvati’s bed with no bloody silencing charms.

At this point she wished they’d never broken up to begin with because now Ron actually thought the both of them had a fucking chance and she had no idea how to tell him she wasn’t interested not only because he was a slimy git with an inflated ego, but also because she was already madly in love with the same person they’d hated since they were children.

She and Ginny had tried many, many times already to come up with an effective plan since the night she came back from the room of requirement and informed Ginny of the news of Draco figuring out the fact that they had a soul-bond. With Ginny ecstatic for her happiness at telling him, but also suspicious on how he figured out what they had done, something that suddenly worried Hermione as well, seeing that no one had seen them, except Filch and the three Professors and even then they didn’t know their identities…

Had Draco talked to Snape again..? And if so…why would he have told Draco information that was only privy to the headmaster and deputy Headmistress…?

Her stomach clenched and her bond pulled at the answer she shoved into the back of her brain. Not wanting to believe Draco capable.

He was just a boy after all…

So far coming up with a plan to tell Harry and Ron and also trying to figure out a way of talking to Draco without setting him off was coming up null and void.

She had no idea how to handle any of it.

She just knew she had to see him…nothing was making sense anymore and the fear she had of his secrets were growing to be too much to handle.

She had to know the truth.

Even if it made him angry.

They were almost through the portrait hole when they saw the small crowd around Katie Bell, who’d actually gotten back a few weeks before, and was once again the star of the Quidditch team.

Harry Practically knocked several other students over trying to talk to her about their next plays with Ron following in suit.

They’ed talked to her about what happened to her the day she came back but she had no good information, it was obvious she’d been imperiused. She couldn’t remember a thing.

Harry just used it as something else to try to blame Draco for.

If Hermione had a foot long parchment she was sure by now she could fill the entire thing with reasons why Harry thought Draco was a Death Eater.

Backing away from the small crowd slowly, Hermione made her way back up to her dormitory, searching inside her desk for some stationary, then jotted a quick note for Draco to meet her inside the room of requirement before dinner time which was exactly one hour from now, then quickly showering and changing into a soft white jumper, white wash Denims and her tan suede ankle boots, then grabbed her wand and practically flew out the door, passing by the crowd where Ron and Harry were still currently engrossed in.

When she was inside the room of Requirement, she was surprised to see he was already there, paler than usual, his grey eyes flat and directed at the floor, still dressed in his school uniform.

She felt the bond in her chest pull and automatically knew something was wrong, swallowing back the bile that had suddenly rose inside her throat.

“Draco?” She said weakly, stepping closer to him.

He didn’t look at her at first, but then hesitantly tilted his head up at her, and the flatness of his eyes became a rainstorm, the energy emanating from his body screaming his upset, but also the love had for her simultaneously.

Hermione’s throat dried up in that instant. That very instant.

It was like a lightbulb had went off in her head and she knew exactly what he really wanted to say before the words left his mouth.

“Harry was right…” she said breathlessly, sitting on the chaise across from him before she fell down.

All this time the answer she didn’t want to see was hanging right in front of her face. Looking her right in the eye. She had just completely blinded herself to it.

Draco wasn’t _becoming_ a Death Eater.

He already _was_ one.

Draco’s jaw ticked, and suddenly a cigarette appeared between the twist of his fingers.

“And what is it that Potter is right about my love?” He asked quietly, his grey eyes flashing like the lightning between the downpour.

“EVERYTHING!” She exploded, jumping to her feet, striding over to him in three steps, as he stood up himself disappearing his cigarette to look down at her with a tight jaw.

“He was right about EVERYTHING!” She panicked, suddenly taking a step back from him, gripping her hands in her curls hard, her chest heaving in short sporadic breaths as she felt the anxiety take over, her throat closing as she tried to breathe.

“You’re a Death Eater aren’t you?!! AREN’T YOU?!”

Draco stared at her silently, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to swallow, “You’re becoming Hysterical—

“AM I? AND WHY IS THAT DRACO?!!!” She bellowed, picking up a lamp that was situated on an end table then threw it at him, watching enraged as he ducked and it broke against the opposite wall.

“Oh god…Oh god I’m so stupid…fuck, it was right in front of my face and I fought with my friends because of you!! I told Harry he was being superstitious WHEN HE FUCKING KNEW!!” She cried, tears starting to leak down her face as she completely broke down mentally.

“Hermione please…” he beseeched her, his voice cracking as his rainstorm grey eyes became red rimmed from holding back his emotions.

“You had the nerve to get angry with me when I tried to tell you what Harry thought BECAUSE YOU KNEW!!!!! YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE AND YOU GOT ANGRY WITH ME BECAUSE HARRY FIGURED IT OUT—!”

“Hermione—

“You refused to talk to me for two and half months!!!! BECAUSE YOU FUCKING KNEW!” She screamed, running up to him and shoving him backwards.

“God I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BECAUSE DESPITE ALL THAT I STILL LOVE YOU! I STILL LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT ARSEHOLE!!!” She shrieked hysterically, shoving him again, then pulling back on her arms when he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, slamming his mouth down onto hers.

She tried to resist, harder than she ever had, trying to break away from his hold, only for him to grip her tighter, she tried to bite him, only for him to push his lips into her hers harder, swirling his tongue deep in her mouth until she gave up and melted, crying and moaning tearfully into his lips.

He released her arms then, breaking away gently as he slid his hands up to her face and he leaned his forehead against her’s, his rainstorm grey eyes boring into hers, glassy with unshed tears.

“I love you” he swallowed tightly, “So much…but—I-I…have to do this….or he’ll kill her…”

He dropped his hands then, turned on his heel to walk for the door, his shoulders stiff and tense.

“Do what…?!” Hermione hiccuped out, taking a step toward Draco, “what do you have to do?!!! Please don’t walk away from me Draco!!!”

Draco let his head drop between his shoulders and shut his eyes tightly as he held a shaking hand over the door knob.

“Draco, DON’T DO THIS!” She cried, frozen to the spot, “Please don’t leave me!”

He turned slightly to look at her, his grey eyes pure lightning, as a single tear finally rolled down his cheek.

“I’ll find you…just like I found you on the train that day…I’ll always find you…I promise.”

He turned back to the door quickly and walked out of the room of requirement, leaving a wailing Hermione who dropped to her knees in pain, screaming for Draco to come back.

*~~~*

Draco stumbled into the boys bathroom and leaned over the sink, breathing so hard he felt lightheaded.

He was failing Voldemort.

But he had failed her.

Now he knew he had to have lost her. Bond or no, no one wanted to be with the villain…because being with the villain meant they had to accept that they were also villains themselves.

Hermione was no villain. Nor would she ever be.

Letting out a loud sob into the sink he broke down completely, pulling at the tie around his neck and ripping it off completely.

The pull at the bond in his chest was agonizing, like fire was licking up his body and consuming him into the darkness whole.

The ghost of the girls bathroom crept up next to him, sighing softly at the handsome boy crying into the sink.

“What’s wrong?” She asked gently, her cloudy eyes soft and sympathetic.

“Please leave me alone” he croaked, not in any mood to be bothered.

“You can tell me…please…I can help—

“You can’t help me! No one can!! He’ll kill my mum and I because I can’t do it…I can’t do this…I can’t do this to her—

Draco suddenly froze as he saw the bright green eyes of Harry Potter staring at him through the mirror and suddenly he felt more rage than he ever felt in his life for the boy who lived.

Because of him Hermione knew. She KNEW. She would never look at him the same…never see him for what he really was…all she would ever see is the taint that was cast over him…the dirty image he had portrayed.

He wanted to kill him.

Spinning around on his heel he threw out a hex at him, but missed and hit a lamp on the wall beside him, Potter threw himself sideways and said a jinx he’d never heard of but he blocked it in time, raising his own wand to try to hex him again only to be thrown off by the shrill scream of the small ghost girl watching in horror.

The trash bin behind Potter exploded, and trash fell everywhere before he sent leg-locker curse at Draco, missing him just in time as the cistern behind him exploded and water poured everywhere causing Potter to slip, giving Draco the upper hand as he thundered, _CRUCI—_

 _“SECTUMSEMPRA!”_ Potter exploded, pointing his wand directly at Draco’s body, when blood spurted from his face and body as if he had been slashed allover with an invisible sword.

Draco staggered backwards, looking down at his hands that were filled with blood, before glancing back up at Potter confused, and fell into the large puddle of water, his back hitting the ground as blood continued to pour out of his wounds.

 _So this is what it must feel like to die…_ he thought, staring up at the ceiling as he felt his hand go numb and his wand rolled away from him.

His vision started to go foggy as Potters face yelled out above him, muffled, and mixed with that of moaning Myrtles.

But that didn’t matter much to him, because suddenly he was looking at Hermione’s beautiful ethereal face…she was smiling at him gently, her chocolate curls bouncing as she threw her head back and laughed, her eyes glowing with love for him.

He wanted to reach out a hand to touch her…but he couldn’t feel his arms, he wished more than anything he could follow her…when suddenly he could feel himself being ripped back, the cloud lifting from his vision to see Snape’s raging beady eyes, before his lids got heavy, and he whimpered out one word before his vision went completely black.

“ _Hermione.”_

_*~~~*_

The doors to corridor opened on their own with a bang as Hermione strode through, the ends of her curls crackling with angry magic.

She hadn’t been in the girls bathroom of the seventh floor two minutes before Myrtle had popped in wailing about the beautiful silver-blond headed boy who had been almost killed by Harry Potter in the boys bathroom, screaming at the top of her lungs about all the blood he had lost, if it wasn’t for Snape finding them and saving him.

The rage that had surged through her veins was anything but normal, as she felt her magic pulse out of control, sending shocks throughout her body.

Her legs started walking before she could even register she was moving, walking rapidly down the steps to get to the painting of the fat lady, and then watched from the bannister as McGonagall stepped out, her own face red with anger.

Stepping in front of the painting of the fat lady, she slowly and dangerously said the password to the common room, the fat lady’s expression suddenly becoming very terrified as she swung open and let Hermione enter.

The room was empty, save for the three sitting in the center of the room.

Sitting there on the sofa covered in blood was a very pale Harry. Sitting by him was Ron who looked a mixture of concerned and impressed, and standing next to him was Ginny who looked completely horrified.

They didn’t see her at first until Harry stared at her strangely, his expression changing from stressed to confusion.

“Hermione?” He asked hesitantly, causing both Ron and Ginny to turn and look at her as well.

“What have you done?” She asked softly, gripping her wand in her hand so tightly she could feel the wood beginning to dip from the pressure.

“Hermione no...not here!” Ginny warned, her brown eyes pleading with her.

“What have you DONE?!” She shrieked, whipping her wand up to point it at him.

Ron jumped up from the sofa and scrambled out of the way and Harry jumped behind the sofa to block himself from her, while Ginny scooted off to the side of the room, holding her hands up as she tried to get near Hermione from the side, casting a _muffilato_ to prevent anyone McGonagall had banished upstairs from hearing them.

“What have I—? What are you talking about are you completely mental right now?!” He yelled, feeling around his body rapidly for his own wand.

“What have you done TO DRACO!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” She screeched, nonverbally knocking the sofa to the other side of the room, almost squishing Ron before he ran out of the way.

“Hermione stop!!” Ginny shouted, her eyes widening as she felt the fury coming off of her in waves.

Harry finally found his wand and lifted it only for it to be knocked out of his hand a second later when Hermione gritted out, “ _expelliarmus”_

Hermione stalked closer to Harry, raising her wand to his throat as she stared him down with glowing sparks of rage in her eyes.

“If he dies Potter...I will **end** you.” She spat hatefully, watching as his green eyes narrowed with realization and then disgust and anguish.

“He said your name before he blacked out...you...you’ve been with him this whole time...all the times you went missing, defending him all over the place when I told you what he was!!! The time Ron said he saw him on the map with you in the prefects bathroom, it wasn’t because you got sick it was because you were _with_ him! You’ve been shagging him haven’t you?! Haven’t you?!”

“YES!” She exploded, her brown eyes wild, “yes that’s exactly why!! And you know what?! I don’t FUCKING CARE BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!!!”

“Hermione!!!!” Ginny yelled, her eyes huge with shock as she watched the ugly explosion between her best friend and her boyfriend, her hands clenched at her sides.

She snapped out of it in that instant, her chest heaving out short pants as she looked around the room at her horrified friends.

Lowering her wand, she backed out of the room slowly, glancing at Ron who looked completely shattered before she apologized quietly and ran back out of the portrait hole.

*~~~*

Hermione sat outside of the hospital wing, weeping silently as the realization of what she had done came over her.

She had effectively ruined everything. Her friendships were shattered. She was sure Harry hated her...and Ginny as well.

She couldn’t believe she’d lost it like that and threatened Harry in such a manner. Nor could she believe that she actually broke Ron in such a way.

It was well over one in the morning and she’d been standing there for hours, still not having it in her to visit Draco in hospital wing yet. The last place she wanted to go was back to the tower.

Sighing to herself and wiping her hand across her cheek she decided to take a trip back to the room of requirement, turning around on her heel when she almost crashed into a glowering Ginny.

“I knew you’d be here.”

Hermione avoided looking Ginny in the face and started to walk towards the staircase, almost falling when Ginny pulled her backwards, spinning her around to face her.

“HOW DARE YOU?!” She bellowed, her face red as Molly Weasley’s when the twins exchanged her good cooking knives for rubber replicas to use them for dart practice.

“How dare you THREATEN your best friend like that!!!!! How dare you EXPLODE in the middle of the fucking GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!!!! I HAVE BEEN WITH YOU FROM THE START, you TWAT bucket!!!!!! And now Harry won’t even speak to me because I was the one who told Ron you were sick in the FUCKING PREFECTS BATHROOM!!”

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Filch shouted from the other side of the staircase, his steps hurried as he ran to where they were.

“Shit!” Ginny cursed in annoyance, throwing her hands up as she grabbed onto Hermione’s shoulder and pulled her along with her running up the steps into a deserted corridor then around another corner until the sounds of Filch’s yells were a long distance away.

Ginny heaved out a long breath, and twisted to stare at Hermione once the coast was clear, disappointment evident in her face.

“He’s a Death Eater Ginny...” Hermione stated quietly, staring at her with big brown watery eyes.

Ginny’s stared at her a moment, her face blank.

“What?”

“He’s a Death Eater...I-I figured it out...I confronted him and then he left, and told me he had to b-because they’ll kill somebody...he said it’s a her? Oh my god Ginny what have I done! Myrtle came into the bathroom and told me what happened and I just snapped I didn’t think, I DIDN’T THINK! oh my god oh my god, what if he dies?? Ginny—

“Shut up!!!!! Just shut up Hermione!!!! I need to think!!!” Ginny hissed, gripping her hair and walking away from her for a moment.

She leaned over her knees and took a few breaths holding onto her middle for what seemed like almost an twenty minutes before she finally straightened up and walked back over to her. Still frazzled but a bit calmer.

“What did he say...exactly?”

Hermione swallowed hesitantly, “he never admitted to being one specifically...he just...said he had to do this...or...he’ll kill her...”

“Do what?”

“He didn’t specify Ginny he just said he had to ‘do this’ I don’t know what else he meant!”

Ginny stepped away from her a minute, her head tilted at the ceiling as she lost herself in thought.

“Did he meet you in the room of requirement this evening?”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrow curiously.

“Yes...”

“Only this evening?”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, stepping closer to Ginny, “yes only this evening an hour before the Dinner Feast...we normally meet there at different times during the week but lately we haven’t had a chance to get together as much as of late... ”

“That’s odd.”

Hermione stared at Ginny in confusion, wondering what she was getting at, “what do you mean?”

“What I mean is at lunch today, I saw Draco disappear from the Marauders map after Harry left it open to go to the loo... Harry’s been going on and on for months about how he disappears there _everyday_. I always assumed he was doing it when you were with him, not _alone_...why would he go to the room of requirement when you weren’t with him?”

Hermione found it odd too...not aware that Draco had been entering the room at different times without her at all.

What reason would he have to do that?

“Is there something inside the room of requirement you think? Something important?” She wondered aloud.

“Possibly...since Voldemort obviously tasked him with something to ‘do’ and the only thing he seems to be doing is shagging you and visiting the room of requirement when he’s not...I wonder who he meant when he said ‘he’ll kill her’?”

Hermione frowned, remembering how emotional he got over the picture she gave him at Christmas,

“What if he meant his mum?”

Ginny’s eyes widened, “that’s a big possibility...what if he’s doing this to protect his mother? It obvious from the way he worded it he didn’t _want_ to do whatever it was....what if Voldemort threatened her? But what could he possibly want him to do from inside the room of requirement?”

Hermione sank to the floor, trying to figure out if there was any clue or anything Draco might have said that would give away what his mission was but for the life of her she couldn’t at all.

“Whatever he’s up to we need to tell Harry about this, Hermione. He needs to know that Draco is redeemable in all this and what he means to you...despite him being right in his assumptions. He needs to know that he’s not a Death Eater of his own volition...that he’s doing this to save someone...and perhaps in the process...we can try to save him as well.”

“But what if he doesn’t listen?” Hermione asked hesitantly, thinking of their massive fight just a few hours ago.

“Then we make him listen.” Ginny answered, her face absolute and resolved.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it was? 😶
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	18. I Keep Digging Myself Down Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! Here for another crazy installment, and we have only two chapters left! I'm so psyched! So if you guys want to follow along with the story, and tune in for Part II that I have coming out, please subscribe to me so you don't miss out when the Story called 'Only' comes out! If you don't know already it will send you a notification letting you know I've posted a new story.
> 
> Also I now have a beta guys! (Finally after much panicking because I didn't have one) The lovely Hizqueen4life has done a phenomenal job of editing and catching all my mistakes and clunky paragraphs and is honestly possibly the best beta I've ever had, I'm so looking forward to writing more chapters for her careful eyes to correct! 🙏🏽❤️
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Song Inspiration: Graveyard by Halsey

**CHAPTER 18**

**I KEEP DIGGING MYSELF DOWN DEEPER**

_*Its crazy when_

_The thing you love the most is the detriment_

_Let that sink in*_

_Hermione frowned, remembering how emotional he got over the picture she gave him at Christmas,_

_“What if he meant his mum?”_

_Ginny’s eyes widened,“that’s a big possibility...what if he’s doing this to protect his mother? What if Voldemort threatened her? But what could he possibly want him to do from inside the room of requirement?”_

_Hermione sank to the floor, trying to figure out if there was any clue or anything Draco might have said that would give away what his mission was but for the life of her she couldn’t at all._

_“Whatever he’s up to we need to tell Harry about this, Hermione. He needs to know that Draco is redeemable in all this and what he means to you...despite him being right in his assumptions. He needs to know that he’s not a Death Eater of his own volition...that he’s doing this to save someone...and perhaps in the process...we can try to save him as well.”_

_“But what if he doesn’t listen?” Hermione asked hesitantly, thinking of their massive fight just a few hours ago._

_“Then we make him listen.” Ginny answered, her face absolute and resolved._

_*~~~*_

Ginny and Hermione snuck back into the tower sometime after two in the morning, trying to make sure Filch was off their trail before they went back. Of course the fat lady wasn’t amused or happy to be woken up but she swung open nevertheless as soon as Ginny whispered the password.

Ginny’s plan to corner Harry was their most simple yet.

Catch him while he’s sleeping.

Slowly they crept up the staircase into the boys dormitory where Neville, Ron, Harry, and Seamus slept, disillusioning themselves before they stepped foot in the door.

Ron was already snoring as they entered, whispering Hermione’s name while frowning deeply as he slept. Guilt sat in Hermione’s stomach, making her feel nauseated. Ginny simply rolled her eyes at him and muttered ‘what a pansy’ under her breath as she made her way over to the familiar four poster she’d become well acquainted with as of late.

There, fast asleep with his arm hanging over the edge of the bed was Harry. He’d fallen asleep with his glasses on and the Marauder’s Map clutched in his hand, deep purple sleep deprived bruises marking the bags under his eyes. Ginny sighed as she looked at him, wanting more than anything to run her fingers through his hair but thought against it, slipping the map out of his hand instead and placing it on his end table before she put Harry in a full body-bind curse, his green eyes snapping open to stare at her wildly.

“I’m sorry sweetheart…” She whispered remorsefully, “But we need to take you somewhere, so you can listen to what we have to say.”

“ _Levioso_ ” she whispered, levitating Harry, then directing his body out of the room slowly, with Hermione holding the door open for her. Carefully they levitated Harry’s body through the common room and back out the portrait hole, their destination set for the room of requirement for the night.

When they reached the seventh floor Hermione started to pace back-and-forth, until the door to the room revealed itself, opening to a room with soft sitting chairs, a fireplace and two queen size beds. 

When Ginny finally had Harry inside and the door had sealed itself off, she directed him to a squashy sofa, then bound his limbs first before finally saying the counter curse to remove the spell.

_“Finite.”_

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO—?!

“ _Silencio._ ”

Hermione watched as the words died on Harry’s mouth, his face red with anger as he tried to scream but the words never came out. 

“I’m sorry Harry but you would never have let us speak any other way and what we have to tell you is important…” Hermione apologized, sitting down on an armchair as Ginny sat Harry up gently, then walked over to the arm-chair nearest to him.

“Now then…” Ginny started, rubbing the sleepiness out of her own eyes, “Hermione would you like to start?”

Hermione nodded and brought a hand down her face, taking a deep breath before she began,“On the day Ron won his first quidditch match and got together with Lavender mostly out of spite, you’re aware that I ran away from Gryffindor tower after sending a jinx at him. I really wanted to be alone for a while, because I felt so horribly…well that night…I didn’t end up alone at all…”

Hermione then proceeded to go into detail about everything that happened that night and the nights after. She told Harry about discovering the book on magical connections, _Rituals of Connection_ , while researching her unexplainable draw to Malfoy.

She explained how she mistakenly thought they created a weaker bond of circumstance the moment they kissed out in the courtyard, and sealed it, making it stronger, by having intercourse on the full moon, with the loss of her virginity adding to its strength. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably after she got to that part, his face twisting in disgust and slight betrayal at her admission.

She told him of the plan she and Ginny came up with to break it, albeit reluctantly by Hermione, but that she assumed the bond was making her resist ending their romps. She told him of how she had plans to leave the castle for Christmas to see her family and then come back a few days early to perform the ritual when Draco had asked her to stay behind with him, which she did. 

Soon she started to realize the Draco that displayed himself to them most of their lives wasn't the same Draco she'd actually come to know. Then she told him of the days leadingup to the ritual, how she felt uneasy and how she felt herself fighting against the thought of breaking the bond, in the end, she told him, she went through with it anyway because she thought it was the only way to end the pull they had to one another, to set them back on track with their normal lives.

She stopped a moment and looked back at Harry and saw that the previous disgust had changed to worry and slight understanding, his green eyes wide with sympathy.

But then after the ritual was done and she was in another plane, she discovered their bond wasn’t what she had assumed it was. Instead, she discovered the bond they had was more rare, to begin with it wasn’t even mentioned in the book she’d found.

Ginny then chimed in, explaining to Harry that Hermione and Draco had something called a twin-flame soul-bond, something that only Sacred Twenty-Eight families had knowledge of, the tomes that existed on the subject hidden by purebloods. Ginny told him in detail about how they shared a bond that lasted over time and space, of how every life they have had and will ever have, is meant to be shared with their match. No one else is for them, by the Law of Ancient Magic they couldn’t even begin to understand.

Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief at Ginny’s explanation, his pupils dilating so wide you couldn’t begin to tell what color his iris were from the intense black that overtook them.

They both then explained to Harry about the months leading up to now, not knowing how to tell Draco; him getting angry with Hermione over her admittance of spying on him at the beginning of the year; then avoiding her until he somehow figured out what she had done (due to what they think was an admission from Snape); and how they reconciled and admitted they loved one another. She told him everything that happened the night before his altercation with Harry; how she figured out he was a Death Eater without his omission; and how he left her with the strange parting words on the subject; _“I have to do this, or he’ll kill her.”_

By the time they were done explaining everything it was close to six in the morning, and Harry was staring at them with a mixture of shock and wonder, his mouth gaping open like he was completely and totally overwhelmed by what he’d just heard.

_“Finite”_

Ginny cancelled out the silencing charm and sat next to him on the sofa, then waved her wand over his binds, canting “ _Emancipare”_ to disappear them.

“So you’re trying to tell me…” he stopped to clear the hoarseness in his throat a moment, “that Malfoy is like…your soulmate…?”

“Soul-Bond!” Ginny corrected, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

“For all intents and purposes, yes…but it’s so much more than that Harry. We’re literally each others perfect match, I saw our bond that day and we’re tethered Harry...I can _feel_ that he doesn’t want to do this…he’s being forced I can tell—

“So that’s why he said what he said in the bathroom…” Harry spaced out, gazing into the fire behind her.

She raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean? What did he say in the bathroom Harry?”

Harry looked tentative as he stared at Hermione for a moment, “Well…he wasn’t talking to me…he was talking to moaning Myrtle…she tried to ask him what was wrong and said that she could help him…he said she couldn’t help him, that no one could…that…’ _he’ll’_ meaning Voldemort I suppose…kill his mum and him…but that he couldn’t do it…he said “I can’t do this to…her.”

Ginny stared at Hermione then too, the both of them completely focused on her.

“He’s doing it because Voldemort will kill his mum…but he feels he can’t go through with it because of you Hermione…Draco’s failing his tasks. He’s failing because he’s in love with you. He’s risking his own life and his mother’s because he’s stalling in doing whatever it is that Voldemort is asking of him.” Harry finished, looking gobsmacked.

Hermione’s jaw began to tick, and her hands inadvertently shook as she processed Harry’s epiphany.

“We have to help him…” she muttered, her brown eyes boring into Harry’s with a wild look.

“Harry we have to do something!!!”

“And what do you propose we do ‘Mione? We don’t even know what he’s doing to begin with!” Ginny countered, leaning onto her knees in frustration.

“We….we follow him…we find out exactly what he’s up to! I’ll bloody interrogate Zabini until he tells me exactly what is going on! He has to know, he’s Draco’s best friend!”

“Gee, as if I haven’t been suggesting this the entire time! Imaginative, this one…” Harry snipped in annoyance.

“Well that was different! You wanted to follow him because you thought he was acting of his own volition!”

“Alright children if I hear one more squabble I will quite literally bat bogey hex each one of you, knock it off!” Ginny warned, her tolerance for petty arguments wearing thin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sitting back against the sofa cushions.

“Fine…I’ll bite. All we can do from here is keep an even closer eye on Draco…and try to figure out what he has to do before he has no choice but to finish doing it, while stopping him in the process and try to keep him safe. The school year is almost over, he’s running out of time. Harry, you talk to Dumbledore often…can you tell him what we know and ask him if he can help get Draco and his mother to a safe house?”

Harry nodded, “I’ll talk to him about it the next time I see him. You, on the other hand, try to talk to Draco and get him to break down about this mission Voldemort’s given him. Talk to Zabini and Nott as well, see if they have any clues. Now that that’s settled, and my mind can’t really absorb any more insane information, I’m going back to the common room…this will be loads of fun to explain to Ron this afternoon…” he said sounding unenthused.

Ginny stood up immediately her spine tense, “Um…well there’s two beds here Harry we can—

“Don’t bother. Just because I listened to you both doesn’t mean we’re okay Ginny. You lied to me…you knew everything from the start and you lied to me through Ron so I wouldn’t discover them when you should have just told me the truth!”

“Harry how could I when we didn’t know the truth ourselves!” Ginny desperately, “We only found out everything after I got back and we did the ritual—”

“Just stop! Please! Just…give me a minute to digest this! Okay?! I just want to look at you without wanting to scream at you! Can you give me that? Let me calm down!” Harry shouted, his emerald eyes blazing.

Ginny went silent after that, turning her gaze to stare at her blue trainers. Hermione wanted to say something desperately but chose to keep her mouth shut instead, saving her two cents on the matter for another time.

Harry stood up after that and quickly left the room, running a hand through his already messy hair on his way out.

Ginny sat down on the sofa still gazing at her shoes until Hermione came over and sat next to her, holding her tightly as she sobbed quiet tears into her white jumper.

*~~~*

Hermione woke in the room of requirement several hours later, still holding Ginny who was passed out next to her, wondering what bloody time it was and if they had missed breakfast.

Casting a tempus charm she discovered that it was already past noon. She sighed heavily and dismissed her rumbling stomach, deciding instead that it was time to try to talk to Draco again. Her stomach clenched tightly and her nerves set in. She didn’t know if she would be able to keep it together long enough to try to talk to him…or if it was even wise to bring it up to begin with seeing as he was probably still recovering and most likely didn’t want to be bothered with all that…or bothered with her for that matter.

Gently taking Ginny’s arm off of her waist, she found a piece of stationary on a desk at the edge of the room, wrote Ginny a quick note of where she was headed and left it next to her on the sofa cushion, quietly sneaking out of the room to go to the Hospital Wing.

Pulling her curls up into a messy bun she walked down the steps from the seventh floor tentatively, trying to mash her nerves down as she approached the doors to the Hospital Wing. She was about to go inside when Madam Pomfrey opened the door, almost knocking her into the elderly matron. 

“Ms. Granger? What are you doing here? Potter and Weasley haven’t hurt themselves have they?” She inquired curiously, pulling her chart closer to her chest. 

“No! No Madam Pomfrey, I just h-have an assignment with Malfoy and wanted to discuss some notes with him if he’s awake?” 

The matron frowned at her, then held up a hand for her to wait there. Disappearing behind the doors for a moment. When she came back she shook her head at Hermione, her face solemn. 

“He’s in a bit of pain Ms. Granger and doesn’t want to receive any visitors at the moment you can come back later or try again tomorrow.”

Hermione gulped, her eyes wide as she nodded and turned to walk away, knowing the real reason deep down was that Draco refused was because he didn’t want to see her. 

Instead, she headed for the Great Hall, passing other students on the way in and sat down to eat a late lunch. Her appetite nearly non-existent at this point, she stirred her spoon inside her soup bowl deep in thought. She remained lost in her thoughts,with images of Draco worrying her sick until a shadow outlined the table in front of her. Twisting her body to look around she was surprised to see Neville standing there with a small smile holding something behind his back.

“Neville…what are you doing?” She asked, searching him up and down.

“Not much Hermione…er….the headmaster stopped me this morning, told me to give you this note…that’s really all…sorry to be so short, I have some valerian root to tend to today!” He quickly walked away, headed for the direction of the greenhouses. Hermione opened the wax seal on the letter, furrowing her brow as she read.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Please come to see me in my office at the most early convenience._

_P.S: I find candy floss most delicious this time of day, you’re welcome to have some when you arrive._

_Dumbledore_

The letter said nothing else and she frowned as she turned it over carefully, not seeing anything on the back. A part of her felt elated for a moment, thinking that this was her chance to speak to Dumbledore without using Harry to do it…but the other part wondered why he wanted to see her in the first place.

_Was she in trouble?_

As the note exploded into flames, she thought back to Christmas Eve dinner. Her stomach started to sink as she remembered the look on his face when he saw both Draco and Hermione sitting together.

_Did he know?_

Well of course he knew, he was Dumbledore, he probably wanted to expel her from school for performing that bloody ritual, she was fucked she just knew it!

Feeling her face drain of color, she quickly looked around then pushed away her food, standing on shaking legs. 

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the Great Hall toward Dumbledore’s office with dread deeply pitted in her stomach, tucking any loose strands of hair up into the beret holding her bun _._

Stopping in front of the gargoyle covering the entrance to the headmasters office, she took another nervous breath before saying the password and watching as the statue stepped aside and the circular staircase inside spiraled upwards. When she reached the top of the staircase and twisted the handle, she opened the door to find Dumbledore already sitting at his desk, chewing on what looked like a lemon drop as he continued scratching his quill across his parchment. 

“Come in Ms. Granger” he said without looking up, waving a hand toward a chair he nonverbally pulled forward. Hermione walked to the chair hesitantly and sat down, staring at the headmaster in slight terror. He looked up from his parchment after a moment, staring at her over the rims of his half moon spectacles and smiled, the twinkle in his eyes flashing like a cog in a watch. 

“I assure you, you’re not in any trouble Ms. Granger, quite the opposite actually—I had noticed...Mr. Malfoy’s demeanor towards you has shifted as of late. I’d like to know in polite conversation of course, if anything has _changed_ between the two of you, before I can move forward with this... _talk_ of ours.”

Hermione felt her mouth fall open as she stared at Dumbledore uncomfortably. 

Was this a trick? 

“Um...well Headmaster...you see—

“As I’ve already stated Ms. Granger, you’re not in any trouble nor will you be in any trouble for admitting anything here today. This conversation remains in the strictest of confidence. But in order for me to help you I need to know the truth. Aside from why you performed that ritual with Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood in the Stonehenge the night of the first full moon after Yule.”

Hermione’s eyes bugged out of her face at his admission, gazing at him like a deer caught in headlights as he stood from his chair and walked over to Fawkes perch. Stroking his scarlet wings. 

“I...Headmaster...I—

“You don’t have to clue me in on what you were up to Ms. Granger. I have no need for the knowledge. Just what I’ve asked you.”

Hermione nodded, feeling sick to her stomach, “Yes...things have... _shifted_.”

“Oh good. I do enjoy a good story. Perhaps you’ll tell me sometime?” He smiled warmly, tilting his head to the side as he stared into her soul. 

“Of-of course sir—

“Now then, that’s taken care of. I’m sure by now you’ve already figured out that Mr. Malfoy is troubled by a problem that came to him by the name of one Voldemort?”

For the second time Hermione felt her stomach drop. She had no doubt by now that Dumbledore somehow knew everything. Although it didn’t make her feel any less unnerved. 

“Yes sir” she replied weakly, twiddling her thumbs anxiously in her lap. 

“Good. Now I want to talk to you about something completely off topic. Charms.”

“Charms sir...?” 

“Yes. I’d like to share with you a little story of something I discovered.” 

He sat back down in his chair and folded his hands together in thought. 

“About two months ago I noticed you sitting alone in the Great Hall. It was before you got up and chased after a quite distracted looking young Mr. Malfoy...at first, I thought you to be simply enamored with a bit of homework...until I noticed something about your wand movement...”

Hermione felt her already queasy stomach clench harder as Dumbledore continued to unravel her life before her. 

“My wand movement sir?” She asked weakly, biting her bottom lip until she tasted blood. 

“Yes. It was quite odd as I couldn’t place where I’d seen it before. Until I clued in on the book you were reading. A very old charms text. Possibly hidden deep inside the restricted section of the library. In fact it was so old the last time I remembered seeing it...was when _I_ found it as a lad in my fifth year.”

Hermione felt her eyes dilate.

He leaned over his elbows, tucking his chin onto the backs of his hands. 

“Are you trying to break the Trace Ms. Granger?”

Hermione felt like she was about to have a full on stroke. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

“Sir...I—

“Again Ms. Granger the truth. You’re not in any trouble.”

She swallowed, “Sir..I’m not trying to break it. I swear it. I was just...challenging myself to figure it out...Professor Flitwick talked about how the charms spell wasn’t layered and that it was a simple incantation. But he also stated that anyone had yet to figure it out. I did my research and found that the only ones with that knowledge were Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries...I just wanted to see if I could crack the incantation and wand movement. But I had no other person to practice on other than myself so I...I couldn’t go through with it...I’m already seventeen sir.”

“Hmm. That does prove to be challenging...well what if I told you Ms. Granger...that your wand movement and incantation were actually correct?”

Hermione felt her eye twitch. 

“Then I’d ask how would you know that sir?”

Dumbledore smiled his slightly annoying mysterious smile, “Let’s just say I did a lot in and out of my fifth year. Moving on though to explain why I’ve asked you here today...as you know Mr. Malfoy has been troubled for quite some time this year and seeing how you’re close to him now, I expect you want to help him somehow—

“Yes sir! Desperately!” She piped up, mashing her lips together when she realized what she’d done. 

“Interesting” he said, regarding her carefully, “now that I have your admission, I’d like to inform you the protection of his mother is taken care of...since I know that is what he is worried of and in turn you as well. What I need you to do for me though will be a slightly difficult task...” he paused for a time, staring intensely at his blackened hand. 

“When the time comes you must quickly convince Mr. Malfoy to leave with you...and for this next part I must beg you _not_ to ask any questions or tell anyone of the next part of this conversation, keeping this mission of utmost secrecy between us, until the proper time of course…”

Hermione sat up stock still in her seat, nodding as she waited for him to continue. 

“When you do go...take Harry as well, apparate to a safe point...and immediately without hesitation...break his Trace.”

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore came in clutch. 🥵
> 
> Tell me how it was ❤️ *pleasee*
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


	19. I'll Only Hurt You If You Let Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad/happy note for me guys 😭💕we've finally made it to the end of Part I and my last authors note since I'll be posting these last two chapters all at once. But at the same time I'm so excited to be able to announce the Part ii to  
> 'You & I' called 'Only' which takes place seventh year. Not letting out too much Details, but once the summary of that story is Beta'd I'll be adding a preview summary to chapter twenty’s a/n. Also if you haven't already please subscribe to me as an author just so you can get the notification when the next story is posted. I'll be taking a small Hiatus here until March 6th, (when I post the first chapter to 'Only') to revise these chapters with my beta so they're sitting perfect and also get ahead with writing the next story.
> 
> So without further ado, here's the end of Part I! 😭
> 
> PART II PUBLISH DATE: MARCH 6TH 2021
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Beta Cred: Thank you so much to my amazing Beta Hizqueen4lifefor taking the time out of her busy schedule this week to help bust these last two chapters out! You're so phenomenal I appreciate you so much girl! 💕🙏🏽
> 
> Song Inspiration: Chapter 19 When the Party's over by Billie Eillish  
> Chapter 20 savin me by Nickleback 
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg

**CHAPTER 19**

**PART I**

**I’LL ONLY HURT YOU IF YOU LET ME**

_*Don’t you know I’m no good for you?_

_I’ve learned to lose you can’t afford to_

_Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin’_

_But nothing ever stops you leavin’*_

_Dumbledore smiled his slightly annoying mysterious smile, “Let’s just say I did a lot in and out of my fifth year. Moving on though to explain why I’ve asked you here today...as you know Mr. Malfoy has been troubled for quite some time this year and seeing how you’re close to him now, I expect you want to help him somehow—_

_“Yes sir! Desperately!” She piped up, mashing her lips together when she realized what she’d done._

_“Interesting” he said, regarding her carefully, “now that I have your admission, I’d like to inform you the protection of his mother is taken care of...since I know that is what he is worried of and in turn you as well. What I need you to do for me though will be a slightly difficult task...” he paused for a time, staring intensely at his blackened hand._

_“When the time comes you must quickly convince Mr. Malfoy to leave with you...and for this next part I must beg you not to ask any questions or tell anyone of the next part of this conversation, keeping this mission of utmost secrecy between us, until the proper time of course…”_

_Hermione sat up stock still in her seat, nodding as she waited for him to continue._

_“When you do go...take Harry as well, apparate to a safe point...and immediately without hesitation...break the Trace on his wand.”_

*~~~*

“Wake up fat head.”

Draco cracked an eye open, closing it again when he saw Blaise sitting in his bedside chair backwards. He’d been in the Hospital Wing nearly a week now and wasn't relishing the thought of leaving soon. 

Potter’s curse had left scars. Thin red ones that marred up and down his chest. But thankfully the ones on his face were easy enough to heal and disappear, albeit a thin white one you could barely see unless you were standing close to him, starting from the corner of his nostril to the high plane of his left cheekbone.

He didn’t know how vain he was until the thought of having scars all over his face was left in front of him. 

“Don’t you have some slag to fuck Zabini?” Draco groaned, rolling over to the other side of the bed. 

“Of course, the catalog is endless, but instead, I choose to be here. Bothering you with my incessant chatter” he smiled happily, leaning his chin onto his folded hands at the top of the chair. 

“Oh how good of you.” Draco muttered, twisting his lips into a frown as he tried to sit up, then hissing in pain when he felt the tender flesh pull. 

“Take it easy mate...you're still not there yet” Blaise scolded, jumping up from his chair to help him. 

“Fuck you, I’ll say if I’m there or not” Draco grunted, his face paling as he adjusted himself on the pillows, smacking Blaise’s hands away. 

A second later Theo walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing, carrying some treats from Honeyduke’s and flowers for Draco’s bedside. 

“How’s our lovely patient doing?” He grinned, sweeping himself into the nearest chair after he placed the vase of flowers on his nightstand. 

“I would be better if you lot would go away,” he snipped, looking around for his cigarettes.

“Don’t even bother mate, that was the first thing Pomfrey confiscated yesterday while you were sleeping. I believe you have detention with Snape next week.”

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath in annoyance. Lovely. No cigarettes, school was ending in less than two weeks and the cabinet still wasn’t completely fixed.

He needed to destress _fast_..and he couldn’t use Hermione’s body to help in that instance. He winced a bit, just thinking her name caused him more pain than he could bear. He was officially on his own right now. 

“Can one of you lot please do a bloke a favor and get a pack?” He almost begged, needing some kind of release.

Theo raised an eyebrow, “I might have a pack back in our dorm…I also still have some cigars too…”

“Perfect get it!” He exclaimed, becoming a little too enthused as his wounds pulled hard, “For fucks sakes!” He hissed through his teeth.

“Draco would you sit still! Bloody don’t know what’s good for you!” Blaise snapped, helping him settle back against the pillows.

Theo watched as he stood up, grabbing his robes off the back of the chair, “Alright I’ll be right back then.”

Draco took deep breaths and willed the pain away in short pants as he looked at Blaise out of the corner of his eye who was still fussing, pouring him a glass of water before he flipped the chair back around and sat down.

Finally after Draco was able to catch his breath, he stared hard at him, deciding on what he was about to say before it came out.

“Blaise…I need you and Theo to do something for me…”

Blaise sat back against his chair, regarding him curiously while placing an ankle over his knee.

“That depends.”

“On?”

“What it is that you want tosser.”

Draco sighed and ran a hair through his sweaty blonde strands, then took a sip of his water, his throat dry and his voice feeling weak before he grabbed his wand and cast a _muffliato_ over them.

“I need you to watch over Granger…in the next couple of weeks…and next year.”

Blaise frowned and raised an eyebrow in question, “What do you mean, why can’t you watch over her? Are you guys broken up again is that why she hasn’t come? Or has she?”

Draco narrowed his gaze, “No. She hasn’t come. Don’t ask any questions Blaise please just do it.”

“Why hasn’t she come? That sounds off…from what she indicated the last time we spoke it’s clear she… _cares_ …for you a great deal…that makes no sense—”

“Blaise let it go—”

“No…fuck no, not until you tell me why—”

“Because I BARRED HER OUT!” Draco exploded, his anger getting the better of him.

Blaise gazed at him incredulously, “What? Why would you do that? Because you got into a fight with her friend?”

“No!” Draco hissed, ready to throw his drink at his head.

“Then why—?”

“Fuck why is everything an inquiry with you! Don’t worry about why I just need you to do this!!”

Blaise regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, “Are you trying to protect her from…you? But why would you—”

Blaise stopped mid-sentence, his brown eyes dilating as he scrutinized him, his expression turning from handsome and airy to a full on glower.

“What did you do?”

Draco looked away from him, fixing his gaze on a metal tray that held his medicative potions, not giving him an answer.

“That day you blew up and we fought…you said your father got you all _involved_ in his bullshit! What bullshit?!!! What have you done!?!” He shouted, standing on his feet.

“I haven't _DONE_ ANYTHING YET!! AND EITHER WAY DO YOU THINK I HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER?” He bellowed, wrapping an arm around his center gently to protect his wounds from pulling.

Blaise paled, “Fuck…what the fuck…you’re a Death Eater?!”

Theo suddenly popped inside the curtain holding a pack of cigarettes, having already cancelled out their _muffilato_ without them noticing.

“You’re a fucking Death Eater?!” He gasped, wincing when Blaise slapped a hand over his mouth and leaned over to look outside of the curtain to make sure no one had heard, then casted the spell again and this time warded it.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, then dropped his head back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

“But…but my dad hasn’t even asked me yet…not that I’d ever want him to…” Theo commented, staring at Draco with wide scared eyes.

“Yeah well your dad didn’t fall out of favor with the Dark Lord…this is his punishment. Me.” he said blankly, void of all emotion.

“What does he want from you?” Blaise swallowed, sitting back down slowly.

Draco couldn’t help it. Keeping everything from his friends for months weighed too heavily on him to handle. He couldn’t deal with this burden alone anymore. He needed help and although it worried him greatly to involve them, he knew they were smart enough to avoid detection in all this. 

“He wants me to fix the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement…there’s an exact copy in Borgin and Burkes…with it I can let the other Death Eaters into the castle. Then…”

“Then?” Theo asked, approaching his bedside cautiously.

“Then I have to…I have to kill Dumbledore.”

*~~~*

Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room after his bout of detention with Snape, his chest beating hard as the room gave out a roar of celebration, several people pulling him into the room by his shirt and screaming at the sight of him.

“We Won!!!” Ron yelled, holding up the silver cup for all to see, “Four hundred fifty to a hundred forty Harry, we won!!!”

Harry grinned and hugged Ron joyfully, then looked around the room automatically. Stopping as he spotted the red headed beauty across the room from him, covered in dirt and sweat but smiling as if she hadn’t a care in the world until she noticed him watching her. The smile instantly left her face and she looked away, stepping around an equally as joyful Hermione who instantly caught onto her mood change. Hermione turned her head to look at Harry once Ginny had started walking away and gave him a look that told him if he didn’t cut his shit out she would find a way to hurt him, holding her hand up and gesturing for him to follow her.

Harry quickly did as she bid and pushed through the crowd, finding Ginny’s hand through the swell and pulled her backwards turning her towards his chest until she landed against him with a small squeak, her brown eyes wide in question.

Tangling a hand into her messy hair he pulled her head back and kissed the life out of her, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth and grunting as he felt her moan, throwing her arms around his neck and holding her balance against him with her calve wrapped around his hip. He slid his hands down her backside and lifted her into his arms, securing her thighs around his hips as the crowd grew very silent when everyone seemed to notice, then erupted into full on cheers and screams, dozens of people spraying them with cans upon cans of sparking silly string.

“Well that’s one way of telling everyone…” Hermione muttered, her brows raised high as she stared at them in surprise, not noticing she was actually next to Ron.

Ron stood there with his expression slack still clutching the cup, staring at Harry like he’d been clubbed over the head. Finally after a moment, Harry broke off and set Ginny down gently, his eyes meeting Ron’s for a fraction before Ron nodded and smiled giving Harry his official blessing.

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny’s face into his again, kissing her hard before he grabbed her hand and ran out of the portrait hole, Ginny laughing as she stumbled to keep up with his long legs.

Hermione glanced around and saw that Dean Thomas looked thoroughly disturbed and a little bitter but said nothing. She also noticed Romilda Vane looking thunderous having really thought those little cauldron cakes would get her anywhere after it almost caused a chain of events that could have killed Ron. Hermione walked past her, tossing out loud enough for her to hear, “Too damn bad.”

Lavender sneered at her and patted Romilda’s shoulder, who now looked entirely like she was going to cry after not getting a toy she was coveting.

Hermione grinned to herself happily and headed for the portrait hole to try to find Zabini again for the second time that day. Every time she’d tried to find him for the last couple of weeks she was met with dead-ends. Harry had also been busy lately between Dumbledore and detentions, making it even more difficult when she couldn’t ask him if she could just borrow his map to find them. After not finding either Zabini or Nott anywhere around the castle at lunch and noticing that after every class ended they were gone, she had thrown her bag to the ground.

From what she’d overheard from Pansy Parkinson in the lavatory between classes Draco was due to leave the Hospital Wing this Sunday, tomorrow. 

For almost two weeks she’d tried to get into see him, only to be magically barred by Madam Pomfrey at his request. She knew he didn’t know how to face her after that day and she didn’t blame him the slightest. But after the talk she had with Dumbledore, she needed to find a way to speak to him. To try to talk some sense into him and let him know his mother was already protected, before he did whatever he was tasked to do and it was too late.

“Where are you going Hermione?” Ron asked hesitantly from behind her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel slowly, her face thoroughly surprised as she stared into Ron’s face.

“Well…I was…was—

“You were going to do what Harry told you to do?” He inquired quietly, stepping closer to her. The pain evident in his expression.

Hermione nodded a bit, unsure of how much Harry had told him.

“Alright…before you go…can we talk?” He said carefully, biting his lower lip as he stared at her with big blue eyes.

“About..?” Hermione wondered aloud, regarding him curiously.

“Us…look I know you have a thing with… _him_ —but I know what me and you have is much stronger…I know that I pushed you away, and basically pushed you into his arms but—”

“Whoa…wait a second. What me and you have?” She repeated incredulously, screwing her face up at him in confusion.

What had Harry told him?!

“Did Harry explain everything to you Ron?” She whispered hurriedly, pulling him toward a secluded alcove, then casting a nonverbal _muffliato._

He adjusted himself away from her grip, taking off his keepers hat.

“Yes…he told me you and Malfoy have some kind of bond, and how everything happened and how you have to talk to him, Zabini and Nott to try to find out his plans or whatever…”

She gazed at him like he was the biggest pillock this side of Wales.

“And?”

“And I know that you say you guys have some big connection, but we have history ‘Mione—”

“What history? A history of you being a complete arse and ignoring me or making me feel bad when other blokes like me…? Some analysis of our relationship!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?!”

“I meant that me and you have been coming to this point since we were eleven years old and whatever bond you think you have with him doesn’t exist because of who and what he is! Hermione his family will reject you and so will the world he comes from!”

Hermione’s eye twitched as she glared at him, clenching her fists as she willed herself not to hit him.

“We have no bond Ronald. Maybe we had one at one point but now…the bond I saw between us was faded…and practically cracking away…there is no us! I don’t even know why we’re friends sometimes…you’re selfish, jealous and egotistical! You hurt my self esteem as well as my feelings for years, and the only thing you have going for you is that you’re extremely loyal to Harry and the cause. As for the bond Draco and I have? I don’t expect you to understand it, no one ever could really, and I really don’t care to be honest…how could you understand something that spans far greater than your _entire_ lifetime. Just know…it's always going to be there…it will always be him. **Not** _you_.”

She spun around on her heel after that, her rage coming off her in spades as she left a gaping Ronald Weasley red, standing in the alcove while everyone else continued to party around him, oblivious to the fact that Hermione Granger had just put him in his place.

*~~~*

She sat down an hour later in the courtyard by the Great Hall, completely spent of places to find either Zabini or Nott. She knew the one place she hadn’t checked was the Hospital Wing and knew they had to be there if not their common room because those were the only two places she didn’t have access to.

At this point she was out of options and making note to just ask Harry for the map later, to make things a bit easier on herself, when out of nowhere low and behold Zabini crossed the courtyard, headed for what looked like the Hospital Wing. She practically fell off the bench as she ran toward him, calling his name before he turned around looking slightly thrown off and she crashed into him, knocking him completely off balance as they both fell to the ground unceremoniously.

“What the fuck Granger?” He gasped out, the wind knocked out of him completely.

“I’m sorry!” She panted, sitting up on her knees next to him, “I’ve been trying to find you for two weeks! I’ve needed to talk to you about Draco!”

“Geez take a bloke out for a drink first before you attack him!” He muttered, sitting up slowly, brushing the dirt off his black button up.

“I’m so sorry!” She apologized again, her face turning pink. The tenacity she had earlier suddenly dying down as she observed the slight change in Zabini. 

His normally playful continence was somehow now heavily guarded. 

“Why do you need to know about Draco?” He asked, looking up at her curiously.

“Well…I haven’t been able to talk to him for two weeks now…and after every class you’ve disappeared before I could speak to you….he wouldn’t let me see him…”

“Yes…I knew that.” He admitted, standing up to walk over to the bench with Hermione following after him.

“Do you know why?” She asked hesitantly, standing in front of him.

Blaise looked away from her face, “No clue.”

“Oh…I had hoped—

“Hoped what exactly…?” He interjected somewhat defensively.

She folded her hands together nervously, willing him not to shut her down as she treaded carefully. 

“I had hoped you would tell me if…he had confided in you as of late…with certain…information—

“Confided in me what Granger?” He frowned, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Well…if maybe he was in trouble—

“Look Granger, I don’t know anything you’re on about, and even if I did what makes you think I’d tell you? Draco’s my best friend and I don’t know you that well...besides he’s not in any trouble. He has me and Theo to help him. Always.”

Hermione winced, stung by his harsh truth. She knew he was right. If she had a huge secret the last person Ginny would ever reveal any information to would be Malfoy. 

They weren’t friends. 

She was just in love with his best friend, the end.

“Alright…how-how is he?” She stuttered weakly, swallowing hard at the emotion caught in her throat.

Blaise regarded her a moment, “Better…”

She waited for him to tell her more, but realized that was all she was going to get from him after he stood up again, looking toward the archway to the courtyard expectantly.

“Okay well…you don’t have to tell him you saw me…I just…just take care of him? Please?” She pleaded, running a hand through her curls gently before she backed away from him, turning the opposite direction toward her common room.

“Count on it…” she heard him say, before he turned around as well, heading right for the Hospital Wing.

*~~~*

A week later she was in her dormitory packing along with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati elsewhere. The school year coming to a close in a few days. The hunt to try to get Zabini or Nott to admit any information on Draco’s tasks was a complete failure. Even with Harry lending her the map Nott just fled before she could stop him to talk. And every time she tried to corner Draco he was in the Room of Requirement. He’d also been practically excused from all his classes for the remainder of the school year,with the staff taking pity on his condition.

She was running out of options to find out his task and stop him at this point. Her stomach twisted painfully at the thought that she might fail to help him and stomped down the thought immediately, knowing that failing wasn’t an option. She had to continue to try to follow him on the map until he made himself vulnerable unknowingly.

“Hermione! Ginny! Guys I’ve got to be quick!” Harry shouted up the staircase, interrupting their flow. 

Hermione and Ginny dropped the clothes they were packing on the bed stunned, and practically ran down the stairs, stumbling into Harry who was waiting for them both, the invisibility cloak and map in his hands. Pulling them both off to the side, then casting a _Muffliato Charm_ he explained in a rush what he’d heard on his way to Dumbledore's office that morning. He told them of Trelawny hearing sounds of multiple cheers in the Room of Requirement, how Snape was actually the one who sold out his parents to Voldemort and Dumbledore’s request to accompany him in finding a Horcrux. Then he thrusted the Marauder’s Map into Hermione’s hands.

“You’ve got to keep a watch out ‘Mione! Tonight’s the night! Do you still have those Galleons you charmed fifth year? We have to contact the D.A. and let them know to be on alert, Dumbledore says he’s going to put in extra protections on the school tonight but if Snape’s also involved in all this he’ll know about it and avoid it at all costs! But he won’t be expecting the D.A. Here—”

He shoved socks into Ginny’s hands, folding her hands over them tightly.

“Ron’s already had his dose, this is for you two, it’s the last of Felix Felicis, you’ll need it tonight.”

“Harry you’ll need this more than us you take it!” Hermione interjected, feeling slightly queasy at everything that was coming to pass.

“No, I’ll be fine, I’ll be with Dumbledore…besides you’ll need this to somehow convince Malfoy to stop whatever he’s doing, you have the map follow him and hopefully we can stop this before it begins…or at least stop one person anyway, I don’t know about Snape yet…I want to be sure you lot will be okay” he finished, striding over to Ginny before he gave her a soft kiss, then hugged Hermione tightly and with another glance at them both he ran out of the Common room.

It was like all hell broke loose after that.

They both raced back up the stairs to their room, practically falling over one another to get there, Hermione virtually started to panic as she stared at her trunk and the items she held, while Ginny quickly gulped down her own vial, shoving Hermione’s into her hands. 

Hermione mirrored Ginny and quickly drank hers, then set to work charming her Galleon to alert the D.A., thinking as hard as she could about anything Draco might have said indicating his task for Voldemort. 

Ginny threw her clothes around the room, handing Hermione practically everything in her trunk to store inside her purple beaded bag, including any healing potions she collected for minor quidditch injuries throughout the past year and any of Harry’s random clothes she had in her possession, readying themselves for anything possible.

Hermione stopped for a moment to stare at Pearl’s cage and the sleeping little owl inside who had faithfully carried her messages throughout the past couple of months to Draco before she made a decision. Opening the window, then her cage she woke the little owl and stroked her wings before kissing her atop her head and instructing her to stay in the Owlery for now. Pearl gazed up at her with big blue eyes like she understood and flew off. Disappearing into the swirls of grey clouds. 

She turned to look at Crookshanks next, swallowing hard as she thought about leaving her beloved cat behind too, only to find him already gone. Somehow she wasn’t worried though. The house elves and castle had always taken care of him. She knew that it would be the same in her absence. 

As they frantically packed, she and Ginny tossed ideas around the room for the next two hours, trying to figure out anything and everything possible for Draco to have done that would involve Voldemort. Hermione constantly looked at the map to see if Draco had moved from the Room of Requirement only to be disappointed when he was nowhere to be seen on the map.

Until.

Ginny was halfway through on a slightly plausible theory about the Death Eaters using Thestrals to land on the rooftop of the school under a disillusionment charm when Hermione came across something hard at the bottom of her trunk.

Tuning Ginny out a moment she pulled out the black satin and silver filigree box, her mind thinking back to the moment she’d received Draco’s Christmas present. Opening the box slowly she gazed at the bracelet of white fire opals set in silver…the same color as the flames surrounding their bond.

Even then, it was almost as if he’d known without realizing it.

She slowly slipped it on and recalled back to what he’d said when she’d opened the box.

 _“I would have picked something from my vaults but I honestly wasn’t sure if it was_ **_cursed_ ** _or not…so I had it made before Slughorn’s Christmas party…I was going to have it sent to your home. I only hoped you wouldn’t hate me enough by then to refuse it.”_

_Cursed._

Cursed _opals_.

Cursed opals. Poison in a mead bottle meant for _Dumbledore_ as a Christmas present.

Hermione started to sweat.

Why _had_ Draco been at the Christmas Party? 

Harry telling Ginny exactly what Draco had said to Snape outside after he’d been caught…

_“I’ve got a plan and it’s going to work…”_

Hermione fell to her knees as the hard cruel reality suddenly hit her, dropping the satin box to the floor.

“Oh my god” she gasped out weakly, her lungs becoming constricted in her chest.

“Hermione look!”

Hermione snapped her gaze toward Ginny, who was standing by her window gazing up at the sky.

The sky had turned green, the clouds swirling in the flashing light, and hanging in the sky above the school was the Dark Mark.

*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaseeee tell me how it was! ❤️
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg
> 
> Pinterest board Inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731


	20. Say it if its Worth Saving Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY FOR ‘ONLY’ COMING MARCH 6TH 2021:
> 
> Slowly backing away into the darkness she clutched her wand to her chest and turned to leave, holding back the flood of tears until she had quietly made her way out the front door.
> 
> Draco was already waiting for her, hands stuffed inside his black denim pockets, soft tendrils of hair blowing in the breeze, grey eyes flat and distant.
> 
> But when he heard her approach, the shift in his demeanor and eyes was instantaneous. 
> 
> Grey turned to glowing lightning silver as he watched her slowly fall apart, not waiting to close the distance between them as he strode over and picked up her crumbling form, sweeping her completely off her feet as she allowed herself the luxury of tears since the whole world had gone to shit.
> 
> “Cry my darling, I’ve got you…always.”

**CHAPTER 20**

**PART II**

**EPILOGUE**

**SAY IT IF ITS WORTH SAVING ME**

_*Teach me wrong from right_

_And I’ll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I’ll leave this life behind me*_

_Cursed Opals. Poison in a mead bottle meant for_ **_Dumbledore_ ** _as a Christmas present._

_Hermione started to sweat._

_Why_ **_had_ ** _Draco been at the Christmas Party?_

_Harry telling her what Draco had said to Snape outside after he’d been caught…_

**_“I’ve got a plan and its going to work…”_ **

_Hermione fell to her knees as hard cruel reality suddenly hit her, dropping the satin box to the floor._

_“Oh my god” she gasped out weakly, her lungs becoming constricted in her chest._

_“Hermione look!”_

_Hermione snapped her gaze toward Ginny, who was standing by her window gazing up at the sky._

_The sky had turned Green, the clouds swirling in the thunderous flashing light, and hanging in the sky above the school was the Dark Mark._

*~~~*

Ginny looked at Hermione in horror, her jaw falling open as the words she tried to formulate wouldn’t come forth.

Hermione swallowed hard, “I know what Draco’s task is.”

Ginny’s eyes widened.

“What?! What is it?!” She shouted, running over to where Hermione still sat on the floor.

“He’s…he’s going t-to _kill_ Dumbledore” she choked out, feeling her face lose color as she said it.

Ginny visibly turned green, “How do you know that?!”

Hermione held up her wrist. 

“Fire Opals. He gave me this for Christmas…Katie Bell almost died because of a cursed _opal_ necklace she was supposed to _deliver_ to someone under the imperius curse…he showed up at the Christmas party for no reason whatsoever….later Ron drank a bottle of poisoned mead from Slughorn meant as a _Christmas_ present for _Dumbledore_! It all fits Gin!!! We have to stop him!!” 

Hermione jumped to her feet and pushed her trunk off of her bed with a loud thump, pulling the map off of her dresser to spread it out on her bed.

They could hear the slight screams of terror coming from the discovery of the Dark Mark in the common room as they poured over the map quickly, searching for Draco’s name again until Hermione spotted him, moving quickly for the Astronomy Tower. Suddenly, Harry and Dumbledore’s name popped onto the map, as if they had just appeared out of nowhere.

“I found him!!!” She yelled, picking up the map to stuff it inside her purple beaded bag, before she grabbed Ginny’s hand and ran out of their room, taking two stairs at once and flying past the scared Gryffindor students crowded in front of the window staring at the scene in front of them. Ron tried to calm them all by telling them to come away from the windows, go to their rooms and seal themselves in their bathrooms, the windows being too small for a Death Eater to go through. 

The oldest Gryffindors brandished their own wands, Lavender in the lead much to Hermione’s surprise guiding the crying first years to someplace safe.

Hermione and Ginny flew out the portrait hole, falling into a crouch as they heard a large window break in the corridor behind them, then continued to run as they clutched their wands tightly to protect themselves.

Suddenly Hermione heard Blaise Zabini shouting her name from behind her trying to stop them with Theodore Nott on his heels, quickly glancing behind her she threw out a _Petrificus Totalus_ at both _,_ watching as they both hit the floor as she and Ginny ran for the tower.

They had almost made it to the top of the staircase when they spotted Draco standing with his wand pointed at Dumbledore and Harry nowhere in sight.

Hermione immediately stopped Ginny, signaling her to keep quiet and stay where she was before she handed her the beaded bag and slowly ascended up the steps alone.

“…I’ve got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight.”

Hermione swallowed. Watching the beautiful boy she’d fallen in love with come into view completely. His blonde hair in a slight disarray as his silver eyes glowed in the green light, completely flat, but his face full of loathing.

“Draco?” She said weakly, the breeze from the summer night air blowing through her curls.

Draco instantly spun in her direction, his grey eyes immediately changing from flat to rainfall.

“Hermione..? What the fuck, you shouldn’t be here! How did you…” He broke off, his eyes bugging out of his skull as he looked around clearly searching for someone.

“If you’re looking for Zabini, I cursed him. He’s in the hallway downstairs…” she answered mildly, taking a step toward him.

Draco threw his hands up a bit rolling his eyes in annoyance, “Leave it to Blaise…” he mumbled darkly.

“Draco…I can’t let you do whatever it is your planning to do…please stop we can help you—”

“It’s too late! I’ve already let them into the school using the vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Burkes and its twin in the Room of Requirement…I have to do this Hermione…” he pleaded, his wand arm faltering.

 _So that’s why he’d been visiting the Room of Requirement_ she thought, coming closer to Draco, her wand behind her back. She’d take Draco screaming at this point. 

Nothing would stop her from saving him.

“Do what Draco?” Dumbledore interjected, stepping into the green light of the Dark Mark, his hands yielding no wand.

“I…I-I’ve got to-to…” he trailed off, his wand lowering shakily as he glanced from Hermione to a wandless Dumbledore, his Adam’s apple bobbing as conflicted emotions passed over his face.

“Draco, Voltaire once said that those who can make you believe absurdities can make you commit atrocities...” Hermione said gently, taking another small tentative step.

Without warning she rushed towards him to throw her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly as buried her head into his neck. 

“My love...you are **not** a killer.”

Draco froze a moment, his eyes darting back and forth wildly until he slowly closed them, then melted into her, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly as he inhaled her scent, dropping his wand arm completely. 

She was like a drug…one that completely overpowered him to do anything else.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill him. 

Not if it risked losing Hermione forever.

 _I’m sorry mum_ he thought, holding back a sob.

“Please Draco we can help you...trust me...it’s always been you and I, across time and space. In the end it will always be you and I...” She whispered into his ear, holding onto him tighter.

“She’s right Draco…it doesn’t have to come to this….there’s still time for you to escape. Hermione…do you remember what we talked about?”

Hermione pulled away from Draco gently and nodded, wiping away a tear from his face with her thumb.

“Your mother will be protected Draco,” she whispered, staring into his stormy tired eyes, “I’ve already worked it out with Professor Dumbledore…he already has protections for her in place…but we have to go now okay?”

Draco’s eyes widened as he gazed at her a moment questioningly, then slowly nodded, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

He trusted her completely.

She broke her gaze from his and looked around, furrowing her brow as she stared at Dumbledore, then spotted the same hand he’d been staring at that day. Now completely blackened. She knew she had no time for questions so she didn’t ask that one, breaking away from Draco’s hold and stepping forward.

“Where’s Harry sir?”

Dumbledore simply smiled his familiar twinkling smile and moved a hand to his left, non-verbally pushing away the invisibility cloak from Harry’s stunned body.

“Harry?!” Ginny yelled, coming up the steps, then thrusting the bag into Hermione’s arms.

“Not to worry Ms. Weasley…he’s alright. I stunned him into silence a moment so Mr. Malfoy wouldn’t detect him. _Finite.”_

Harry took a deep breath through his lungs and unfolded himself, standing away from the wall as he flexed his arms out and Ginny ran into them, hugging him tightly.

“As much as I do love deep sentiments I do believe we’re all out of time. All of you must fly to the apparition point now before they catch you here…it’s unsafe.” Dumbledore concluded, gesturing towards the two brooms he and Harry had flown on toward the tower.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of people talking and clambering up the tower, immediately Dumbledore threw out his hand and non-verbally shoved them all behind a curved wall near the staircase, throwing up a strong _Disillusionment Charm_ for extra protection, that made Hermione feel completely invisible, holding on tightly to Draco as all four of them listened to Bellatrix come up the stairs first, then the Carrow’s a minute after, followed by Greyback.

Hermione leaned away from Draco’s hold to look around the wall peeking at what was going on while Harry looked around the other side as well.

“What have we here…” Bellatrix sniggered, coming up next to Amycus, smiling a yellow toothy smile, 

“Drop your wand of fright old man?” Amycus chimed in, crossing around Bellatrix, kicking his wand away.

Hermione could hear the sound of a boom below, almost like someone was trying to make their way in.

They had blocked the exit.

“Where, oh where is my little Draco…I haven’t seen him anywhere yet…” Bellatrix pouted, looking at Alecto in askance.

“Obviously he’s not here Bella” Greyback countered, grinning at Dumbledore wickedly with big white teeth.

“The boy had one job…I wonder if one of those nasty little gnomes stopped him in a hallway? Thought I saw the Nott brat on the floor back there.” Alecto giggled wildly.

“There’s no time then…the boy is a failure…he and his father will have to answer to the Dark Lord now…” Amycus finished, pushing Bellatrix out of the way to lift his wand.

Bellatrix lifted her own wand to stop him, pointing it to his neck as he lowered his arm.

Hermione felt Draco stiffen next to her, his arm still wrapped around her waist in case he had to pull her back immediately.

Suddenly Snape blasted himself in, his wand at the ready, his expression thunderous.

“We’ve got a problem Snape,” Said Amycus, whose own wand was still slightly fixed on Dumbledore, “The boy isn’t here—”

“Severus…” Hermione saw Dumbledore say pleadingly as her stomach clenched and she froze completely, suddenly fearing what was to happen for the first time.

Time stopped then as she watched Snape pull out his wand, and aim it for Dumbledore’s heart.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_

Green light engulfed him and hit him square in the chest, Draco’s hand clapping down over her mouth to prevent her scream. Harry dropped to his knees silently, Ginny leaning her weight on him for support as her own knees buckled. All four of them now watching from behind the wall as Dumbledore flew through the air like a rag doll over the banister down to the ground below.

Two seconds later Snape went back down the steps from where he came, and the rest followed behind him, leaving the four of them frozen in place.

Hermione looked down and saw they were no longer hidden and watched as Harry took off toward the staircase, Ginny tackling him before he could make it there.

“You heard Dumbledore, we have to leave Harry!” Ginny shouted, as she tried to wrangle a struggling Harry.

“Let me go! I’ll fucking kill that fucking COWARD!” He screamed, grunting as Hermione came over and sat on his back to weigh him down.

“Harry Dumbledore told me to get you out of here immediately! I’ll tie you down myself if I have to!” Hermione yelled, putting all her weight against him.

“Harry please!” Ginny pleaded, her brown eyes watering.

He continued to struggle a moment more until he sagged visibly and panted a few minutes longer before he finally nodded, swallowing hard breaths as Ginny backed off of him.

Slowly all of them clambered to their feet, Harry glowering at Draco.

“This is _your_ fault Malfoy. I will always hold you responsible for this. No matter if you’re with Hermione.”

Draco’s jaw tensed and he dropped his gaze to the floor, not saying a word in retort.

It seemed he hated himself in that moment just as much as Harry did.

“We…we have to go Harry…now. Dumbledore gave me instructions for all of this…we need to leave the school now…” Hermione interrupted tentatively wringing her hands together as she held on tightly to her bag.

Harry shifted his gaze to her at that, his expression curious. 

“We need to get the apparition boundary.” She finished, slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

“Dumbledore talked to you? I tried talking to him about Draco and he wouldn’t discuss it—”

“Look I’ll answer all your questions later but right now we have to leave!”

Suddenly more loud chaos ensued below and Ginny gasped and moved closer to Harry, peeking over the staircase banister.

Harry stared at her a moment more, then nodded, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

“ _Accio Brooms.”_

The broomsticks he and Dumbledore originally flew on, came out from behind the wall and into his hands, with Harry picking up the invisibility cloak to place on his shoulder.

“Here let me…” Hermione piped up, taking the cloak from him, then stuffing it into her purple beaded bag as Harry and Draco stared at her like they’d been confunded.

“Heavily modified _Extension Charm_ …” she announced quietly, waiting on Harry to handover a broom.

Slowly he gave Draco one, his expression still confused as he stared at the small bag in her hands.

“Yea, an _illegally_ heavily modified extension charm” Ginny quipped, grinning at her as she sat in front of Harry, clearly ready to take charge.

Draco kicked off from the ground with one leg, With Ginny speeding to follow behind him, their goal to get to the apparition point before the other Death Eaters could see them.

As they flew they could see multiple explosions coming from the school, Harry looking around wildly almost as if he wanted nothing more than to jump off the broom he was on to help everyone else inside the school. 

Hermione couldn’t blame him…she feared for her friends…and for Ron.

Hermione held back her emotions from the weight of the entire day, squeezing Draco’s waist tightly and tucking her face into his back.

Ginny and Harry jumped off their brooms first, reaching the end of the school’s boundaries as Hermione and Draco jumped off next, Draco grabbing Hermione’s hand to make a beeline for the boundary.

“Quick! Grab onto me!” Hermione yelled, pulling Draco close as they stepped over the line, Harry and Ginny almost crashing into her as they quickly grabbed onto her arms.

The sight of Severus Snape’s face scowling in the distance was the last thing she saw before they disapperated away into the darkness.

*~~~*

**END OF PART I OF III**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it was!
> 
> Pinterest board inspiration link: https://www.pinterest.com/always0731
> 
> Spotify Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WdIfJrw3Ede2JqxVlXUet?si=TvUhg-wISeWRmJvgh3iHYg


End file.
